Hunter x Hunter x Saiyan
by GohanGotenSon
Summary: Shortly after the Cell Games, Gohan fell through a portal and found himself in a different dimension and on sail to the Hunter Exam! Is Gohan stuck there forever? Takes place during Hunter Exam arc - Chimera Ant arc
1. The x Adventure x Begins

**Hunter x Hunter x Saiyan**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or HXH or any of its characters

**Chapter 1: **The x Adventure x Begins

**Author:**_ New story for me and I hope you guys like it. This is my first HXH story and more will come in the near future! Tell me if you guys enjoyed this story and if you have any tips and ideas, feel free to ask!_

* * *

Son Gohan dashed through the air above West City after finishing his studies. Ever since the Cell Games had ended, his mom would allow him to take a break of his studies for a few hours. Most of his free time, he would go to West City, find Capsule Corp, and happily help Bulma with her inventions or train with Vegeta.

He and the prince have been sparring ever since the Cell games ended one year ago. Even though Chi Chi, his mother, disapproved of this, he had to keep on training to protect the Earth, like his dad did. Oh, his dad. Just thinking about him brings the demi-saiyan to tears. Goku heroically sacrificed himself when Cell tried to blow up the Earth. But Cell came back, even stronger than before. Gohan thought it was all over, but Goku aided him and defeated Cell.

The Earth was safe ever since.

After that, most of his friends haven't been heard or seen from in a while.

Tien Shin-Han and Chiaotzu are too busy training to stop by and say hi. Typical Tien, training every day.

Yamcha retired from fighting and decided to spend most of his time with baseball and at the Kame House with Oolong, Turtle, and Master Roshi.

Piccolo, his mentor, visited the demi-saiyan often to spar and check on how he was doing. Well, most of the time, Gohan would fly to the Lookout to spar with him. He always knew the Namekian had a soft side to him.

Krillin married Android Eighteen and they both spend most of their time at Kame House. He and Krillin were friends since the demi-saiyan was 4. He was with them when the saiyans arrived and the trip to planet Namek.

Vegeta was training, as always, trying to surpass Goku and even himself. He'd spend most of his time in the Gravity Room training to his very limit, only to improve later on.

The Capsule Corp dorm came to view and Gohan quickly landed on its front lawn. Hopefully, Bulma wasn't busy with meetings or anything like that. When the demi-saiyan approached the front door, it automatically opened and he entered. The hallways were empty and no employees were wandering around.

Bulma was in her lab, currently working on her more 'dangerous' experiments. No one was allowed in there, even Vegeta wouldn't bother to come in this lab. Not that he knew the consequences, but he didn't bother with the woman's constant nagging and yelling for him to 'get out'. Actually, the only person she'd let in here was Gohan. The boy knew what to do and what not to do and these experiments helped him with his studies.

Surprisingly, the door was left open and Gohan waltzed in unannounced. "Bulma? You in here?" The blue haired scientists nearly dropped her wrench but played it off really well. After regaining her composure, she smiled when Gohan entered the lab and waved at her with a nervous laugh.

"Gohan, perfect timing." Bulma says with a chuckle before motioning for the Son boy to come closer, which he obliged.

When he noticed the machine that stood in front of them, he rose an eyebrow. "Uh, Bulma? What's this?" He pointed at the machine that looked like a bunch of scarps put together.

The machine looked like a small tunnel, able to fit one person at a time. A bunch of lights and beakers surrounded the edges of it, wires stuck out of the bottom, and a huge steel disk sat on top of it. Sparks of electricity hissed out of the inside on the machine as well.

The scientist hummed to herself, looking over her shoulder at the machine. "This is a dimension hopper, believe it or not." Bulma replies, cleaning the oil off her hands with a rag. "It has a few bugs right now, but I can get it to work again sooner or later." She then threw the rag to the side in a somewhat angry way like a toddler not getting their way.

"You got it working before?" Gohan asks, surprised while raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, but only for a second though. I just need to connect a few wires and it should be up and running again. Wanna help?"

Gohan smiled, "Of course."

With a nod, Bulma pointed her thumb to the left. "Just stand right there for a second." She commanded before approaching a computer that sat right beside the dimension hopper. She typed a few buttons on the keyboard and a low humming sound was heard coming from the machine. The lights and beakers seemed to glow brighter and the humming became louder and louder. "Gohan! See those wires?" the Saiyan nodded. "Can you try to connect those together for me?"

Gohan nodded, his eyes glancing at the wires on the side of the machine. Before he could even move, a bright flash filled the room, blinding the two for a second. Gohan started to walk towards the machine, kneeling down to connect the red wire together. It hissed and buzzed before the wire shocked the saiyan in his fingers, earning a yelp from him.

He stood back up and stared in front of the machine, which emitted a glow in the middle and a blue swirl appeared. Gohan took a step closer towards the dimension hopper, his eyes squinted. Every second the room would get brighter and brighter to the point it started to hurt his eyes.

Bulma gasped when she spotted the preteen walking closer to her invention. "Gohan! Back up!" came Bulma's cry.

Before he could react, Gohan took another step forward and tripped over one of the thick wires taped on the floor and he completely vanished. Bulma gasped again before pressing a few keys, making the humming die down and the lights dimmer. She quickly ran over to where the demi-saiyan once stood, but he was gone.

_BOOM!_

The machine let out a small explosion, small enough to not harm the blue haired scientist, and all of its parts flew everywhere and some parts were melted or burnt. The only thing on her mind was if Gohan would be safe wherever he went. Hopefully, he was in one piece too.

* * *

Gon seemed to be the most caring person on this ship. He helped out the fallen passengers and sailors by giving them water and herbs to make them feel better. Despite being twelve years old, this boy can help out dozens. "Here are some herbs." He gave an herb to one of the sick sailors with a smile on his face. "If you chew on them, it'll make you feel better."

"W-Water…" He gasped out, his face turning blue then a shade of purple.

The 12 year old nodded, "It's coming, so hold on." He encouraged the man, who gave him a small nod.

Figuring this guy would be fine, Gon stood up and glanced around the room to see if anyone else needed his help. However, most of the passengers on board were sleeping, knocked out, or just seemed fine. Gon's smile dropped when he found a boy his age on the floor. He didn't look sick, it looked like he was sleeping. His skin wasn't pale or another color, so he couldn't be sick…

The young teen approached the other boy, kneeling down as he got a closer look at him. His hair was much like his; jet black and spiky, but the other boy's stuck out everywhere like it was defying gravity. He also wore a purple gi and shoes that seemed to be cut from a sack. No time for judgements though, time t-

The boy sat straight up like he just awoken from a nightmare. Gon stumbled back a bit while Gohan rubbed his head and groaned. "Ugh, where am I?" The first thing the demi-saiyan noticed was the hardwood floor he laid on, then looked up to see Gon staring at him.

"Hello, I'm Gon." The boy introduced himself, unaware if Gohan was a threat or not. Gohan, however, didn't have the time to introduce himself at the moment. All he cared about was where he was. The Son boy looked at his surroundings again. He noticed the knocked out and sick sailors, the wooden walls and floor, and that the place they were in was rocking from side to side. The air smelt like sea water as well.

His first guess had to be boat. They were on a boat.

Gohan blinked a few times before dusting himself off and standing back on his feet. He stretched for a bit, starting with his arms then his legs. When he finally noticed the boy, he gave him a small wave. "Sorry. I'm Son Gohan, by the way."

Gon blinked in confusion before letting out a few chuckles. "Why are you named after 'cooked rice'?"

'_Typical Dad! He just had to name me after food._' Gohan's eyes twitched and blushed in embarrassment when he thought to himself before shaking it off. Now wasn't the time to feel embarrassed about himself, it was time to start asking questions. "Um, do you know where this ship is going?"

The young teen was shocked to hear that question. Why would he get on the ship if he has no idea where it's going? Does he not want to become a Hunter? He couldn't have gotten on this ship by accident. Was he teasing him or something?

"Uh," Gon rubbed the back of his head, trying to find a way to not make him feel stupid. "Are you serious?" Gohan nodded, shocking Gon even more. Was he crazy? "This boat is taking us to the Hunter exam. Whoever passes gets to be a Hunter. Are you joking? If you are than you got me good."

Now, this caught Gohan's interest. A Hunter? What's that? Was it like being an elite warrior or something? So many questions popped up in his head and he wanted to ask all of them. Something must've clicked inside of him, he's getting excited somehow. Now he knows how his Dad felt before a battle.

"What is the Hunter exam?" He asks in interest while hiding the excitement in his voice.

Before Gon could respond, another voice cut him off. "Huh?! You've never heard of the 'Hunter exam'?! Why're you on this ship?!"

Both boys looked up to where the rude voice came from. A tall, young man wearing a blue suit towered over them, his eyes wide behind his glasses at Gohan. "I'm sorry, I just don't know what it is Is it like some special elites or something?"

The man smirked and chuckled at his stupidity. "Then why are you even on this ship? This ship is only for future Hunters' only." Now, Gohan actually kinda stupid. Everyone on this ship wants to become a 'Hunter' but he doesn't even know what it is!

Gon glanced at the boy, examining him from head to toe. He wasn't any other kid he met before. Most of the other boys he met were either fishing or running around in the woods without a care in the world. Gohan, however, was different from them. Maybe it was his hair or even his looks? Maybe it was because he knew how to fight just by looking at his outfit. Most martial artists wore stuff like that according to the books he read and the martial artists that visited Whale Island.

A big smile spread on his face. "I think Gohan can be a great Hunter!" Gon chirps out, surprising the man and the demi-saiyan himself.

'_Wow, I just met him, and now he thinks I can make a great Hunter? Can he sense my potential?_' Speaking of potential, Gohan completely forgot to sense anyone's energy. '_Hmm…..that's a surprise, Gon is easily one of the strongest ones on this ship.' _When he went to look at him, Gon was already staring at him with a smile.

"You look strong!" Gon grabbed Gohan's hands and examined him from head to toe again. The Son boy couldn't help but blush at the boy's antics. Something about him just screams his dad as a kid. Krillin used to tell him that Goku was super naïve as a kid and carefree, like Gon was right now.

'_Now it's like hanging around Dad as a kid…_' Gohan laughed at himself, already imagining the adventures they were going to go on.

The sound of footsteps then filled the room as all four of the passengers left standing turned to the doorway. A silhouette of a man wearing a captain's hat reached the floor before the door creaked open. An old man with a beard, smoking a pipe, and a red nose entered the room.

"The four of you." His deep voice demanded while pointing at Gohan's group and a boy with blonde hair, who was reading a book in a hammock. "Come with me. Now." He demanded with a stern voice before leaving, not even attempting to wait for the others.

* * *

Gohan couldn't help but look out the window at the storm that was brewing outside. The only thing that crossed his mind was on how to get home. Bulma never gave him anything on how to get back to his dimension, or even anything to communicate with her! Hopefully, they could find a way before something bad happens here that could threaten his life…or Gon's. Huh, where did that come from?

"First, tell me your names." The captain's order caught Gohan's attention, his head looking away from the window and back to the Captain.

Gon rose his hand in the air with a great big smile on his face. "I'm Gon."

Gohan chuckled at his friend's action before looking back up at the Captain. "I'm Son Gohan. But call me Gohan." The tall man from before snickered, causing Gohan to quickly scowl up at him. Somehow, this guy reminds Gohan of Yamcha. He doesn't know why, but he just does.

The blonde teen was next. "I'm Kurapika." He replies, closing his eyes to return to his thoughts.

The tall man put his hands in his pockets and closed his eyes in annoyance. "It's Leorio." He huffs, leaning his back against the wall.

The Captain examined them once again and nodded to himself. No wonder these four seemed to survive that storm with no injuries, they're tough nuts. "Now, tell me why you want to become Hunters." It came out more of a demand than a question.

Gohan glanced at Gon, who shrugged at the saiyan before balling his fists up in excitement again. Yeah, he was exactly like Goku as a kid. He admired his determination too. "My dad is a Hunter. I left Whale Island because I want to know why Dad desired so much to be a Hunter."

The suited man let out a small growl. "Hey kid!" Leorio leaned down to the boy's height, scowling at him. "You weren't supposed to answer his question!"

The boy in clad green rose an eyebrow at him, confused. "Why can't I?" Gon asks innocently.

Leorio crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't wish to reveal why I'm here." He sent a glare straight to the Captain before jabbing his finger onto Gon's forehead.

Gohan spotted Kurapika close his eyes and sigh in annoyance. "I agree with Leorio." This caught Gon and Leorio's attention. Before said man could interrupt him, Gohan held his hand out, stopping Leorio from talking and letting Kurapika continue.

He was taken aback by the boy's action. Who did he think he was? His eyes went wide for a moment before tightening his fist and raising it in a threatening way. "Hey! Show some respect, kid!" He demanded. Gohan only ignored him in response.

Kurapika gave Gohan a small nod before continuing. "It's quite simple to avoid pesky questions by offering a plausible lie. However, it is quite shameful to rely upon deceit. That said, if I were to tell you the truth, I would be exposing my deepest secrets." He stopped for a moment and clutched his chest. "That is why I cannot provide an answer."

"Hey don't ignore me!" Leorio shouts from the side, glaring even harder.

The Captain then focused his attention on Gohan, who scratched the back of his head, trying to find a way out of this. What could he say? He just somehow ended up on this ship from a vortex from another dimension? That'll be the stupidest thing he can say. '_Just think of something simple…'_

"I want to become a Hunter because…" He started to sweat nervously while Leorio snickered again, noticing the nervous look on his face. He just couldn't wait what this kid was going to say! "…because…my dad was a professional martial artist and tried out to be a Hunter but failed. So, I want to finish his legacy and become a Hunter…"

'_That was so lame…_' Gohan wanted to smack himself in the head for that dumb excuse.

The Captain stared at him for a moment before removing the pipe from his mouth. "What was your father's name?"

"Son Goku." Gohan blurted out.

'_I can't believe I just said that!' _He faced the wall, hoping the others wouldn't see him, with tears streaming down his face. '_I wasn't thinking right!'_

However, the Captain scratched his chin in thought. '_Son Goku…that name sounds so familiar…?_' "Hey, Katsuo!"

One of the crewmates did a salute. "Aye Captain."

The Captain smirked as he placed his pipe back in his mouth. "Tell the examination board that we have two more dropouts."

'_Wait a minute…dropout? Was he testing us?_' Gohan thought to himself, his eyes going wide for a minute. This sounded like something Piccolo would do. Although he was surprised, he should've seen this coming. He overheard Leorio saying how only examiners would ask questions like that, not a captain. Unless, the Captain was an examiner, though Gohan doubted this. Are all examiners going to be difficult to handle?

Leorio blinked a few times at the Captain, confused. "What do you mean?" Leorio asks in confusion, along with Kurapika.

The Captain smirked, "You still haven't figured it out? The Hunter Examination has already begun."

Leorio and Kurapika went wide eyed, even Gohan found himself surprised at this, but Gon only stared, wondering what was going on. "What?" All three managed to speak, wanting to hear more about the sudden surprise.

"There are as many Hunter wannabes as there are stars in the sky." The Captain points out, crossing his arms over his chest. "The examiners don't have the time or resources to review them all. So they hire people like us, to trim the fat. I've already notified the board that everyone else on this ship had to withdraw."

Gohan took a step forward, finally getting all the pieces together. "So this was like a test to see who would survive against this weather?"

He nodded, "Yes of course. If no one could survive the storm, they wouldn't be prepared for the later stages. In other words, you only proceed to the main exam if I pass you." He then averted his eyes to Kurapika then at Leorio. "So think carefully before you answer my question."

'_So, I was right. This whole Hunter Exam thing is a test to see who is the strongest…almost like the World Martial Arts Tournament back home.' _The demi-saiyan smirked before crossing his arms over his chest.

The group fell silent for a few short minutes before Kurapika decided to speak up. "I am the last survivor of the Kurta Clan." Kurapika blurts out after thinking to himself for a while. This caught the attention from everyone, mostly Gohan. "Four years ago, my clan was annihilated by a band of criminals. I wish to become a Hunter and hunt down that band, the Phantom Troupe." He stared at the ground with malice in his eyes.

Even saying the group's name gets him angry. Those bastards killed his family and friends just for their eyes! That's barbaric! He swore on his life that he'll avenge his clan by killing the members of the Phantom Troupe. Every. Single. One. No remorse, no forgiveness.

"So you want to become a bounty hunter?" The Captain asks, a small smirk spread on his face. He admired this boy's courage. Not even the most skilled Hunters can take down the Troupe. He was either brave or just very stupid. "The Phantom Troupe is a Class-A bounty. Not even the most grizzled Hunters can touch them. You'd be throwing away your life."

Déjà vu just hit Gohan like a ton of bricks. It's just like the Saiyans. Only a handful have survived thanks to a tyrant named Freeza, who seemed the most powerful in the whole universe. That is, until his dad defeated him. He remembered Vegeta promising himself to kill Freeza to avenge his race.

Kurapika closed his eyes, "I do not fear death. I fear only that my rage will fade over time."

Gohan turned to look at him and gave him a small smile. "So, in other words, you want revenge. I had that feeling before." He then frowned when he wanted revenge against Cell when the bio-android killed his father. That's what was on his mind the whole time when he came back.

Leorio only laughed at them, "Does that require that you become a Hunter?"

Gon seemed to feel the tension in the air and decided to change the subject and looked up at the tall man with a smile on his face. "Do you want to become a Hunter, Leorio?"

The man only smirked to himself. "Me? I'll just keep it short. I want money. Money can get you everything!" He then proceeded to go on about having big houses and a lot of expensive cars and new friends. Yeah, this guy did remind Gohan of Yamcha. Mr. Satan too maybe?

Having enough of his greedy dreams, Gohan sighed at the man before glancing up at him. "You can't buy class with money, Leorio." He deadpanned, earning a scowl from the man.

"He's right, Leorio." Kurapika nodded at the Saiyan. Gohan found himself smiling at the blonde boy before Leorio took a step forward at them.

"Step outside." He commanded at Kurapika before facing the doorway. "I'll end the filthy Kurta bloodline, here and now." Both Gohan and the Kurta Clan member glared at Leorio, Kurapika glaring the hardest.

He growled before stomping his foot on the ground. "Take that back, Leorio!" The man stopped at the doorway and looked back at the angry blonde. "Take. That. Back!" Kurapika repeated, teeth grinding to the point they almost turned to dust. Leorio just stared at him before exiting the room with Kurapika chasing him.

"Hey, boys!" The Captain called out, but they didn't come back. "I'm not finished yet!"

Gohan stared where the two left before scoffing. "It's best to just leave them."

Gon looked at Gohan with confusion written all over his face. "Huh?"

Gohan smiled at his friend, "It's important for them to understand why they're mad. So we should let them settle it themselves. That's what my mentor always said when one of my friends were mad."

Gon continued to stare at him for another moment before nodding in agreement. "Yeah, Mito-san said the same thing." Gon smiled back at his friend.

"Captain!" One of the crewmates called out before pointing over the horizon. A waterspout had begun forming in front of them as the weather became more dangerous than before. "If we get caught by that waterspout, the ship will sink."

His eyes went wide before pointing at him. "Lower the sails!" He ordered. "I'll take the helm."

"Aye!"

"I'll help!" Gohan nodded towards the crewmate, who thanked him with a nod as well.

"Me too!" Gon rose his hand in the air.

"Uh-huh! Come on!"


	2. Test x of x Tests

**Hunter x Hunter x Saiyan**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or HXH or any of its characters.

**Chapter 2: **Test x of x Tests

**Author: **_Enjoy! I've did some touches to this chapter to fix any spelling errors I missed and added more things to it._

* * *

This storm was worse than Gohan thought. Somehow, it was getting worse and worse by the minute. The rain felt like pins and needles, lightening flashed in the sky every second, and the wind was picking up as well. The sailors tugged on the rope to lower the sail, but the wind made it hard to do so. Gohan grabbed the end of one rope and pulled, one side of the sail coming down.

"I got it!" Gohan called out to the sailors, who thanked him with a salute.

The ship rocked to the side and a wave collided on board, causing many of the crew letting go of the rope. The sailor boy from before, Katsuo, yelped as he was picked up by the rope and swung overboard. With a grunt, Gohan took a giant leap and went overboard, ignoring the awed faces of Kurapika and Leorio.

"Is Gohan…flying?" Gon exclaimed in pure happiness, leaning over the side of the boat to see if it were true.

He was right. Gohan was lifting Katsuo over his shoulders, defying gravity with a smile on his face. Leorio's jaw dropped to the floor and Kurapika's eyes widened while the rest of the crewmates gathered around the edge, all staring at Gohan like he was a caged animal at the zoo. Gon's eyes sparkled as the demi-saiyan slowly landed back on board, placing Katsuo back on his feet. Gohan blushed as he was brought in the spotlight.

"Awesome!" Gon ran up to his friend, grinning from ear to ear. "How did you do that?!"

Gohan laughed while rubbing the back of his head, "I've been trained to do that my whole life. My mentor taught me how." Well, he wasn't lying this time. Piccolo taught him how to fly by throwing him at a mountain. He was only four and a half years old so he probably pissed himself.

"Your mentor taught you a lot, didn't he?" Gon asks before he laughed. "He sounds the best!"

'_He really was._' Gohan said in his head, flashing Gon the famous Son grin.

Meanwhile, Leorio and Kurapika exchanged awed glances with one another, forgetting about their fight that took place a minute ago. "Gohan can fly?" Leorio muttered out, staring at Gohan, who listened as Gon rambled on about how cool flying is. He thought only superheroes could fly or aliens. But Gohan wouldn't have been an alien, right? He doesn't look like one, or act like one.

"I think he's hiding something." The blonde stated. Leorio turned his gaze on him. "When he was asked why he wanted to become a Hunter, he stuttered. He was obviously trying to come up with an excuse that makes sense. And look at his clothing, it's a gi. So, he must know martial arts or any type of fighting."

The suited man nodded. "Yeah, I agree. When I first met him, he didn't even know what a Hunter was! I don't know how Gon isn't seeing through his lie."

After the nonstop rambling from Gon, Gohan looked up at the sky and noticed the clouds began to disappear. "Hey, the storm stopped." Just as he said this, the sun decided to come out, its rays of light shining on the boat.

Gon looked up as well, "Huh? Oh yeah, you're right."

There was something about Gon that made Gohan feel happy. He's never been this happy since the Cell Games ended. After his father's death, he fell to depression for a while. He wouldn't study, talk to his friend's, even talk back to his mother. The only person he'd talk to was Piccolo, his first friend. The Namekian always cared for the demi-saiyan, even before the Saiyans arrived. Who knew the person who tried to kill his Dad many years ago is now his best friend?

Anyway, back to his depression. He'd never believe he'll grow out of it. Boy was he wrong. A few months after the fight with Cell, Chi Chi gave birth to her second son, his little brother. His name was Goten, and he looked exactly like Goku. He had the same hair and eyes. After he was born, Gohan started to become more social and active. He didn't know how, but he grew back to his old self. Who knew a new born baby could save a teen from depression?

In a way, Gon was like Gohan's second little brother. He looks up to him in a way and they do look the same and their names sound a little similar.

"Hey, Gohan!" Both boys turned their heads at Leorio, who walked towards them with Kurapika next to him. "How'd you learn to fly?"

Before Gohan could reply, Gon answered for him. "His mentor taught him!"

"Your mentor?" Kurapika repeated, raising an eyebrow. "What? Isn't your Dad your teacher?"

Gohan shook his head. "No. Dad wasn't really around when I began training. Mr. Piccolo taught me martial arts and how to defend myself."

Goku was dead when Piccolo began training with Gohan. Then after the battle with Freeza, everyone thought he was dead but he ended up on a distant planet training. So, Piccolo trained him until he came back a year and a half later. After that, Goku trained him until his death.

Leorio crossed his arms over his chest. "You're a bad liar, Gohan."

Both Gon and Gohan looked at him in confusion. Who said he was lying? The demi-saiyan then glanced at Kurapika, who shrugged at him, agreeing with the suited man. Nervously, Gohan rubbed the back of his head and gulped.

"W-Who said I'm lying?" He asks nervously, causing Leorio and Kurapika to sweat drop.

"First, you've never mentioned this 'Piccolo' guy before." The blonde boy replies, closing his eyes before reopening them. "Second, I've never heard of 'Son Goku' either. Thirdly, Leorio told me you don't even know what a Hunter _is_. Sounds like a lie to me."

'_Damn! I should've seen this coming!_' Gohan gulped again before sighing in defeat. "Okay, maybe I wasn't telling the truth."

"Then why're you here?" Leorio asks, stepping closer to the teen. "If you never knew what a Hunter was, let alone the exam, why lie?"

Oh great, now how was he going to explain this? He was working on a machine and somehow he got sucked into it and he ended up here? No, that wouldn't work, it'll only raise more questions. He has to just keep his explanation short and sweet.

"Um…well…you see…" He stuttered nervously. Well, so much for keeping it short and sweet.

"It doesn't matter if Gohan was lying." Gon interrupted, earning surprised looks from the group. "If he wants to be a Hunter, than let him. And why was it so bad that he never mentioned 'Mr. Piccolo'? He's my friend, so I don't care if he was lying about something like this."

Again, Leorio and Kurapika glanced at each other again in confusion. Was Gon really buying all this? Even Gohan himself was both surprised and confused at the younger boy. He already trusted him, despite lying about most of the things he knew about him. At this point, he can keep lying to Gon and the boy will still trust him with his life. He feels like a jerk now.

"Gohan!" All eyes were now on Katsuo, who ran towards the group.

"Katsuo-san!" Gon called out to the crewmate, who panted when he stopped in front of them.

He bowed at Gohan, who rose a brow. "Thank you for saving me."

Gohan laughed before placing both hands behind his head. "It was nothing, Katsuo-san." He then faced Leorio and Kurapika and smiled. "Actually, these two tried to save you too!" Before Gohan saved him, Leorio and Kurapika tried to save him by grabbing his ankles, but they were too late. Good thing he stepped in though.

Katsuo faced them and gave another bow. "Oh, thank you very much!"

The blonde boy then closed his eyes with a smile, "No, you don't need to thank me."

Leorio rubbed his head with a small blush on his face. "Yeah, I'm glad you're okay."

Finally realizing what'll come soon, Gohan smiled at the two. He never wanted to see his friends fight with each other, especially if one of them ended up being threatened. Most of the people who threatened his friends are now either dead or missing…well, mostly dead. Katsuo thanked them one more time before returning to his station.

Kurapika smiled at the older man, who rose a brow at him in return. "What?"

"I apologize for my rude behavior." He says, still smiling before looking up at him. "Sorry, Leorio-san."

"W-What's with the sudden change?" He asks, completely surprised at the apology. "We sound like strangers…Just call me Leorio…Leorio works." Gohan playfully rolled his eyes at him, a small smile curved on his lips. "I'm also sorry. I take back everything I said. I was wrong."

Gohan and Gon looked at the two before fist bumping each other. They did a good job, making those two become friends. Hopefully, they can never fight about something this big ever again.

The Captain howled in laugher as he leaned in the doorway next to them. "I like you guys! Okay! I'll take responsibility for bringing you three to the port closest to the exam site."

Gon lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really? What about your test?"

The Captain turned around from climbing the ladder, "It's my decision to make. And all four of you pass!"

Gon pumped his fist in the air while the rest of the group simply smiled. So, was every test going to be like this? Do you have to do specific things to pass? Maybe becoming a Hunter is easier than he thought, according to Gohan. Too many questions bounced in his head, but he decided to ask later, maybe Kurapika. He seems trustworthy enough. Gon? Meh. Leorio, he's only in it for the money so…

"Yay!"

* * *

"Huh…That's strange." Leorio says while the four of them looked at the giant map that sat in Doelle Harbor. Apparently, The Captain told Gon to go to the giant cedar tree that sat on the hilltop in the horizon. He said it was a shortcut to the exam, but they trusted him after all. "According to the notice I received, the exam is supposedly being held somewhere in Zaban City. Right now, we'ere here." He pointed to where they were at. "That tree is in the opposite direction."

The Kurta clan member turned to face Gon, raising his eyebrow. "Perhaps you misheard him?" He asked.

Gohan shook his head, his eyes narrowed at the map. "No, he said to head towards the cedar tree." Gon nodded in agreement with his friend.

Leorio examined the map one last time before nearly ripping his hair off of his scalp. "Then this notice makes no sense!" He angrily clutched the note in his hand after failing to rip his hair out. "Where, exactly, in Zaban City are we meant to go?"

Kurapika crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the ground. "Our task is to find the exam site, using a limited amount of information. Just another test before we'll be allowed to take the Hunter Exam." He then rubbed his chin in thought.

'_Wow, this Exam really wants us to rely on information and challenges._' Gohan shrugged to himself after finishing his thought.

"I'll go have a look." Gon piped up before facing away from the group. "The captain must have had a reason to suggest that." With that, he walked away from the group with Gohan behind his trail, also wanting to get a look. They ignored Leorio's reasons to come back before Kurapika followed. Leorio groaned to himself before following.

* * *

Gohan wasn't a fan of abandoned towns or cities. Something about them make chills go up his spine. Who knew what kind of person or monster or whatever was lingering around the alleyways, ready to jump out. Leorio wasn't a fan either, so he decided to trail behind a few paces. Gohan led the group through the street, Gon right next to him and Kurapika next to Gon.

"This is a creepy place…I don't see a single person." Leorio barely mutters out to the group, trying to hide his fear but terribly failed. A few plastic bags and papers seemed to dance with the wind wherever they walked, making the scene seem more frightful.

"No, there are plenty here." Gon points out, looking around at the buildings.

Suddenly, a door opened to the right side of them. The figures wore a white cloak and wheeled a large wagon as they approached the group. Their hair was either blue, green, or red and they all wore masks. Inside the large wagon was a short, old lady.

Gohan scoffed before raising an eyebrow, "What's with the freak show?"

Leorio blinked before nodding, "Tell me about it."

The old lady had her eyes closed and her hands underneath her chin. "Exciting…" She muttered out, making Leorio gulp. "Exciting…" She says a little louder before her eyes snapped open. "Exciting two-choice quiz!" As soon as she says this, six of the masked people played the drums, 2 trumpets, flute, and the triangle.

Gohan and the others just stared at them in disbelief. Who the hell were they and why would they play a two-choice quiz? Something about this scene just felt odd…was this almost like a cultist thing or something? Or was this a prank?

'_This has to be part of a test…there's no doubt about it.' _Gohan thought to himself but still looked at the old lady in disbelief.

"You boys are headed for that tree on the hill, correct?" She asks, eyes closed and hands back underneath her chin. "To reach that tree, you must pass through this town. I shall administer a single-question quiz."

Gohan took a step forward, "A quiz? And how does this help us to the exam?"

The old lady ignored him and continued, "You'll have five seconds to state your answer. Give the wrong answer, and you're disqualified. You'll have to give up on taking this year's Hunter Exam."

Well, he knew this was coming. Almost every obstacle they were faced with was part of the Exam or a test to the Exam. Wow, was this Exam a really big deal in this universe? What was so special about being a 'Hunter'?

Leorio set his briefcase down and smirked. "I happen to be a quiz expert….wait, only one question?!"

The old lady nodded, "Yes, either answer number 1 or number 2. Any other answer will be considered incorrect."

Gohan crossed his arms over his chest before closing his eyes. "So, all three of us have to share one question? Weird, I've never heard of a quiz like this before." He then turned around to look at Leorio. "So if any of us get it wrong, we're disqualified."

"What?!" The older man cried out in disbelief.

Gon looked at his friends and smiled, "This way's easier, since only one of us needs to know the answer. I'm not good at quizzes." He then laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

Gohan smiled at him before facing the others with an innocent look. "I'm good at quizzes that involve math and stuff. I was forced to study algebra and geometry around five years old but other than that, I'm not good at quizzes too." He finished with a similar laugh like Gon's while also rubbing the back of his head like his Dad.

The older, suited male looked at the demi-saiyan in awe. "Geometry and Algebra at five years old? Jeez, your parents must be really strict, Gohan."

He shrugged at him. "Well, my Mom did want me to become an orthopedist when I get older. I was even considering it since I was four." He blinked a few times at his friends with a sweat drop rolling down the back of his head as they stared at him with quizzical looks.

"An orthopedist?" Kurapika repeated with a chuckle, thinking Gohan was just joking around. When the Saiyan stared at him with an innocent look, Kurapika's face fell. "You weren't joking with us?!"

Gon blinked at him, confused as always. "Um, what's an orthopedist?"

Leorio almost fell flat on his face by his question. "That's a doctor who studies your skeleton, Gon." He sighs, causing Gon to grin sheepishly at him. Leorio grunted while shooting Gon a peeved look.

"Hey there." Gohan whipped his head around to see a man with a big nose, wearing a karate outfit standing behind them with a cocky smile on his face. "Hurry it up. Or else I'll answer the question first." By now, everyone noticed the man behind them.

"He followed us here," Gohan glared at the intruder, earning a surprised look from Gon and Leorio. "All the way from the port."

The man shrugged with that smile still curved on his lips. "Sorry, kid. I happened to overhear your conversation."

'_He was eavesdropping.' _Gohan then thought to himself again. '_Wait, who knows what kind of questions they'll ask. If we let him go first, we have a perfect chance to find out what kind of questions they're asking. Perfect._' A mischievous smile creeped on his face after finishing his thought.

Gohan looked at Kurapika with his mischievous look. "Kurapika," Said blonde boy looked at him. "Let this guy go first so we know what kind of questions we're dealing with."

The blonde boy rubbed his chin in thought. Will it work? There's a 50/50 chance of him getting it wrong so they'll take the chance. With a nod, Kurapika crossed his arms over his chest. "Leorio, Gon, let this guy go first so we know what kind of questions we're dealing with."

Gon nodded in agreement, "I'll deal with that."

Leorio shrugged, "I have no problem with that." The group moved aside to let the man approach the wagon with a smirk on his face. Noticing this, Gohan let out a grunt, waiting to see what he was planning.

"Here is your question…" The old lady began. "Evil villains have captured your mother and lover. You can only save one. Select 1 for your mother, or 2 for your lover. Which will you save?"

Everyone was shocked at the question she asked. Why would she even think of these questions and how is this a quiz?! They were expecting hard questions like math or even riddles but this was ridiculous.

The man chuckled darkly before pressing the button on the podium that sat in front of him. "I say 1."

"Oh, why's that?"

"Because you can't replace your mother. But you can find another lover." He finished with confidence in his voice.

The raven let out a caw before the old lady nodded, "You may pass."

The man simply smirked and gave a short wave to the others behind him. "Adios."

* * *

Long story short, they finally passed the quiz. The answer ended up being silence, but Leorio nearly cost them to be disqualified by not answering in time. Kurapika knew the answer right away, followed by Gohan, but they weren't allowed to say anything or they'll be disqualified. Leorio couldn't find the answer and attacked the old lady with a 2x4, but Gohan stepped in front of him and the 2x4 collided with his head. Everyone, even the old lady, were shocked that Gohan walked away unharmed with no scratches but the 2x4 shattered to pieces.

"_W-what? No way_!" _Leorio gasped out. "You're not even hurt! Gohan, what _are _you?!"_

_Gon ran up to him and checked for any cuts or blood on the demi-Saiyan's forehead. "Gohan! You're not even scratched! COOL!"_

"_He has to be something special or an alien…" Kurapika muttered out, his eyes wide. "If any human were to be hit by that, they'd be bleeding like crazy! But he has no scratch marks or anything!"_

_As the others stood in awe at Gohan, the old lady narrowed her eyes before her back was faced to the others. 'There seems to be something special about this boy. No ordinary human being could walk away from that hit with no marks. What was his name? Gohan? And he moved so fast! I barely saw him! The examiners better keep a close eye on him._'

That was a few hours ago, though, now they were walking through the forest, still looking for the cedar tree. They followed a pathway that should've led to the tree, according to the old lady. Of course, no one seemed to mind the long walk, but Leorio seemed like he was about to pass out.

"It's too dark out." He complained, trailing behind the others. "Walk two hours", she said? It was two hours, two hours ago!" He then stopped at one of the signs that was between two trees. "Another "Beware of Magical Beasts" sign?" He then groaned and rubbed his head.

Gohan glanced at the man behind him, "Nothing to be scared of, Leorio. I see nothing out here."

Leorio grunted before scowling at the teen. "Easy for you to say! You can take a hit from anybody or anything!" He then gripped his hair, almost pulling it out of his scalp. "I'm hungry! I need to take a dump! I've gotta take a leak too!"

The others stopped and stared at the suited man before Kurapika growled in annoyance and Gon rose a brow. "Leorio! We'll leave you behind!" The black haired boy exclaims.

Kurapika, on the other hand, ignored the ranting of Leorio and looked straight ahead. "Hey, look." He pointed to an old cabin house in the distance. It looked like it's been there for several years but still looked intact.

After calming Leorio down, the group approached the front door and Leorio knocked on it a few times. "Hello? Anyone home?" Silence filled the air for a moment, making the older man sigh in defeat. Ugh, they'll be stuck out here in the dark for who knows how long!

"Are they out?" Gon asked, his head cocked to the side.

As the others waited for a response, Gohan approached the door and stood there for a second. '_I sense something. There's three people inside. One is stronger than the other, but the others seem…' _Without any warnings to the others, Gohan broke through the door, breaking it off its hinges and leaving a giant crack that ran from the bottom to the very top.

"Gohan! What're you doing?!" Leorio demanded while Gon and Kurapika looked at the broken door in surprise before finding the cause why the demi-saiyan got all berserk on the door.

A giant bunny like creature with yellow fur and red eyes smirked mischievously at the four with a woman in his hands. The other person Gohan sensed was on the floor, blood covering his sides just underneath his armpit.

"A beast!" Leorio exclaims in shock.

"A transforming Magical Beast, the Kiriko!" Kurapika says, taking out his weapons while Gon took out his fishing rod and Gohan balled his fists together. "They can take human form! That's an extremely intelligent creature!"

Said beast faced the group with a cackle while the woman in his hand began to whimper. "There's a woman in his arms!" Gon exclaims in shock.

Leorio then noticed the injured man on the floor in agony. "And that guy needs some medical attention." He says, clutching the briefcase in his hands. Now it was time to see his medical practice pay off.

The Kiriko beast then jumped out the window with Gon and Kurapika trying to follow. With a growl, Gohan sprinted past Gon and Kurapika and jumped out the window in blinding speed. "Was that Gohan?" Gon asks in confusion. "He moved so fast I couldn't see him!"

The blonde boy, on the other hand, couldn't help but smirk as the demi-saiyan disappeared through the trees. '_That just sums it up.' _He thought with a chuckle. '_Gohan is something special. Even I haven't seen someone move that fast._'

Kiriko laughed when he didn't spot any of those boys following him. Finally, without any more distractions, he can enjoy…

"Let her go!" Kiriko's bright red eyes widened when he heard Gohan's voice right next to him. The beast looked to the right to see the crazy haired brat flying through the trees and dodging any incoming branches that threatened to smack him.

Kiriko quickly hid his shock and smirked. "Take her from me, if you can!" With that, the beast jumped over the branches faster, making Gohan growl before doing the same. '_Gah! He's gaining up on me! This kid sure is something…!'_

"I got you!" Kiriko was too slow to see the demi-saiyan arrive right next to him and punch him across the jaw. The beast howled in pain before dropping the woman, letting her freefall to the ground. Gohan gasped before catching the woman from falling to her death, giving Kiriko enough time to escape. "Damn! I let him get away." He then sighed before settling the woman on the ground safely.

The woman had marks on her face, but they weren't scratch marks or cuts. They seemed to be like tattoos are something. Gohan stared at her markings before the woman opened her eyes with a groan. Her eyes were red, like Kiriko's. This caught his attention. '_Weird…these were the same marks on Kiriko's face. A coincidence maybe? No, that'll be too big…'_

"Gohan!" Said boy saw Kurapika running towards them, giving him a nod before standing back up on his feet.

"Where's Gon?" He asks in worry for his new friend. Knowing Gon, he wouldn't have stayed back at the house with Leorio, that's for sure. He must've went off and chased Kiriko when he wasn't looking.

Kurapika knelt beside the injured woman before looking back up at Gohan. "He went off to find Kiriko!"

Gohan's head faced the way the beast fled off to and narrowed his eyes. "Stay here and look after her. I'm going to go find Gon." With that, Gohan began floating in the air before soaring through the trees. They couldn't have gotten far, hopefully Gon would be okay by the time he finds him.

Then the leaves began to rustle, followed by the sound of grunting. Gohan quickly followed the sound of the rustling before he gasped when he flew over at the edge of the hilltop. He halted to a stop in midair before facing the way back to the woods. Before he could move, Gon came flying out of the tree tops and began freefalling to the ground….miles down.

"Gon!" Gohan flew straight below Gon and caught him, his hands under his arms, and flew back to the woods. "You're lucky I decided to come after you."

Gon laughed nervously, "Hehehe! I'm sorry, Gohan." They slowly descended to the ground before Gon hopped down and smiled at his friend. There was an awkward silence for a moment before Gon blurts out, "Gohan, can you teach me how to fly?"

Gohan looked eye wide at him, surprised at his request. Was Gon serious about this? No one ever asked him to teach him anything, actually. So, this was a first. Now he knew how his dad felt when he asked him to teach him how to go super saiyan. But the look Gon was giving him practically begged him to teach him. Gohan couldn't help but smile at him, finally he'll know what it feels like to be a teacher. He was very excited to say the least.

"I've got one Mr. Piccolo." Gohan muttered out to the clouds, his eyes closed with a smile on his face.

Gon rose his eyebrows, "What was that?"

"Nothing." Gohan says, shaking his head before putting his hand on Gon's shoulder. "So starting today, I'll be your new mentor. What do you say, Gon?"

The black haired boy gave him a giant grin, "Okay!" He finished with a laugh.

"You both are pretty fast for kids." They both stopped their laughing and looked up at a tree to see Kiriko staring at them with a smirk on his face. "Didn't expect you'd catch up to me." He then jumped down in front of them with a thud.

Something about Kiriko seemed different. Gohan had to have broken his jaw or cheekbone, but there was no bruise, not even a swollen eye. Come to think about it, his voice seemed higher and thinner too. Unless the beast had some sort of healing abilities, there was no way that mark healed so fast.

A high pitched laugh echoed throughout the woods. "You're about to discover the high price that accomplishment came with!" He then rose his claw in the air, ready to cut the two in to pieces. Gon looked to the side while Gohan rolled his eyes and scoffed.

Just when he was about to cut them up, Gon stopped him with "Who are you?" 'Kiriko' stopped and stared at them in disbelief. "You don't sound like Kiriko. Your voice is higher and thinner than his."

"And you don't have any bruises or anything from when I punched you." Gohan also points out, pointing at the imposter. "I had to have broken your jaw or leave a bruise on your face. Are you a friend of his or something?"

The beast stood in silence for a moment before bursting out with laughter like they just told him a joke. Gohan now seemed even more confused than before. How was this funny in any sort of way? It wasn't that funny… "Hey, sweetheart! Come out here! You're gonna love this!"

Wait, sweetheart?!

Turns out there was actually two of them. The woman and the injured man ended up faking their injuries this whole time. Of course, Gohan knew right there that this had to be part of the test. Every challenge they faced was. At this point, anything they run into from now on he will call a challenge. Helping someone from getting their cat out of the tree and even helping an old lady cross the street will be a 'challenge' from now on.

"How many years has it been since someone was able to tell us apart?" One of the Kiriko's asks to the other, his voice a little muffled due to his swollen cheek. So, this was the real Kiriko they first met.

The 'female' Kiriko shrugged her shoulders, "I'm ecstatic!"

Leorio stared at the two in disbelief before whispering to Kurapika, "Can you tell the difference between those two?"

The blonde boy shook his head, "No, not at all."

Overhearing their conversation, Gohan faced them while pointing at the two beasts. "You see, the one I beat up is the husband." He says, pointing at the Kiriko with the swollen cheek. "The wife has a higher voice as well and the husband is just a few inches taller."

Leorio and Kurapika looked at him with questionable looks. "You can tell?"

Gohan nodded and touched his right ear with a smile. "I have sharp hearing. I can hear whispers from several feet away like you were talking out loud so if you two shared any secrets behind my back, I could hear the whole thing." He finished with a small laugh as Leorio and Kurapika chuckled along nervously.

'_You're full of surprises…_'

The husband Kiriko stepped forward, "Allow us to introduce ourselves. We are the Navigators." He says while the woman and the man stood in front of them. "Our family provides support for the Hunter Exam."

The woman then waved at them while smiling. "I'm their daughter!"

Then the man waved at them, "I'm their son!"

Leorio found himself chuckling at the four. "Man, you had us fooled."

"The Hunter Exam changes site every year." The wife points out, smiling at them. "It's quite difficult to locate it. So we Navigators help by guiding the applicants to the site."

Gon nodded in understanding at them. "Oh, that's how it works."

The man then shook his head, "But we don't help every candidate. We test applicants to see if they're qualified to take the exam."

The daughter then turned her attention at Kurapika with a smile. "Kurapika-dono demonstrated that he is very knowledgeable and was the first to figure us out. Therefore, he passes." Said blonde boy sighed in relief, along with Leorio.

Gohan nodded at him, "Way to go, Kurapika."

"Thanks." He replies back, smirking at him.

"Leorio-dono," the son starts, catching the suited man's attention. "You never realized my true identity." Before Leorio could freak out thinking he failed, the son stopped him. "However, you dressed my injuries faster and more thoroughly than any doctor. Most importantly, you continued to reassure me that my wife was safe." Leorio laughed in embarrassment at all the compliments that were thrown at him. "Your kindness makes you worthy to take the Hunter Exam. Thus, you pass."

"R-really?" He managed to ask before falling on his butt and sighing in relief.

Gon faced him, grinning from ear to ear. "You did it!"

"Gohan-dono." The husband starts, catching his attention and interest. What does he have to say to him? "Your superhuman physical ability, worry over your friends, and saving our daughter make you worthy to take the Hunter Exam. You pass."

Gohan bowed to them before raising his hand out for Kurapika to high-five. The blonde boy just stared at him, then at his hand, then back to him. Before Gohan could accept the rejection, Kurapika smiled and slapped his hand. They both nodded at each other before the husband Kiriko spoke up again.

"And finally, Gon-dono. As well, your superhuman physical ability and observation make you worthy to take the Hunter Exam. You pass as well."

Gon cheered before fist bumping with Leorio, along with Gohan. So far, everyone has passed this test. Maybe the actual Exam won't be so bad after all.

"Please, let us take you to the Exam site." The Husband and Wife Kiriko offered to the group, their claws turning in to wings with feathers. Leorio and Kurapika nodded while Gohan glanced at Gon, who was all set to leave.

"Hey, Gon, wanna start your training?" Gohan smiles at his friend, who mirrors his expression.

"Really? Okay!" Gohan grabbed his arms and they slowly started to float in the air while Gon started to swing his legs in the air as he laughed.

He smiled down at his laughing friend. "First, you have to be used to the height and speed." He instructs, flying higher in the air with the Kirikos, who were carrying Leorio and Kurapika, following before taking lead.

Gon kept staring in wonder at how high they were right now. Everything looked much smaller and he felt like a bird. This was so much fun! "I can't wait to fly, Gohan! How long do you think it'll take?" He asks with excitement.

Gohan smiled, "For you, Gon? Not as long as you think."

He then sped up, zooming past the Kirikos with Gon laughing in excitement as they headed for the Exam site with the moonlight shining brightly on them.


	3. Killua x Poison x Tonpa

**Hunter x Hunter x Saiyan**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or HXH or any of its characters.

**Chapter 3: **Killua x Poison x Tonpa

**Author: **_Guess who's back? Back again? I am back! Tell a friend! The first half of this chapter starts slow but the second half, I think, went amazing!_

* * *

Zaban City wasn't what Gohan expected it to be. He was expected big buildings, flying cars, and lots of lights, much like West City, but this city was filled with small markets and small buildings. It looked like somewhere his Mom would go to get groceries. The pathway they walked was filled with people who were buying foods or items, like lamps or fruits. The Kiriko son wasn't minded by the amount of people, but Gon stopped by every stand they walked by. Every now and then, if Gon was behind them, he'd stand on his tippy-toes and try to float above the ground, but frowned when it didn't happen.

Gohan and Gon didn't have much time to train yet, sadly. The Kiriko's flew them to the city all night and barely had enough time to sleep. Gon wanted to train rather than sleep, and so did Gohan, but he told him they had to sleep for the Exam. Well, let's just say that didn't sit well for the black haired boy. Ever since they woke up, Gon would beg Gohan to teach him how to fly every 5 minutes. Of course, the demi-saiyan wouldn't say anything and tell him to wait, not wanting to hurt his friend's feelings.

"Gohan!" Speaking of the devil, Gon jogged next to said boy and, with a whimper, gave him puppy dog eyes. "Can you please teach me how to fly now?" He continued whimpering while clutching onto his teacher's Gi shirt. Gohan was used to this look already, so it doesn't affect him as much. Bulma, His Mom, and even his Dad gave him these kinds of looks if he was hesitating to do something. Hell, even he gave his Mom those looks sometimes.

The Son boy sighed, "Gon, please, now is not the time. We'll do it when we have enough time, plus we need some space to do it."

Gon let out an annoyed huff before running to the next stand he saw. Gohan simply laughed as the boy looked between the different artifacts and paintings that hung from the ceiling. Yeah, he really does remind him of his dad as a kid.

"As Navigators, our job is to identify worthy Hunter applicants and guide them to the exam site." The son of Kiriko says to the group behind him. Gohan quickly grabbed Gon's hand and pulled him back to the group. "In other words, it would be extremely difficult for someone to reach the site without a Navigator's help."

Gon then ran off again, this time, with Gohan following. Hey, can't beat'em, join them. They ran from stand to stand, admiring the things people were selling. Cooked frogs on sticks, jewelry, lamps, and fruits was just some of the things they sold. The last time he did something like this was when he was just 4 years old, before any of the Saiyans came along. Wow, hard to believe that was 8 years ago.

"Gohan! Gon!" Leorio called back to them, scowling and catching their attentions. "What're you two doing? We're going!"

The demi-saiyan laughed nervously. "Sorry!" Both boys ran back to their group.

The Kiriko son continued to lead the group past the crowded path before coming to a stop. "It looks like it's right here." Gohan looked in amazement at the tower the man pointed at. It was easily the tallest building here, no doubt about it, and it looked nice too.

Leorio and the others walked closer to the tower and examined it. "So this is the exam site…" He mumbles to himself. "This is what draws…"

"Hunter applicants from across the world." Kurapika finishes for him, staring at the tower as well.

Gohan smiled to himself and tightened his fists. '_I'm getting excited just thinking about it. I haven't had a good fight in a long time! Time to see what this world's fighters are like.' _He then took a few steps forward, past Gon and Leorio before the Kiriko son stopped him.

"Guys!" All eyes were on him before he pointed to a small restaurant next to the entrance of the exam site. "Through here."

The demi-saiyan gulped nervously and rubbed his stomach. '_Oh no! Please tell me we won't be eating! I don't want to embarrass myself in front of everybody!' _He always hated eating in public. His Saiyan side makes him scoff down food in a heartbeat and he'd eat finish a whole buffet in a minute! At least he didn't have the same appetite as his Dad. He can eat out a whole buffet by himself and still get hungry. He also had more manners than him too. His Dad left bowls and food portions all over the place while he cleaned learned how to slow down his appetite.

"You okay, Gohan?" Gon looked at his friend in confusion on the outside but was worried on the inside. The look on his face made him worry this place caused him bad vibes or bad past memories. The demi-saiyan nodded his head in reply. Gon smiled, "Okay! Well, come on!" He motioned the Saiyan to follow him to the restaurant, which he obliged.

When they entered the restaurant, the smell of fried fish quickly filled Gohan's nostrils. He inhaled and let out a sigh before his stomach began to rumble. He placed both hands on his stomach, trying to stop it from growling.

_RRGGHH!_

That failed.

His group, no, the whole restaurant stared at him in awe. What they thought was a tiger outside, was just this boy's stomach? "Heh, I'm sorry." The Son boy blushed in embarrassment while rubbing his head.

Leorio stared at him in horror with his eyes wide. "Was that your stomach?!" He shouts with his jaw dropped to the floor.

Gohan only laughed nervously in reply. "I thought it was something outside." Gon points out, not even fazed at the sudden loud noise.

Kurapika, on the other hand, couldn't help but stare at the Saiyan In awe before he gulped. '_That was his stomach?! No human could possibly make a noise like that. Is Gohan really a…?'_

The Kiriko son decided to skip the sudden interruption and took a step forward to the cook behind the stove. "Excuse me."

The cook looked at them with a smile on his face, "What will you like?"

"The steak combo that opens your eyes to the light." He replies before pointing at the four participants behind him. "For four." Gohan glanced at the man at the 'order' he made. What did he mean by 'opens your eyes to the light'? Was that like a secret code?

The cook seemed to straighten himself before narrowing his eyes at them. "For four…" He mumbles, staring at the group. "How would you like them?"

"Grilled over a low flame, until cooked." The man replies, holding up his index finger. The cook returned to cooking his fried fish and pointed to the back of the room where a two sided door was, almost like a closet.

Weird, Gohan never heard of steak being cooked that way. Grilled over a low flame? This had to be some sort of secret code or something for participants to enter the exam. '_Or I can be over exaggerating…' _He sighed at his own exaggeration, casting his eyes over to the side.

The man nodded at the cook and led the four to the door in the back of the room. When the man opened the door, a table sat in the middle of the room with 4 chairs surrounding it. Now Gohan had even more questions racing in his head.

Why couldn't they have eaten in the front of the room like everyone else? Why're there only 4 chairs, not 5? Where does that other door lead to?

"Wait here." The man demands, earning a surprised look from Leorio.

Gohan turned around to look at the man with a risen eyebrow, "Where are the others?" Before anyone could respond, his stomach growled again. Leorio nearly fell on his ass due to the sudden growl, Gon simply laughed, Kurapika sighed in annoyance, and the man shook his head at the teen. "I'm sorry, I just can't wait for that steak combo. I haven't eaten in a while."

Gon stopped laughing and nodded in agreement with his friend, "Yeah, me too!"

The blonde boy frowned at them, "You guys that was just the password to get us inside."

Hearing this, Gohan's face dropped and Gon frowned. Now he has to deal with his empty stomach all day until he gets something to eat?! Can he at least get some bread or something to hold him up? He then rubbed his stomach and huffed in defeat. '_Great…now I have to deal with being hungry for a while.'_

"One in every ten thousand…" the man says out loud, catching everybody's attention. "The number of applicants who make it this far. You've done extremely well for first-timers." He then bowed his head, "Well, good luck."

Gon walked up to the man and held his hand out for the man to shake. "Thanks!"

The son Kiriko stared at his hand for a moment before smiling and shaking it. "I would be happy to serve as your Navigator next year, as well." He gave the group one last bow before shutting the door as he left.

The spiky haired boy then turned his attention at Gohan, who already knew what he was going to say. "Gon…" The demi-saiyan sighed and stared into his student's eyes, who gave him the puppy dog look. "…Ugh, fine, we'll train once we get done there." Now he knew how his Mom felt every time he gives her that look.

Gon lit up like a Christmas tree and jumped in the air, "Yay!"

Leorio fixed his glasses at them, "Um, why is he so happy?"

The room then started to shake, interrupting Gohan and it began to slowly descend lower and lower to the ground. "So, this is an elevator." Kurapika points out before focusing his attention back on Gohan. "Anyway, why is Gon so happy?"

'_Oh great, now they want to know how to fly.' _Gohan thought to himself before groaning. '_I only wanted to teach Gon because he'll figure it out pretty easily. Leorio would be a major problem too, maybe Kurapika would want to find out his own way.' _

"Gohan is teaching me how to fly!" Gon exclaims before placing both hands on the back of his head. "It looks fun to fly and it gets you places quicker!"

The blonde boy glanced at Gohan, who shrugged his shoulders, then back at Gon. "Good for you, Gon." He then looked back to Gohan with a smile on his face. "Gohan looks like a good mentor." The demi-saiyan was taken aback by this. Why didn't Kurapika want to learn how to fly too? Oh, that's right. He saw Gohan show his powers while chasing Kiriko and back on the ship. So that's what he meant by 'good mentor'. He know found even more respect to Kurpika.

Leorio sat in one of the chairs with his arms crossed over his chest, "That guy expects us to fail this year."

Gohan shot the doctor a small scowl. "A rookie tends to pass the exam once every three years." Kurapika points out. By now, everyone sat down in their seats before the blonde boy continued. "Some cannot endure the exam's physical and mental strain. It's also not unusual for veterans to break the rookies, who consequently never retake the test."

'_This Exam must be super important!' _Gohan exclaims in his head before sitting up straight in his seat. '_But why do veterans tend to break rookies? You must have a lot of heart to finish one of these Exams. It kind of sounds like Boot Camp to me.'_

"So, I guess everyone is willing to risk everything to become Hunters." Gon also pointed out.

Then Leorio slammed his hands on the table, "But of course, my friend!" Gohan and the others stared at the suited man as if he had three heads. What got him so worked up all of a sudden? "Hunters make the most money in the world!"

Gohan and Kurapika only sweat dropped at the man and Gon just stared in confusion. "No!" Kurapika, too, slammed his hands on the table. "Hunters are the most noble in this world!"

The demi-saiyan groaned and rolled his eyes at the two, already knowing where this conversation was going. They were just going to argue and argue until something happens to break it up. As the two bickered at each other, Gohan looked down at his hands then at Gon, who continued to watch the fight. Maybe now was the perfect time to teach him and get out of this situation.

"Gon." Gohan turned his chair to face Gon, who did the same. "Let me show you the first step to flying." Gon eagerly nodded, ready to learn. "See, there's this hidden energy or power or whatever you want to call it inside your body." Well, this was the simplest way to describe it, especially to Gon. Everyone has energy in their body, even just regular, weak people have it in them. Gohan, on the other hand, was born with this energy, but also needed help flying.

Gon blinked a few times before looking down at his hands. "Huh? Inside my body?" He then proceeded to examine his arms, legs, and stomach, making Gohan laugh. "Do I have to pull it out or something like that?"

"Um, not exactly." Gohan replies, scratching the back of his head. Leorio and Kurapika were still going at it, so both boys scooted their chairs a foot away from the two. "Anyway, it's like this." He held his hands out for the other boy to see.

"GON! GOHAN!" Kurapika shouted Gohan's name and Leorio shouted Gon's name, hoping if they would choose a side. However, their anger was soon changed with awe as they witnessed Gohan's hands glow and a yellow orb emitted from them and hovered over his palms. Gon was staring at it with stars in his eyes and Leorio took his glasses off then rubbed his eyes to see if his eyes deceived him.

"This is what I was talking about." Gohan smiled at his student before the Ki orb slowly rose higher in the air. "This is called 'Ki'. Everyone has it inside of them." The Ki ball then disappeared back into his palms before nodding at Gon. "Now you try it."

Both Leorio and Gon held their hands out to see if it was just as easy as it looked. Kurapika, on the other hand, kept staring at Gohan in awe. '_Gohan is hiding so much potential. Good thing he's on our side.' _Gon stuck his tongue out as he tried to gather his 'energy' into his hands, but huffed when it didn't work.

"Be still, and relax…" Gohan instructed to Gon, who sighed and nodded before holding his hands back out and closing his eyes. "Remember, don't force it. Unless you're relaxed, you can't draw out your Ki. You have to concentrate."

Wow, he was doing well as a mentor so far!

Leorio, on the other hand, gave up and scowled at the demi-saiyan. "How many things are you hiding from us?" He nearly demands, making Gohan laugh nervously. Leorio soon huffed before giving him a small smile. "But I got to say, you sure are something, Gohan."

_DING_

Gon groaned when the elevator doors opened, stopping his concentration. Leorio quickly grabbed his briefcase and Kurapika stepped outside the doors, followed by Leorio. Gohan glanced at Gon, who was gathering his stuff together, before flashing him a grin. "You did well! We'll continue later, okay?"

"Yes. Thank you!" Gon smiled at his mentor/friend before they both exited the elevator. Gohan stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the amount of people that filled this long tunnel. There had to be at least a thousand people here! The World Martial Arts Tournament was nothing compared to this! He's never seen this amount of people just for an Exam. Even Gon was surprised at the amount of people here.

'_Now things just got interesting.' _Gohan smirked to himself.

Not only were there a lot of people, but all their eyes were on the newcomers who just came out of the elevator. Gon and Gohan looked around at the huge crowd of fighters, most of them glaring at them, but they weren't affected by it. "Excuse me…" Before Gon could continue, Gohan put his hand out to stop him. Everyone continued to glare at them before returning to their previous activities. "Everyone is really tense."

Gohan nodded in agreement, "Yeah. It's best if you don't ask any questions to them."

The four then walked ahead before a small man with green skin wearing a tuxedo stopped them and held out a badge with the number '#403' on it. "Hello." He greeted them. "Please take a number." Leorio was handed #403, Kurapika was handed #404, Gon #405, and Gohan #406. "Be sure you wear this on your chest at all times. Be careful not to lose it." He then walked away from the group before handing any more newcomers their numbers.

The demi-saiyan stuck the number on his chest before facing Gon. "Gon…" He examined his surrounds for a brief moment before spotting an empty space in the corner near the wall. "Oh! We can train over there." He pointed at the empty space with no fighters nearby.

"Perfect." Gon nodded before running to the spot and sitting. Gohan smiled before sitting across from him, his way facing the fighters, who shot them a few glares. Of course, he could send a few back, but knowing the atmosphere, it was best not to.

"Just continue what you were doing before." Gohan said, earning a nod from his student. Gon let out a sigh before closing his eyes, relaxing his muscles. Gohan nodded at his pupil before he had a strange feeling someone or something was staring right at him. He drifted his eyes to his right to spot a boy a good distance away from him.

He had to be his age, he was no older than he was. His hair was white and spiky, like his, pale skin with bright and blue eyes. He too was sitting against the wall in a Vegeta like fashion, his head turned to look at him. Gohan rose an eyebrow at him as the two continued sharing stares, both of their eyes piercing into the others. His eyes were cold, yes, but then again, they seemed cheerful too. This boy didn't want to fight, no, but he was interested in something. Was it him? Or Gon?

"Hey, Gohan." Kurapika walked towards the two sitting preteens.

He swore as soon as he turned away to look at Kurapika, the other boy turned away too.

The demi-saiyan smiled at him, "What is it, Kurapika?"

Said blonde boy glanced at Gon with a smile on his face. "He's really concentrating. I've never seen more focused."

Gohan simply chuckled at him. "Yeah, well, what could I say? Gon wants to know how to fly." He then yelped before placing a finger on his lips. "Oh, I forgot, try to lower your voice. He learns faster if it's quiet." Kurapika shrugged before chuckling nervously.

"You guys are new here." Gohan and Kurapika looked across from them to see a chubby man with a blue shirt and black hair approach them with a cheesy grin on his face. "Yo."

The Son boy titled his head to the side, "You can tell we're new here?" Leorio approached them to see who they were talking to and ignored the still concentrating Gon. Speaking of the clad green boy, Gon paid no attention to the man and instead focused on his training.

The man shrugged, "More or less. After all, this will be my thirty-fifth attempt."

Leorio gasped in surprise, Kurapika stumbled back a bit, and Gohan titled his head even more. Gon's eyes snapped open and he exclaimed, "Thirty-five times?!" Gohan fell over on his side due to the sudden volume of his voice. Gon then laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

"You should be concentrating!" He snapped with his teeth clenched together. Gon felt small under Gohan's glare and closed his eyes, fulfilling his teacher's command.

The man took it like a compliment and smiled, "Well, you could say I'm an exam veteran." He then chuckled smugly at himself.

Both Leorio and Kurapika shared confused glances before Leorio sweat dropped. "That isn't something to brag about." He mumbles with the blonde boy nodding in agreement.

He then approached the two sitting boys with that cheesy grin on his face. Gohan hid his annoyance and scoffed quietly. This guy was weak, he looks like he doesn't even know how to fight. '_Huh? Why am I acting like Vegeta all of a sudden?'_

"If you have any questions, feel free to ask me." The man says. Gohan nodded at him in reply before the man held out his hand for him to shake. "My name is Tonpa."

Gohan stared at his hand for a second before shaking it. "I'm Gohan." He then pointed to his friend's behind him. "And these are Leorio and Kurapika. And this is Gon." Said boy opened one eye, waved at the man, and closed it. "He's training…well, meditating." Tonpa gave him a nod before the demi-saiyan looked back up at him. "Is there anyone else here who took the exam as much times as you?"

He thought taking the Exam was only a once in a lifetime chance. Well, he thought wrong since you can keep taking the Exam for as long as you want until you pass it. That's unbelievable. Why would Tonpa keep coming back only to fail again? That seems a little fishy…but who is he to judge?

"Well, I have the most experience here, but there are a few others." He replies before pointing at a large man with brown hair tied in a ponytail and eating food. "Number 255: Todo, the wrestler. He's unmatched in strength and he's smarter than he looks."

'_He's not unmatched anymore.'_

"On the other side, we have number 103, Bourbon, the snake charmer." He pointed at a man wearing a turban. "He tends to hold grudges, so you don't want to end up on his bad side. And then number 191, Bodoro, the kung fu master."

'_Why is he saying this as if it were true? Bark and no bite, I guess.'_

"And number 384, Gerreta, the huntsman. He specializes in killing all manner of creatures, by blow dark and club." Gohan nodded as Tonpa kept listing the fighters, but he wasn't fully listening. It was that kid again, he was staring at him. But he's doing it with a small smile and Gohan titled his head to the side. The look he was giving him said he didn't want to fight, but be friendly. There was something about him…

"GAAHH!"

Everyone turned around to see a man with his arms slowly disintegrating, almost like a sparkler and it trailed down his arms until he collapsed. Gon's eyes snapped open again to see what was happening and Gohan clenched his teeth together as he stared at the man who did it. He knew something like this would happen in this world.

"That psychopath is back again." Tonpa gulped as a bead of sweat rolled down his head. The amount of fear in his voice made Kurapika look at the culprit with caution.

Gon looked up at him, his eyebrows furrowed together. "Again?"

"Does that mean he took last year's exam?" Kurapika asks, taking his eyes off the culprit.

Tonpa was silent for a minute before gulping again, "Number 44. Hisoka, the magician. Last year, he was a virtual lock to pass the test, until he all but killed an examiner he didn't like." He replies, pointing at a clown-like man with red hair and makeup on his face. He had a small smile spread on his lips too.

Leorio almost dropped his suitcase in fear. "A-And they're still allowing him to retake the exam this year?" He stutters, not even attempting to mask the amount of nervousness in his voice.

Gohan stood straight up in a swift motion and glared at the magician, who walked away from the scene he created as if nothing happened. '_He killed an examiner just because he didn't like him?!'_ Gohan took a step forward, ready to confront him, but Gon got a hold of his wrist and made him sit back down with him. But Gohan just kept glaring at him as Hisoka became locked on his sights. The magician had a creepy smirk as he glanced at Gohan from the corner of his eyes, startling the demi-saiyan. He must've seen his actions…

Gon, noticing the whole thing, shook his head at his mentor. "Don't pay attention to him." Gohan glanced at his student and nodded as Gon returned to staring at his hands, waiting to see a Ki ball appear. The demi-saiyan gave him a sad smile and shook his head with a chuckle.

When he continued back to the conversation, they were already done talking about Hisoka. "Oh, right." Tonpa reached inside his bag and pulled out 4 cans of juice. "A little something to mark our acquaintance. How about it?"

Leorio smiled, "Oh, appreciated."

"Yeah, I need something to fill my stomach." Gohan grinned when Tonpa handed him his can. Everyone took a can and Gohan placed Gon's can in his hands and the student looked up, sad that nothing worked. "Hey, just try again later, don't get too worked up." Gon nodded before they both opened their cans and rose it to their mouths to drink.

Just when Gohan was about to take a sip, he happened to overhear someone a few yards away from them. "There he goes again." He picked up making him raise his eyebrow. "He always plays the nice guy despite being nastier than anyone else here." He lowered the can from his mouth and stared at the group who was talking amongst themselves, hoping they can continue their topic. "Tonpa, the rookie crusher…"

'_What?!'_

Before Gohan could smack the can away from Gon, he already took a sip of his. "BLECH!" Gon gagged as he spit out his juice, as well as Leorio, and Tonpa looked on in shock. "Tonpa, I think this juice must have expired. It tastes funny." He says innocently, trying not to hurt the man's feelings. Gohan sighed in relief that his friend didn't explode or something.

Gohan checked the expiration date on the back of his can, finding out it didn't expire until a few months later. '_If this doesn't expire yet then that means…he obviously did something to the juice.' _A small smirk then curved his lips_ 'Whatever it was, it won't affect me. Good thing my Saiyan blood isn't affected by any type of poison.' _He thought smugly.

Kurapika dumped his drink on the floor not even attempting to drink the rest after the reception it got from them. "H-Huh? That's strange…" Tonpa whispered to himself before rubbing the back of his head for a moment. "I'm very sorry!" He exclaims, clasping his hands together and sitting on his knees. "I didn't realize the juice had gone bad."

Gohan and Kurapika shared glances before rolling their eyes. Ugh, this guy reminds him of Mr. Satan now. Oh great, please don't let this be true. Gon only laughed at the man and waved his hands, "It's okay. Does your stomach hurt?" Tonpa shook his head in reply. "I've sampled all kinds of mountain grasses and plants. So I can usually taste when something's bad."

Now this caught the Son boy's interest. Gon really did all that? Mt. Paozu didn't have much poisonous plants and he only tasted a few grasses and plants when Piccolo forced him to survive on his own for a few months. He really needs to start catching up on nature life when…or if…he gets back home.

"R-really?" Tonpa stuttered, rubbing the back of his head. "That's amazing!" He then stood back up and walked away from the group. "I'll see you around." Gohan rolled his eyes and shooed him away behind his back.

Leorio scoffed, "Talkative old man…"

The 'exam veteran' stormed off, possibly to bother other applicants. The son of Goku scowled at him and shook his head with a sigh. '_He's trying to eliminate a few people to make it easier for himself…What is it with this guy?' _

Gohan continued to stare at Tonpa, noticing how he looked at every fighter that looked new. He then stared down at his upside down can, which started to spill out the can like a waterfall, then back at Tonpa before dropping his can on the floor. "Guys, I'm going to get me some more juice to fill my stomach." He says before standing up.

"You didn't even drink yours!" Leorio exclaimed before pointing at the empty can on the floor. "You didn't even take a sip."

Kurapika narrowed his eyes in Gohan's direction. "Why do you have to see Tonpa again, Gohan?" His question came out more like a demand, according to Gohan. He already saw through his lie so it would be pointless if he kept on lying to his face.

The demi-Saiyan glanced between Kurapika and Tonpa, who was starting to disappear in the crowd of people. At this point, it'll be stupid to lie to Kurapika. He was good telling the difference between a lie and the truth. Honestly, if he told him the truth, he wouldn't do anything about it. Where's the harm in that? Since he was a friend too, he had to gain his trust, as well as Leorio's. He already gained Gon's so two more couldn't hurt.

Gohan sighed at the Kurta clan member. "I need to teach him a lesson." He replied. Leorio and Kurapika shared a glance with each other until Gohan knelt down to make eye contact with his student. "Stay here, Gon and keep concentrating. You're doing great." The boy in clad green gave him a thumbs up, still in his meditation state. He smiled and faced the others. "I'll be back, guys. Don't worry about me."

Leorio fixed his glasses as he watched Son Gohan turn his back and walk away from them. "Sometimes, that kid can be scary…"

Kurapika chuckled at the older male and smiled. "Yeah, but he's special." Leorio gave him a deadpanned look and shrugged before turning his attention back to the rest of the applicants. "Go easy on him, Gohan…"

* * *

As he was looking for 'the rookie crusher', Gohan had time to check out some of the applicants. Some of them looked very skilled while others seemed to…how can he put this without sounding rude? Not skilled enough? Anyway, those who looked prepared stood out more than others. Those who brought weapons like bows and arrows, swords, and staffs had a better chance of passing than those with nothing. If they didn't bring weapons, some certainly had more upper body strength than others.

Number 53 was a good example of those coming prepared. Wielding a bow and arrows, there was no doubt he'll be a tough challenge. Wearing white pants, a white shirt, and a red vest with shoulder length brown hair he stood out from most others, especially with the light purple cap he had on and yellow neckerchief. Gohan thought he had a weird clothing style when being an archer. He was expecting someone like that to wear something that matched with their environment.

Number 301, however, was a good example of those not coming prepared. He was easily the creepiest person Gohan has ever seen. His head was covered with needles in various places and has a Mohawk. Even his chest and shoulders are pierced with needles. That wasn't the creepiest part of him. The creepiest part was the permanent smile he had plastered on his face. Everyone else found him creepy as well and stood away from him, creating a giant open space between him and the others. Gohan saw no weapon on him and he looks like he has no upper body strength as well. He wouldn't be surprised if he was the first one to fail.

He narrowed his eyes when Tonpa was in his sights. The 'rookie crusher' was looking at his surroundings, hoping to find any rookies to "crush". Gohan's eyebrows twitched in anger at the veteran. '_He's trying to poison even more people?! He just won't learn.' _Gohan shook his head and approached Tonpa with a hard glare.

Before he could get his attention, someone bumped onto his shoulder. Both he and the other person grunted, making Gohan scowl at him before that scowl disappeared. It was that boy from before, with the white hair and blue eyes and a skateboard underneath his right arm with #99 on his badge. He was exactly Gohan's height as well. Gohan blinked and the boy copied, a small smile spread across his lips as well.

Tonpa, who noticed the two before, glanced at them with a nervous look on his face. '_Oh? These two again? Do they want to die from drinking so much laxative? It's not in my agenda to kill kids, even if they are rookies but if they have a death wish, so be it.'_

Gohan walked up to the veteran and yanked on the collar of his shirt, lifting the man off his feet in one swift motion. "So what's the big idea trying to poison me and my friends?" He growled, clenching his fist. He never liked showing off his aggressive side, but when it came to threatening his friends, he had no choice but to show it.

The white haired boy watched in awe as Tonpa rose his hands in the air, trying to calm the Saiyan down. "L-Let's take it easy now, kid. I-I never meant to poison your friends. I was just trying to toast to our new friendship…GAH!" He yelped as Gohan yanked him closer to his face, now nose to nose with him.

"I'll never forgive someone who threatens my friends." He hissed with malice in his voice. "Especially someone who they call 'The Rookie Crusher'." He then dropped the veteran on the ground, who started to rub his throat trying to heal the pain of friction burn thanks to his shirt.

As Gohan looked down at Tonpa, the white haired boy looked at Gohan with a stoked look on his face. Not only did he meet someone who's possibly the same age as him, but he was strong too and defends his friends. He was the perfect choice for a friend!

The 'Rookie Crusher' looked up at the demi-Saiyan and started to chuckle darkly. "Ah, so you finally found out, eh? Yeah, I'm The Rookie Crusher. It's my job to get rid of any rookies every year so they can never take the exam again. So unlike you and your friends, I have no intention of becoming a Hunter. I'm here to crush the dreams of those who are new." He finished his explanation with a cackle that resembled a generic villain's.

Gohan clutched his shirt again and glared the most menacing glare he has ever seen. "If you ever hurt or threaten or even poison me and my friends again, I will end you just like the last person who made the same mistake. Are we clear?"

Tonpa was silent for a minute, trying to find the courage to speak up. When he did find his voice, he apologized to him making Gohan let go and Tonpa running off scared. As he watched him run off, Gohan couldn't help but feel a sense of pride come across him. When he was younger, he never intimidated someone, even if he was the stronger one. The only person who was scared of him was Cell, but that was because of the new Super Saiyan form he found. Now he didn't even need to use it and he already sent someone running off.

'_I finally got him scared alright. It looks like he won't be messing with us anymore.' _He then balled one of his fists up and stared at it in realization. Damn, why was he slowly turning into a miniature Vegeta? It must be from hanging around him for too long. Maybe his mom was right, he shouldn't hang around with him anymore. He's a bad influence. Or maybe he got it from hanging around Piccolo. Piccolo wasn't as bad as Vegeta, but attitude wise…

"That was pretty cool!"

Gohan forgot about the white haired boy next to him, who started to smile at him. He first noticed how his eyes weren't cold anymore, they were much like Gon's, but they were still showing some coldness. Why would he want to see him? Maybe to become friends? He hopes so, bad enough he has Tonpa and Hisoka on his bad side, he doesn't want to add him too.

"You thought so?" Gohan asked with a chuckle before scratching the back of his head. "Well, I wouldn't say-"

"How old are you?" The boy cut him off, causing Gohan to drop his hand back to his side.

The demi-saiyan titled his head to the side before answering, "Twelve."

The white haired boy also titled his head to the side, '_Huh, same age as me.' _He thought with a shrug. "You're strong to lift someone as heavy as Tonpa off the ground. Have you been trained?"

Gohan nodded his head, "Yeah, I've been trained. Hell, lifting Tonpa was just light work. I can lift heavier stuff than that." The other boy gave him a big smile before Gohan rose an eyebrow at him. He was carrying one of Tonpa's cans under his arm. "You do know that those are poisoned, right?"

The blue eyed boy looked down at the can before nodding. "Yeah, I knew that. You see, poison doesn't affect me because of all the training I've endured." He then flashed him another smile before pointing at himself. "I'm Killua."

Gohan smiled back, "I'm Gohan." Though he wasn't showing it, he was shocked by the other boy's reveal. Poison doesn't affect him thanks to training? How does that work? He thought only Saiyans weren't affected by poison, according to Vegeta. '_He must go through torture training to deal with poison. Killua has secrets…and I want to know them!'_

Killua then looked over the Saiyan's shoulder to stare at Gon, who was still sitting and smiling down at his hands. "I couldn't help but look at you and him over there." Gohan looked to where Killua was pointing, which was at Gon. He noticed the huge smile on his face and figured he had emitted a Ki ball in his hands for a split second. After all, he did sense it for a moment. "What are you two doing?"

"Oh, I'm teaching him to fly." The demi-saiyan replies dully, earning a shocked look from Killua.

"You know how to fly?" He asks in shock. Gohan nodded before floating a few inches above the ground as Killua beamed and soon descended. "Cool! How did you do that?! Who taught you?" Killua bombarded the Saiyan with questions before throwing his hands up in the air. "Can you teach me how to do that too?!"

Gohan nearly fell off his feet at his request. Now Killua wants to learn how to fly?! '_Looks like I have another one, Mr. Piccolo.' _Gohan thought with a nervous sigh before meeting Killua's eyes, which were still beaming. How hard could training two people be? After all, Master Roshi did it, and so could he. If the old man taught Goku and Krillin, he could teach Gon and Killua, even though he just met the white haired boy.

It was going to be a hassle, though. He knew those two will be fighting a few times and he has to be the one to break it up. In all honesty, he doesn't feel prepared for that moment. He never wants to see his friends fight, especially over something stupid.

"You want to learn too, huh?" Gohan smirked at his new friend, who nodded in response. "Okay, you can. But we can try later, I just have to deal with Gon over there." He then pointed at his first student behind him. "Then I'll train you, deal?"

Gohan held out his hand for the Killua to shake, which he gladly did. "I can't wait." He mumbled to the Son boy, who chuckled.

Before he could return back to his group, a bell starting to ring, catching everybody's attention. Then the wall up ahead began opening and a man wearing a blue suit, lavender curly hair, and a mustache stood in the exit. When the wall stopped opening, he coughed. "I apologize for the wait. The entry period for Hunter applicants has ended."

Gohan looked at the man with a smirk on his face. '_Finally! This Exam better be something good.'_

Killua placed both of his hands in his pockets and scoffed. '_I'm not worried. Everyone here looks weak.' _His attention then turned at the spiky haired boy next to him. '_Gohan, on the other hand, looks strong. He could fly and fight…this is going to be fun.'_

"The Hunter Exam will now begin!"


	4. Start x Phase x One

**Hunter x Hunter x Saiyan**

**A/N: **Hey guys, it's me! I'm back with another chapter! Just a heads up, the ending may leave you surprised...

**Killua: **AH! Don't tell them that!

**Gohan: **We shouldn't spoil it for them...

**GohanGotenSon: **Ugh, fine!

* * *

"The Hunter Exam will now begin!"

Gohan noticed how everyone faced the examiner with preparation. He, however, stood still, his hands placed on his hips as he waited for the first challenge. Should he worried? No. It was only the first challenge, so it shouldn't be that bad. He and Killua seemed the only relaxed ones, well, Killua looked more bored than relaxed.

"A final caution." He continues. "If you are short on luck or ability, you could very well end up seriously injured or even dead."

'_So this Exam is basically about survival and skill?' _Gohan thought to himself before a smug smirk appeared. '_Good thing I was trained to do that when I was five. Thanks, Mr. Piccolo.' _Unlike this world, Gohan was raised around dinosaurs and other dangerous wildlife creatures that roamed near his house. Well, they weren't much of a threat, he could easily kill any of them for meat. He could also tell which berries were poisonous and how to make a fire. So, he had the obvious advantage here.

"Those who accept the risks, please follow me." The examiner instructed before pointing at the exit behind the pack of fighters. "Otherwise, please exit via the elevator behind you."

Killua and Gohan glanced at each other, seeing if one of them would back out. None of them moved, causing the both to nod at one another. They both knew neither one of them would leave before figuring out what the first challenge was. In fact, none of the participants even attempted to leave.

The white haired boy looked around for a minute before shrugging. "I knew no one would leave." He sighs before smiling at his new friend. "Oh well, more fun for us, right?" The son of Goku chuckled at him, finding very fond of his way of 'fun'.

His Saiyan side kicked in and Gohan nodded at Killua in agreement. "Yeah, this could be fun." He finished with a laugh.

Noticing no one leaving, the examiner lowered his hands before nodding at the fighters. "Very well." He sighs out. "All 406 applicants will compete in phase One." He then faced the opposite direction and marched with the fighters following.

"Where do you think he's taking us?" Gohan asks to Killua.

The blue eyed teen shrugged, "I don't know. It's my first time taking this exam."

Gohan titled his head to the side when his friend said this. He seemed so relaxed, despite this being his first time. Well, he was relaxed too, but that was because he was easily the strongest, if not, one of the strongest ones here. Killua was strong too, almost he and Gon matched each other in power. '_So, he wasn't bluffing about being trained.' _He soon smiled at himself at his foolishness with his cheeks turning a tad red.

Killua, noticing his friend blushing, rose an eyebrow at him. "Hey, you're blushing." He points out before Gohan's cheeks turned back to normal. "What were you thinking about?" He then smirked, "A girl?" He asks with a perverted like chuckle.

The demi-saiyan gave him a cheesy grin and laughed nervously. "No! Don't be silly, Killua!" Said boy rolled his eyes sarcastically at his friend before the examiner began running faster, well, more like taking giant steps. Gohan rose an eyebrow before picking up the pace a little. "Oh, he's picked up the pace."

"Yeah, I know." The white haired boy says before holding out his skateboard. "I can't wait to ride this thing." He then faced Gohan and pointed at his skateboard. "Have you ever ridden one of these before, Gohan?"

Said Saiyan shook his head. He's never gotten time to ride a skateboard, or a bike, or even a scooter. He was always busy training, studying, and even saving the world. Despite all that, he was raised in the mountains, so biking or skating wasn't really handy. "No," he responds. "I've never got the time to."

"So, let's make a deal." Killua says with a small smile on his lips. "If you can teach me how to fly, I'll teach you how to ride a skateboard. Deal?"

Was he really making a deal like that? Why would he even ride a skateboard if he could run and even fly?

Gohan shook his head, "No thanks, Killua. I'm not interested. But you can still learn to fly."

Killua simply laughed at him in embarrassment. "W-Well, if you say so."

The examiner steadied his pace as the rest of the fighters began following. "I neglected to introduce myself." He says but without looking at the participants. "I am Satotz, the Phase One examiner. I shall lead you to the exam's Second Phase."

"Huh? Second Phase?" Gohan mumbled out loud, getting the attention of Killua. "So, that means this has to be Phase One!"

Satotz quickly turned his head to where the demi-saiyan was. "You are correct, my boy!" He calls out over his shoulder before turning his head back at the direction he was running to. Gohan perked his head up towards the examiner with confusion. How can he hear him from there? "You must follow me to Phase Two."

Killua scoffed, "Follow him? That's easy." He then put his skateboard on the ground and hopped on it. Gohan stopped jogging, more like walking, and waited for him to go. "He said nothing about riding a skateboard." Without any warning to his friend, Killua took off.

He let out a small gasp in surprise before pouting. "Hey! Killua, wait!" Gohan called out to him and jogged past the other fighters, who stared at him in shock at his speed. They were sprinting, but this boy simply jogged and went past them in a second?

"Oh wow, you're fast." Killua points out as the Son boy caught up to him.

Gohan grinned at him, "Eight years of training does come in handy."

Killua nearly fell of his skateboard in surprise at the demi-saiyan. Eight years of training and he's already this fast? The white haired boy then examined his friend from head to toe. '_I knew he was strong. Flying, his speed, and immune to poison basically sums it all up.' _He finished his thought with a small smirk curving his lips. '_I'm glad I'm his friend…' _

"How long do we think we'll be running for?"

"Hmm?" Killua snapped out of his thoughts and lifted his head back up at the Saiyan, who stared at him, waiting for a response. "Oh, hehe, not too long I think." He laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his head. Gohan chuckled at him in reply.

* * *

They've been running for two hours, or so Gohan thinks. Some of the applicants grew too tired and gave up on Phase One and most likely the whole Exam. Others stood back to gain some air before running off again. Gohan, however, wasn't even sweating as he still followed the examiner. Killua still rode his skateboard and he wasn't even sweating as well. They stood back from the others because Killua had to tie his shoes a few minutes ago, much to the Saiyan's annoyance.

Gon and Kurapika were a few rows ahead, but the spiky haired preteen never noticed his teacher stop. He was too focused on following Satotz and concentrating at the same time, making Gohan chuckle at him. He's been concentrating in his training the whole day, now that's a true student.

"Hey," Killua called out to Gohan. "You tired yet?"

The Saiyan shook his head before lifting himself off the ground and began floating next to him. "Now I'll never be tired." Killua blinked in awe before a giant smile grew on his face. Oh how he wished he would do that one day, maybe even today.

"Hey! Gohan!" A voice shouted, catching both of their attentions. Leorio was running right beside them, scowling at the flying boy in anger and jealousy. "You should show the Hunter Exam some respect!" He demanded, earning confused looks from the two preteens. His attention then turned at the skateboard riding boy. "You too kid!"

"What do you mean?" They both piped up at the suited man innocently. How were they disrespecting the Hunter Exam anyway?

Leorio growled, "Why are you flying?" He asks to Gohan before focusing on Killua. "And why are you using a skateboard? That's cheating!"

Killua only grew more confused at the man. "Why?"

"Why…" Leorio was taken aback by the sudden question before growling again. Was he testing him or something?! "This is an endurance test!"

Before Gohan could correct him, Gon stopped running to catch up to the others and shook his head. "No it isn't." All eyes were now on the 12 year old. "The examiner only told us to follow him." Gohan smiled proudly at his student as he said this. Now he was like his Dad; acts childish at first but becomes smart when it comes to training.

Now Leorio scowled at his friend, "Whose side are you on, eh?"

The Son boy continued to smile at his student before descending to the floor and ran next to him. "Hey, Killua." Said boy looked at him as the other motioned him to come over there. He titled his head before turning his skateboard to follow him. "This is Gon, my friend and your fellow partner."

Killua looked at the boy before raising his eyebrow. "Hey, how old are you?"

'_What's with him and people's ages?' _The demi-saiyan thought with a shrug and a sweat drop.

"I'm twelve." Gon replies, earning a shrug from the white haired boy.

'_Same age as me and Gohan.' _He thinks, eyes averting to the Saiyan who ran right next to them with a smile on his face. With a sigh, Killua kicked his skateboard in the air before catching it and returning it to his side. "I guess I'll run too."

Gon smiled brightly at his trick. "Wow!" He gasps out. "That was cool!"

Even Gohan found himself amazed at him. So, you can do stuff like that while riding on a skateboard? That's pretty cool. '_It's a good thing they're already friends.' _Gohan smiles again as Killua and Gon introduced themselves to each other. '_I can't have two students who fight all the time.'_

Gon's eyes then went wide for a moment before facing his teacher with sparkling eyes. "Oh, Gohan! I did it! I did it!" He cheers, jumping up and down in excitement as Killua stared at him with confusion. The demi-saiyan pretended to seem confused when Gon held his hands out. "Look!" He then let out a small grunt and his palms began to glow. Killua and Gohan stopped running and gathered around him to see a small ki orb hover over his hands.

Gohan's eyebrows knitted together. He's never seen someone find their ki so fast! It took his Dad a few days to do that, but Gon did it within a day! In fact, Gohan actually felt somewhat jealous at his student. He's a faster learner than him, so he was really focused in his training. When he trained, however, in Piccolo's words, he was a "crybaby" when he trained him. Well, he did lose his Dad that time and was kidnapped by him so…

"Cool!" Killua gasped out before the ki orb returned back to Gon's hands.

Gon grinned, "I still don't have the hang of it. I could only summon it for a short time. That takes so much energy from me!" He exclaims before facing his teacher. "Is there still a lot to learn, Gohan?"

The demi-saiyan snapped out of his thoughts and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, um, not really, Gon. Just a few more things and you'll get the hang of it." He stopped before grinning at his student. "I got to say Gon, I'm quite surprised. I've never seen anybody learn that so fast! You're special, you know?"

Gon blushed and nervously laughed at himself in reply. '_Wow, I was the fastest to learn that?' _He thought to himself, somewhat intrigued by the compliment.

* * *

**West City….**

Bulma couldn't stop crying the past two days. It was her fault she sent Gohan away, it was her fault he might never come home, it was her fault he might've been dead. Her constant crying didn't sit well for the Prince of Saiyans. He couldn't train due to her weeping. She was in her lab, trying to rebuild the machine that sent Gohan away. Vegeta stood in the doorway, arms crossed as his mate yelled in frustration and threw a wrench across the room.

"Woman," He grunted, walking in the room. Bulma didn't bother to look up at her husband, but only at the blueprint that sat on the table. She couldn't even read it though, her tear filled eyes refusing to let her read the paper. "Stop crying about the brat. He's fine, especially with that power of his."

Bulma sniffed before glaring up at her husband, a tear dripping from her cheek. "How do you know?! He could be in some alternate dimension where there are people stronger than him! Poor Gohan could be in trouble right now! Not only that, but how am I gonna tell Chi-Chi that her oldest son is gone, maybe even forever!" She then rested her head against her arms and huffed in defeat. "And it's all my fault."

Vegeta stared at her, surprised at her outburst. She could be right, but part of him knew the eldest spawn of Kakarot would be fine. His woman was just overreacting as usual, well, he hoped so. Maybe Gohan liked where he was, maybe he found a better place to be than here. Who knows?

"Woman," Vegeta started, walking closer to the blue haired scientist. "Stop overreacting. He's just fine, he's Kakarot's brat anyway." He then looked at the broken machine with a scowl. "Maybe you sent him somewhere like this world." He paused for a moment before continuing. "He might like it, woman. But in the meantime, fix the gravity room for me."

The blue haired scientist scowled at Vegeta before shaking her head in defeat. "Yeah, whatever, jerk. But who's going to tell Chi-Chi?"

Vegeta blinked in thought before scoffing. "Not me, that's for damn sure. That's your job." He shook his head at his wife before exiting the lab, earning a small smile from his mate. Bulma rolled up the blueprints and placed it back on a shelf and left the lab with a sigh.

'_Maybe he's right…' _She thought with a frown on her face. '_Oh Gohan, please be safe…just hang on. You'll be home soon.'_

* * *

**Hunter Exam…**

Gohan grinned when he finally made it out of the tunnel first, beating Gon and Killua in the race they were having. The bet was the losers had to buy the winner dinner, and poor Gon and Killua had to pay for the Saiyan's dinner. '_That'll be too cruel if I let them buy me dinner.' _He thought with a chuckle as Gon and Killua emerged from the exit in disappointment. Gon frowned and Killua sighed as they walked towards the demi-saiyan, their eyes glued to the ground.

While racing, Killua told him that he wanted to take the Hunter Exam to see if it was fun or not. So basically, he was in it for the same reason Gohan was. He then picked up on how he was utterly disappointed so far that there was no strong or hard challenges yet. Maybe he and Killua do share some similarities with one another…

"Aw, we lost." Gon pouted while Killua placed both of his hands behind his head.

Gohan laughed at them for a minute before smiling at them, "Don't worry, you guys did fine." He reassured them. "Think of it as part of your training. And for doing well, you guys won't have to buy me dinner. Got it?"

Killua rose an eyebrow at the preteen and Gon nodded in relief. "But you won." Killua points out, earning a confused look from his teacher. "Would you have bought me or Gon dinner if we won?" The demi-saiyan tilted his head to the side and scratched his head in thought.

"Well, I have no money….so…" He laughs nervously with Killua nearly falling off his feet and Gon chuckling.

Satotz walked up to the group of preteens and glanced at the Saiyan in amusement. "You were pretty fast out there." He points out making Gon smile brightly at his friend. "You managed to run past me in such tremendous speed. Good work!" But Satotz was hiding how surprised he was at the boy's speed. '_Out of all my years here, I've never seen anyone manage to beat me during this Phase. Interesting….this boy has skill, I'll give him that.'_

"Is this the Second Phase yet?" Gon asks in interest at the examiner, who shook his head.

"No. We still have ways to go." He replied, giving the boy a small shrug as he says that.

Gohan gave the examiner a bow before the rest of the fighters caught up to them, most of them gulping for air and collapsing on the grass. Leorio, with the top half of his suit off, made it out the tunnel and gulped for air with Kurapika close behind him. "Hey, Kurapika." Gohan greeted the blonde boy, who gave him a nod.

"Is this our destination?" He asks, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Gon shook his head at his friend, "No it isn't."

The blonde boy gave a nod at Gon before Gohan stared out in the distance, noticing the fog beginning to fade away. "Hey, guys!" He called out to his friends, catching their attention. "The fog is fading away."

Gon rose an eyebrow before walking next to his teacher and smiling. "Really?" The trees came to view, leaving a beautiful sight as birds flew from the branches, leaving behind feathers as they flew. "You're right, Gohan!"

"The Numere Wetlands, also known as Swindlers Swamp." Satotz began introducing the new land to the group of fighters. Gohan blinked at the Wetlands in confusion. Weird, he's never been in a swamp before, he's mostly been in lakes or the woods, but not a swamp. "We must cross these wetlands to reach Phase Two of the exam. This place is home to many bizarre animals, many of them being cunning, insatiable creatures who deceive humans and prey upon them."

'_They can't be as worse as what animals I have back at home.' _The demi-saiyan drew his lips in a thin line at his thought. The animals he encountered were at least 100x bigger than he was, and very loud. If they were here, he should've heard them by now.

"Be very careful." The Examiner warns to the fighters before turning to face them and holding up his index finger. "If you let them fool you…you're dead." Before anyone could react, the entrance to the back of the tunnel closed shut. "These wetland creatures will use every trick in the book to fool their prey." He continues, ignoring the rest of the fighters that yelled from the other side of the exit.

This caught Gohan's attention and everyone else's.

Satotz then faced forward, his back turned at the fighters, before lowering his arms back to his sides. "Stay very close to me so you won't be deceived."

Killua and Gon exchanged glances before looking at their teacher, who gave them a wink in response. Gon nodded before facing Killua with a grin, "Just stick with Gohan. He'll find a way. Plus, we could finally train out here."

The white haired boy blinked at his new friend before sighing. "Yeah, he can just fly us there. That's easier, right?" He asked at the Saiyan, who rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Hmm? What's wrong? You can still fly right?" Like he had to ask. It's not like he forgot how to fly or something.

Gohan shook his head, "What? No! I mean, I think it'll be better if we just walked and find our way there." He replies, earning confused looks from his students. "Look guys, I think we should just follow his rules. What happens if we fly and get disqualified? I won't take that chance for the three of us." And if they _were _disqualified, what will they do next? Just go home like nothing happened? Where will he go? "Also, this helps with your training."

"Gohan's right." Gon agreed, nodding at his teacher. "We won't take that chance. If we get disqualified, then my whole adventure would be ruined and I'll never find out where my Dad is."

The demi-saiyan frowned at the mention of 'Dad'. He wished his father was here, he'd find a way for him to get home. But he's probably training in Otherworld with other strong fighters. He still was mad him, choosing training over his family. But thinking back, he was right about Earth's threats going after him all the time. Maybe it was the right choice…

"WAIT!" Everyone snapped their heads around to look at a man in bruises and cuts crawling towards them, holding a creature that resembled Satotz but with sharp teeth and a monkey body. "D-Don't fall for it…" He manages to gasp out in pain. "He's lying to you!" He then angrily points at Satotz, earning confused and awed looks from the fighters. "He's an imposter! He isn't an examiner…I'm the real examiner."

Gon looked at Satotz, then at the wounded man, then back at Satotz. Killua rose an eyebrow at the situation while Gohan scoffed at the wounded man. '_He's lying. Satotz is obviously the stronger one, but I gotta admit, this is one good trick they're doing.'_

The fighters began to question the two if the man was lying or not. The wounded man then dragged over the seem-to-be dead creature for all to see. "Look at this!" All of the fighters, excluding Killua and Gohan, gasped in shock and awe at the creature. He looked just like Satotz!

"Ah! He looks exactly like Satotz!" Gon gasps out, taking a step forward.

Killua rolled his eyes before glancing at the demi-saiyan with a scoff. "This is stupid." He then smirked at him. "Is this tricking you, Gohan? Because it's not working on me." Said boy chuckled at him and shook his head in reply.

Noticing everyone's reaction, the man held up the limped ape. "It's a Man-Faced Ape, one of the creatures that dwell in the Numere Wetlands!" He exclaims, earning more confused looks. "Man-Faced Apes love the taste of fresh human flesh. However, their limbs are long and thin, so they're quite weak. That's why they disguise themselves as humans."

"Oh come on! This is just getting ridiculous!" Killua groans out to the Saiyan, who hushed him. The white haired boy rolled his eyes and sweat dropped at him. "Yes, Mom…" Gohan chuckled at him before slapping, more like tapping, his arm making Killua hiss in pain. "Ow!"

"…They trick humans into following them into these wetlands," The man continues, dropping the ape's wrist. "…where they team up with other animals to kill and devour them." As he continued to explain the ape, most of the participants began to glare at Satotz, some smirking at him. "He intends to trap every single applicant!"

"Bastard…" Leorio smirked at Satotz, ready to beat him to a pulp.

Gohan and Killua glanced at each other before he sighed in defeat. "Alright, I'm done." He says to Killua, annoyed before taking a step forward to address the fighters. "Everyone," Their attentions soon turned at the boy with questionable glances. "He's lying!" He points at the wounded man, making every fighter gasp again. "Do you really believe one 'Man-Ape' could take us all out? Also…"

Just when Gohan would continue his statement, six playing cards were hurled in the air: three hitting the man in the chest and head, and the other three being caught by Satotz. All the fighters looked at Hisoka in awe but Gohan glared viscously at the magician, who shuffled his cards between his hands with a smirk. '_That's another one!' _Gohan let out a small growl in anger, with only Gon being the one to hear it. '_I could've saved his life if he didn't do that! Hisoka…!'_

"I see, I see…" Hisoka mumbles out, his eyes slowly meeting Gohan's as he continued to shuffle his cards. "I see you're point, child." He then closed his eyes and let out a sigh before facing the examiner in front of them. "That settles it, you're the real examiner!" Satotz dropped the cards as the fighters stared in shock at them. "Examiners are Hunters selected by the committee to perform this duty without pay. Any Hunter, bearing the title we seek, would have been able to block that attack."

"Gohan! Hey!" Gon gripped his friend's wrist, trying to hold him back. "Stop! Wait!" He gritted his teeth together in an effort to stop his friend, but he only dragged the other boy with him. Gon then planted his feet on the ground, leaving behind trail marks as the Saiyan kept walking. The rest of the fighters bared no attention to the two and kept staring at Satotz in awe, but Hisoka stared at the demi-Saiyan in interest.

Hisoka couldn't help but chuckle as the preteen boy marched closer to him with the other boy being dragged with him. '_That look you're giving me…' _He groans in ecstasy in his head. His eyes were cold, yes, but that only made him happier. There was something about this boy he loved, and it wasn't the look he was giving him. '_…I'm loving it! It's turning me on!' _

Killua, having enough of this situation, leapt on top of his teacher and the two collapsed on top of him. "Stop…." Gon pleaded with Gohan, who stopped glaring at Hisoka and sighed in defeat. "You'll deal with him later."

"You looked impossible to move!" Killua exclaims in an awe state at Gohan, who rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. '_That looks he was giving him…his eyes were cold. Like something had awoken inside of him. I'm interested…I should talk to him later.'_

Satotz eyed the three preteens before returning to addressing the fighters. "He was attempting to confuse the applicants," He says, motioning to the dead man. "…to lure some of them away."

Gohan faced his students with a serious look on his face. "If that's true, then we need to relax our guard, you guys." Gon and Killua nodded at him in response.

"You will be encountering such deception on a regular basis." Satotz explains, walking past the fighters with his eyes closed before stopping near the dead man. "I believe that a number of you were fooled into suspecting my identity? Do you understand? If you lose sight of me in the Numere Wetlands fog, you will never reach the exam's Second Phase. Then let's be on our way. Please follow me."

Then he began marching in the wetlands with everyone else following behind him. Gohan, Killua, and Gon were far behind of the group, jogging while the others began running to keep up with the examiner. "Sorry about that whole situation back there." Gohan apologizes, scratching the back of his head. "I kind of have a short temper….Hehehe."

Gon laughed along with him, "It's okay, Gohan!"

Killua smiled at him, "Yeah, it's alright!"

The demi-saiyan smiled proudly at them before looking straight ahead at the fighters. When he did, Hisoka turned his head and looked at him, licking his lips as he did. Gohan let out a small gasp and his face scrunched up in disgust while Killua and Gon turned blue when they saw what Hisoka did to Gohan. '_And there's another reason why he's on my bad side…' _

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

"Computer, play that back." An old, raspy voice commands to the giant screen that towered over him. The monitor buzzed and hissed before a ship came to view on the screen. A man wearing a white lab coat and a white mustache rubbed his chin as a beam of light hit the ship but quickly disappeared, almost like a lightning bolt. "Hmm, interesting."

"Sir…" Another voice calls out to the other. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and wore a tan general outfit. "You keep replaying that same old clip for the past two days. What is it?"

The older man huffed before facing him, "There's something interesting about this moment right here." He pointed at the beam of light that flashed on the screen. "It's no natural energy, almost like it was from out of this world. Also, look here." He pointed back at the beam, where a dark figure was seen, almost as if it was falling for a split second. "Something, or someone, was inside of it. An alien maybe? We must find it." He then groaned and rubbed his head. "Unfortunately, I lost its energy signal right away."

"Well, if I'm correct," The younger man walked up to the screen and examined the ship with his eyes narrowed. "I think that ship takes its passengers to the Hunter Exam site. My Father took that exam a few years ago, he said it's very difficult and filled with tough fighters."

"Oh." The old man sighs out before giving the other man a small scowl. "General Blue, find it. NOW! That creature should still be alive in that area! GO!"

Blue gulped before saluting the old man. "Yes, Dr. Gero! For the Red Ribbon Army!"

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh! The Red Ribbon Army?! Yeah, I'll be reviving the Red Ribbon Army saga with a few twists in the future. Will they affect the HXH world? Yeah, a BIG affect.**

**My poll is still up and running! Please vote!**

What DBZ character would you like to see in the near future?

**Mirai Trunks- **3

**Piccolo- **1

**Vegeta- **1

**Goku- **0

**There's still time to vote! Please do so!**

**Give this story love! BYE!**


	5. Hisoka x Phase x Two

**Hunter x Hunter x Saiyan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter or DBZ or any of its characters**

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter of Hunter x Hunter x Saiyan! **

**My poll is still up! There's still time to vote! Stay tuned till the ending to see the votes and who's in first!**

**Update 5/10/15 10:29 pm: So apparently, some of you guys are mad I made Hisoka a little stronger than Gohan. I gave it some thought and decided to weaken Hisoka a bit so Gohan can be stronger than him. At first, I thought making Hisoka stronger would be more interesting. But I guess not...my mistake. So for now on, let's just say Hisoka got a lucky hit on Gohan.**

* * *

Hisoka was the definition of creepy, according to Gohan. The way he dressed, his looks, and his actions stood out from any of the fighters, and Gohan didn't like that. Something was up with him. Ever since he first laid his eyes on him, he was very interested in him. He didn't know why, maybe it was because of his strength. But he wished he'd stop looking at him every minute, but the fog wasn't helping at all. Gon and Killua stood a safe distance away from Hisoka as well and decided to stick close to their teacher if anything happens.

They weren't the only ones aware of Hisoka's creepiness though. Most of the participants ran a safe distance away from the magician. They were afraid that they'll meet the same fate as his last victim. Hisoka, on the other hand, didn't mind everyone staying away from him. It only made him seem more dominant and threatening. '_But I wish someone could stay close to me.' _He thought with a small sigh before looking over his shoulder at Gohan, who didn't attempt to make eye contact with him. '_Sooner or later…'_

His eyes were glued to the ground when he felt Hisoka stare at him. It was hard to avoid that man though. "Stop looking at me…" He grumbled lowly enough for Hisoka to not hear. As if he heard that, the magician looked back forward.

Killua glared at Hisoka for most of the run. Was he creeped by him? Yes. Is he a threat? Yes. But not only that, he hated the way he was looking at Gohan. If something bad happened to him, he had a feeling he'd blame himself, but why? Gohan's stronger than him, definitely, but what if someone was stronger than him, like Hisoka? Even though he just met him, that's his friend, he should be there to protect him, and he knew Gohan would do the same.

"Gohan…" Killua called out so low that it came out as a whisper. Said boy looked at him with a risen eyebrow. "We should move up."

"What's wrong?" He asks, taking a few side steps closer to Killua.

Killua was silent, his blue eyes zoning out. Gon glanced at his friends and jogged closer to them, confusion on his face. "Huh? Killua?" The white haired assassin blinked a few times, returning to the real world, and titled his head to the side at Gon. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." He responds before facing forward again. "I was just saying we should move up."

Gon nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you're right. We have to keep closer to the examiner."

Gohan, however, caught Killua staring at Hisoka and sighed. It was best if they moved ahead of him so he wouldn't look at him anymore. Then again, Hisoka could be staring at him all the time if he was ahead. Actually, no matter where he ran, Hisoka would always somehow find him.

"I'm more concerned with increasing the distance between us and Hisoka." Killua states with caution in his voice. Gon narrowed his eyes and focused on Hisoka with Gohan raising another eyebrow at Killua. Maybe he sensed how dangerous he was too? "Staying too close to him is dangerous. I can smell it in the air."

The demi-saiyan nearly stopped in his tracks. He could _smell _how dangerous he was? That's weird….sounds like something Piccolo would say. Maybe it was the same as sensing how strong someone is.

"Smell?" Gon was now even more confused at his friend. How could someone smell something like that? Was he part dog or something? "I don't think he smells."

Gohan couldn't help but chuckle at his innocence and Killua had to ignore him in embarrassment. "Killua's right, Gon." Gohan finished his chuckling with a small smile on his face. "Hisoka is dangerous. And unlike Killua, I can sense it."

"Sense?" Both Killua and Gon repeated, eyes a little wide at their teacher.

"Yeah, sense." He nodded at them, "You can sense people from miles and miles away with the right training. That's another thing you'll be learning: Flight and Sensing." Gon and Killua lit up like a Christmas tree. Now they couldn't wait to train! "Sooner or later, you guys can be as strong as I am!"

Gon smiled brightly at his friend but Killua dropped his smile. "So, is Hisoka stronger than you?" He asks, worry in his voice.

The son of Goku stayed silent, his eyes averting to the ground yet again. He was worried now. Hisoka was strong, yes, he had a feeling, but was he as strong as him? It's hard to tell, the magician isn't using his full power yet. But even if he isn't, he would match up with Tien, even Piccolo!

Killua, noticing the look on his friend's face, eyes went wide. That face pretty much summed it up: Hisoka had to match up with Gohan. Gon, on the other hand, didn't take notice to the other two and faced where Kurapika and Leorio were running. "Leorio! Kurapika! We're moving up!"

"Moron!" Leorio shouts back. "If I had the strength, I'd already be doing that!"

Gohan couldn't help but laugh at the man…..well, teen's, response. Whatever motivated him to continue running sure did the job.

Kurapika rolled his eyes at the suited teen. "Go ahead!" He shouts back at Gon.

Before he could say anything else, Gohan sped up with Killua following. "Ah, wait!" Gon groans in defeat when his friends kept running.

* * *

Somehow, thanks to Killua's bright idea, they lost track of everyone else. The fog was too thick for them to see up ahead. Gohan squinted his eyes trying to see through the fog while Killua laughed in embarrassment and Gon sighing in defeat.

"I can't believe we managed to lose them." Gon pouted, stepping closer to Gohan and Killua.

Gohan nodded in agreement before giving Killua a quick scowl. "We managed to get away from Hisoka, Killua. But now we're lost." He wasn't mad at Killua, he was disappointed in him. He shouldn't have run that fast…

He stopped as the ground beneath him began to shake. Gon and Killua stopped as well and looked over their shoulders at their teacher. Just when Gon was about to open his mouth, Gohan wrapped his arms around their waists and floated several feet above the ground. "Watch out!"

Suddenly, the ground caved in and a giant frog emerged from the dirt with its mouth wide open, showing its sharp teeth. Gohan lifted his legs when the frog nearly got hold of his feet. The beast let out a low growl before stomping off the opposite direction.

Before he touched the ground, Gohan began thinking about Leorio and Kurapika. He hoped they were safe, they could take care of themselves. But what if they were surrounded? Or if Hisoka attacked them?

"Amazing, Gohan!" Gon breathed out, running up to his friend with his eyes sparkling. "I can't wait to do that! Can we start soon?"

The Saiyan didn't reply but only looked over his shoulder to where he sensed Leorio and Kurapika. Gon rose an eyebrow to where he looked before his eyes narrowed as well.

"Gon, Gohan, let's go." Killua motioned the two to follow him, but they only stood where they are. "Something happened? What's going on?"

Without uttering a word, Gohan ran towards the others, leaving behind a trail of smoke in his path. Both Gon and Killua covered their eyes from the smoke and fog before Gon followed his friend. Killua looked between them and the way back to the examiner before groaning. '_Damn!' _

As Gohan ran through the forest only one thing crossed his mind: Hisoka. He was near Leorio and Kurapika, he sensed it. Not only that, but he was completely surrounded at one point. But he managed to kill every one of them! '_Hisoka!' _The Son boy growled as that thought raced through his mind. '_Don't hurt them!' _

Gon tried his best to keep up with his teacher, but it seemed the demi-saiyan would move faster if he caught up with him. Maybe this was part of his training. '_Just hang in there, Leorio and Kurapika. We're almost there.'_

"NO!" Gohan yells before he vanished from Gon's sight.

Hisoka chuckled as Leorio stared at him in shock, sweat dripping from his forehead. He loved this! He loved people being so afraid of him! The look in their eyes, it just made him feel so good! He then held his hand out, ready to end him, until a yell caught him off guard.

"NO!"

He barely managed to turn his head when a foot collided with his face. The magician let out a small moan in pain and skidded across the ground before coming to a halt. When Gohan stood across from him, glaring, Hisoka smiled.

"Gohan?" Leorio cries out in disbelief when the Saiyan stood next to him.

Said boy gave him a small smile, "I'm glad I made it in time."

Hisoka's smile grew bigger as he stared at the young fighter. "Not bad, little boy." He coos. Gohan tightened his fists and continued to glare at the magician. "That was a good kick. I see you don't use a weapon. That's good…" He then stepped closer to him and Gohan noticed how his face only had a small bruise on it from the kick.

'_That confirms it.' _Gohan thought with a grunt. '_Hisoka is strong. If he could take one of those kicks, he has to be stronger than anyone else here.' _

Just when Hisoka was a few feet away from the demi-Saiyan, Leorio stood up from the ground, clutching the stick that was in his hand. "Your fight…" He growls, Hisoka turning his head to face him. "Is with me!"

POW!

Gohan gasps in shock when Hisoka threw a heavy punch to Leorio's face, making the suited teen spin in the air before crashing to the ground. Gon gasped as well, watching the whole thing from behind the Son boy, who began to violently shake in pure anger.

"HISOKA!" Gohan screams, jumping in the air with his arm cocked back. The magician only stood in his place, waiting for him to throw the punch. Gohan threw his fist out but Hisoka disappeared in a puff of smoke. "What?!" He cries out in disbelief when his punch didn't hit anything.

"Gohan!" Gon shouts to his friend. "He's behind you!"

The demi-saiyan nearly snapped his neck to glare at Hisoka from over his shoulder. "You came to save your friend?" He asks in interest, but the preteen only glared in response. Gohan broke eye contact with him and faced the boy in front of him with a frown.

"Yeah." Gohan spat out after breaking eye contact with Gon. He looked over his shoulder again to see Hisoka mere inches away from him with a smile spread on his lips. Gohan yelped before jumping back to gain some distance from the magician.

"Such a good boy." Hisoka breaths out, appearing behind Gohan yet again in tremendous speed.

The demi-saiyan began to get nervous at his speed and gained some more distance away from him. '_Why is he so fast?!' _His eyes were wide when Hisoka dodged his swipe again with a puff of smoke. '_Damn! He's strong!'_

"And that expression…" Hisoka moans again, appearing in front of him with his arms crossed. Gohan growled in anger before dashing at the magician and sending out a flurry of punches. "Nice…" He almost whispers in amusement as he dodged the boy's punches. "Very nice. I'm getting excited now…"

With a battle cry, Gohan swung his leg at Hisoka, but the magician managed to catch it. His eyes grew wide again before Hisoka cocked his arm back and slammed his fist into the boy's stomach, making him wheeze in pain until he grabbed his throat and lifted him in the air.

"How wonderful…" He purrs, increasing pressure on the boy's throat. "I really do love that look."

"STOP IT!" Gon _yells_, jumping in the air with his fishing pole ready to strike. Hisoka turned his head and lifted his leg, making Gon collide with it. He gasped out in pain before falling to his knees and clutching his stomach.

"Gon!" Gohan manages to choke out before Hisoka loosened his grip and made the Saiyan fall to his knees and rub his throat.

Hisoka bent to the boy's height and flashed him a prideful smile. "Do not fear." He reassures. "I will not kill your friend. He passed." Gohan and Gon rose an eyebrow in confusion at the magician. What was he talking about? "Yes, you both pass, as well." He says while facing Gon behind him. "Grow up and become a fine Hunter."

'_Don't tell me…' _Gohan gulped for air while staring at Hisoka in confusion. '_Don't tell me he's an examiner too!?'_

The magician then held out a radio receiver with a small radar on the screen. A voice from the other end was heard, but it was too scrambled for the Saiyan to hear. "Okay, I'll be right there." He then signed off before picking Leorio up and over his shoulders and walking away from the group. "It's always good to have friends. You can find your own way back, yes?"

Gohan lifted his head and nodded at the magician, whose smile grew wider at the response. "That's a good boy." He purrs again before slowly fading in the fog, along with Leorio.

Gon stood up and wrapped his teacher's arm over his shoulder and helped him back on his feet. "Gohan! Gon!" Kurapika's voice rang throughout the wetlands before the blonde haired teen emerged from the fog. "Are you two all right?"

The demi-Saiyan only gasped for air in reply but Gon smiled at his incoming friend, delighted to see him. '_That one punch…almost finished me. I let my guard down too much! Damn!' _

* * *

"Phase Two of the exam will occur here, in the Biska Forest Park." Statoz explained to the fighters who made it to Phase Two. Gohan and the others faced the examiner with confidence, hoping this Phase would be easier than the first one. "So, I shall take my leave. Best of luck to all of you." With that, he walked away from the gate that led to Phase Two and past the fighters.

Killua glanced at the Saiyan right beside him, who sat on the ground in defeat, and walked closer to him with a frown. "So, was Hisoka stronger than you expected?" He asks in interest, earning a nod from the Son boy.

"Much stronger." He adds, flashing the assassin a sad smile.

Before Killua could say anything else, the gate began to open. When it fully opened, a giant house with a field filled grills was seen and near the entrance to the building sat a giant, round bodied man and in front of him was a woman with blue hair like Bulma's.

"Will all applicants who passed the First Phase please enter?" She asks with a bright smile before all applicants entered the field and gathered around her. "Welcome." She greeted them, arms spread out on the couch she sat on. "I'm Menchi, the Second Phase examiner."

"And I'm Buhara," The man introduced himself, smiling as well. "The other examiner."

Gohan rose his eyebrows at the large man. '_There can be two examiners now?' _

Then a gong went off, earning confused looks from most of the fighters. Even Gohan found himself looking around to where the source of the sound came from. Killua glanced at Gohan with disbelief before chuckling at him. Who knew someone so strong could act so innocent?

"You must be hungry." Menchi says to Buhara, who nods at her. She then sighed before standing up to address the applicants. "Attention! Phase Two will involve…"

Many ideas popped in the Saiyan's head. Will it involve survival? Speed? Fighting? Sparring?

"…cooking!"

Gohan nearly fell off his feet at the challenge. Cooking?! No! He was never great at cooking! In fact, he never cooked in his life! He hasn't even seen his Dad cook.

Most of the fighters began to complain about the challenge. They were fighters, not cooks!

Menchi stood up from her seat, still beaming at the applicants. "Your challenge for the Second Phase is to produce a dish that will satisfy our palate." She explained, earning more complaints from the fighters and confused looks from others.

"Why do we have to cook?!" The wrestler, Todo, shouts at the examiners, clearly annoyed by the challenge.

"That's because we're Gourmet Hunters." She replies, both her and Buhara smiling at everyone.

It took nearly a second before mostly all of the applicants exploded with laughter. Gohan could only look at them in confusion. Who knew Hunters could become cooks? In fact, what does cooking have to do with being a Hunter?

Menchi narrowed her eyes before huffing. It hasn't been 5 minutes and already they're bothering her. "Buhara." She calls out to the man behind her, who nods before standing up with a grunt.

"The required ingredient is pork." He tells the crowd. "You're free to use meat from any species of Biska Forest pigs. You must use the cooking facilities here to prepare the pork." He says while motioning to the kitchen knives that sat near the grills. "And you pass if we both find it delicious.""

"And we will evaluate more than just the taste." Menchi finishes, her eyes closed and her arms crossed. "Don't underestimate the intricacies of cooking. Got it?" She asks harshly to the applicants. "When we've both eaten our fill, the exam will end."

Gohan turned his head to face his friends with a nervous smile. "I, uh, have no idea how to cook."

Gon began to laugh at his friend, who blushed in embarrassment, before wrapping his arm around his shoulder. "It's okay, Gohan! To be honest, I can't cook either."

Killua glanced at his two friends before chuckling. "You guys seriously don't know how to cook? Hehe."

"You know how to cook?" Gohan asks, surprised at the white haired boy.

Before Killua could reply, Buhara slapped his stomach almost like a gong. "The Second Phase will now begin!"

* * *

It's been about 10 minutes since Gon's group was looking for any pigs. They decided to stick together so none of them could get lost in this forest. Gohan took the lead with Killua and Gon next to him. He had to admit, this was getting kind of frustrating. There had to be at least one pig in this forest!

Just as that thought crossed his mind, he noticed something pink through the trees. He smiles before running and sliding down the hill. Killua smiled brightly before copying with Gon and the others doing the same.

The fun, however, came to an end when Gohan stopped in his tracks. Killua yelped and crashed into the Saiyan and groaned in pain before Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika crashed onto him as well. '_Ugh, it's like running into a brick wall.' _The assassin thought with a groan.

"What was that about, Gohan?!" Killua demanded but the Saiyan ignored him.

Gohan smiled proudly at the sight he was seeing before facing his friends. "I found them."

Killua rose an eyebrow in confusion but Gon stood up as well and laughed excitedly. "The pigs!" He cheers.

Indeed, a few feet away from them, was giant pink pigs eating left over carcass bones. However, they were much larger than any other pig, they were fatter and looked a lot meaner. Leorio took notice of their appearance and took a step back, but Gohan did the complete opposite. Instead, he slowly approached the pigs with a smile on his face.

"Gohan!" Leorio whispers, loud enough for the Saiyan to hear. "Are you crazy?! Get back here!"

Said boy only shushed him up as he approached the pig, taking small and silent steps. However, the pig seemed to give Gohan an angry look, as if he were ready to pounce on him. But when the boy's hand gently rubbed his snout, the pig huffed. Gon and the others watched in awe as the Saiyan began to pet the dangerous looking pig, who allowed the preteen to touch his snout. "See, guys?" He whispers to his friends. "Nothing to worry about."

'_How does he do that?' _Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio wondered in unison but Gon decided to follow his teacher's footsteps and pet the pig's snout as well.

"Those two are something else…." Kurapika mumbles to himself, shaking his head at the two.

Leorio, however, marched up to the two with a scowl. "Don't pet it!" He shouts, causing the Saiyan to signal him to hush up and Gon frown in disappointment. "Do you two want it to bite your hand off?" He then pointed angrily at the beast, who lowered its head with a growl. "We need to kill it to cook our dish!"

The pig let out a roar and Leorio took off with the others as most of the pigs began chasing them. Well, Gohan and his two students weren't threatened by the stampede behind them, but Leorio ran for his life. The rest of the applicants began to wonder why the ground began to shake and their question was answered when the stampede approached them.

Gohan scowled back at the pigs before grunting and jumping high in the air. He lifted his leg and brought it down, hitting one of the pigs' right in the noggin. It fell over and caused some of the pigs to tumble over it, the rest hitting their noggins as well.

"You did it, Gohan!" Gon cheers as his friends approached the pile of unconscious pigs.

"How'd you know to hit them on their foreheads?" Kurapika asks, raising his eyebrow at the Saiyan.

Gohan shrugged, "I honestly didn't. I just kicked him."

Both Killua and Kurapika blinked at him until Leorio sighed in relief. "Well, let's get back to the examiners."

* * *

Can he even call this food? His own dish looked like something his younger brother would cook. His pork was completely burnt and he didn't even bother taking out the bones or the snout. In fact, it looked like he just threw the pig on the grill. Gohan gulped, waiting on line to serve his 'dish' to the examiners. Everyone else looked confident about their dish, everyone but him.

Killua placed his hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. "Don't worry." He reassures him, causing the Saiyan to look over his shoulder at him. "I'm sure everyone's dish is bad…everyone's but mine." He finishes smugly but Gohan grumbled at him.

"Uh, thanks, Killua." He mumbles. The white haired assassin gave him a thumbs up before he found out he was next on line.

Menchi tossed the fighter's food in the air in disgust. "This looks horrible!" She gags, but Buhara begged to differ. He ate the airborne in one gulp and licked his lips.

"That was delicious!" He bellows, patting his stomach.

Gohan approached the examiners and set his plate on the table before lifting up the lid. "I'm, uh, not a great cook." He admits as his food came to view to Menchi and Buhara. "I was trying to make pork, but it got burnt. Sorry about that…"

Killua had to see this for himself and practically leaned over the Saiyan to look at his dish. His food looked terrible, he had to admit, but why was he not afraid to say so? If he cooked something like that, he'd be utterly embarrassed and walk away!

Menchi looked down at the food, then back up at Gohan, who flashed her a small smile as he waited for her to try his dish. At first, Gohan noticed she seemed confused, but it didn't take long for that look to be replaced by disgust.

"I can't eat this!" She tossed his plate in the air, causing the preteen to sigh in defeat. Again, Buhara caught the dish and gulped it down with a smile on his face. "I'm sorry, but you failed!" She says before holding up an 'X' sign. Gohan looked up at them and gave them a sad smile before returning back to Gon, who nodded at him.

"At least you tried." He says.

Gohan rubbed the back of his head, "Thanks, Gon. I see it didn't work out for you as well."

Gon nodded in agreement, "Yeah, she didn't like mine. That stinks."

"You didn't pass either, Killua?" Gohan asks to the white haired teen.

"No. She didn't even taste my dish." He replies before stomping his foot on the ground. "That's not fair! She can't just throw our dish away if she doesn't even bother tasting it!"

Gohan and Gon glanced at each other and shrugged. Sure, he was right, but wasn't he overreacting? They didn't throw a temper, they just took the loss with no complaints.

Buhara let out a loud burp and patted his expanded stomach. "I'm stuffed!" He laughs, throwing the last pig bone behind him with the rest of them.

"I'm stuffed too." Menchi says with annoyance in her voice before standing up to address the applicants. "Therefore, no one passes! We're finished here!"

Everyone gasped once that announcement was made. Even Gohan was shocked at her. No one passed? That can't be right! '_That's not fair…' _He thought. '_She can't just do that! At least a few people had to pass this phase!'_

Killua and Gon stared at her, surprised before a loud thud caught everyone's attentions. Todo had broken his sink and he glared at the examiner, shaking in anger. Gohan and the others watched as he marched up to her, waiting to see what he'd do.

"You asked for pork," He barely manages to say. "So we risked our lives to-"

Menchi cut him off, "I said to prepare dishes we both find delicious. None of you made anything remotely delicious. You all did almost the same thing." She explains, her eyes averting to every fighter surrounding her. "There was no effort made…Just when I thought someone actually tried, they only changed the appearance. I'm positive none of you took cooking seriously!"

A bald man wearing a black outfit huffed. "Pork dishes are all the same…" He mumbles.

Gohan gulped when he saw Menchi sprint at him before grabbing his collar and yanking him a few times. "Just say that once more!" She yells. "Any more crap from you, and I'll shove my arm up your ass and knock your teeth out!"

'_Why does she suddenly remind me of Aunt Bulma?' _Gohan's eye twitched at that thought. Bulma and his Mom would always throw a fit if somebody criticized their cooking. Well, his Mom would, but Bulma rarely cooked herself and her robots would just cook it for them.

Menchi finally calmed down before sitting back down. "In other words, you people don't have the guts to try anything you." That's when her eyes averted to Gohan. "At least one of you had the decency to admit you didn't know how to cook!"

When she mentioned him, the Saiyan couldn't help but blush as some of the applicants looked at him. Killua chuckled at his friend with Gon rubbing the back of his head and grinned at the demi-Saiyan.

Todo, having enough of this, turned red and charged at the examiner. He didn't get far when Buhara simply smacked him away and sent him flying over to the wall and crashing into it. Gohan rose an eyebrow at the man's strength but most of the applicants stared in shock at the big man.

"Buhara, don't interfere." Menchi says to her fellow examiner, who frowned down at her. She then stood up, holding several butcher knives in her hands, and walked down the steps. "We frequently venture into the dens of ferocious beasts, searching for ingredients. Every Hunter knows some sort of martial art." She then spun the knives in the air in a circle around her. "You lack focus and the willingness to experiment. That alone disqualifies you from becoming Hunters!"

Gohan immediately snapped his head up when he felt a strong power level coming straight at them. Whoever was coming matched him in power, if not he was stronger. Not only did he sense the strong power level, but a blimp hovered above them as well.

"_That said," _A voice says above them, most likely coming from the blimp. Everyone else looked up to notice the blimp. "_It would be excessive to fail every single applicant." _

Then whoever Gohan sensed landed in front of them, creating a giant wave of dust and smoke, making everyone but the Saiyan cover their faces. Gohan took a step forward, trying to see through the dust. When it cleared, an old man that reminded Gohan of Master Roshi was standing in place.

"He's fast." Gohan says out loud before smiling. "Strong too."

"The Chairman of the Selection Committee." Menchi explains, steeping closer to the old geezer. "He's in charge of the Hunter Exam…"

'_So he's in charge of all this?' _The Saiyan blinked a few times before taking another step closer to the Chairman. '_I was hoping for someone who looked stronger. But this guy reminds me of Master Roshi and he matches my power….'_

"...Chairman Netero."

* * *

**Current poll status (based on votes and reviews):**

**Mirai Trunks-** 7

**Vegeta-** 5

**Piccolo-** 4

**Goku-** 5


	6. The x Chairman's x Game

**Hunter x Hunter x Saiyan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Hunter x Hunter or any of its characters...I wish I owned Gohan or Killua though!**

**Chapter 6: The Chairman's Game**

GohanGotenSon: I'm back and with an extra long chapter for you guys! This chapter I was thinking into putting in two parts, but I decided not to. 7,000 words just for you!

ANYONE WHO DISLIKED HISOKA LAST CHAPTER PLEASE CONTINUE READING UNTIL THE VERY END! I WILL DISCUSS IT AFTER THIS CHAPTER!

Thank You!

* * *

The Chairman of the Selection Committee walked calmly towards Menchi, despite falling from several hundred feet in the air. Most of the fighters stared in awe at the old man, but Gohan watched him in interest. If this guy was running the whole entire Hunter Exam, he had to be strong. In a way, he and Master Roshi were very similar. Both are old, but their looks can deceive. They look old, but they're strong for their age.

"Well, I work behind the scenes." Netero says with a shrug before giving the gourmet Hunter a small frown. "But, Menchi, we must talk about your problem."

Menchi gulped before nodding at him nervously. "Yes, sir!"

The demi-Saiyan rose his eyebrows at Menchi and tuned out the conversation. '_She was acting so tough before….but when Netero appeared, she turned into a scared little kid. Is this guy really that much of a big deal?'_

Netero scratched his chin in thought before snapping his fingers, bringing the Saiyan back to reality. "Aha!" He says, catching the attention of Menchi. "You can keep being an Examiner, but you're going to participate in the test you propose. That's a good enough apology for everyone, right?"

Everyone only continued to stare at Netero, so Gohan answered for them. "Yes!"

The Chairman smiled at him, "Ok then." He then turned around to face Menchi. "That sounds good, right?"

The Gourmet Hunter nodded, "Yes, certainly!"

"Very well!" Netero grinned before facing the blimp behind everyone.

Menchi turned to face the applicants and sighed. "This time, the test will be getting boiled eggs!"

Gohan nearly fell on his face at the test, but Killua stopped him from doing so. What's with all these weird tests?!

"Chairman, can you take us to Mt. Split-N-Half?" She asks, beaming at the Chairman and pointing at his airship. "On your airship?"

Netero rose an eyebrow at her. "Mt. Split-N-Half?" Realization soon hit him and he smiled. "Oh, I see what you're doing. Sure I can!"

* * *

If he had to choose between flying on his own or flying on the airship, he would choose the second choice. It's not like he's never ridden in an airship before, but this was just amazing! The view of the Wetlands and Mountains below them was breathtaking. This area made Mt. Pazou look boring!

"You could've flown." Gohan shook his head at Gon, who began to pout. "What's wrong with flying, Gohan? We could've been there already."

The Son of Goku chuckled. "Maybe." He says with a shrug and glancing at his student. "But Gon, haven't you noticed? We could train here, right outside."

Gon blinked until looking behind them to see an opening, which led to a large balcony that looked over the area. No one was there, so it was perfect for them to train!

"Come on!" Gon grabbed his teacher's wrist and nearly manages to drag him away from the window. "I wanna learn how to fly!"

"Where's Killua?" Gohan asks, looking around for the white haired boy. It would've been much easier if he was here too….

Gon shrugged, "He said he was going to find something to eat…or just lay down for a while."

'_That doesn't sound like him at all…' _Gohan thought, allowing Gon to drag him outside. '_That sounds like something Krillin would do. What's on his mind?'_

"Where are you two going?" Both fighters whipped their heads to see Netero approaching them curiously. His hands were tucked in his robe sleeves and his beard and ponytail swayed back and forth from the wind coming from outside.

"Netero…" Gon gasped out, surprised. Was he there the whole time?

Gohan, however, titled his head to the side at the old man. "I almost didn't see you." He admits, Netero's curiosity growing. "But, we were going outside to train."

"Train?" He repeats.

Gon nodded, "Yeah, Gohan's going to teach me how to fly!" He finishes with his arms in the air.

The Chairman took a step forward at the two, his eyes going a little wide. "Fly?" He repeated again, causing Gohan and Gon to nod at him. "Interesting…"

'_How do kids their age learn how to fly?' _He thinks to himself, rubbing the end of his beard.

"Let's go, Gon." Gohan gave a nod at his pupil, who returned the favor and walked towards the balcony in preparation.

"Wait!" Netero stopped the two, who looked over their shoulders at him with risen eyebrows. "I want to see you two fly. I'm very interested to know how someone was able to do this." He says with a small smirk on his face.

Gohan seemed flabbergasted at the Chairman while Gon blinked at him. Does Netero really want to know how flying works? This was the first time someone asked him to show him…it was odd.

"Of course, Netero-san." Gohan quickly hid his confusion with a grin and nodded at him. "We'll show you. Come on, Gon."

Once they made it outside, Gon stood across from his sensei, who would steal a glance at Netero. The Chairman stood on the sidelines, completely patient as he waited for the two to begin training. This, however, made Gon nervous. What if he made a fool out of himself in front of them?

"Okay, Gon." Gohan began, walking closer to his student. "First, we'll start off easy. I'll teach how to fly, but later, we'll get physical. You know, sparring."

Gon nodded, understanding everything Gohan said to him.

The Saiyan sighed and rubbed the back of his head in disappointment. "If only Killua was here. I could help him find his Ki while I trained you."

Netero rose his head to stare at the Saiyan. '_Ki? What is it? It sounds similar to Nen. Is it a different kind of life energy?'_

"This is easy." Gohan smiles at his friend as he set his arms on his sides. "Just use your energy. But be careful…" He warns his student.

Gon nodded and began to….jump in the air, hoping his Ki could give him a boost. '_Gohan made it look so easy…' _He blushed, thinking he was acting like a clown in front of them. Netero couldn't help but chuckle at the preteen but Gohan frowned at him.

"No, Gon." He stopped jumping when his sensei stepped forward. "Flying and jumping are two different things. Just use your energy." He instructed, earning another nod from his student. "Relax your muscles. Move the energy from your stomach and slowly bring it to your feet."

With a grunt, Gon tried his best to do what his teacher said. But it was complicated than it looked. Just summoning some of his Ki made him tired, so how can he handle flying. '_I can do it…just move my energy to my feet.' _He could feel himself getting tired, but he had to keep going! He won't just quit after coming this far.

Netero leaned forward when he noticed Gon's feet slowly lift from the ground and a small gust of wind blew right past him. He was only mere inches off the floor….then several feet…then several yards. Gon opened his eyes to realize he was finally flying!

"See? You're doing it, Gon!" Gohan cheers as his student began to hover above him, despite losing his balance a few times. "You'll get used to it, trust me!"

"Gohan!" Gon called out to his friend. "Fly with me!"

"Sure!" He laughed before shooting up from the ground and next to Gon. "Follow me!" Before Gon could react, his sensei zoomed past him and circled around the airship, laughing as he did. Gon grinned and followed suite, tagging him as he did.

Gon wasn't bothered with the wind blowing in his eyes as he continued to chase his teacher around the airship. He's never had this much fun before! '_Thank you Gohan.' _He smiled to himself when he felt the Saiyan tap his shoulder. "Wha-? Hey!"

Netero chuckled at them before walking towards the middle of the balcony. "Okay, boys." He stopped the two, who froze in their place in front of him. "I think I've seen enough. Now tell me, what is this 'Ki'? You called it life energy, correct?"

Gohan and Gon quickly descended back to the ground and nodded. "Yes. Everyone has it inside of them." Gohan explains.

"And how can you get it?" Netero asks curiously.

"With the right training." Gohan replies, smiling at him. "My mentor, Piccolo, taught me how to find it. Basically, everything I know about it came from him and my Dad."

The Chairman rubbed his chin, soaking in everything the Saiyan said. '_So it is like Nen. Odd, but I've never heard of Ki before. Maybe he's not from here…'_

"Have you ever heard of Nen before?"

Gohan and Gon glanced at each other, seeing if any of them knew what it was. They then shook their heads. Neither one of them never even heard of Nen before…maybe it was like Ki?

His eyes went a little wide at them. "Than this is odd."

"How?" Gon asks.

"You see, Nen and Ki are very similar: both are life energy and produced by the human body, correct?" He explains, causing both Gon and Gohan to nod. "Nen has a profound connection with both the mind and the body. It can be used for both attack and defense. Also, it deals with one's aura."

"Aura?" Gohan rose an eyebrow at the Chairman before powering up a little, his aura spiking. Gon stared in amazement at his teacher and Netero nearly fell down at the sudden surprise. "Like this. Ki can do this too, you know?"

Netero's jaw dropped slightly before he coughed and straightened himself. "You are a strong one, I can tell." He says, causing Gohan to scratch the back of his head with a small blush appearing on his cheeks. "Your aura is incredible! I've never seen a kid your age with this kind of power."

"Thank you." Gohan bowed at the old man.

"Let's put that power to the test, eh?" He asks somewhat smugly. Gohan and Gon's expressions turned serious at the Chairman, who grinned at them. "Let's make a deal: I'll let you become a Hunter if you beat me in a little game."

Gon glanced at his teacher, waiting for an answer. "How about it, Gohan? If you beat Netero, you can become a Hunter!"

Gohan narrowed his eyes at the Chairman, "What about Gon? He's strong too now that he knows Ki."

"You're right." Netero nods at him. "But I have something planned for him later. But for now, me and you, Gohan was it? If you win, you become a Hunter." He then smirked at the Saiyan. "How about it, eh?"

The demi-Saiyan averted his eyes at Gon, who smiled up at him, his expression reading 'Do it. Don't worry.' Gohan opened his mouth to say something, but no words decided to leave. With a sigh, Gohan nodded at Netero.

"Excellent." The Chairman exclaims before the airship was descending to the ground. "Aw, if only we had more time." He sulked until facing the teens with a smile. "We'll have the game after this, but for now, let's get to the test."

With that, Netero walked ahead of the duo, who decided to stay a few steps back.

"You can take him!" Gon says to Gohan, placing his hand on his shoulder. "And don't worry about me, he said he has something planned for me."

Gohan bit his lip and nodded at his pupil until the speakers started to sputter when the blimp landed.

"_**Applicants, we've arrived at Mt. Split-N-Half. Please begin to departure.**_"

* * *

The fighters stared down at the deep canyon in front of them. Most of them began to shiver at the sheer height of it. It had to be at least several kilometers deep. And between the gaps were webs and the fog below them didn't even show if the canyon had a bottom.

Menchi pointed at the canyon. "Here we are."

Todo wrinkled his face together in confusion. "But what's down there?"

The Gourmet Hunter shook her head at him. "Don't worry!" She reassures. "It's just a deep river!"

It was Gohan's turn to shiver. Memories started to come back to him when he was training with Piccolo before the Saiyans arrived. He nearly drowned that day….

The applicants, excluding Gohan and Killua, gasped when Menchi jumped down the canyon. Everyone looked over the edge to see she was completely fine and was hanging onto one of the webs.

"Even if she can grab some eggs," Leorio pointed, his voice muffled a bit due to his swollen cheek. "How will she climb back up?"

Then she let her grip go, grabbing one of the eggs as she fell down past the fog. Leorio and the applicants were silent, believing the examiner was dead. Gohan, however, noticed how she let go when a small gust of wind was blown.

'_The wind…maybe helps her to get back up.' _He drew his lips in a thin line when a stronger gust of wind erupted from the canyon and Menchi popped up, clutching the egg in her hands as she safely landed on her own two feet.

Gon breathed out in awe. "Cool!"

"That looks fun…" Killua laughs. Gohan only chuckled and nodded in agreement at his white haired friend.

"This ravine has updrafts that help the hatched chicks fly up to the web." Netero explains from behind the group of applicants.

Todo stared in shock at the Gourmet Hunter before growling. "This is crazy! No one sane would jump down there!"

"Too easy." Gohan chuckled before jumping down the canyon, followed by Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio.

Netero frowned when the Saiyan jumped down. '_He's going to make it look easy…the other boy too. I should've stopped them.'_

Killua, Kurapika and Leorio grabbed onto the webs above them, but Gon and Gohan had different plans. Instead of grabbing the webs, they quickly grabbed an egg and fell all the way down, past the fog. Killua rose an eyebrow and Kurapika did the same.

"Gon!" Leorio yells, hoping if his friends were still alive. "Gohan! Can you hear me?!"

None of them replied.

Just when he was going to accept they were dead, two bright lights shined from below the fog. Before they could react, Gohan and Gon emerged from the fog, carrying their egg in their arms. All three of their friends were in awe at Gon, who was flying for the first time!

"No way!" Leorio gasps out with Gon smiling at him.

Kurapika smirked at them, "You guys are lucky."

"I'm next!" Killua shouts, a hint of jealousy in his voice, when Gon and Gohan landed. The rest of the fighters stared at them in shock with the preteen boys simply walking past them, ignoring their looks, and handing the eggs to Menchi.

"Here you go!" Gon grins at her.

"I'm impressed at you two, but disappointed as well." Netero admits. "I wanted you two to stay here so you wouldn't make it look easy. I could go as far as to say that was cheating." Gon lowered his head and Gohan sighed in defeat. Netero then turned his frown upside down. "But, you passed anyway! That's all that counts!"

As that conversation went on, most of the fighters broke out of their state in awe and jumped down as well, but Hanzo narrowed his eyes at the two young fighters. A true ninja like him shouldn't be so worried about kids, but why was he?

'_Those kids…they can fly? I was never taught how to do that! Why me, a true ninja, being weaker than a bunch of kids? NO!' _With a growl, he too jumped down the canyon.

Gohan and Gon shared a fist bump and grinned at each other. Somehow, someway, they both knew flying would help them in one of these tests! And it did a damn good job!

"Now that that's over." Netero begins, approaching Gohan with a smile on his face. "Are you ready, Gohan? It's time to see what you're capable of."

Gohan glanced over at Gon, who nodded at him.

The Saiyan smirked at the Chairman. "I'm ready!"

* * *

Gohan titled his head to the side when Netero was bouncing a ball around, doing various tricks with it as well. His robe and sandals were off and he was wearing a black undershirt and sweatpants. Gohan blinked a few times at his appearance. '_No gi or anything?'_

They were inside the airship with the rest of the fighters. However, they were in the open space below the airship and the applicants were above them. In fact, this room reminded Gohan of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. There was so much empty space to train!

"Now, I'll go over the rules of the game." Netero says with a smile before catching the ball with his finger. "If you can take this ball from me, before the airship reaches its destination, you win." He then glanced up at the clock. "I believe that we're scheduled for an 8 A.M. arrival?"

Gohan fixed his gaze from the clock back to the Chairman. They had at least 11 hours before they arrived. "Sounds simple."

"You're free to attack me however you'd like." He added, spinning the ball on his finger.

"Are you sure?" He asks, wanting to know if he heard him right. Netero nodded. "I'm sorry Netero-san, but I think you're treating me like a newbie. I've been training for 8 years with my Dad and mentor, and I spent half a year surviving in the wilderness. So I can take any challenge you give me."

Netero narrowed his eyes in thought at the Saiyan. "Perhaps you're right. That's why I'll be attacking back."

Gohan nodded, "Yes! Thank you!"

"Whenever you're ready."

Gohan's expression turned serious when he took a giant step forward and dashed at the Chairman. Netero was unaware how fast his opponent was and gritted his teeth together. Then he stopped short in front of the Chairman, his arm cocked back. Netero's eyes went wide before jumping back with Gohan nearly falling off his feet when his punch missed. With a grunt, the Chairman hopped off the ground with a loud thud, creating a small crater below him. Gohan growled and dodged the incoming knee from Netero, flipped over it, and swiped the old man from his feet.

'_He's clever…but not good enough!' _

He slammed his hand down on the pavement and spun around, managing to kick Gohan in the cheek. A growl erupted from the Saiyan's throat as his eyes averted to the ball on top of his head. He jumped high in the air and sped at the old man, who rolled his eyes at the poor action.

'_Nice try but that's too easy-AGH!' _His train of thought was cut short when a knee was planted onto his face, followed by the sound of the ball dropping from his head. Gohan smiled and reached for his goal, but Netero stretched his leg to kick it up in the air and catching it on his nose like a seal. With his eyes narrowed, Gohan ran at the Chairman and sent out a flurry of punches and kicks. Netero gulped when the Saiyan was increasing his speed when none of his hits landed.

He then spun around and kicked the man in his gut, sending him flying back with the ball right by his side. Again, Netero caught the ball, shaking off the pain, before charging straight at the Saiyan, who got into his stance. Several kicks were blocked and punches were dodged by the Son fighter creating a strong wind as his speed dodged the man's hits. Acting fast, Netero threw the ball in the air and ducked. Gohan yelped, flying over the Chairman, and diving face first into a wall.

"Very good, boy." Netero says, impressed at the Saiyan, who wiped the dirt from his shirt. "But let's see you handle this."

Before Gohan could react, Netero's fist smashed into his face. He yelled, more in surprise than in pain, before catching himself from smacking onto the wall again. He began panting, rubbing his sore cheek before powering up, his aura spiking and surprising Netero.

"Ah, so you want to do it that way?" He smirked at the demi-Saiyan, who only narrowed his eyes at him. "Let me show you my aura."

Gohan's eyes then went wide when a golden like aura surrounded Netero's body. '_It's like he has a super saiyan aura….' _Suddenly, several golden beams was heading towards him. He barely had enough time to dodge them, thanks to his Saiyan instincts kicking in. He was too distracted from the previous attack to see Netero charging at him again, landing several blows to his stomach, causing the Saiyan to double over in pain. That was just part of the plan. As soon as Netero removed his fist from the boy's gut, Gohan reached up and his fingertips grazed the ball but Netero held it back by lowering his head.

"Damn it!" He muttered before the Chairman dodged his incoming kick, followed by a punch to his temple. He let out a low, dangerous growl and sent out another kick. Netero easily dodged it before Gohan spun again and nailed him on the back of his neck. Netero used both hands to flip over the Saiyan and catch the ball in his hands.

'_This is getting ridiculous!' _Gohan scoffed, running at the Chairman again with a battle cry, boosting up as he did. Netero's eyes went wide at the sudden change in speed from the Saiyan. He was too distracted to dodge the punch to his solar plexus, followed by an elbow to his face. Gohan smirked, flipped on his hands, and kicked the ball high in the air.

"Your dirty trick!" Netero grunted when Gohan flew in the air to retrieve the ball.

"I got it!" He cheers, his hand inching closer to his success. Suddenly, a blur flew right by him and the ball was gone! He looked down to see Netero smiling at him, juggling the ball in his hand, as if taunting him. "Stop that!" He shouts before flying straight at the Chairman.

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

"What?! What do you mean Gohan's missing!?" A man with crazy, jet black hair exclaims, finishing a bowl of rice and setting it on top of the hundreds of empty bowls. Son Goku couldn't believe what he was hearing! He hasn't seen his son in over a year, and now he's gone missing!

"I'm afraid so, Goku." A being with blue skin with antennas lowered his head. "The worst part is he's been sent to another universe!"

Goku blinked a few times, "What do you mean, King Kai? So Bulma's machine worked?"

The Kai nodded, "Yes it worked. But try to sense his energy, Goku. It just suddenly vanished!" He exclaims, looking up at the sky.

"I wonder where he went." Goku then rubbed his chin. "Maybe somewhere with strong opponents. Oh, he's lucky than! Why couldn't I be the one who left?!"

"WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?!" King Kai yells, causing the Saiyan to fall on his face at the volume of his voice. "Who knows what kind of danger he'll be in right now?!"

Goku rubbed the back of his head, "Well, yeah…but what if he went somewhere with people like us? Think about it, this can help Gohan become even stronger than before and learn techniques we never thought existed!"

"You are right, Son Goku."

Goku and King Kai turned around to see a small man with purple skin, pointy ears, and a white Mohawk giving them a mischievous smile. The other man next to him had red skin and long, white hair and was a few feet taller than him. The taller gentleman seemed to scowl at the two rather than smiling like his associate.

"Um," Goku scratched his cheek as he approached the man. "Who are you exactly?"

"I'm the Supreme Kai." He introduces himself before he bowed at them and gestured to the tall man behind him. "And this is my assistant, Kibito. It's nice to meet the man who saved Earth several times. And I might know a reason why it's a good thing Gohan was sent to another universe."

The Supreme Kai's smile then grew, "May we discuss this?"

* * *

It's been hours since they began training, and none of them seemed to show signs of giving up. They were tired, yes, but they weren't going to give up because of that. Gohan hadn't had a good spar like this since training with Vegeta a few weeks ago, before he left home. Had to say, though, Netero was strong, stronger than Hisoka for sure. He was on the verge of turning super when Netero increased his strength…

It's been a while since the Chairman had fought a strong opponent before. But a mere child no less. '_I'm shocked that a kid of that age might be stronger than me…!' _He exclaims in his head before chuckling to himself. '_Just think how strong this 'Piccolo' guy must be….or his Dad!'_

Netero let out a low gasp when his focus came back to the fight and Gohan was a foot away from his, his arm cocked back with a smirk on his face. The Chairman grunted when the punch connected with his gut. Gohan, for once in his life, was busy gloating to himself that he had no time to dodge the chop to the back of his neck.

The Saiyan felt the top of his spine vibrate, causing him to cry out in pain. When he turned his head to glare at the man, an elbow smashed right beneath his eye. Stars began to flash in his head and his mind was fuzzy for a moment. Netero frowned. Gohan is too distracted to do anything, he couldn't let this go on any longer.

He lifted his leg and brought it across the Saiyan's side, making him wheeze as the air escaped from his lungs and fly against the wall. He crashed with a thud before dusting himself off and scowling at The Chairman, who clutched the ball in his right hand.

"Tell me, Gohan." He starts, taking a step closer to his opponent. "Are you using your full power?"

Said boy was taken aback by the question. No, he wasn't using his full power, but was Netero? It didn't seem like it though…but he couldn't be as strong as a Super Saiyan 2. In fact, nobody was stronger than that form. Not Vegeta, Not Cell, and not even his own Dad.

"No." He replies, shaking his head before shrugging. "If I was you wouldn't have stood a chance. I'm unbeatable in that form…"

"Form?" Netero asks, surprised at the reveal. "So you can transform? Show me."

Gohan scratched the back of his head, "Uh, sure, Netero-san." His expression turned serious again and he tightened his fists. With a grunt, Gohan transformed to Super Saiyan; his black hair turning blonde and his black eyes turning teal. His aura changed from a silver color to gold in an instant.

Netero leaned forward with his eyes wide at the boy. His aura was incredible, better and stronger than his current one!

"This is a Super Saiyan!" He shouts, crossing his arms. "I still have one more level!"

"Super Saiyan?" Netero repeats quietly, raising an eyebrow at the name. "What's a Saiyan? An alien?"

Gohan's expression turned from serious to nervous. Oh crap, he let that one slip out.

"A Saiyan is…" His voice soon dropped as he thought to himself. Should he tell Netero? It's not like he was going to tell anybody. Then again, Gon has a right to know about this. The same for Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio. "A Saiyan is…an alien race believed to be extinct."

"But you look human." Netero points.

"Well, I'm half human and half Saiyan." Gohan explains, causing the old man to raise his eyebrows curiously. "My Mom is human and my Dad is a full blooded Saiyan. But Saiyan's look like humans, except they have monkey tails."

Netero tried to avert his eyes to look around the boy's waist, hoping to see a monkey tail wrapped around it. "But you don't have one. Did you cut it off?"

Gohan nodded, "Yes, I had it cut off when I was smaller."

Netero then narrowed his eyes at the teen, thinking back at the transformation. "You said there was two levels of Super Saiyan, right?" The boy nodded. "Do you mind if you show me the second level later? For now, I want to see what this level does."

Before he could react, Netero charged at the Saiyan in tremendous speed, but the teen easily predicted his moves. In blinding speed, Gohan dodged the punches the old man threw at him and sent one of his own. Netero groaned when his fist connected with his face, followed by a quick knee to the gut. An uppercut was thrown as well with The Chairman being sent in the air.

Gohan held his hand out, waiting for the ball to safely land on it. However, it never did. Again, it was in the hands of Netero, who bounced it on the floor, ignoring the bruise on his cheek. Gohan narrowed his eyes and grunted as he charged at the Chairman. Netero perked his head up when not one but several Gohan's surrounded him, each of them giving him unpleasant looks and gestures.

'_Afterimages?' _He asks in his head, finding the boy's technique interesting. '_Impressive, I thought only assassins knew this move?' _

The images began to fade out, causing Netero to frown. If none of them were the real one, then the real one must be….

Above!

Netero threw his head back and it smashed onto the face of Gohan, who yelped in pain before crashing on all fours. He rubbed his now red face until looking up at Netero with a growl. In a blur, Gohan jumped up and sent out a flurry of punches, in which Netero returned. They began to exchange blows in blinding speed, too fast for the regular human eye to see.

As they exchanged punches, Gohan noticed how every punch he threw, Netero's aura began to glow brighter, almost as if it was a light bulb. And if that wasn't the only thing, his speed was increasing as well. A shockwave erupted when The Chairman blocked the boy's punch with his forearm.

He finished the exchange by jumping back to gain some distance with Netero putting his arms down to his sides. As Gohan stood there, waiting for him to move, the Chairman sighed. '_I guess I have no other choice…'_

He closed his eyes, causing Gohan to raise his eyebrows. Suddenly, he clasped hi hands together before setting one to the side and the other staying in front of his face. The Saiyan's eyes went wide when Netero sent a powerful, gold colored blast right at him.

'_I can't dodge that!' _He was then devoured by the blast and it sent him crashing against the wall. Luckily, it didn't kill him, but it gave him several cuts and wounds and his gi almost being shredded apart. He groaned and stood back up on his feet, one of his eyes shut as he scowled at the Chairman.

"My apologies," He says, frowning. "I had no idea that would do damage like that."

Gohan only smirked in reply. "Oh, it's alright. Besides, I have something to give back."

Netero blinked when the young fighter cupped his hands to the side. "What are you planning?" He asks before a bright blue glow was shining between his cupped hands.

"Ka-Me-Ha…" Gohan smirks. The Chairman's jaw dropped when blue energy was between his hands and his aura was through the roof! "…Me….HA!"

"WHAT?!" Netero nearly screams when the blast was heading right towards him. Acting fast, he threw the ball in the air be until the attack engulfed him in blue energy. Gohan could only look on in worry, hoping he didn't _kill _the Chairman.

'_I would be in deep trouble if I killed him…' _Gohan sighed out in relief when he still felt Netero's energy, even though he couldn't see him through the smoke. Something then tapped his foot. Looking down, the ball lay still beside him, as if asking to be picked up.

"GAH!" He yells in surprise when another gold beam hit him. Thankfully, he had enough time to cross his arms to block it, but it still sent him skidding across the floor. He caught himself and looked over the smoke to see Netero bending down to pick the ball up and placing it on top of his head.

"I think it's time to show me that other form." He points, flashing him a small smile. "What is your power at the fullest? I want to see it."

Gohan groaned in almost annoyance before sighing. He had no other choice. Besides, he wanted to end this quickly and get some sleep.

"Okay!" He nods. "But don't blame me if this airship crashes to the ground!"

Netero ignored the last statement and watched as Gohan let out a yell, letting his power out. The ground beneath them shook violently but the Saiyan bared no attention to it and kept powering up. Netero stood in awe as the boy's aura grew and blue electricity sparked around him.

* * *

Gon felt something tickle the back of his head, but nobody was behind him. It was just him and Killua, looking at the city below in awe. It looked like someone decorated the city with nice jewels and diamonds, according to Gon.

"Huh? Gon, something wrong?" Killua asks his friend, who looked over his shoulder at the stairs leading below.

"I feel like something's going on." He points out, eyebrows furrowed together. "But I don't know what."

Killua shrugged, "You said Gohan was training with that old man, right?" He then scoffed before placing both hands behind his head. "I think it's just a waste of time. There's no way some old fart like Netero-san can defeat Gohan. Who knows? Maybe he broke his hip just walking."

"Don't say that, Killua." Gon hissed at his friend, who shrugged. "And that's not true. Gohan told me Netero-san was strong, strong for someone his age."

The white haired assassin rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Do you believe anything Gohan says to you? He may be strong but he's a terrible liar too don't forget."

Gon opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted when the airship began to shake. The two of them almost fell off their feet, the same with the rest of the staff and fighters aboard.

"Earthquake!" Some cried out.

"In the air?" Some ask, rolling their eyes.

The son of Ging ran for the steps that led to the room where Gohan was without any warning to Killua.

"Gon! Wait!" He complained before following his friend.

* * *

Netero, for the first time, found himself shocked at the power of the 12 year old. This power was far beyond his, he's never seen an aura like that, and the overall strength of the boy made him go eye wide again. Even if he was going full power right now, it still wouldn't be enough to stop this boy!

Gohan gritted his teeth together, feeling his power surge all around his body. He hasn't activated this mode since the Cell Games, so he wasn't used to the power yet. It was like putting on an old suit: you don't remember how you looked or how it felt.

The floor beneath his feet formed a small crater from his power as he growled yet again. Netero dropped the ball in his hand in awe, finally figuring out what the best thing to do was. And no, it wasn't giving up.

"Gohan!" The Chairman averted his eyes to the two boys who just showed up. One of them was the same boy who now knew how to fly and the other he's seen at the Second Phase. "Are you-"

Gon immediately stopped dead in his tracks as he watched his sensei transform with his own eyes. The black hair he was used to was replaced with blonde and his were teal. Worry was quickly replaced with shock when he finally realized the source of the airship shaking was his master. '_Gohan…'_

Killua, on the other hand, rather than shocked, he was actually excited to see what Gohan was showing them. He loved seeing the look of shock on Netero's face….if only he could see that look on Hisoka. It would've been perfect.

With one final scream, Gohan finished his transformation, smoke covering the others vision of him. "Netero…" The voice sent chills down Gon's spine. It didn't sound like Gohan's happy, cheery one, no, this one was serious and cold. "This is my full power…"

When the smoke cleared, Gon and Killua gasped and Netero's jaw dropped at the Saiyan's appearance. His spiky hair was spikier, his eyes were narrowed and sharp, his muscles bulked a bit, and electricity sparked around him.

Killua, unlike the other two, found himself liking this form. His eyes are much like his: cold and angry…the electricity was beautiful…just overall he liked this form. '_I would rather choose this Gohan over his regular form. He looks more…intimidating like this' _

'_That's not Gohan…' _Gon thought to himself, shaking. '_This Gohan looks dangerous…I don't like it.'_

Then Gohan's gaze turned at his students behind him. As if they were a deer caught in headlights, Killua and Gon stared at the Saiyan in awe, who stared back at them with a blank expression.

"Gon…Killua…" He mumbles before a cocky smirk crossed his lips. Again, Gon shivered at his look while Killua smirked back at the Saiyan, waiting to hear what he says. "…This is a Super Saiyan Two…me at my strongest…hopefully one day you guys can match up with me…"

_'Super Saiyan?' _Both Gon and Killua repeat in their heads.

Before he could continue, Netero shot another blast. The Saiyan didn't even bother looking to swipe it away, creating a hole in the wall. His eyes then narrowed when facing the Chairman, who got into a stance as he waited for the attack.

But something was missing….

Netero looked up to notice the ball he had was missing. He gasped before nearly snapping his neck to look at Gohan, who clutched the ball in his hand so tight that it popped. '_Not only did his strength increase…but his speed too! I couldn't even see him!'_

The room was silent for a moment. Gon and Killua couldn't believe their eyes and stared in awe at their friend, even Netero found himself awed at the Saiyan. Gohan, on the other hand, began to chuckle and let go of the remains of the ball.

"Y-You did it…" Gon whispers, not knowing if he should stay shocked or be happy. "Gohan…you're a Hunter!"

Killua blinked a few times. "It's that easy? Why didn't we do this?!"

Gohan faced his students again with a small smile and sighed, his jet black hair returning and his teal eyes returning to black. He then laughed again before collapsing onto the floor with Killua and Gon running to his aid. They knelt beside him, giving him a thumbs up.

"I think I've seen enough." Netero says, walking towards the three when Gohan opened his eyes. "You managed to take the ball away from me and get a few good hits on me, I think you are definitely Hunter material."

Gohan grinned ear to ear at the news while Gon wrapped his arms around his neck and Killua smiled proudly at him. For once in his life, he felt proud for someone else rather than himself. And that's rare…

"For once in my Hunter career, I've never met someone stronger than me." Netero adds, causing Gon's jaw to drop and Killua to smile smugly at the Chairman. "And at such a young age too! I have no words to describe how shocked I am! Gohan, you have caught my interest. That's why I must invite you to join something….but I'll tell you the details later. But for now, get some rest and you'll get your license soon."

"T-thank you, Netero-san." Gohan nodded at the man, who smiled down at him. He then looked up at the smiling faces of Gon and Killua until his eyes slowly closed shut.

Gon gasped, "Ah, Gohan!"

"Don't worry, he's just exhausted. The infirmary's upstairs you can take him to." Netero says, gesturing to the steps behind them before focusing on the other two. "As for you two, we'll be arriving at Phase Three in about an hour. You should get ready as well."

With a nod, Gon turned and exited the room with Killua following as he carried Gohan on his back.

"_This is Super Saiyan Two…me at my strongest…"_

That statement began to drift in the assassin's mind. If that was his strongest, he wouldn't stand a chance against him! Even if he was training with him, it'll take a long time to reach such power like that.

'_But he's stronger than Netero…and Hisoka.'_

"_Hopefully…one day…"_

'_Yeah, one day…'_

"_You can match up with me…"_

'_If I can, I could be the strongest one in my family! The strongest assassin!'_

Killua rose his head up, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks. He fixed his head to face the knocked out Gohan, whose head laid against his neck, Killua hearing soft breathing noises from him. Then he stopped dead in his tracks, a small smirk on his face.

'_I have a goal…' _He let out a sigh. '_…I want to be stronger than Gohan…in all levels!' _

* * *

Okay! Now onto the Hisoka situation:

Look, first off, I wanted to apologize for that. At first, I thought it was a good idea because I wanted Hisoka to be a threat to Gohan. But it looks like none of that is working out...my bad. That's why I made Gohan train with Netero. I know some of you guys are gonna write 'You made Gohan weaker than Hisoka, but not Netero? WHAT?!'

Let's just say that whole Hisoka situation was non-canon, okay? Gohan still finds him creepy though, but just forget about the whole beating thing.

And if you guys have a problem with this fight, just leave me non-flamed reviews, just nice ones or tips or whatever. You know, the usual. So, for now, bye!

**Just a few more days before voting ends!**

**results (based on reviews and votes):**

**#1- Mirai Trunks **

**#2-Goku**

**#3-Piccolo**

**#4-Vegeta**


	7. Confrontations x And x Reveals

**Hunter x Hunter x Saiyan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or HXH characters**

**Chapter 7: Confrontations x and x Reveals**

**Poll results after chapter!**

* * *

Colonel Silver has never been this annoyed before. They've been tracking an energy signal in the hot desert for hours. Slamming the tracker on the dashboard, he huffed angrily as one of his lower class soldiers drove the vehicle they were in. They've been driving for the past 6 hours, following the energy signal that went off crazy hours ago.

"This is stupid," He huffs before wiping his forehead. "Gero's crazy, maybe he's seeing things. I mean, he's not the smartest doctor in the Army."

Then the tracker began to beep, causing the truck to stop and Silver stepping outside.

"How close is it?" The driver asks as he leaned out the window at Colonel Silver.

Said man pointed right, "It's coming from that way!"

He looked up from the monitor and noticed how his spot was cooler than usual. The airship was blocking the sun, casting a huge shadow over him. As it got closer, the monitor would get louder and the constant beeping was faster.

Then it stopped.

"What?" He asks in shock before hitting the tracker a few times. "Why did it suddenly shut off?"

The driver blinked a few times, "Maybe it's broken?"

Silver growled, throwing the monitor at the driver and hitting him in the head. "Idiot! It doesn't matter if it's broken now! We know where the signal is coming from! The airship above us."

A soldier from the back of the truck jumped off and approached him.

"But sir, that's official government property." He warns. "If we interfere, they could arrest or kill us all!"

Colonel Silver scoffed, "The Hunter Association, a perfect place to look. We'll simply look some things over and if they get violent, we get violent."

* * *

Gohan awoke with a gasp, sitting up from the bed. He just had a strange feeling about something, but what was it? Were his friends in trouble? Was he in trouble?

He squinted his eyes; the sun was so bright. He lowered the blanket that had once covered him, scrunching it into a ball. How long was he out? It felt like he was sleeping forever. Then he thought back to the sparring match with Netero, the memories filling his head.

There was no denying it though, he did get messed up pretty bad.

Netero was stronger than he expected him to be. He never thought he had to transform past a Super Saiyan to defeat him; an old man who looked old enough to be a great-grandfather. Now he knows how his father felt fighting Jackie Chun at the World Martial Arts Tournament.

"Ah, I see you're awake."

Gohan nearly jumped when Satotz entered the room, holding a folder in his hands. He couldn't tell if he was either smiling at him for being awake, or worried that he might've lost his memory.

"Where am I?" The Saiyan asked with a groan, rubbing his eyes to rub the sleepiness off.

Satotz grabbed a chair and sat down next to him. "You're in the infirmary. We bandaged you up when you were unconscious. But I must say you have amazing blood cells, your cuts healed quickly than any other person out there. We barely used any medicine on you."

'_Thanks to my Saiyan cells I guess.' _Gohan chuckled to himself at the thought while feeling the bandage that circled around his dome. His right arm was covered with bandages and his clothes were sown back together. "How long was I out?"

"A few days, actually, but you missed nothing important." He replies. "Your friend, Killua was it? He was kind enough to drop you off and stay with you here until you were awake." Satotz says, making Gohan raise an eyebrow. "However, Phase Three had just begun and there was no time to lose."

"Wow, Killua wanted to do that?" He asks in surprise as the examiner nodded. "He cares about me that much?"

Satotz nodded again, "Well I hope so. You, him, and the other boys are friends, correct?" Gohan nodded. "Now, onto more important things…" Gohan blinked at the man when he held his hand out, waiting for him to shake it.

"Uh…I…" He stuttered, staring at the hand. Then he remembered something very important. "I can't now…I need to find my friends. They've helped me out so I have to help them."

"You can." Satotz mutters before clasping his hand on his until letting go. "Just as someone who has failed the exam can no longer pass, someone who has passed the exam can no longer fail. The rest is up to you. You can go help your friends. I'm sure you're concerned for their safety."

"Thank you, Satotz-san!" Gohan smiled at him before jumping on top of the bed.

"Wait!" He stopped him from sprinting out the door. "First, I must give you this." He grabbed the folder from his lap and opened it. Inside was a license with his full name on it with the Hunter logo on top, followed by a signature from Netero.

Satotz handed him the card, which Gohan began to examine. "So this is my Hunter license?"

"Most Hunters consider this more valuable than their lives, yet no more than a worthless scrap of paper at the same time." He says, causing the Saiyan to blink a couple of times. "However, if you feel unqualified to be a pro, you are free to destroy or put away your license. You can even sell it, since no one else will be able to use it. However, a person who has passed the Hunter Exam will not be allowed to take it again. Professional Hunters are treated well, largely due to our predecessors' efforts. Hence, there are many applicants who harbor ill intentions."

"If it weren't for them, we would accept every person who applied." He stopped for a moment before continuing. "But, the important thing is what you accomplish once you become a Hunter. I have faith in your judgment."

Gohan grinned from ear to ear and nodded at the examiner. "Thank you, Satotz-san!"

"Allow me to congratulate you." He held his hand out once again and this time, Gohan shook it on his own. "Your friends are on Zevil Island, a few miles from here. You can catch them if you're flying, correct? I'll just inform the examiner that you will be on your way. But I must advise you, the Phase ends soon. You sure you don't want to wait?"

Before Gohan could answer, there was a knock on the door, revealing Netero in the doorway wearing his usual robe. He had one bandage on the middle of his forehead. When he spotted Gohan, he grinned.

"I've been looking for you, Gohan." He grins as Satotz stood up from his seat. "I need to discuss some things with you…alone." He finished his sentence with his eyes on Satotz, who nodded and walked outside the room and closing the door.

The Son boy rose an eyebrow at the Chairman, "What is it?"

Netero rubbed his chin, "I need some help deciding what the final Phase should be. I figured you were just the right person to help."

This was a surprise. The Chairman of the Hunter Selection Committee needed help finding a Phase? And he turns to a 12 year old for help? '_That's kinda funny.' _He thinks before standing up on his feet and slipping his Piccolo like shoes on.

"Why won't you try something new?" He asks, walking closer to the Chairman.

"Something new?" He repeats, rubbing the end of his beard. "Like what, exactly?"

Gohan shrugged, "I don't know, maybe a tournament? You haven't tried one of those yet. Also, it'll help to see what rookie has the most skill."

Netero nodded before snapping his fingers. "Great idea, Gohan! And whoever wins gets to be a Hunter!"

"Well, do you know how many people passed Phase Four?" He really wanted to know if any of his friends passed; Gon, Killua, Kurapika, or Lerorio. Hopefully, all 4 of them passed and no harm was done to them. But Hisoka…he hoped some harm was done to him.

"Unfortunately, not yet." He replies, looking out into the hallway as if he was in a dream. "But don't worry, I have a feeling your friends made it. Well, one of them if not. Tell me, who else are you training? Is that Gon boy your only pupil?"

Gohan shook his head. "I'm training Killua too. Actually, I was hoping we could start later today."

"Well, you are welcome to use the gym if you'd like." Netero offers was obviously gold to Gohan. Finally, somewhere big to train in. "More Ki learning?" Gohan nodded. "These boys look up to you almost like you're their own brother. That's great."

"I should be going." Gohan says quickly as if he was impatient. "I have to meet Gon and the others where the Fourth Phase is." With that, Netero stepped aside and let the demi-Saiyan walk past him. Gohan never bothered looking back, he just wanted to make sure they were okay, especially from Hisoka.

"Don't help any of the applicants unless they are in serious danger." Netero warns, stopping Gohan in his tracks. Again, the boy didn't look back. "And please, don't start any trouble. This Phase is about hunting or being hunted, so you must keep quiet for the applicants. You may be a Hunter, but this is still the exam."

Gohan nodded before opening one of the windows and jumping out.

* * *

All of this was too easy for him. Those three brothers weren't even a challenge for him. Good thing he already has enough badges to pass and face no more boring people. Well, he hopes he could run into Gon. '_I wonder how he's doing.' _Gon was strong, he had to be doing fine! That's his friend!

Killua looked up at the sky, a frown forming on his lips and his eyes sad.

"I hope Gohan can wake up soon." He mumbles before sighing. Nothing was on his mind but wondering when Gohan was going to recover. Back on Trick Tower, Gon kept on telling him he was going to be fine, but he wasn't so sure. When they found him, he was in pretty bad shape with cuts and bruises all over his body. He had no idea an old fart like Netero could do all that damage to him. He could see Hisoka doing something like that…but Netero? The Chairman?

"Leorio could've fixed him up…he would've been here right now." He complains, kicking a rock. "We would be training and laughing and…" He cut off his own sentence with a groan in frustration. "I want to be as strong as him and look at me…whining to myself…"

"Killua!"

The white haired assassin gasped when he heard the familiar voice from the distance.

It was Gohan, fully recovered and flying right above him. He was laughing before landing in front of him, smiling.

In a blur, Killua squeezed the Saiyan with an iron-like grip. Gohan yelped at the sudden action, looking at his friend with a smile as he kept on talking about how happy he was that he woke up. Good thing he was okay, there would've been a problem if he wasn't.

Suddenly, the assassin's mood turned 180 degrees. He narrowed his eyes at his sensei before clutching his shoulders and shook him violently.

"You've got us worried, you know?!" He rants, still shaking the now dizzy Gohan. "You've been asleep for days! I thought you were in a coma, dammit!" He stopped shaking him but aimed for his face. He grabbed ahold of his cheeks and stretched them out. "Look at you with those bandages! Don't get us worried like that again! Okay?!"

"Killua, stop…" Gohan barely manages to say with a blush. Killua's thumbs were inside his mouth and stretching his cheek from the inside. "I get it, I'm sorry! Just stop what you're doing!"

Not waiting for a response, the demi-Saiyan clasped his hands on the other boy's hair and began yanking it. Killua hissed and let go of his cheeks, so Gohan let go of his hair. Both of them rubbed their sore area, silence filling the air.

"Where's Gon?" He asks, breaking the silence.

Killua shrugged, "I don't know, somewhere on this island. I was just going back to wait for the examiner to show her my tags." He held out three tags; one had #99 on it and the other had #199.

"You guys are hunting for tags?" He asks, making the assassin nod.

"It was fun at first, but the person I was hunting for was so boring." He then slumped his shoulders and sighed. "Hopefully, the Final Phase won't be boring. I want to fight some good people; like you if you were still participating, even though I wouldn't stand a chance."

'_Against me?' _He rose his eyebrows at the statement. He felt rather flattered, actually. It sounds like something his Dad would say; he wouldn't stand a chance but still wanted to fight him.

"Ah, I hope we can train soon." He breaths out, placing a hand behind his head. "I want to learn how to fight like you do. If someone like you can defeat Netero-san and you train me, I'll be the best assassin ever! Maybe I'll beat up Hisoka just for the heck of it."

Gohan narrowed his eyes, a serious expression on his face.

"No, Killua." He snaps, causing the white haired boy to raise an eyebrow at him. "I'm training you to protect you and the ones you care about. I'm training you to protect everyone, not to just beat people up for the heck of it. And you don't kill for fun either. You kill when it's necessary; like when someone is threatening you or your friends. That's why I decided to train you, Killua. You're not going to use this power to beat people up, no, you're using it to look out for Gon or me."

"There are rules to this?!" Killua nearly yells, stomping his foot on the ground. "That's stupid! I'm an assassin, I'm supposed to kill!"

"You don't have to be one. You don't have to kill."

Killua opened his mouth to say something, but the words just wouldn't come out. His family were trained assassins, it's in his blood to be one. But then again, maybe he was right. He could just change his life around if he wanted to…

"It's not that easy." He mumbled, walking past his sensei with his head low. Gohan frowned as he watched his friend leave. "You wouldn't understand…See you later."

Nobody was to blame but himself. He shouldn't have said those things. And now he saw his friend leave, his head hung low, probably blaming him for it. He stood there for a while, even when Killua's silhouette had disappeared, he still stood in the same spot.

He's never seen his Dad abandon any of his friends. And that's just what he's doing; letting him go. Should he hurry and catch him? Or let him walk away from him? But Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio, what about them? He can't abandon them too. They could be trapped or in trouble…

What if Hi-

"What do we have here?"

With a small gasp, Gohan turned around and stood face to face with Hisoka, who was smiling at him. In his hands was his playing cards, shuffling them as he chuckled and walked closer to the preteen. Gohan growled, his arms cocked back in case he threw any punches.

"What happened to you, Gohan-kun?" He asks with the smile still on his face. The Saiyan shivered when "-Kun" was added to his name. "Got in a little fight? Against who? Don't tell me it was an Examiner, which would be ridiculous. Was it against The Chairman?"

"And if it was?" He spat, glaring at the magician. If looks could kill, Hisoka would be more than dead.

Hisoka chuckled, "I like that look you're giving me. It makes you look more dominant." The chuckling stopped as he closed his eyes, uncrossing his arms. "But, I love someone with a good challenge. If you could defeat the Chairman, that means I can't go easy on you."

The shuffling of the cards stopped and they were all pointing at Gohan, as if they were guns ready to fire. Hisoka squinted his eyes at the Saiyan, licking his lips as he waited for him to go in a stance.

However, he never did.

With a smirk, Gohan reached in his pocket and pulled out his license, flashing it at the magician. Hisoka's eyes went a little wide as he collected his cards together. Did his eyes deceive him? Gohan-kun has his license before he did? How?!

"According to the rules," His smirk grew bigger after every word. "An applicant can't kill a Hunter unless said applicant has a license. If you do kill me, you'll be disqualified from the Exam and be in deep trouble." He stepped closer to the magician, his face showing smug. "So, what's it gonna be Hisoka? Kill me and be disqualified? Or leave me alone, become a Hunter, then kill me?"

Hisoka was silent for a moment as he continued to stare at the Saiyan. Words never dared to escape his mouth. He was right, though. If he did kill him, he'll be disqualified. It's best to just leave him alone…for now. When the right time comes, he'll fight him.

"You're smart, little boy." He purrs, causing the Saiyan to scrunch his face in disgust. "Very smart indeed. Very well, I'll leave you alone. But when I become a Hunter, you best watch out. I can attack from anywhere, anytime."

With that, the magician walked away with another chuckle. Gohan sighed in relief. '_At least I don't have to deal with Hisoka anymore. I should keep my guard up, though. I know he has a few tricks up his sleeve.'_

"Oh, and by the way." Gohan snapped his head up at Hisoka, who looked over his shoulder at him. "I was never going to kill you. You're too interesting and cute to kill."

'_That's creepy…' _Gohan nodded to himself after Hisoka was out of his sight. Hopefully, he wouldn't run into him till later on. For now, he had to find Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika. Or…he can go back to Killua and apologize to him. '_What should I do? I feel bad for Killua, but Gon must want to see me…'_

Sighing, he closed his eyes and sensed their energy. Gon had one of the highest ones, so he was easy to sense. In fact, he and other two life forces were making their way towards him. Killua, on the other hand, wasn't far and figuring they were going to the same spot, Gohan nodded to himself and walked to where Killua was.

* * *

While walking, Gohan noticed how silent the Island really was. No birds were chirping, no bugs were buzzing, even the trees or bushes rustled. The only thing he heard was his own footsteps and his humming he begun a few minutes ago. He didn't even see any animals run past him.

"What kind of island doesn't have animals?" He asked to himself, looking at his surrounding yet again. "This is weird…too weird. I wonder if anyone is nearby."

His eyes then narrowed and he fell back, barely dodging the spear that was thrown at him. The weapon stopped when it stabbed a nearby tree and Gohan glared at his attacker. Emerged from the bushes was a gruff looking man, frowning at him.

"What's the big idea?!" Gohan exclaimed, his hand held out. "You could've killed me! You're taking the exam, right? You can't kill me because I'm a Hunter and you'll get disqualified. "

The man growled, "I'm not taking the Exam, idiot! This is my land you're trespassing. And I have every right to kill you! These damn applicants keep stomping on my crops and killing my own animals! They should be killed."

Gohan rose an eyebrow, "Just hold on-"

The man ignored him and with a battle cry, charged at him with a knife in his hand. The demi-Saiyan quickly prepared himself for the attack.

"DI-UGH!" The man stopped dead in his tracks when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Looking down, he noticed a large hole where his heart usually was. "W-What?" He gasped before collapsing to his knees, clutching his chest.

Gohan's eyes were wide when he found out who did it.

It was Killua, who held the man's heart in a small pouch made from his own shirt. Blood dripped from it as the man reached for his heart, but Killua rose it in the air higher, a sickening smirk on his face. The man gasped one last time before finally dropping dead.

Killua calmly placed his heart on his back, almost like giving him a present, with the smirk still on his face. When he faced his friend, his expression quickly turned from cold to the usual cheery look Gohan was used to. But Gohan didn't smile, no, his jaw was dropped at the boy's action.

He's seen people having their arms or tails cut off before, but never a heart!

"Killua!" Gohan yells, scowling at him. Killua titled his head to the side. "That was not called for! I could've handled him! There was no need to kill him!"

The assassin just stared at him for a moment, his eyes narrowing before snickering.

"You'd let him live after he tried to kill you? What happened to "Only kill if someone threatened you or your friends lives"?" He mocks, placing his hands on his hips and shaking his head at his friend. "And, if I recall, your life was in "danger"."

Gohan wanted to say something, but thinking back, he was right. He did say those things. If he wasn't trained or half Saiyan, the man could've killed him. So Killua did, technically, save his life.

Scratching the back of his head, The Saiyan laughed nervously while Killua sweat dropped at him. '_Idiot…' _He rolled his eyes before smacking him on the back of his head.

"OW! What was that for?!"

"For being an idiot. You would've let that guy live and he'd just danger anyone else's life, am I right?" Killua practically stood over Gohan, who dropped to his knees at his stupidity. "What if he went and found Gon or Leorio or Kurapika? What if he unexpectedly attacked them? Next time, think before you act! And I thought you were smarter than me."

"I'm sorry…" The preteen fighter mumbled, his hair casting a shadow over his eyes.

Killua simply grinned to himself, feeling like a cat with whiskers and everything. (**A/N: Yeah, I did it…)**

"I'm sorry about the things I said earlier. I'm sorry about hurting your feelings." He says sincerely, standing back up on his feet and smiling at him.

The white haired assassin smiled back, "It's okay. Besides, it's hard to hurt my feelings."

The demi-Saiyan chuckled before raising an eyebrow, "Oh, one more thing; how did you rip that guy's heart out?" Gohan asks before his gazed turned to the dead man. "No normal person could just do that. Did you use a special ability or something?"

Killua shrugged, "Oh that? It's not a special ability. I just ripped it out, simple as that."

He just ripped it out with ease? That's surprising, especially for his age and strength. Krillin or Tien couldn't do something like that, not even Piccolo. Sure, he has punched holes in people's stomachs before, but Vegeta never did anything like that either.

'_Killua is just full of surprises.' _He thought with a small smile on his face, somewhat proud of his friend.

"But to make it easier, I manipulated my body for a bit." He explains with a deadly smirk on his face. Gohan watched in awe as his hand twitched and his nails grew sharp as a knife with veins spread around his hand.

"Wow, that's odd…"

"But my old man would've done it better." He adds, averting his eyes to the dead man. "When he removes a heart, you won't even see a drop of blood."

Gohan blinked at the boy, who replaced his smirk with his cheery smile, his eyes returning innocent as well.

"Well, let's get going. We'll wait for Gon and the others at the boat." It sounded more like a command to Gohan, but it didn't matter. As long as he got to see his friends again. "Hey, are we gonna train today? I'm tired of waiting."

Gohan nodded, "We'll train today; us and Gon. You need to find your Ki while I and Gon spar. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good." Killua shrugged as the two walked back to the Examiner and everyone else.

* * *

Gon had never felt nervous like that in his life. When they followed Ponzu, who Leorio was after, in a cave it ended up being swarmed by snakes. Leorio was bitten in several areas, so Gon had to suck some of the venom out. That took too long though, so they had to come up with a different plan. Ponzu told them that Bourbon, the snake charmer, had set a trap with his snakes so they couldn't get out. Only he could deactivate the trap, but unfortunately, he was dead.

It took some planning, but they finally found a way out. Bourbon's corpse had an antidote to the venom. Once he found it, they exited the cave by using sleeping gas to knock out the snakes and his friends, including Ponzu. Thanks to his record of 9 minutes and 45 seconds, he was able to carry them out the cave and retrieve Leorio's tag.

Now, all they had to do was make it on time…

"Gon."

Said boy looked at his friend and smiled. Looks like they finally made it on time! They were reunited at last…but…

Gon stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the boy next to Killua. He was grinning at him, giving him a thumbs up with bandages on his arm and forehead. He blinked, then blinked again.

"Gohan's awake?" Kurapika asks, surprised at the demi-Saiyan. Gon had told them Gohan was fighting the Chairman and wasn't going to see them for a while, but to see him fully well and smiling at them made him proud of him. Usually, after being in a tough fight and nearly dying, you would be rather pissed or silent than be happy.

"Jeez, what happened to him?" Leorio grumbles, the antidote still taking an effect on his body.

Gon, however, reacted rather appropriately to his return…

"GOHAN!" Gon yells, leaping off the ground and charging at him. Gohan's grin disappeared when he realized how fast he was going and with a grunt caught the boy, who tackled him with a hug. The demi-Saiyan chuckled as the boy reacted the same way Killua did.

Killua, however, closed his eyes at the two, feeling embarrassed.

"You're overreacting…" He sighs, causing Gohan to shake his head at him.

"You had the same reaction…" He mumbled, smirking when Killua scowled at him in reply.

"I'm so happy you're awake! Wow! You're a Hunter now! That's awesome!" Gon rambled, not caring how loud he was. "You should show me your license! C'mon, show me!"

Most of the applicants stared at Gohan in shock or jealousy. How could this kid become a Hunter before them? He didn't have to take part in this Phase?! That's not fair!

'_A ninja like me should've been a Hunter long before he did!' _Hanzo thought with a growl, glaring at the Demi-Saiyan, who was blushing at Gon who was still wrapped around him. '_Why's this kid so special? I must know.'_

Hisoka was staring too, but his usual creepy smile spread on his lips. '_Those two make me feel so alive…I just can't wait to break them…'_

That man…he hated him so much. His creepy smile and everything about him just pissed him off. Killua glared viscously at the magician, his hands placed in his pockets. But Hisoka bared no attention to him, only at the two next to him.

Gohan noticed one of the applicants, however, smile at him, almost like a Hisoka smile. His appearance helped add more creepiness to him. Pin needles stuck out everywhere on his body, giving him a robot-like look. He noticed how his attention turned from him, back to Killua, then back to him.

'_Maybe he knows Killua..? But, I'm sure Killua would tell me if he knew him.'_

"I'll explain everything later, Gon." He cut off the other boy's rambling as he continued to stare at the needled man. "But later, we'll train; me, you, and Killua."

Gon smiled, "Yes!"

* * *

Gohan was in a daze for a while when he was looking out the window, the beautiful sunset calming his mind. He had to do something before training, so this was a good idea. Killua and Gon are down in the gym, doing stuff of their own, warming up for their training. First, he has to deal with Killua so he can bring out his Ki. Then, he would spar with Gon for the rest of the day, maybe Killua too if they had time. Since the Final Phase is in the morning, this'll help them for the upcoming tournament.

"Gohan." Said preteen blinked out of his daydream and saw Kurapika walking towards him. "Gon and Killua are waiting for you downstairs."

"Yeah, I know." Gohan nodded at him before sighing. "I'm just giving them time to warm up. I have a feeling Gon would want to train all day."

Kurapika chuckled, "Yeah, he would do something like that."

He then looked out the window as well, enjoying the sunset.

"Hey, Gohan. Can I ask you something?"

He nodded.

"How did you learn these kinds of techniques? Flying and those blasts Gon told us about." He asks in interest, leaning his elbow on the rail and his head against his hand. Thinking back, he was right about Gohan. No normal person could do things like that. He had to know who taught him.

Gohan scratched the back of his head. "My mentor, Piccolo, taught me how. He trained me when I was four years old. I learned how to survive in the wild and defend myself and others thanks to him." He then chuckled. "It's funny, he was there for me more than my Dad was."

"What happened to your Dad?"

The light atmosphere immediately turned heavy once that question slipped out of Kurapika's mouth. An awkward silence filled the hallway with Gohan's face darkening, his eyes narrowed and his lips in a frown. Kurapika regretted asking that now.

He never told anyone what happened to his Dad after the Cell Games, and he hoped he never would. Just thinking back to that moment almost brought tears to his eyes. Worst of all, he would still blame himself for that. If only he killed Cell when he had the chance! His Dad would still be alive today!

"I'm sorry for asking." Kurapika frowned, breaking the silence.

Gohan shook his head, "No, it's fine. I think you should now." With a sigh, he said his story. "I was fighting a being called Cell, and I was being foolish. Cell had decided to host a tournament for the world's strongest fighters: Me, my Dad, Piccolo, and our friends. I was supposed to end Cell after finding a new level to Super Saiyan."

"Gon told me about that." Kurapika cut him off. "He said your hair was blonde and your eyes changed color."

Gohan nodded, "Yeah. Anyway, my stupid actions didn't kill him. I was just toying with him. That's when he was going to blow up himself and the world. My Dad sacrificed himself to save the world, and thanks to me, that's why he isn't with me today."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kurapika sighs, his eyes softening at the Saiyan.

"It's okay."

"Did you tell Gon that story? What about Killua?"

Gohan shook his head. He never planned on telling them. But now that he thought about it, they had every right to now. Killua told Gohan about his family and past, Gon too, now he should tell them about his. The truth…

"I wasn't planning on to." He mumbles, his voice muffled against his arm.

"They have a right to know." He points before sighing again. He couldn't hold this any longer. "Me too. Gohan, where are you actually from? You're not from here, that's a fact. Who's Cell? Who's your Dad? You have a few stories to tell us, we wouldn't mind to hear the-"

"Who're you gentleman?"

Gohan and Kurapika rose their eyebrows at the Chairman's voice. They walked down the hallway, turned a corner, and found Netero face to face with a man with brown hair wearing brown gloves and a tan overcoat.

"I'm Colonel Silver…" The man introduced himself. "And we're here to find the energy signal coming from this airship."

The demi-saiyan examined the man suspiciously. Something about that name sounded so familiar…

"Energy signal?" Netero repeats before scratching his chin. "I'm sorry but I'm afraid we don't have any 'energy signals' here."

"Listen, old man!" Silver snaps, cracking his knuckles as he itched for a fight. "We've been searching for days and we picked the signal up here! Now if you don't let us search this airship, I'll be glad to beat some sense into you!"

Kurapika took a step forward, ready to defend the Chairman, but Gohan stopped him by placing his hand on his shoulder.

Netero chuckled at the man's antics. "Okay, I'll let you do so. But first, tell me who you guys are."

"Gohan, what's wrong?" Kurapika turned to look at the now speechless Gohan, who began to grit his teeth in realization. How?! They shouldn't be here?! This is a completely different universe, how can they end up existing here too?!

"Kurapika, T-that's…"

"We're the Red Ribbon Army, you old fool!"

* * *

A/N: You guys voted, and here is the winner!

MIRAI TRUNKS!

Looks like Trunks got the most votes out of Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo. Wow, I thought either Vegeta or Goku would win. Anyway, yes, Trunks will show up later in this story in the HXH universe!

Thank you for voting! Maybe next time I'll make another poll.


	8. A x Sparring x Session

**Hunter x Hunter x Saiyan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Hunter x Hunter or any of their characters**

_**Chapter 8: Show me What you Got!**_

* * *

"We're the Red Ribbon Army, you old fool!"

"Red Ribbon Army?" Netero repeats as he scratched his chin. "Now that I think about it, I believe I have heard that before."

Colonel Silver growled in annoyance. "We're a paramilitary organization: here to protect any cities in danger. That's why we're here, to find the energy signal that we found on a ship heading towards the Hunter Exam."

'_Oh, crap. They caught all of that?' _Gohan gulped nervously.

"I've heard of you guys." Kurapika came out of his hiding spot and approached the curious Colonel Silver. "From what I've heard, you're bad news. You don't protect people; you only care about yourselves. You're bent on domination as well."

"Well, you've heard wrong." Silver chuckled mischievously, hiding the annoyance in his voice. "We are doing our jobs, correct? We are protecting the great people of this world. So do you mind going away?"

Gohan's memory is stale, but he knew that wasn't the case. His Dad told them the Red Ribbon Army was _evil _and only cared about one thing; the dragon balls. They killed innocent people just to find one dragon ball. They were planning on wishing for world domination.

But this world doesn't have dragon balls...

Kurapika huffed. "But…"

"Can we observe some of the candidates here?" Silver cracked an eye open, giving the Chairman a look.

"That's a violation of privacy."

"Shut up! Unless you want to deal with me!"

Kurapika growled, his teeth clenched and eyes closed. Gohan leaned forward when the teen's energy level began to increase, almost as if something changed about him. But his features stayed the same. His blonde hair stayed blonde and he saw no horns or tails grow out of him.

'_Wait, I overheard Kurapika tell Leorio his eyes turn scarlet when he's angry. Maybe that's what happening. Almost like if he's turning Super Saiyan.'_

"You're dealing with an expert boxer here!" Silver shouts with pride. "So unless you want your head knocked clean off, you should go back to whatever you were doing."

He was expecting the teen to run away with his tail between his legs.

However, that didn't happen.

Kurapika opened his eyes and laughed at the Colonel, even the Chairman decided to join in. Silver felt himself blush as his fellow soldiers began to tilt their heads in confusion. What was so funny? Gohan, himself, was chuckling at the man's 'threat'.

"What's so funny?!" Silver exploded in a fit of rage. He hated to be laughed at, especially at his rank.

Before he could find his answer…

"There he is!"

Gohan's eyebrows rose at the sound of Gon's voice. He and Killua were running towards the Saiyan: Gon with worry on his face and Killua with impatience. Silver and the rest of his troops stared at the duo, meanwhile Netero smiled at them.

'_They couldn't have waited for five minutes?'_

"Gohan! Is everything okay?" Gon asks, standing next to his sensei with a frown on his face.

Killua, however, grew even more impatient. "Can you hurry up and train us?! We've been waiting ten minutes for you and here you are talking to a weirdo and his posse!"

"Excuse me?! Who're you calling a 'weirdo'?!" Silver exclaims, his face growing even a darker shade of red. "You're speaking to a high ranking official! I could have you killed if I wanted to!"

Netero frowned at him. "You can't treat a kid like that. All he did was call you a name."

Silver growled like a lion ready roar. "What is wrong with you people?! This is no way to treat the Red Ribbon Army! You guys can be arrested!" At this point, the veins in his head began throbbing and steam hissed out his ears.

Three of the five fighters scowled at the older man, ready to throw some punches. Gon, however, took a step forward with a dangerous glare on his face.

"I know who you guys are!" He exclaims, pointing at Silver. "You're bad news! You tried to burn down Whale Island for your own amusement! Think about all of those animals and people you could've killed. Mito-san said to never trust you guys, even if my life depended on it!"

Gohan's jaw dropped slightly at the news. He always heard bad stories about them, but he never figured they'd burn down a whole island!

"Shut up, kid!" Silver hisses, clenching his fists. "You know what? I've had it with all of you!" He then looked back at his troops. "Men! Ready! Aim!" As if on cue, his men pointed their guns at the five fighters. "Fire!"

Kurapika closed his eyes, ready for death to greet him.

However, nothing happened.

Colonel Silver blinked.

Then blinked again.

"Men! I said fire!" He orders before facing his troops, his jaw dropping at what he found. A pile of crumpled up guns lay next to them and next to that was a smirking Gohan, who took the last gun and crumpled it like a piece of paper. "W-What the fu-"

"AAGHH!"

"GAHH!"

"OH SHI-"

His men all gasped when each of them were taken out by Kurapika or even wounded by Killua. One by one, they fell down with gaping wounds on their chests and necks. Kurapika faced the Colonel again with a scowl and Killua mirrored his sensei's expression, wiping the blood from his hand on his shirt and pants.

"N-No way…" Colonel Silver gulped, sweat dripping down his forehead as he stared at the pile of his comrades. They all groaned and gasped for air, attempting to stand up but only to fall face first on the floor.

"It's best to leave right now and never come back." Netero advises, a grin on his face. "Unless you want to deal with me, a professional martial artist." He finished his sentence with a laugh, mocking the Colonel.

Silver took a step back, his eyes darting between the two who killed his men and the boy who crumpled their guns in a pile. He has never witnessed anything like this in his life. And he wishes he never has.

He then focused on Gon, his mood changing as fast as a bullet. Instead of being scared, he became furious. His face was even redder than before, if it was possible, and if looks could kill, Gon would be turning in his grave.

"What're you looking at, huh!?" He yells, finding his pride once again. "You bastard! If you hadn't said all those things, my men would still be alive! What you were telling was lies." In one swift motion, he took off his trench coat. "C'mon, let's see what you got! I'm not afraid of no kid."

Gon lifted his head up, facing his Saiyan friend, waiting for his approval. Gohan smiled and gave him a thumbs up. The son of Ging nodded, faced the Colonel, and slid into a stance.

Being too anxious to wait, Silver threw a right jab at the boy, but he easily dodged it in a swift motion. More jabs were thrown and the more he threw the more Gon dodged. Silver, however, smirked to himself. All he could do was dodge, so he had him on the ropes now!

With a grunt, Gon ducked and swept the man off his feet. Silver gasped until the boy's fist smashed onto his stomach, knocking all the air out of his system.

Gohan rose an eyebrow at his student. "Gon somehow managed to put some of his Ki into his fist." He points out, noticing Gon's aura beginning to emerge from his feet and reaching the top of his head. "That's impressive for a beginner, and I didn't even spar with him yet."

Killua rose an eyebrow at him as well. "Really? I just thought that guy was really weak."

Gohan chuckled. "Well you thought right."

Lifting his leg up, Gon soon brought it down on Silver's back. With a sickening crack, he impacted against the hard floor, cracking some of the tiles. Silver let out a few groans and began lifting himself up, but his arms began to lose feeling and soon collapsed yet again.

"That's enough, Gon." Placing a hand on his student's shoulder, he pulled him away from the body. "You did well."

Gon grinned. "Thanks!"

Netero approached the two with a grin as well. "Well, that takes care of that. I'll have the staff help clean this mess up."

"They'll be back." Kurapika warns, approaching the group with a serious expression. "I have a feeling. Next time, they'll bring more people, maybe even stronger people."

"That I know. Well, C'mon guys, time to start your training." With a smile, the three walked away from the scene they created and headed towards the stairs.

'_Oh, they'll be back. Next time, we have to take them out for good. The last time this happened, Cell was created! I'm not going to let that happen again…not to my friends.'_

Netero frowned. "He's one interesting kid, isn't he?"

Kurapika nodded in agreement. "He told me he wasn't from here. I mean, he told me this story about someone named Cell and something about Androids."

"There's more than meets the eye with him." Netero observes before sighing. "Well then, let's just keep an eye on him. Soon enough, he'll tell you who he really is. Think you can handle it?" Looking up at the blonde teen, he winked at him.

Kurapika smirked and nods his head. "I can and I will."

* * *

He could tell Killua was the kind of one person who would complain about what to do. No matter the task at hand, they'll always be one flaw that will upset him.

And this was one of them.

Scratching the back of his head, Gohan eyed Killua, who sat on the floor with a small scowl on his face. Gon, unlike his friend, began to do push-ups as he waited for his sensei.

"Okay, Killua. This is very simple." He stopped scratching his head and sighed. "All I need for you to do is relax and find your inner energy." Noticing the confused look on his student's face, he explained. "You just need to relax, don't force it. Just think of this as meditating."

Gon nodded in agreement, looking up from his push-up position.

Killua blinked. "So what you're telling me is to sit down, meditate, and be quiet while you and Gon have a sparring session in front of me?" Gohan nodded. "That's dumb. How could I concentrate with all of that going on? Is there another way to find Ki?"

Gohan frowned at his student. "Killua, you want to learn how to fly and fight like I do, right?"

Sighing, the assassin nodded.

"I promise, we'll try our best to keep quiet." He smiled at him. "Hopefully, if you find you Ki in time, you can join us. But remember what I said, you need to concentrate. Do not force it, this takes time." With one last nod, Killua closed his eyes and hummed to himself, his muscles relaxed and his guard down.

Gohan chuckled and turned towards his 1st pupil. For the first time in a long time, Gohan had never seen someone be so excited to train. His Dad would be the one to ask him if he can train with him. Thinking back, only he and Piccolo have been excited to train, as far as he's seen.

"Your turn, Gon." He nods at his pupil, who mirrored him. "Let's make a deal: If you can land a few good hits on me, I will teach you one of my moves me and my Dad know. But that technique may take some time to learn, maybe a day or two since you're not used to Ki yet. How does that sound?"

Gon lit up like a Christmas tree. "Wow! Really? Okay, Gohan! Let's do this." With a grunt, he jumped a few spaces back from his master and slid in a stance.

"Don't hold anything back, Gon! I need you to fight with full power. Got it?" Gohan smirks, sliding in his stance as well.

"Okay! Full power it is!"

Silence fell between the two. As they sat there waiting for the other to make a move, they analyzed each other's stances.

Gon's stance wasn't that perfect, according to Gohan. There was many openings to his face and abdomen, but it wasn't that bad for a beginner. After their sparring session, he had to teach him some of the things Piccolo taught him; his stance and ways of battle. He had a feeling Gon would be perfect for that, Killua too.

Gohan's stance was perfect, according to Gon. There was no openings whatsoever and his stance wasn't even a full stance! He only had his arms to the side, almost like he was taunting him. Knowing how this was going to end, Gon gulped nervously. He has to teach him that stance later…

"Ah."

Gon's eyes went wide when Gohan disappeared from his sight. His instincts kicked in and turned around, much to his own surprise, and blocked the incoming punch his teacher sent. Faster than he could see, Gohan lifted his leg and smashed his knee onto the other boy's cheek. Using the same leg and fast speed, his calf impacted with the back of his head and sent him flying against the wall.

Gon quickly stood back up on his feet and wiped the bit of blood from his face. Gohan was fast, obviously, so what could he do? He was trying to use his full power, but it seemed the demi-Saiyan wouldn't allow him to. Maybe, someway, he could…

Before Gon could finish his strategy, Gohan was in front of him and drove his fist into his hip. Gon gasped in pain but shook it off and clenched his fist. With a battle cry, he started to swing madly at him, not caring if his punches didn't connect. This, however, caused Gohan to frown in disappointment.

'_He's easily distracted in his own strategies. That's one flaw I now know.'_

Dodging one last punch, Gohan spun around the boy and elbowed him in the back. Pain shot through his body yet again, but he had to ignore it. He wasn't going to give up that easily!

Just when Gohan was sending out a kick, Gon took off in the air. The Saiyan soon followed and charged at his sparring partner, who crossed his arms around his chest. Easily blocking his punch, Gon raised his leg but the demi-Saiyan countered it with another elbow in the gut.

"BLECHH!"

Gon doubled over in pain, swallowing the bile that dared to escape his throat. With a simple lift of his arm, Gohan backhanded him square in the face, causing the boy's face to turn red. Gohan spun around again, his arm cocked back to send his punch.

That, however, never happened.

A growl erupted from Gon's throat before it turned to a full scream. His aura exploded with power and Gohan covered his face from the sudden wind that picked up. Killua stopped concentrating and began to gape at his friend, who stopped screaming but let himself to continue powering up.

'_G-Gon?'_

'_His power shot up, but it's still not as close to mine! I don't know how where or how he got this from.' _His shocked expression was soon changed with a prideful smile. '_Come on, Gon. Show me what you got!'_

Almost like he was reading his thoughts, Gon charged at him with a battle cry. Being too caught up in his thoughts, Gohan failed to notice this until the left side of his face exploded in pain and was sent crashing down to the ground below.

He stood back up on his feet, gasping as he rubbed the bruise on his cheek. Looking up at his student, he wiped the dirt from his face and flashed him a smirk in admiration. Not only did Gon improve his speed, but the blow actually stung him. In no time at all, he'd be able to surpass Netero soon.

'_Just a few more hits and you'll be ready.'_

Gon's eyebrows rose as he stared at his fist in realization. Just a few more of those and he'll be able to learn a technique of his! But, knowing Gohan, he'll somehow find a way to step his game up, change his battle strategy. Hell, maybe he'd transform again.

'_The only way I could win this thing is to let Gohan transform. As long as I make him go full power, I'd feel strong enough. Though, I doubt this.' _Gon finished his thought with a small smile as his friend flew to his level.

In a blur, the two fighters began exchanging blows in superhuman speed. Every punch Gon would throw, Gohan would easily dodge it with ease. Unlike his student's, Gohan's punches would connect with the boy's solar plexus and chest. Shockwaves began to pop against the walls, making Killua gulp.

"There's no way we can compete with that!" He exclaims before sighing. "But Gon thinks he can, even if he's weaker than him."

Gohan ended the clash when he brought his fists down on Gon's back, sending him crashing to the pavement below. The impact even made Killua cringe. When the smoke cleared, Gon was back up on his feet, gasping for air and wiping the dirt off of his jacket. He straightened up when his sensei descended back to the ground, nodding as he did.

'_Gon's planning something. But what?' _The demi-saiyan rose an eyebrow when Gon threw his jacket on the floor, revealing a white undershirt.

Clenching his fists, Gon let his power explode before holding his hands out. Gohan's eyes went wide and he took off in the air when Gon's hands were glowing in a yellow light. With a battle cry, he fired dozens upon dozens of Ki blasts that nearly filled the whole room.

"What?" Gohan gasps out before dodging the incoming blasts with lightning speed. '_Gon's learning fast. He's already learned how to fire ki blasts and afterimage all over the place. That's impressive.'_

Killua squinted his eyes due to the severe brightness in the room and the small explosions. He couldn't concentrate in here, especially with those two around. But, then again, he should stay. He could learn a few things from them, maybe figure out their weakness or strategies in battle.

Gohan smacked one last blast away and charged at his pupil, ready to send out a punch. Smirking, Gon spun and dodged the incoming hit. He brought his leg up and his heel impacted with his sensei's jaw making him skid across the floor and landing next to Killua.

"Not going so well, eh?" He asks with a grin.

Gohan chuckled and wiped the blood from his lip. "No. Not really."

"Well, you can…" Killua shut his eyes when Gohan charged at Gon again, leaving behind a trail of smoke and debris. "Oh great, just leave during the middle of a conversation."

Gon gritted his teeth together after blocking a kick that was thrown at him. He felt his arm sting from the impact but shook it off. Before he could even react, Gohan's foot caught him right in the head. Gon was fazed at the moment until another foot met his abdomen, knocking all the wind out of him. His cheeks puffed up, not letting any air escape his lungs. Just when he gasped for air, an elbow smashed onto his cheek and sent him tumbling across the ground.

Gohan narrowed his eyes at his pupil when he refused to stand back up.

"Gon! You have to get up faster!" He exclaims, crossing his arms over his chest. "If I were the enemy, I would've killed you already!"

Killua blinked at him before nodding to himself. That was true. At any moment, the enemy would kill him, that's why he had to ignore the pain and keep fighting. That's what his Dad told him.

Gon lifted his head to look at his teacher before standing on one knee, sweat dripping from his forehead. Panting, he stood up on both feet, his stance mirroring Gohan's when they first started fighting.

Gohan held his hands out and shot a Ki wave. Gon gasped in shock and quickly jumped in the air, barely dodging the wave. Before he could do anything else, Gohan brought his leg down on his back, sending Gon on the floor but caught himself.

Gon lifted himself off the ground, wiping more dirt off his shirt. He had to think of something else. He needed to find a way to land one good hit on Gohan.

His thoughts were cut off when the demi-saiyan was charging at him with his leg out. Acting fast, Gon dashed towards and the two collided. Foot met foot and the impact sent Gon flying from the sheer force Gohan put into it. His teeth rattled when he struck the ground, his mind getting fuzzy.

When Gon was on his feet, Gohan was already in front of him. Gon raised his hand but Gohan grabbed his wrist and dug his fist into the boy's gut, causing him to wheeze. Using his free hand, Gon struck his sensei with a right hook in the jaw, loosening the grip on his wrist. He found his opportunity and placed his hand on his chest. Gohan quickly moved his hand away, thrusted his arm forward but only for it to be caught by Gon.

With a yell, Gon powered up, his aura expanding. Gohan gritted his teeth as he pushed his fist back to his side and kneed him in his side. Gon grabbed his leg and flipped him over his head, but the Saiyan landed on his own two feet. He threw his elbow back and the son of Ging ducked under his arm and aimed for the boy's side but Gohan disappeared before his eyes.

Gon blinked until Gohan reappeared behind him and went for a chop to the back of his neck. When he did, his hand swiped nothing but the air and the image of Gon faded in thin air.

'_Gon and Gohan know afterimage?' _Killua thought with a surprised look on his face. '_I thought only assassins knew that technique.'_

As if in a pattern, the two began to use afterimage after every punch or kick that was thrown at them. After Gohan had dodged his punch, Gon stood there and waited for the Saiyan to appear. However, he never did.

Just when he figured it out, Gohan, like a speeding bullet, struck Gon in his chin, followed by a roundhouse kick to his back. Gon gasped in pain, feeling his backbone scream in pain, and collided with the ground below. Killua watched in amazement when Gon stood back up on his feet as if that hit never happened.

'_How could Gon stand up after all of this?' _Killua blinked at his friend, who was knocked down again. '_But I gotta hand it to him, he's tough as nails.'_

Receiving yet another strike from his sensei, Gon began panting, slowly descending to the ground and wiping the sweat from his forehead. Gohan soon followed, grinning at him proudly.

"You done?" He asks kindly, running his fingers across his hair.

Gon lifted his head off the ground, revealing a smirk on his face, followed by shaking his head.

"Not even close."

* * *

They've been going at it for a few hours now, according to Killua. Well, for him it did feel like a few hours. Gohan was, and still is, taking the upper hand but Gon showed no signs of giving up. Bruised and sore, Gon would bear no attention to his injuries and keep at it with their sensei, who even himself was surprised at him.

'_His power is low compared to mine, but he manages to keep up with me.' _Gohan thought, blocking several punches from Gon. '_I'm only using 8% of my power, and he's a newbie! Gon has spirit in him, I'll give him that.'_

He barely had any time to dodge the swift kick from his student to his cheek, but it left a small scratch mark in its place. Annoyed by the sudden attack, Gohan smashed his elbow onto the boy's nose. Gon gritted his teeth together in an effort to ignore the pain.

'_I'm exhausted. I need to finish this before I pass out.' _Gon thought to himself, charging straight at his friend. Gohan grunted before crossing his arms like an 'x' on his chest, waiting for the impact. Feeling his fist sting with pain, Gon winced after colliding with Gohan's forearm. The Saiyan teen uncrossed his arms and sent a flurry of punches to Gon.

The way Killua saw it, his punches were so fast that they were nothing but blurs. Yet somehow, Gon was managing to block some, not all of them though. The boy cried out in pain and quickly fell on his knees, clutching his chest after receiving a hard punch.

Gohan gasped and quickly ran to his aid. "Gon! I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

In a split second, Gohan found himself slipping off his feet, looking up at the ceiling. With a grunt, he stopped himself by doing a back-flip and landing back on his feet. Gon blinked before sighing and raising his hands in the air, knowing no other way to keep his sensei off his feet.

Gohan chuckled. "You had me worried there for a sec." He chuckles, holding his hand out for his friend to shake.

He did.

"Sorry! I was getting tired out so I decided to end this quickly." He replies, wiping more sweat from his head. His spiky hair was now drooping, a few bangs covering his forehead. "Now it's time for your promise, Gohan! You have to teach me a move of yours! I've managed to land a few good hits on you."

Gohan nodded, smiling. "Okay, a promise is a promise." Then he glanced back at Killua, who was sitting across from them. "Oi, Killua! How you hanging over there?"

"I don't know. Nothing happened yet." He shrugs until Gohan approached him with his hands on his hips. "How do I know if my Ki is almost ready?"

"You can't tell if your Ki is 'almost ready', Killua. It takes time." He responds, placing both of his hands behind his head. "But just by sensing you, I could tell you're getting stronger. Right, Gon?"

Said boy nodded with agreement.

Killua huffed. "Well, when I do find it, we are training next: just me and you!"

After hearing that statement, Gon frowned at his friend. Why wouldn't Killua want him to train with him? Was he getting in the way or something?

Noticing the look on his face, Gohan frowned at Killua.

"Easy, Killua. If Gon wants to train with us, that's alright."

"But you two got to spar! I only had to sit here and do nothing! I call bull crap on that!"

'_I forgot he loses his temper easily.' _Gohan sighed to himself. If he could handle Vegeta's temper, he could surely handle Killua's.

Gon took a step forward at the assassin. "But finding your Ki is part of your training. That's how Gohan was taught. You wanted to learn how to fly, right?" Killua nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, in order to fly, you need to find your Ki. That's what lifts you off the ground and in the air. Sure, it may take a bit, but Killua, it's worth the wait. Trust me."

Both the assassin and the saiyan blinked at their friend, who rubbed the back of his head and laughed. Knowing Gon, he was serious. It was totally worth the wait.

"Maybe you're right, Gon." Killua sighs before closing his eyes. "You two do whatever you have to do."

Gohan grinned at him as Gon grabbed his wrist and dragged him further away. Anything Gon had to say, it would somewhat calm the assassin down.

"Okay, Gon, listen." Gohan started when Gon stopped dragging him. "I'm going to teach you a move called the Kamehameha wave. I learnt this from my Dad, who learned it from his master. So, all you have to do is gathering all of your latent energy in your body, and release it all at once."

Gon nodded. "Oh, okay! Can you show me how it works?"

Gohan scratched the back of his head. If he did do it in here, it would leave a hole in the wall and Netero would scowl him.

"Um, that wouldn't be a wise thing to do." He admits, causing the son of Ging to lower his head in disappointment. "If I fired the wave, it would damage the room and Netero-san would be angry with me. But I can still summon it."

Gon nodded again.

"Follow me." Gon stood next to his teacher and mirrored his movements. When Gohan cupped his hands to the side, Gon followed. When his foot was in front of him, Gon followed. Killua opened one eye and looked at the two, curious to see what was happening.

"Ka!"

"Ka!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Ha!"

"Ha!"

"Me!"

Gon stopped and stared at Gohan's cupped hands when a blue light was emitting from them. '_That's Gohan's Ki! He's ready to release some from his hands, like I did! But his is a different color.'_

"HA!" His hands opened up but his energy quickly retreated back in his body before he could fire. Killua held back a chuckle at the boy's pose. "See? It's that simple."

Gon blinked before his eyes sparkled. "Cool! My turn, Gohan!"

With a nod, Gohan returned to his previous motion with Gon fully mirroring him.

"KA! ME!"

Killua couldn't help but shake his head at the two, but with a smirk on his face. With friends like them, they'll go places, meet new people. Maybe he would make even more friends than the two he already has. He would've never thought an assassin who killed dozens of people would make friends with people like them.

"HA! ME!"

Hell, he's still in disbelief about that.

"HA!"

* * *

**Author Notes**

Author: I'm sorry about the delay I have a lot to do over the summer, even though I promised I'd update more frequently. To be honest with you guys, I'm not a fan of this chapter. I thought the fight scene was too short, actually, the whole chapter period and the ending was rushed.

Anyway, I'm planning on reviewing some reviews and answering questions about this story. Not happy about the power levels? Ideas? Changes? Just ask!


	9. Big x Brother x Illumi

**Hunter x Hunter x Saiyan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter or DBZ or any of their characters. **

**Chapter 9: Family Reunion**

**Author: **Hey guys**, **I'm back with another chapter of Hunter x Hunter x Saiyan! Now this chapter I feel is one of my greatest for a reason. So please, enjoy it and show me some love.

* * *

"Well, gentlemen. Did you get plenty of rest?" Netero was smiling with great amusement as he addressed the candidates while glancing at Gon and Killua. They, however, didn't notice him and were too busy with their aching muscles. Netero knew about Gohan's training session and wouldn't have minded joining in, but creating the Fourth Phase was busy as it was. Knowing the Saiyan, he figured training would've been simple, if not too simple.

'_Not even a few hours rest could help me heal…_' Killua scoffed at his thought, rubbing his shoulders before looking at his friend next to him. '_How could Gon find his Ki in a few hours? It took me a few hours, and nothing happened! Plus, he learned one of Gohan's moves. What was it? Kamehahame? Kamekameha? Something like that.'_

Gohan stood with the rest of the examiners, waiting for the Chairman to reveal the Final Phase. Well, he has no idea what it was and Netero refused to tell him, saying it was a "surprise". He even asked Satotz and Menchi, who refused to tell him and to 'wait'. Pouting, he leaned against the wall and slid until landing on his butt.

"This hotel is owned by the Hunter Exam Selection Committee." The Chairman continues, breaking his eye contact between Gon and Killua. "This place is all yours until the battles have concluded. For the Final Phase, we will be holding a one-on-one tournament."

'Oh, so he did follow my advice.' The Saiyan shrugged to himself, feeling proud of himself.

Gesturing towards the white board, Netero removed the sheet and brackets were drawn on the board. On the bottom of each bracket were pictures of the candidates, followed by their numbers. Each fighter glanced at their first opponents, either nervous of losing or satisfied with their pickings. Blinking, Gohan noticed how some of the competitors had more chances then others.

"One win is all you need. The winners are removed from competition, while the losers continue up the bracket." Netero explained. "In other words, the loser at the top will not pass. Does everyone understand now?"

'_So this is the complete opposite of the World Martial Arts Tournament._' Gohan frowned at the Chairman for his version of a 'Tournament'. '_Should've been only one winner, in my opinion. But I do want Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio to win.'_

Hanzo crossed his arms over his chest, "So you're saying that only one person will fail." Hanzo repeated, making sure he heard the Chairman right.

"Exactly." Netero nodded before gesturing to the bracket again. "Here are the brackets."

Gon vs Hazo was the first match, then Kurapika vs Hisoka. Whoever lost those matches would move on to compete their next one.

When he saw who Kurapika was fighting against, he couldn't help but glance at the magician, who had his eyes closed and seemed perfectly calm. Deep down, he knew he was planning something. Whatever it was, anything involving him or his friends, it wouldn't work. Not with him around, that is.

"Netero-san!" He called out to the Chairman, who turned around to face him. "Some people get more chances than others, like Gon and Hanzo. What's that about?" He asks curiously. He wasn't bothered or annoyed on how some get more chances, but was just curious on how he set this up.

"Ah, a question on everyone's mind." He sighs out, giving the teen a nod before facing the fighters yet again. "This bracket was assembled based on your performances throughout the entire exam. Those who performed better received more chances."

Now this was the exact opposite of the World Martial Arts Tournament. It was like Netero wasn't even paying attention to him!

"That doesn't sound right." Both Killua and Gohan say simultaneously.

"Can you explain how you scored our performances?" The Zoldyck boy adds, eyebrows risen at the Chairman. Gohan, he too, wanted to know. Maybe they were watching them? But wouldn't he have sensed something, or maybe cameras caught them.

Netero chuckled and leaned closer to the assassin.

"NO!"

"Why not?!"

The Chairman continued to laugh for a moment before fixing himself. "Your scores are classified information. So I can't explain everything. Sorry. However, we do consider three major criteria: Physical strength, mental strength, and overall impression." He explains, holding up three fingers.

'_Oh, I get it.' _Gohan knitted his eyebrows together. '_Since we ran for the First Phase, which was physical strength, using our agility, flexibility, endurance and perception. Mental Strength, I'm guessing, was for the Third and Fourth Phase. Since they were hunting on the island, it tested their Resilience, adaptability, judgement and creativity. That's pretty impressive.'_

"…However, this information is used only for a reference point." Was what The Saiyan heard after returning to reality. "After all, you were strong enough to advance to the Final Phase."

Netero leaned over his shoulder and whistled at the Saiyan.

"Gohan, please explain the rules to these gentleman."

Gohan blinked a few times, sitting up from the wall before making his way towards the Chairman.

He began blushing when hearing chuckling from Leorio, who noticed the absolute confusion on his face. Kurapika could only grin at his friend, finding his expression funny too. Gohan's confused expression quickly turned to a scowl when he caught Hisoka's smirk with his hands placed on his hips. Ugh, he hated that look.

"I, uh…" Gohan scratched the back of his head, not knowing what to explain. "I don't know the rules. You explain it to them."

"Very well."

"Huh?!"

"Weapons are allowed." Netero began explaining and ignored the annoyed Saiyan. "No cheating. If your opponent admits defeat, you win. However, if you kill your opponent, you will be immediately disqualified. All remaining applicants will pass and the exam ends. Are we clear?"

Everyone remained silent.

"Then, we shall begin the Exam's Final Phase. First up is Gon versus Hanzo!"

The rest of the applicants, Gohan included, moved aside to leave space for the two to fight. Gohan returned to sitting against the wall, right behind his friends with his legs crossed.

As Gon prepared for his upcoming fight, he thought back to the sparring session he had with Gohan. It was best to not use any of the moves he taught him, it wasn't like Hanzo was going to kill him. Though he really wanted to, it had to wait for someone stronger who could handle such power. Someone like Netero, or even Hisoka. If he did it to Hanzo, the man would die instantly and he would be disqualified from the exam. That means he wouldn't get his license or meet his Dad.

'_I shouldn't use my full power. I have to watch my moves, make sure I don't overdue anything.' _Gon sighed to himself before standing up, looking up at the ninja in front of him. He noticed how confident he looked, but he should be the confident one. His power was already greater than his by a large margin.

"Ready? Go!"

As fast as a bullet, Gon moved to the side, leaving behind an afterimage that Hanzo mistook for him. After a swift kick, the image faded, causing the ninja's eyes to go wide before Gon's boot impacted with his back. Just before the man could fall off his feet, Gon was in front of him, delivering a heavy punch to his cheek. Hanzo gasped before colliding with the ground.

"Yeah! Go Gon!" Leorio cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

Gohan smiled proudly at his pupil, along with Kurapika. Killua, however, remained silent, his eyes narrowed at the battle.

Hanzo jumped back to his feet, touching the corner of his mouth to reveal blood. Taking the advantage, Gon charged at the ninja, sending a roundhouse kick only for said ninja to dodge. Gon's hip exploded in pain after receiving an open palm strike, then an elbow to the gut. The son of Ging seemed to absorb the hit and jumped back before fading from people's eyesight's. Most of the applicants stared in awe at the boy, but Gohan and Killua remained unfazed.

"If I were Gon," Killua began, facing his Saiyan friend with his hands in his pockets. "I'd already be done. There's so many things I could've done to him to make him give up."

"Remember what I said, Killua." Gohan warned, eyes narrowed.

The assassin scoffed before sitting next to him. "Yeah, Yeah. With power comes great responsibility, I get it."

Gohan sweatdropped at him. "I didn't say it like that…Sometimes I wonder if you even listen to me."

Killua smirked. "Sorry, what was that?" That earned an annoyed scowl from his sensei.

Back to the fight, Gon was gaining the upper hand on the ninja: landing several hits to the face and gut. Whatever hit Hanzo tried to thow, Gon would either dodge or shake them off like a poke. Ducking Hanzo's kick, Gon swiped the ninja off his feet until kicking him in the air. Hanzo did a flip, landing back on his feet but was too slow to spot Gon heading straight for him.

Damn! He was coming too fast! There was no way he could've dodged this!

Most of the applicants cringed when Gon's head collided with Hanzo's nose, causing blood to leak from it and collapse to the ground.

"I have to give Hanzo some credit though." Gohan admitted, causing Killua to give him a look. "I'm surprised he could last this long. Usually someone with his power would give up after a few mediocre hits from fighters like us."

'_Like us?' _Killua shrugged the thought away. "I guess so."

Gon smirked to himself when Hanzo slowly began standing up, already knowing that this was a one-sided fight. If it weren't for his training, he would be the one on the ground, bloody and nearly broken. Even if this guy was only six years older than him, there's no way he stood a chance now!

"I let you hit me on purpose." He admits, scowling at Gon.

"Liar!" Leorio shouts, already annoyed at the ninja.

He ignored him. "You don't understand…this isn't a warning." He warns, wiping the blood from his nose. "It's an ultimatum."

Before Gon could react, Hazno jumped in front of him and then it was just a blur. He hissed in pain and jumped back to gain some distance, clutching his left arm while doing so. When he looked at his hand, blood was smeared on the palm and his left forearm was covered with blood.

"Next, I'll cut off your legs so they won't reattach." Hanzo says, slashing the air. "A permanent injury should help you learn your lesson about making me a fool. But first, I must ask you to…Surrender."

Everyone was silent and stared at Gon, who narrowed his eyes at the ninja.

'_He won't give up…'_

"I won't accept that!" He exclaims, causing everyone to stare in disbelief. "I don't want my legs cut off, but I don't want to surrender. Besides, this fight was already one-sided! So let's continue our fight so I can win!"

Hanzo's eye began to twitch in pure frustration. "Hey…Do you understand your own situation?!"

After his short outburst, everyone began laughing, except for Killua, who looked around in confusion. Even Gohan found himself chuckling at Gon's antics. Again, that was so much like his father it's scary!

Killua rose an eyebrow at him, "Oi, what's so funny? Gon didn't say anything funny."

Having enough of this, Hanzo stuck his blade out far enough for the tip to press onto Gon's forehead, opening up a small amount of blood. The chuckles have stopped and everyone watched in anticipation when Gon just stood there, not moving an inch. Gohan stopped grinning and Killua rose an eyebrow. What's Gon going to do?

"You really don't get it…" Hanzo nearly laughs at the boy's foolishness. "If you die, you'll never get another chance. If I kill you here, I need only to try again next year. I could just slice your scalp off if I wanted to. But I have to admit, you did have control earlier, but now it's my time to take over this fight. So just give up now and I won't have to kill you. How hard is it for you to understand?!"

'_He's jealous of something…' _ Gohan thought when he picked up the tone of Hanzo's voice. It almost sounded like he was whining, like a child who was jealous of another. '_He wouldn't be jealous of Gon though. I mean, what could be the problem?'_

Leorio had to do something, he couldn't just sit there and watch his friend get killed. Taking a step forward, he was ready to step between the two before Gohan stopped him, suddenly appearing right in front of him.

"Leorio…" He warns, his expression serious. The older teen blinked at his Saiyan friend in utter confusion before nodding. Kurapika also blinked at him, surprised at his speed. He didn't even see him coming, not even seeing him stand up!

Gon sighed before glaring up at the ninja.

"I won't give up because I have to find my Dad!" He blurted out, causing Hanzo and his friends to raise eyebrows. "MY dad is a Hunter. So I'm going to become a Hunter and find him!" He went silent for a moment to gulp. "But I have a feeling if I give up now, I'll never find him! So I won't surrender."

Gohan now felt some empathy towards the boy. When he was younger, he always wished for his father to come back after being killed by Piccolo. Even when he was still alive, the man was never there for him. Just once, he would like to see him again, just to hear his voice. In a way, Gon was lucky. His dad was still alive, at least.

"If you don't yield, you die…" Hanzo warns in a less threatening voice.

The two remained silent with Gon glaring up at him and the ninja narrowing his eyes at him. This boy was hard to reason with, that's for sure. Even with a blade ready to pierce through his brain, he still wouldn't give up. This was a tough kid…

After the short stare down, Hanzo put his weapon away before facing the examiners with his eyes shut.

"I give up. You win."

Leorio pumped his fist in the air, whooping while Kurapika smiled at his friend and Killua only shrugged. Gohan, unlike the others, uncrossed his arms and titled his head at the two.

"I can't kill you." Hanzo admits. "But I can't think of a way to make you surrender. I'll take this loss and take my chances in the next battle!"

Gohan smirked at his friend. '_Good job, Gon…'_

"I can't accept that. It's not fair!"

Faces met floor from the applicants and Hanzo began twitching in annoyance. Even the examiners stared at Gon in disbelief. Hanzo gave up, correct? Then why would Gon not accept that? Didn't he want to become a Hunter and meet his dad?

"We both have to find a way to settle this fight!" He exclaims, pointing at the ninja.

Gohan sighed out in defeat. There was no way reasoning with him now…once he made his mind there's no going back. Kind of like his dad.

"Gon…"

"You fool!" Hanzo growls, leaning closer to the teen boy. "There's no point because you'll never surrender!"

"But I don't want to win like this!" He shouts back.

"Gon…"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"We can work together to figure it out!"

"Gon!"

Hanzo towered over him, eyes twitching. "In other words, I've already given up on this match, but you want me to try to win again, while trying to determine a way to make you feel good about your victory! Is that right?"

Gon smiled. "YES! Th-"

His sentence was cut with a gasp, followed by the lights going out in his head. His pupils dilated as he fell face first onto the ground with an upset Gohan standing over him. His hand was out in front of him, already delivering the chop that knocked him out.

Hanzo glanced at the knocked out teen before focusing on the Saiyan in front of him.

"Thank you. I was going to do that myself." He admits, giving the boy a bow.

Gohan grinned sheepishly at him. "No problem, he needed that anyway."

"Gohan!" Leorio called out, scowling at him. "Why would you do that?!"

"He was being reckless, Leorio." He replies, kneeling down at his unconscious friend. "When an opponent says they give up, they give up. There's no turning back now."

Kurapika nodded in agreement. "He's right, Leorio. You can't just redue a match because you weren't satisfied with it, you stick with the win. However, I do know how Gon feels. You won't feel successful when an opponent gives up, you feel weak like you haven't accomplished anything."

Netero took a step forward. "So it looks like Gon is the winner of this match." He points out before glancing at one of the guards. "Can one of you please take him to the infirmary?"

* * *

The rest of the battles were rather…interesting, according to Gohan. The match after Gon's was Hisoka versus Kurapika and Gohan had to keep a close eye on the magician for any tricks. The fight was one-sided, much to his dismay. It ended with Hisoka whispering something to the clan member before the magician submitted defeat. He never found out what he had said, even asking Kurapika himself was no use. Let's just say the rest of the next match he spent glaring at the magician.

He must've noticed him and couldn't help but smile at him, impressed about something. Gohan never fazed though, he kept staring, even if Hisoka began shuffling his cards. Mirroring his friend, Killua also began glaring at him. That's when Gittarackur shifted his head to the side, his neck sounding as if it had been broken. He too had a Hisoka like smile.

'_I don't know what his deal is…' _Gohan narrowed his eyes at the two. '_He and Hisoka are most likely friends. I better watch him carefully too.' _

Then it was Killua versus Pokkle. Gohan thought this would be a pretty good match. However, Killua gave up, feeling the need to save his energy for someone stronger. Again, another reckless student of his. When he asked him why, he responded with "If I fight him, I'd kill him with my new ability."

'_Okay, now he's taking this like a joke…'_

Next was Hisoka vs Bodoro. Yet again, another one-sided fight. The beating was so bad that Leorio's match with Bodoro had to be postponed due to his injuries. The odd thing was Hisoka whispered something to him yet again, causing Bodoro to give up. Whatever he said probably threatened his life…or worse.

Now, to fill in Leorio's match, was Killua versus Gittarackur. He didn't seem nervous, then again, he didn't seem smug too. Usually when fighting someone, Killua would have a smirk on his face, for Gohan's experience with him.

"Killua, keep your guard up." He tells his assassin friend, who nodded at him. "We don't know what he's capable of. He's a friend of Hisoka, so my guess is he's just as twisted as he is."

Placing his hands in his pockets, Killua approached the pin-faced man with caution. Gittarackur stood like a statue, staring at him with a smile and not even blinking. The more he looked at him, the more terrifying he would look.

"Begin!"

None of them moved.

Killua decided to make the first move and began walking towards the man, tightening his fists.

"It's been too long, Kil."

He stopped and blinked at him. Kil? No one has ever called him that except his Mother and…

That's when Gittarackur began removing the pins from his face slowly, one by one. Each pin he removed, his face began to change. When they were all out, his face morphed into that of a young man, maybe in his early twenties. His skin was pale, much like Killua's, long, black hair dropped to his hips and his eyes were just…black. Not like his but like a black hole, like he had no eyes at all…

Gohan let out a small gasp at his appearance before reaching out for his friend. This guy alone gave him chills up his spine, worse than Freeza or any of the androids. His face read no emotion and Killua began freaking out, his eyes going wide and sweat starting to form on his forehead.

"Brother…" He mumbles, his breathing hitched. "Illumi…"

'_Brother?!' _Gohan thought with a gasp. This guy was Killua's brother? But…Killua looked more…friendly than him. He didn't have long, black hair or black eyes that looked like a bottomless pit. The only thing they had in common was the pale skin.

"Hey." The older male cocked his head to the side. "I heard you cut up Mom and Milluki."

Killua took a deep breath until a small smile spread on his lips. "I guess."

"Mom was crying…" Illumi quickly states, straightening his neck. "Tears of joy."

Leorio fell face first on the ground.

"She was so happy to see that you'd grown up." He continues, still with no emotion on his face. "But she was worried about you leaving home, so she asked me to check up on you. What a coincidence." Killua could only lower his head at him. "I didn't know you wanted to become a Hunter. I'm trying to get my license for my next job."

"I don't really want to be a Hunter. I just felt like taking the exam." Killua confesses, dropping his guard with his head still lowered. Illumi just continued to stare, almost as if he wanted him to go on.

Illumi blinked at his brother. "I see…that's a relief. Then I have some advice for you."

That's when things started to go bad. Gohan eyes went wide when a dark aura began surrounding both brothers, an evil one. He hasn't sensed something this dark in a while. Much like his friend, Gohan began sweating and his shoulders nearly began to shake at this aura. This was definitely less than Freeza level, but it was on android level.

"…**You're not cut out to be a Hunter." **Illumi's voice seemed to echo in Killua's head. Hell, it even reached into Gohan's head. "** You were born to be a killer!**"

He had never seen Killua this weak before. He was actually trembling at his brother, kind of like in a trance as he stared into his eyes. Could he fight back like he would usually do? Or would he let his brother stand over him?

Killua gulped, clenching his fists but made no movements.

"You're a puppet of darkness, without passion." Illumi continues. "You don't want anything or wish for anything. As one who lives in the shadows, you can only have pleasure when people die. That's how dad and I raised you. What would you accomplish by becoming a Hunter?"

"But I do want something…" He mummers lowly.

"You don't!"

"I do! There's something I really want!" He snaps, eyes showing sadness yet determination.

Illumi raised an eyebrow at him. "Tell me what it is you want."

Killua opened his mouth to say something before glancing at his Saiyan friend. Gohan stared back, his face reading pity and sorrow. He wished he could do something, like interfere in the match, but Killua wouldn't get his license and this guy alone creeps him out. Who knows? Maybe he's worse than Hisoka.

"Killua!" Gohan called out to his friend, reaching out for him. "Remember what I said about you? Think about it! You don't have to do that!"

Illumi cocked his head to the side again, not even bothering taking his eyes off of his brother. "What was it that he said, Kil?"

His eyes were shut tight, but his mouth was open to respond. Gohan glanced at him, frowning when he wasn't doing anything. He should've said something earlier…

When his brother didn't respond, Illumi fixed his neck again. "Well, then I guess I have to-"

"I want to become friends with Gon…Gohan too."

Gohan stopped frowning and rose his eyebrows at his friend, along with Illumi. Leorio and Kurapika titled their heads to the side in confusion. What does that have to do with this situation? Gon and Gohan were already their friends…

"I'm sick of killing people…" He confesses, his eyes beginning to water. "I want to become friends with Gon and Gohan, and to live a normal life…"

'_My life wasn't exactly normal either, Killua…'_

"That's impossible." This remark made Killua wince. He really wanted to say something, but nothing came out. "You'll never be able to make friends. Your only concern when you meet someone is whether you should kill them. That's how you were trained. You just don't know how to classify Gon or Gohan because they're too dazzling for your eyes. You don't really want to become friends with them."

Gohan growled and took a step forward at the older male. "You're wrong!"

Illumi only ignored him. "If you stay with them, you'll end up wanting to kill them one day. You'll get the urge to see if you can kill them or not. Because you have the soul of a killer."

Having enough of this guy, Leorio was ready to pounce on him until one of the guards stopped him.

"Killua!" He shouts over the man's shoulder. "I don't give a damn if he's your brother. He's a worthless piece of crap! Don't listen to him! Just beat the crap out of him like usual and win! You want to become friends with Gon? And Gohan? Are you daft?"

"We're already friends!" The Saiyan finishes with a cry of reasoning. "All three of us: me, you, and Gon! Listen, I don't have a normal life either! I've seen my friends and family die right in front of my eyes at the age of four! This guy knows nothing about me, but you do! You know the stuff I'm capable of and I know the stuff you're capable of! My people were born killers too, we were born to destroy. My dad was one of them and he turned out to be the kindest person on Earth! You can change who you are, Killua! You don't have to be a killer like him!"

'_My people?' _Kurapika and Killua thought simultaneously. Netero glanced at the Saiyan, wondering if he even figured out what he just said.

Killua immediately reached out for him, a small on his face. "Gohan…"

"Really?" Illumi asks, surprised at him. "So you have the soul of a killer too? You and Kil seem to have a few similarities, but I'm not sure about this Gon person though. However, you and he consider Kil a friend. Okay, I'll kill Gon first, then. I need to find out more about Gohan though so I'll kill him later."

In an instant, he headed towards the door, leaving behind the terrified Killua. Leorio and Kurapika were ready to stop him, until Gohan stepped in front of them, walking towards where Illumi was. Looking over his shoulder, he gave a nod to Hanzo, who looked at him in confusion. How did he know he was going to stop him?

Illumi suddenly stopped and stared at the blockage in front of him. Gohan remained frozen in place, glaring at the older male. The assassin blinked before his eyes narrowed, showing his first sign of emotion: annoyance. Everyone looked at the two, flabbergasted at this mere boy's courage.

He wasn't showing it, but the demi-saiyan was lost in his eyes. It almost looked like they were a black hole, nothing but black. He kept his cool though, guarding the door that led to his, hopefully, fully recovered friend. Nothing was going to happen to Gon. Like his dad, he would sacrifice his life to save a friend.

With the flick of his wrist, Illumi held out three pins, ready to throw them at the boy's face.

"This won't do." He says to himself. "I need a Hunter license to do my job. But if I kill you, I will fail, and Kil will pass automatically." Then he put the pins away before snapping his finger in realization. "Damn, the same will happen if I try to kill Gon."

"True, but I can kill you." Gohan growled, flashing him his license. "If you harm Gon, Killua, or any other of my friends, I wouldn't mind putting you in your place."

Illumi narrowed his eyes again at him before chuckling. "Hisoka always told me to watch out for you. I can see why he's very interested in you." Gohan looked behind the man to glance at the magician, who gave him a wink. "I know! I'll just make Kil give up and get my license, then kill Gon!"

"Hey! Bastard!"

He then looked over his shoulder at the Chairman. "If I wait until after passing the exam, I can kill everyone here and still keep my license, right?"

Netero sighed before nodding. "Yes, according to the rules."

After his theory was confirmed, Illumi turned around to face his little brother before a strong grip squeezed his wrist. He looked over his shoulder at the now angry teen and blinked at him, confusion written on his face.

"It's best if you let go of me." He tells him like he was a child. "You wouldn't want Kil to be disqualified now would you?"

Gohan only grunted in response, tightening his grip. Illumi didn't even cringe, but knew straight away his wrist had been broken.

"Sir, if you don't let go in three seconds, Killua will be disqualified." One of the guards warn, approaching the two with caution. "1…"

He didn't let go.

"2…"

With a scoff, he let go of the man's grip, giving him time to examine it. It was black and blue and his skin was crumpled up. With one last glare, the saiyan walked away, feeling defeated about not helping his friend out. He, however, didn't notice Killua looking at him, worry and satisfaction on his face.

"You hear that, Kil?" He asks, sounding cheerful towards his brother. "You only have to beat me to save Gon, but that won't happen. Will you fight me for your friend's sake? You can't do it." The dark aura finally returned again. "Because you're more worried about whether or not you can defeat me."

Killua gasped and rose his head to meet his brother in the eyes.

"And you already have your answer: "I'm not strong enough to beat my brother." He rose his hand out to barely meet Killua's forehead. "Never fight an enemy you can't beat. I drilled that into you…" Killua was about to take a step back before he stopped him. "Don't move! If you move an inch, I'll assume the fight has begun. And if our bodies make contact that will also mean the fight has begun."

"Killua! Remember what I taught you!" Gohan shouts for his friend to hear. "You can beat this guy! You have enough strength to do so when he's off guard!"

Illumi picked up on that but continued with his brother. "There's only one way to stop me. You know what it is. But don't forget…If you don't fight me, your dear Gon will die and I'll leave Gohan to Hisoka."

Hearing his name made Killua growl. Much like his friend, he hated that man. He was too creepy for his liking and the way he looked at Gohan just made him…angry. He was defending his friend, yes, but it was like whatever he felt he was feeling.

Like they had a connection…

"Take him out, Killua!" Leorio encouraged but to no avail. "We won't let him kill you or Gon or Gohan! We'll stop him, whatever it takes!"

But the doctor's words fell on deaf ears. Killua remained unmoved, trembling beneath his brother's sight. There was nothing he could to, nothing to save his friends. There was only one choice…

"I surrender." He finally gave in to Illumi. "I lose."

Kurapika and Leorio gasped in shock at the boy.

"Killua…" Gohan mumbles, loss for words. Didn't he want to save Gon?

Does he not care about him?

The rest was just a blur.

* * *

**Author: **What'd you think of it? Was it good? Was it bad? Any things I've gotten wrong or happy with the way this is going? Just tell me I can't wait!

**NEW POLL UP: _Any Kingdom Hearts fans out there? If so, you should check out the poll on my profile to decide which AU story you would like me to create! Don't be shy and vote!_**


	10. The x Testing x Gate

**Hunter x Hunter x Saiyan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Hunter x Hunter, or any of their characters.**

**Chapter 10: The Testing Gate**

**Author: Sorry for the long wait, vacation and future stories were in the way. **

Killua: Right *rolls eyes*

Gon: Well, I'm excited because I will be starring in one of the new stories right?

Author: Yup, you should be happy too Killua.

Gohan: I always star in your stories...

Author: Anyway, PLEASE STAY TUNED AFTER CHAPTER FOR SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT! Any KINGDOM HEARTS FANS, SHONEN FANS (HXH, DBZ, Naruto, etc.), PLEASE READ AUTHOR NOTES!

* * *

"You need more rest. Gon!"

The boy kept walking with a scowl on his face. There was no reasoning with him now after what he heard what happened with Killua. What kind of brother would do that? Killua was just fine before Illumi showed up! If he were there he could've stopped him. Just thinking back at the situation made him mad!

"Where is everyone else?" He asks lowly, not stopping for the examiner to keep up.

His question was answered when Gohan stepped outside, a dangerous glare on his face. Behind him was Kurapika and Leorio who tried to call him back. Gon stopped and made eye contact with the Saiyan, who eyes softened at him but quickly shook it off. He's never seen Gohan this upset before and it was scary! His eyes simply told the whole story. He was angry, he looked betrayed and yet he looked sad at the same time.

"Gohan, where are you going?!" Leorio asks, concern on his face.

The demi-saiyan came to a halt and looked over his shoulder at his friends.

"I'm going to get Killua back at Kukuroo Mountain!"

"Are you crazy? They're assassins, you can get yourself killed!" Leorio, at this point, was starting to beg. He never wanted to see one of his friends get hurt again, especially one this young. He already lost Pietro and now he was going to lose Gohan? He won't let that happen!

"Gohan, stop! Don't-"

"Stay here, Gon! I'll be back with Killua!" He snaps rather harshly at his friend. Gon stopped running and his eyes went wide from the sudden change of tone in his voice.

He didn't even wait for his pupil to respond before taking off, leaving behind a strong gust of wind.

"I swear he's trying to get himself killed…" Leorio mumbles, rubbing his head.

Kurapika could only chuckle at him. "No, he knows what he's doing. Gohan's special, Leorio. He knows things we haven't even heard of and fought enemies we never knew existed. I'm sure he can handle a few assassins."

"Really?" The young doctor asks, taken aback by the Kurta Clan member. "He told you all of that? Why didn't he tell me?"

Kurapika shrugged despite knowing the answer. If he didn't tell Gon or Killua, why would he tell Leorio? Looking back, Gohan must've told him because he was the only one suspecting something. Gon was too naïve to catch on, Killua couldn't care less, and Leorio was too stubborn. He was surprised though that Gon didn't notice because Gohan was a terrible liar. Must've been that he was too attached to him.

Gon walked up to his friends with determination on his face. "We have to meet him at Kukuroo Mountain…Killua's our friend too and I won't let Gohan get hurt. C'mon!" The son of Ging flashed them a smile when they nodded in agreement with him.

Just when Illumi entered the courtyard, Gon and his friends were already gone. With a sigh he glanced over at Hisoka, who was resting against the wall with his eyes shut and arms crossed. _How long was he standing there for?_

"You've been there the whole time haven't you?" He asks with his head tilted to the side.

Hisoka nodded before gazing down at the assassin's wrist.

Following his eyes, Illumi lifted his arm up to examine it.

"Oh this? Yup, it's broken."

With a sigh, Hisoka lowered his head. "Is it okay to give away an assassin's base of operations?"

"Sure it is, it isn't a secret or anything." He replies facing the magician with a dull expression. "All the locals know where we live. Well, I guess they'll see the light when they arrive. We live in complete different worlds…"

"That stunt you pulled before was unacceptable." Hisoka snaps, stepping forward toward the assassin. "You know Gohan is my prey and if you touch him you will suffer the consequences."

Illumi blinked at him, not taking the threat _that _seriously. Then again, Hisoka is a man of his word. He knew Gohan was for Hisoka and Killua was for him. That was the sort of deal they had. If he touched Killua, he'd suffer and if he touched Gohan, he'll suffer. Gon was on his list too but Gohan was the main priority. All three of them had potential, they could agree on that. They just need them to show it…

"I know." He finally replies after the short silence. "I've only met you for a short time, but I know your tastes. So, Hisoka. What are you going to do now?"

The magician was silent again for a minute before lifting his head up, a smirk curved on his face, a smirk that'll make anyone shiver. Even Illumi found himself a little taken aback by the look on his face. _This is new…_

"Wait patiently." Was all he said, uncrossing his arms.

That was enough for Illumi so he walked away from Hisoka, but the magician's smirk grew that into a perverted one. A red aura soon formed around his body as he thought of the young fighter. He has so much potential it made him excited! He was strong as well! If he could beat the Chairman, there was nearly no one who can stop him. That has to mean he's hiding things! Things that'll make him more interesting…maybe even more fun!

The looks he gave him…

His hatred for him…

It turns him on!

"For the fruit to ripen…"

* * *

**DBZ Universe**

The Z-fighters were all gathered in Capsule Corp after receiving the news of Gohan's disappearance. Piccolo was the first to arrive, surprisingly, with Dende, then Chi-Chi arrived shortly after. Tears were already streaming down her face once she stepped foot into the building with her father, the Ox-King.

Vegeta was, like always, furious that Bulma had interrupted his training for a problem they had already discussed. Why would she cut his training short if he already knew about this damn situation?! Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Puar, Oolong and Master Roshi were the last to arrive.

"Is it true, Bulma?" Chi-Chi sobs in her father's arms. "Is my Gohan really gone?"

Bulma frowned at her friend. "I wouldn't say 'gone' yet, but he's not here right now. I promise I'll get him back, Chi-Chi. Just give me a few weeks and I'll-"

"A few weeks?!" Chi-Chi unexpectedly screeches, causing Vegeta and Piccolo's ears to ring. "I can't wait that long for my baby boy to come back! Who knows what kind of danger he's in right now!? My baby could be dead by now!"

The blue haired scientist glanced back at her friends for support. None of them, however, even attempted to have Bulma's back on this one. Even Dende, the guardian of Earth, took a step back from the sobbing mother. '_Some friends you guys are…' _She thought with one of her eyes twitching.

"Do you know exactly where you sent Gohan?" Piccolo asks clearly worried for his pupil's, no, _friend's _safety. Just a few days ago he was talking to him, remembering how happy he sounded and the stories he told about his little brother.

"Not exactly. I did research and found some coordinates similar to ours." She responds. "But I don't know how that world is. Maybe it's similar to ours…"

"And if it isn't?" Yamcha snaps, worried for his younger friend. "For all we know Gohan could be in trouble as we speak!"

Chi-Chi sobbed louder.

Bulma glared at her ex-boyfriend. "Thanks for that, Yamcha. Anyway, while I was doing some research I found something very odd." There was a short tension between the Z-fighters before the scientist continued. "Just a little while ago, I went to check the coordinates again but this time, the numbers kept changing. It's like someone or something is interfering with the Dimension Hopper. But it was destroyed…I don't get it."

"Well we can't just sit here and do nothing!" Tien exclaimed, eyes narrowed at the group. "Gohan is out there in a whole new dimension. He could be in danger…"

That's when Vegeta cut him off with a snort.

"A Saiyan with his power can handle himself, he's the one who defeated Cell after all." He simply states, arms crossed and eyes shut. "If anything, you should be worried about the poor idiots who decide to take him on. No mere human could take on a Super Saiyan or an Ascended Super Saiyan."

Piccolo's gaze then met the Prince's. "Oh? And how would you know, smartass?"

Vegeta's prideful smirk quickly fell. "Is there a problem, Big Green?"

"You bastard!"

"Fighting is getting us nowhere!" Bulma shouts, stopping the two warriors from tearing each other apart. "If we want Gohan back we have to work together. That means no fighting, no training," He scowl met Vegeta's, who let out a growl. "…and no flirting." Her gaze then met Roshi's, who was trying to reach for her chest.

"Mind if I help?" A familiar voice asks from behind them.

The Z-fighters turned around and their nervous faces were quickly changed to awe.

"Trunks?!"

* * *

"Okay so let me get this straight: In approximately one year something very terrible will happen to the world Gohan is in?" Goku repeated, his mind racing with more questions.

Shin nodded. "I'm afraid so, Goku. You see, we managed to track down the evil wizard Babidi and stopped him from awakening Buu. Unfortunately, he fled before we could kill him. Supposedly, he found another being to his liking and left. At the damage he's taken, I give him no longer than a year to make it there."

Goku stood up on his feet and scratched his head. "But wait, if you're the Supreme Kai, couldn't you have chased after him?"

Shin sighed. "I do not have that kind of power to do so. I also don't know how Babidi obtained this kind of power." He then smiled at the fighter. "But I wouldn't worry too much, Son Goku. I've informed your friend, Trunks, and he said he'll gladly help Gohan deal with Babidi."

Goku sighed in relief. "Thank you, Trunks!"

King Kai's antennas rose up for a split second. "Um, that's not the only thing he has to be worried about."

Supreme Kai faced him, his eyebrows risen. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I just felt a terrible dark energy just shoot out of nowhere. It's so massive I can feel it from several light years away!" At this point, King Kai began to sweat nervously. "Something is attracting their attention! I don't know if it's Gohan or Babidi or the world itself!"

"That's impossible!" Kibito, Shin's bodyguard, snapped. "Supreme Kai would've sensed it hours ago!"

"Wait, I feel it now…And it's not too far from Gohan's location!" Supreme Kai, who now felt the dark energy, exclaims. "If Babidi gets his hands on this kind of stuff who knows what he'll do?! Kibito, we must tell Trunks to hurry up!"

Goku reached out for the two before they vanished into thin air.

"King Kai! What's going on?!"

"A very dark energy is coming for your son, Goku." He warns lowly, his head dropping. "I don't know why it wants him, but I'm afraid Trunks won't be no help at all. This energy…I never thought it could find its way there…Goku, we're screwed if we can't find help."

* * *

"_Next we have Bodoro versus Leorio!"_

_The two participants met in the middle of the circle. Bodoro slipped in a stance but Leorio simply stood in place, his hands in his pockets. He didn't know any type of special martial arts like Bodoro, but he had to win this to get his license. He also didn't want to lose in front of his friends…_

"_Ready?"_

_Gohan smiled at the doctor, wishing him luck in his head. He knew Bodoro had an advantage when it came to fighting, but he knew somehow or someway Leorio could win this fight._

"_You think Leorio stands a chance, Killua? Killua?"_

_That's when his eyes went wide when he spotted the person behind Bodoro. It was Killua, his face having no emotion._

"_KILLUA! NO!"_

_**SPLAT**_

_Bodoro collapsed, lifeless and nearly all the blood escaping from the hole in his back. Leorio and the others stared on in shock and horror, but Gohan felt something different. He was angry, no even angrier, he was pissed off._

_In one swift motion, he grabbed the emotionless Killua by the collar and swung his fist across his jaw. The Zoldyck made a small grunt, watching his own blood leave his mouth before falling to the floor. He snapped out of his senses and placed a hand on his jaw and glanced up at his mentor._

"_I'm sorry." He whispers loud enough for the demi-saiyan to hear. _

_Gohan stared down at his hands in realization. _

_He just hit one of his friends…one of his best friends…_

"_Killua…I'm…" His voice trailed off before he collapsed to his knees, face to face with his friend. Killua rose up from the ground, his blue eyes meeting Gohan's onyx ones._

"_Don't be sorry…I deserved it. Thank you."_

Gohan snapped out of the sudden flashback when a mountain came to view. On top of said mountain was a mansion and around the building was a large gate. Of course, Illumi gave him no description of the place, but this had to be it. Just by looking at the design and layout of the building, he knew Killua was there.

'_Don't worry, Killua. I'm coming.'_

When he landed, he met face to face with a giant, steel gate with numbers etched on them. It had to be the size of a building in West City, if not smaller. Beside the gate was a regular wooden door next to a security checkpoint.

"I guess this is the way in?"

Glancing at the gate one last time, he walked towards the security checkpoint, hoping if someone could allow him inside. Sticking his head in the door, an old man wearing a security cap and suit was reading a book and he looked actually interested in it.

"Um, excuse me?"

The security guard lifted his head from the book and smiled warmly at the young boy.

"Oh, how may I help you, child?" He asks, motioning for the boy to come inside.

Gohan rubbed the back of his head. "I'm here to see Killua. I'm a friend of his."

He noticed the surprised looks on the man's face when he told him he was Killua's friend.

"I see. Well, I'm happy to hear that." The man chuckles before pulling a chair out for the demi-saiyan. "I've worked here for twenty years, but this is the first time any friends have come to visit." Gohan remained silent and sat down. "Since I work here, I shouldn't say this, but the place is rather lonely. No one ever visits."

Gohan rose an eyebrow at this. "Really? No intruders or tourists or anything?"

"Oh, we get tourists." He replies, pouring himself some tea. "Actually, we should have a tour bus coming here pretty soon. Now that reminds me, how did you find your way up here?"

"Let's just say I have my ways." Gohan chuckles, rubbing the back of his head nervously before taking a sip of his cup of tea.

The man seemed to examine him for a moment before smiling. "Oh, that makes sense." Ignoring the boy's confused expression, the man returned to the previous topic. "And as for intruders, they don't turn out so well…"

Gohan gasped when he pointed to a garbage can full of human bones and skulls. He could tell they were torn apart by something by the giant bite and scratch marks on the bones and the torn clothes.

"Well, a family of assassins is pretty unusual. So, I suppose they pay the price." He sighs before giving the young Saiyan a bow. "Anyway, I'm glad you're here. Thank you."

Blushing, Gohan chuckled at him. "Don't mention it."

'_This guy's super nice…maybe everyone else here is too.' _

He hardly doubt Killua's family were nice, but maybe the staff were. Then again, they're protecting assassins, so they must take their job seriously. That guy, however, wasn't really taking it seriously. His happy, friendly expressions surprised him at first. Was he hiding something?

"However, I cannot let you inside."

Gohan's smile vanished and his eyes were narrowed at him, encouraging him to go on.

"As you can see from the corpses, there's a large creature on the other side." He warns. "Its name is Mike. It serves as the Zoldyck family watchdog. It obeys family, and will attack anyone else. The beast still follows the order its master gave it ten years ago…to kill every intruder. I'm sorry, but I wouldn't want to reduce Killua's one and only friend to bones."

Staring down at his cup, Gohan took one last sip before placing it back on the table. "I'm not his one and only friend, sir. There's more on their way."

However, they weren't that close to the mountain. Their power levels were fuzzy, indicating they're far away.

This made the security guard's eyes go wide for a moment before chuckling. "Ah, that's wonderful news! I'm glad to see young Killua make some friends. So tell me, how did you two meet? It's not every day you befriend an assassin. You must be brave to just walk up to him…"

"Actually, he asked to be my friend first." The demi-saiyan corrected him, grinning from ear to ear at that memory. "I guess it's not every day an assassin does that, huh?"

"No, actually it's very rare." He responds surprised before leaning back on his chair and sighing. "Anyway, I'm sorry but I can't let anyone else in…"

"But I need to see him!" Gohan told the man, standing up from his seat with his fists clenched. "Is there any other way to get inside without meeting Mike?" He then pointed at the large gate behind him. "What about that gate? Can I go through there?"

The man rubbed his forehead, uncertain if he should let him go through.

"If not, I'll go through the door so I can face Mike. I'll be an intruder."

"Unfortunately, I cannot lend you the key." He states as he lowered his head apologetically. Gohan crossed his arms over his chest, annoyed by the man's reasoning. If he was glad to see one of Killua's friends, wouldn't he let him go in and see him? "I will not feed one of young Killua's friends to Mike."

"But-"

"Well, please wait for a moment."

Obliging, Gohan huffed as the gatekeeper dialed the phone. There was a short pause before someone on the other line picked up. The two talked for a bit until the gatekeeper began to grow nervous, apologizing to the person before hanging up. Gohan rose an eyebrow at him as he approached him.

"You called the mansion?" He asks, tilting his head to the side.

"No, I was speaking with the Zoldyck family butler. All communication with the mansion must go through the butler. It's very difficult to reach any of the family members." He explains.

Gohan narrowed his eyes. "Could you call him again? I'll talk to him."

With a shrug, the gatekeeper dialed the number and handed the phone to the demi-saiyan.

"_**Yes, this is the butler's office." **_An older man's voice spoke after only one dial tone of waiting.

"This is one of Killua's friends, Gohan. Is Killua there?"

"_**Killua has no friends."**_

*Click*

The line was dead.

Keeping the same innocent expression on his face but shaking in rage, he dialed again.

The butler answered after two dial tones.

"_**Yes, this is the butl-"**_

"_KILLUA DOES HAVE FRIENDS SO I WANT YOU TO PUT HIM ON THE PHONE RIGHT NOW!"_

There was a short pause between the two before the butler answered with a grunt.

"…_**I believe you said that you were Gohan."**_

"Yeah…"

"_**Let us pretend that Killua happens to have a friend named Gohan."**_

"Which he does."

The butler ignored him. "_**There is no proof that you are Gohan."**_

Gohan slammed his hand on the table with a growl. "If you put Killua on the phone, he'll recognize me!"

"_**By your voice?"**_

Before he could answer back, he heard his own voice from the other line, making his eyes go wide for a second. '_Was he imitating me?'_

"_**That was a simple recording. And there are many other ways to mimic a person's voice. Next, you'll claim that he'd recognize you by sight. There are only a few methods by which you could perfectly mimic someone's appearance. But it still isn't impossible."**_

"But that doesn't-"

"_**Additionally, it's possible that someone forced you to approach Killua for sinister purposes. As long as the threat exists, I cannot let you meet with Killua. The Zoldyck family practices the trade of assassination. Naturally, it has made enemies. As butlers, our duty is to guard our masters from their enemies. I apologize, but please leave."**_

Then the line went dead again.

Gohan was now shaking with rage, nearly crushing the phone in his hand. He came all the way over here to get Killua, now he won't be able to see him?! Do these people not believe Killua has friends? Just because he's an assassin it doesn't mean he can't make friends!

Dropping the phone, he approached the gate and stared at it for a moment. He could've gone through the door and come face to face with Mike, but the gatekeeper, Zebro, never told him about this gate.

"They call this gate The Gate of Hades." Zebro says, standing behind the Saiyan with a smile. "If you are deciding to go through this gate, you won't have to worry about Mike. He has orders to not attack anyone who enters through the Testing Gate." The boy nodded, still facing the large gate. "I should mention that each of gate one's doors weigh about two tons."

"Two tons?" Gohan repeats, taken aback by the sudden information. "And there's more than one gate?"

Zebro nodded. "There are seven gates. When you go up a gate, the weight doubles. The number of gates that open depends on the amount of strength you use. Incidentally, when young Killua returned, he opened gates one through three."

'_Sixteen tons? That's impressive, Killua.' _

"Do you understand now?" He asks, placing his hands on his hips. "This is what's required just to get in the door. They live in a completely different world."

Gohan smirked, "Well so do I."

With a grunt, he pushed open gate one, followed by two, followed by three, followed by four…then five…

Zebro's eyes went wide at the boy's strength, but Gohan never noticed his expression before slipping through the gate, grinning at the gatekeeper.

"Thank you, Zebro-san!" He laughs before gate two began shutting.

Shaking off his expression, Zebro waved goodbye. "I shall wait for the rest of your friends!"

The Son boy gave the man a bow before the final gate shut. Now he was on his own…on private property belonging to assassins.

"Let's see what this family's made of."

* * *

Author: I know, short chapter but I'll make it up to all of you with an extra long chapter next! And what is this mysterious dark energy heading towards our heroes? Why's Babidi coming? Stay tuned!

ATTENTION: I'm currently planning a Kingdom Hearts story/AU since I've been hooked on KH for a while. As for worlds? I was thinking about doing Shonen Worlds to replace Disney worlds, or Warner Bros worlds. Can you guys help me? I need your votes to determine the story!

I'm also looking for a Co-Writer for the story...or a Beta-Reader. I need someone who knows their Shonen Anime/Kingdom Hearts facts. Really appreciated.

As for the future of this story, I might add another character from a different franchise...

What do you guys think? Like it? Dislike it? Tell me why...


	11. The x Zoldycks x Arrive

**Hunter x Hunter x Saiyan**

**Chapter 11: The Zoldycks**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from Hunter x Hunter or DBZ. All rights go to FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Akira Toriyama, Yoshihiro Togashi, and ViZ Media.

**Author: **Hello everyone! I'm back with more Hunter x Hunter x Saiyan! I'm so sorry for the delay, I had so much on my mind. I had school, family gatherings, tests, and even Writers Block!

**Gohan: **Sad but true everyone

**Killua: **He was originally supposed to update on Halloween, but he ended up out too late.

**Author: **One more thing, sorry if some of the Zoldycks seem OOC. Also, sorry if I spelt some of their names wrong. Stay tuned through the end for my thoughts on HUNTER X HUNTER GETTING AN ENGLISH DUB!

* * *

He should've had some rest when he had the chance. Now it's getting late and he could feel his eyes getting heavier and heavier by the minute. If this place wasn't filled with assassins and their butlers, he would rest right here. Then he thought about Killua. He came all the way here to get him, no matter what was in front of him, sleep being one of them. For once, he finally met people his own age and can relate to them. Everything was going so well for Gon, Killua and him. They laughed together and trained together.

Then Illumi came along. He messed everything up. Killua was just fine before he decided to show his true colors…by manipulating him. '_Poor Killua.' _He thought with a frown, '_I'll make it up to you, buddy. Someway…'_

He came to a stop, as well as his thoughts, when he spotted a figure towards the end of the pathway. The first thing he noticed was the hair. It had an afro like appearance which was tied into various tails on the top of her head, almost like a jester hat. She was average height so just by looking at her he knew he was taller than her. _She doesn't seem threatening. _

Narrowing his eyes in determination, he took a step forward. The figure tensed, catching his attention. Was it afraid of him? To answer his question he walked towards the figure again, this time not bothering to stop. Nobody and no one will stop him from getting his friend back even if it means beating up the butlers or even his own family. It sounds dark, but it's true. If Illumi treats Killua like that, who knows how the rest of his family treated him.

"Turn around and leave." The figure spoke.

Gohan stopped a good distance away. Again, he examined her appearance; it was a dark-skinned girl roughly a year older than him, if not two. Her simple getup was a pantsuit and she clutched a staff behind her back. It had a rounded top and the other end was pointed. Her appearance could easily fool anyone in believing she was harmless. That is until you remember she works for a family of assassins.

"I won't leave until Killua is with me by my side." He replies with crossed arms. His eyebrows furrowed together when she stared at him blankly. "You know something? You don't look tough up-close. Has anyone ever told you that?"

She shut her eyes for a moment before letting out a sigh, already annoyed by the newcomer. She knew someone of his type would come sooner or later.

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Now I'll tell you again: turn around and leave."

"And I'll tell _you_ again: I'm not going anywhere until Killua is with me."

Her eyes were now narrowed at the boy, this time she was downright annoyed. Not even 5 minutes and already she was hoping to beat some sense into him. After all, that is her job. _'I can tell he's going to be a problem…' _

"You're trespassing on private property. I simply won't let you pass without permission."

Gohan gave her a smirk that closely resembled Vegeta's.

"I called ahead and came through the testing gate."

Canary rose an eyebrow at his own foolishness. If he really did call ahead, her boss would've told her. Then her eyes went a little wide at the second part. No ordinary tourist would be able to open it, let alone a boy his age! The only boy his age she knew who could open the gate was master Killua. How many gates was he able to open?

Of course, she had to wait to ask that question. It really wasn't any of her business to know. Just by looking at him she knew he wasn't an average kid. His hair was jet black and defying gravity, his eyes were onyx, and his muscles had to be the giveaway. He wasn't jacked like a bodybuilder, but he was slim. Not even master Killua had muscles like him.

When she found herself blushing, she quickly wiped her face with her hand before returning to her annoyed expression. Gohan decided to ignore the girl's blush yet rose an eyebrow at her. Was she just checking him out? That was weird…

"The butlers did not give you permission to enter." She simply states, trying to find a way to not get violent. "Entering through the gate doesn't mean anything. That was only stage one, this is stage two. Nobody is getting past me."

Picking up the tone of her voice, Gohan scowled at her. "Well, I have some bad news for you: somebody is going to get past you and it's me. I'm getting off stage two and moving onto stage three, if there is one. So that means I'm getting through whether you like it or not!"

"I'm warning you to back off."

"Move aside!"

Before he could take another step forward, an object was smashed across his jaw. He let out a grunt before jumping back, eyes wide while rubbing his jaw. He was surprised by the blunt object rather than the blow itself. He was expecting a punch to the face of a kick to the gut, but no, he got a full blown swing across the jaw from the staff.

After the successful hit, Canary calmly rested the staff behind her back. She had on a cocky smirk if you looked carefully. Gohan, however, wasn't fond of the look she was giving him. His eyes narrowed, causing Canary to gulp nervously. She never expected someone to give her a glare that cold. Not even Gotoh or Killua matched this look.

"I-I won't tell you again!" She nearly yells, staff clutched to her chest. "Please turn around and leave! Listen to me, please."

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked with a chuckle, noticing the nervousness on her face. When she didn't reply he began slowly walking towards her. "Aren't you going to stop me? What's with you people? I just want to see Killua! Why is that so hard to understand?!" With a yell he punched the ground in anger. Canary gasped as the ground beneath him caved in, dirt and rock flying everywhere.

Gohan was too busy in his own anger to even notice what was going on. It was like he blacked out all of a sudden. '_What's wrong with these people?! Why don't they understand Killua has friends? This is all Illumi's fault, that bastard manipulated him. I should've done something earlier…I'm a horrible friend. First I hurt his feelings on Zevil Island, then I let him fail the Hunter Exam. Now he's probably being punished for running away. I shouldn't have let him leave. I'm a bad friend…'_

"You're crying…"

A sob left his throat before looking up at the girl. Was he really crying in front of her? That's embarrassing. That's when one tear dripped from his cheek and hit the dirt below. He wiped the tears from his face and stared at Canary, a frown on his face. Her eyes were soft the whole time when the boy began sobbing to himself. '_He must really care about Killua-sama. So, Master Killua must feel the same. Yet, why is he friends with him? Wait…I see it now. This guy isn't exactly "normal". He had to be trained, only a professional could damage the ground like that. Not to mention his aura, it was very powerful. Could Master Killua have befriended because he was strong?'_

With a sigh, Gohan let his head drop. "You care about Killua too, I can see it in your eyes." Canary's eyes went wide at the Saiyan. "Your eyes went soft when I mentioned him. It's okay though, you care about him too. You try to hide your feelings, but you have a heart. Please, let me through so I can get him. He's my friend, the only true friend I can relate to."

Canary wanted to say something, but the words never came out. She was too shocked at the boy to say anything. She did care about Killua, after all, that was her job to protect him and his family from intruders. Then again, she does call Killua her "friend". When she first met him, he was very distant. He was lonely and she could relate to that. Maybe that's how they became friends, but Killua doesn't see that anymore.

"It's okay if you're his friend." Gohan continues, stepping closer to the dark-skinned girl. "Don't hide it anymore. Killua is a great friend, maybe one of the best ones I have. I understand what he's going through right now and I want to be there for him: for both him and our other friend, Gon." By now, he was standing close to Canary, his hand held out for her to shake. A small grin appeared on his face as she looked up, teary eyed at him. "He needs my help, and I need his. If you do care about him, you'll let me pass, right?"

A short silence fell between the two. Gohan kept his grin and Canary lowered her head in realization. She really did care about Killua-sama. After all, he was the first family member she met while working. He was also the one to acknowledge her skills, but never showed it. No one else seemed to care about it, no one but him…

"Please…" She sobs, causing the Saiyan's grin to grow. "Please help Killua-sama—"

"Look out!"

Canary gasped as she hit the ground, losing consciousness. Gohan's eyes went wide before turning around to see which way the attack came from. That's when two figures revealed themselves from the bushes. The taller figure wore a large-brimmed hat and a large gown and the shorter figure had short hair that reached the back of his neck. The son of Goku titled his head to the side, confused at their sense of fashion.

"Honestly…" The taller figure sighs, fanning herself with a folding fan. Now being fully revealed, Gohan's expression turned even more confused. She was wearing an electronic-visor around her eyes and had bandages around her face. "She made it sound like we're being mean to Killua. A worthless apprentice had the nerve to insult us!"

Gohan let out a growl. "You're lucky she's only unconscious! If you would've killed her…"

"You must be Gohan." She gave him a small smile has she says this. Said boy narrowed his eyes, a small grunt escaping his throat. "I heard about you from Illumi." Now he was on full guard when he heard his name. "Killua knows that you're here."

"If he knows then bring me to him." He demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. "I want to see him and bring him back to my other friends." He honestly knew they would only ignore him, like everyone else. If the butler wouldn't let him in, he doubted one of his own family members would.

Kikyo only chuckled at him, amused at his attitude. "I'm afraid you can't see him, but I do have a message from him. "Thank you for coming. I really appreciate it. But I can't see you right now. Sorry."

Gohan blinked a few times, whether or not to believe the message. It didn't sound like something Killua would say, but maybe, he actually meant it. No, but he wouldn't have. He wouldn't give up just now, he was strong. He had an attitude on him that he was used to. '_Killua would've said something else if he wanted to give me a message. He definitely would say something about Gon or his training. That's not him…'_

Now glaring at the two, Gohan tightened his fists so hard that his knuckles began turning white. "I'm not a fool! Killua would never say something like that. He would have said something about Gon, his other friend." He noticed when he said 'friend', the woman stumbled back a bit. "Yeah, he has more friends, and they're on their way here too! So I suggest you turn around, get Killua, and watch us leave!"

"How would you know what he would say?!" Kikyo shouts, clearly annoyed and angry at the boy. "You're not his mother! Kil doesn't want to see you, he told me that himself. Even if he wanted to, he can't because he's in solitary confinement."

"For what?! Running away?!" Gohan yells back, letting his anger get the best of him.

"Kil stabbed me and his brother before he ran away from home." She responds, folding her fan. "Kil returned because he regretted his actions. And he voluntarily entered solitary confinement. So we do not know when he will leave…"

Gohan let out a 'tch' before continuing to scowl at them. "He'll be leaving soon enough."

Before Kikyo could retort, she let out a shocked gasped and her jaw dropping slightly. "What? Father! What are you doing?! Don't do anything hasty!" She screeched, causing the Saiyan to cringe at the volume. "He's finally returned!" There was a quick pause before she gasped again. "WHAT?! I won't allow this! I'm not letting…" There was another pause before Killua's mom let out a sigh of defeat. "I understand, but I disapprove of this."

Raising an eyebrow, the Saiyan rubbed the back of his head. "Um, what was that about?"

She never answered back, but only stared at him in annoyance. What does Kil see in him? This boy doesn't look like he could be a "friend" of a Zoldyck. Just look at him: he looks completely naïve! However, when he got angry, she did notice how his expression turned cold. That look looked almost like Kil's when he cut her and Milluki. If she were to know more about him, he wouldn't be so bad. But he _did _try to take Kil away from her! Kil needed to stay home!

Now Silva wants this _child _in _their _home?!

"Oh, why must Father be this way?" She whines after the short silence before fixing herself. "Something has come up. My husband will like to see you urgently."

Gohan was taken aback by this. Why would anyone just invite a stranger to their home? Especially if they were after your own son. He came up with two reasons: one was to talk with him, wondering why and how he's Killua's friend. That's the one he was hoping for. Or two, they invite him in and kill him on sight. Knowing him and Killua's friendship, he wouldn't let this happen. Why did Killua's dad want to see him?

"Kalluto-chan, let's go."

"Yes, Momma."

Before Gohan could react, they both were gone in the blink of an eye. He blinked a few times, surprised at their speed, before following suite. They were fast, yes, but he was faster. As they kept running, every now and then they'd try to lose him by taking sharp turns or even splitting up. He was too smart for that, though. He easily caught up with them, despite their efforts. Kikyo snorted at him, having enough of him.

Kalluto, however, couldn't help but stare at him with a questionable look. Who was this guy? Why does he want Killua?

"Who are you again?" He asks, raising an eyebrow at the Son boy.

Gohan blinked at her, a serious expression on his face. He examined the child for a bit until facing forward. "I'm Killua's friend." He says clearly enough for the Zoldyck mother to hear. She fixed her head at him, but said nothing.

"Friend?" The youngest Zoldyck mumbled to himself. What was this 'friend'? It must be important because that's all he talked about and calling his big brother one. Was it like codename? Or even a term for a partner? "Kil is…your friend? Is he a good friend?"

A small smirk curved on his lips. "He's one of the best."

* * *

It wasn't the worst punishment he's ever received. He's been through worse, but most of it was training or just for the heck of it. His body, however, told a different story. He was covered in cuts, bruises, and dried blood. Whiplashes ran from his stomach all the way to his back thanks to Milluki. Despite his injuries, they never hurt in the first place. He only pretended he was in pain just to make his brother feel good. He felt bad for his fat sibling because nobody liked him, well, not 'nobody' but most people.

He hummed to himself as he walked through the mansion hallways, touching a cut on his forehead. It stopped bleeding, but it did sting a little. Fortunately for him, his injuries will heal fast thanks to all the training he's endured. It was like when Gohan was fighting old man Netero. He remembered he told him how certain genes in his blood help injuries heal faster.

Speaking of that, where was he? Milluki told him he was in the area…

* * *

"_Wake up!"_

_Killua let out a grunt after a hard smack from the whip woke him up. Letting out a small yawn, he flashed his brother an innocent look._

"_Oh. Morning, bro." He greeted before tilting his head to the side. "What time is it?"_

_Milluki was taken aback by the tone of his brother. How could someone act so innocent when they're being punished? How could someone act like this even after being beaten?! This is why the brat annoyed him. What does Dad see in him?!_

_Growling, Milluki gave him another lash. "Stop being arrogant, Kil!"_

"_What? I feel really bad about stabbing you, Bro." He says with a frown on his face. "Sorry. It was the wrong thing to do." _

"_You're lying!"_

_Killua only smirked to himself when his brother unleashed many lashes across his front. He felt more of his cuts open up and his skin ripping in small places, but he only shook them off. This was nothing compared to previous beatings. Sighing, he waited for his brother to finish._

_After feeling satisfied with his whipping, Milluki laughed at his own brother, finding his own pain enjoyable. He grinned when Kil spat out some blood but it disappeared when he flashed him an evil smirk, his eyes turning dark and cold. _

"_You can tell?" He chuckles darkly._

_Before he could reply, his phone began to ring. Raising an eyebrow, he answered. "Hello? Oh, Mama? Uh-huh." Then his eyes went wide for a second at the sudden news he was given. "Yep, I understand." He hung up with a small smirk on his face. This was delightful! He can't wait to see the look on his face when he tells him this! _

"_Kil, your friend is near the butler's office." This made the assassin raise his head up in concern. Who was it? Gon? Gohan? Are they hurt? "I think it's the one you call 'Gohan'. Tch, only you will befriend someone named after cooked rice." He then laughed to himself but Killua lowered his head. He wanted to say something, but what would that do? "How about, Kil? If I ask Mama, he can become…"_

_SNAP!_

_Milluki let out a small gasp when the chain holding Killua's right wrist snapped. A dark aura began surrounding the young teen before looking up at his older brother. He had a dangerous smile on his face and some of his hair was rising, almost like it was standing on its own. His expression turned from concern to pure insane in a heartbeat. The thing that surprised Milluki the most was when Kil's right hand was glowing white. Then a small orb appeared in his palm and it was floating in mid-air._

"_Milluki…" He chuckles before grinding his teeth together so hard they nearly cracked. "If you so much as touch him…" The white orb in his palm began to grow brighter as he continued. "I. Will. Kill. You. Got it?" The orb disappeared in a split second when Killua hung his head._

* * *

He smiled proudly at himself from the memory. He didn't know how he got his Ki. Maybe he was angry and he just summoned it? But at least he got it already. He was a little jealous of Gon at first, he only found it in a few hours. It took him a day to find it! '_I wonder how long it took Gohan to find his? Not too long I guess…'_

Just mentioning his name made him feel guilty. He didn't know what came over him during the Final Phase. It was like Illumi took control of him, made him do things he didn't want to do. He doesn't remember watching himself kill Bodoro. All he remembered was Gohan punching him. He remembered how much it hurt…

He would never forget how much he hurt his friend.

He betrayed him. He let him down. He promised he wouldn't kill anyone else unless they were a danger to his friends, but he broke it. He promised Gohan and Gon, and he let them down. Gohan had every right to be angry at him and he deserved that punch. How could he call himself a friend if he can't even keep promises? He didn't deserve to be their friend…

Maybe Illumi was right.

"_**You'll never be able to make friends…Your only concern when you meet someone is whether to kill them.**_"

"_Don't listen to him, Killua!"_

"_**If you stay with them, you'll end up wanting to kill them one day.**_"

"_Killua, listen to me! Gon and I are your friends! We'll always be friends!"_

"_**You'll get the urge to see if you can kill them. That's how you were trained."**_

"_You're wrong!"_

"_**You'll kill them…"**_

"_He won't!"_

"_**You're not cut out to make friends…"**_

"SHUT UP!"

Killua nearly sobbed as the voices in his head stopped talking. He can't think anymore, Illumi's voice won't stop echoing in his head! It was like a record player playing constantly in his brain! He placed his hand on his forehead before entering his Father's room, unknowing someone was watching from around the corner.

"What are they doing to you, Killua?"

* * *

_**Earlier…**_

"…You like the place?"

"Yeah, it's decent. Very different compared to other mansions I visited."

Zeno gave the preteen a small shrug, "Well, it's also different how we have a giant attack dog and they don't."

Gohan gave the old man a chuckle in amusement. "Very different."

Just by judging his personality, he knew Zeno was more 'friendly' than the rest of his family. He was like any typical old man, minus the assassin part. Despite being with for a mere 10 minutes, Gohan got to know the man. He enjoyed playing with Killua when he was younger, he tries to enjoy more time with his grandkids, and has high hopes for Killua.

"Young Killua told me how you two met." Zeno says. "He said he found you interesting when he first laid eyes in you. Know when I think about it, I can see it." He turned his head to glance at the demi-saiyan, who didn't look back. "You're different from any average boy, that's for sure. Your hair, your eyes, even your muscles help figure it out. I see in your eyes, behind those innocent eyes, you're cold. Just like Killua, you have something fierce inside of you waiting to come out."

He stopped walking and let his bangs cast a shadow over his eyes.

Zeno took notice and gave him a small, prideful smirk. "Maybe that's why Kil wanted to be friends with you. He saw the look in your eyes and finally found someone to relate to. He needs a friend who'll be there if he goes through something similar with Illumi. He needs a friend who'll be there to help him with his problems and give advice. Judging by the stories he told about this Gon boy, he isn't that type of friend. You are, however, that friend. Are you going to help Kil?"

"Of course I will, me and Gon." Gohan snaps, scowling at the older male. "He became our friends because he wanted to stop killing. I'm not his only friend to relate to, Gon is there too! I introduced Killua to Gon after all. Gon is my friend too, so I have to look out for him as well."

"What if he's too weak?"

"He's NOT too weak! He has potential, maybe even greater potential than Killua!"

Zeno had a surprised look on his face when that slipped out. "Is that so…?"

The two fell silent the rest of the walk to Silva's room. Gohan was too busy with his thoughts to continue his conversation with Zeno. After his short confrontation, it was best to leave the boy to his thoughts. He may have already told him a little too much. He was, however, pleased with his attitude. He couldn't see Killua with someone who doesn't stand up for others. Maybe Killua made a good decision…

"Grandpa, why'd you bring _him _here?"

Gohan turned around with a risen eyebrow, meeting face to face with an overweight, black haired teenager. The first thought that came to his mind was '_This guy is an assassin?' _then he noticed the whip in his hand. Connecting two and two together, he glared at him.

"I'm taking him to see your father." Zeno replies while looking over his shoulder at the Saiyan.

Milluki's eyes went wide for a second. "What? Why would Papa want to see him?"

Before Zeno could answer, Gohan stepped in front of him. "You're the one who was punishing Killua, right?" He finished the question with gritted teeth.

Noticing the look he was giving him, Milluki decided to tease the boy for a bit. He unraveled the whip in his hand and smirked.

"He deserved every last mark too." He smirks. "How dare he cut me and Mama?! That spoiled brat had to be taught a lesson! Do you need to be taught a lesson too for raising your tone at a Zoldyck? Do you know what I can do to you…?"

"Do you know what _I _can do to _you_?" Gohan cut him off while taking a step closer to him. "No one hurts my friend, even if it is his family."

Milluki laughed at him. "Oh, look at Killua's boyfriend defending him! What's next? You gonna get Killua and ride off into the sunset? Listen, Killua is staying here, like it or not! Mama wants him to stay home and not leave ever again."

Gohan tightened his fists, knuckles turning white. "Where is he you fat bastard?!"

Zeno held back his laughter at the sudden name-calling. Milluki, however, turned red. He hated to be called fat! He hated it when Killua calls him that and he especially hates it when a stranger calls him fat!

"Why you…!"

CRACK!

Milluki smirked when the whip cracked against the boy's head. His head fell back and Gohan saw nothing but red. He stood frozen for a moment, trying his best not to explode in rage. Zeno stared at him, wondering what he was going to do.

"Like I said, Cooked Rice, don't…"

He ended his short sentence with a gasp. Gohan was now looking at him, his eyes burning a hole right through him. His hair began to rise, his eyes narrowing, and his aura was forming around him. Milluki was too shocked to move but Zeno smiled at the boy. '_I knew he was like Kil…'_

Something warm and wet began to trickle down the side of his head. He was bleeding for sure. He touched it with his finger before wiping it on his pants. Usually, he would be angry, but he couldn't help but laugh at the teen's reaction towards him.

He chuckled darkly at Milluki before frowning again. "What did you do to me?"

The fat Zoldyck teen gulped. '_He's dangerous…'_

Not wanting the child to kill his grandson, Zeno sighed and walked ahead of him. "Silva's room is this way. Follow me."

"Okay."

Milluki's eyes went wide when Gohan's expression turned from pure hatred to innocence in a second. He watched him as he walked away, placing his hand on his chest. That kid could've killed him if Zeno hadn't interfered. That look he gave him was worse than Kil's…it'll be best if he just left him alone for now.

* * *

"Gohan and Gon are your friends, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me about them."

Killua rubbed his chin, remembering some of the best moments he had with them. "Gon is naïve but he's fun. He's energetic, I like that. Sometimes he can be a pain in the ass, but he's strong. He's skilled when it comes to fighting. At first glance, he looks like any normal, naïve kid. That' why I became friends with him."

"And what about Gohan?"

"He's interesting, but he's cool. I met him during the Hunter Exam where he was training Gon."

Silva titled his head, surprised. "Oh, he's training him? This boy seems something spectacular…"

Killua smiled. "He is. Gon and I saw him transform once. His hair turned blonde and his eyes turned teal. The best part was he was surrounded by electric and his look became a whole lot meaner. He was so strong that the old man, Netero, didn't put up a fight…"

As he listened to his son's story, Silva couldn't imagine a mere child giving Netero a run for his money. If anybody could match up with the Chairman, it would be his father. If a kid with so much power could defeat outmatch him, he could only imagine how strong his son would be. He's been trying for years for Killua to show his full potential. With the help from this 'Gohan' kid, he finally might just show it.

"This boy is training you too?" Silva cut off Killua's story, a small smile on his face.

His son nodded. "Yeah but I'm a little behind. Gon knows more techniques than me, I guess that's what I get for being impatient."

Then someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

The door creaked open and Gohan's head peeked through the opening.

Killua stood up on his feet with a giant grin on his face. "Gohan!"

"Killua!"

His arms were wrapped around his sensei's neck and Gohan hugged him back. It felt good reuniting with Killua again. It felt like it's been years since he last saw him. His smile dropped when he spotted the cuts and bruises on his neck. He should've been here earlier and stopped Milluki, but he was glad he scared him before.

"Oh…Um…It's great to see you." Killua broke the hug with a small blush on his face.

Gohan chuckled at him. "You too."

"Where's Gon?"

Gohan scratched the back of his head. "He should be here later. The last time I sensed him he was a good distance away. I'd give him a few more hours until they're here."

Before Killua could reply, Silva patted the empty seat to his left.

"You must be Gohan." He says, giving the preteen a nod. "Come sit with us…"

"We have much to discuss."

* * *

**Author: **I really hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know Killua may seem 'too attached' to Gohan, but don't worry, Gon is the same way. This chapter is mainly my work, not from an episode.

So good news everyone: Hunter x Hunter is finally getting an English Dub next year! The bad news is we still have no idea who is voicing the characters. I made a list of voice actors who would be perfect for certain characters:

Gon: Colleen Clinkenbeard

Killua: Laura Bailey

That's all I could think of, sorry!


	12. Saiyan x Zoldycks x Promises

**Hunter x Hunter x** **Saiyan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. All rights belong to Shonen Jump, etc.**

**Chapter 12:** **_Promises and Goodbyes_**

**Author: **Hey everyone, GohanGotenSon here and finally, Chapter 12 is here! So in this chapter, this will be the official end to the Zoldyck Family Arc! I'm very excited to start working on The Heavens Arena Arc especially the Hisoka scenes. Let's just say I have something big planned for him. As for the next chapter, I might release it either BEFORE THE YEAR ENDS or A FEW DAYS INTO 2016.

Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Feel free to give this story love by following, reviewing, and favorite it!

* * *

The Z Fighters all stood in silence, trying to comprehend what The Time Traveler said. It was kind of unbelievable, some of them thought. How can someone just leave a dimension and move to another one? Worst of all, if the Kais couldn't stop him, how could Gohan? They believed in him, sure, but they were talking about Kai level. That's basically God! If this 'Babidi' wizard can escape Kais, how could Gohan possibly defeat him?

Trunks watched his friends and family sit in silence, feeling sympathetic. When he was first told about Babidi from the Supreme Kai, he was in disbelief too. This wasn't time traveling, no, this was _dimension _traveling. He didn't even know such thing existed. Not even Shenron could send anybody to another dimension. Yet, Babidi could…? Even Supreme Kai himself said he wasn't sure how he can pull it off. As for as he's concerned, Gohan is their only hope: Him and hopefully any friends he made in the other world.

Bulma walked up to her son and rubbed his arm. "Trunks, is all of that true?"

Before Trunks could answer, Vegeta scoffed from behind him. "Of course it is. I've heard of the Kais before and they're serious business, woman. If this Babidi person can awaken and control an ancient monster, Kami knows what else he can control."

"That's exactly why Supreme Kai needs me to warn Gohan." Trunks says, flashing the group a small smile. "There's a reason he left our dimension to the one Gohan is in because he found someone who can be the next Majin Buu." He stopped for a moment before raising an eyebrow. "But why would he wait for a whole year? What if that person or thing dies before he can make it?"

Piccolo lifted his head from his meditation state to look up at the time traveler. He's been thinking of that scenario for most of the time. Unlike the others minus Vegeta, he's heard of the Kais as well. It must be the Kami part of him but he respected the hell out of them. Whatever they say, it's true. If they said Babidi traveled to another universe, it _had _to be true. Yet, how come they don't know how Babidi escaped? Who was this person or thing he was seeking?

"Maybe he can see the future?" Piccolo suggested, standing up on his feet. "I know this might sound crazy, but maybe someone told him of this being. If this creature was awakened or summoned or whatever right now, he would have left years ago."

Trunks stared at the Namekian in realization. All of his suggestions were either ridiculous or extremely unlikely, but Piccolo's was spot on! Someone must've told him! But who?

"I don't know about you guys," Krillin says while rubbing his bald head. "But I agree with Piccolo. If someone told Babidi, then they must be working together. Yet the question is, who else would be helping Babidi?"

"It can't be Dabura." Trunks mumbled to himself, rubbing his chin in thought. Supreme Kai told him that Dabura was one of Babidi's henchmen who fled with Babidi to the other dimension. From what he heard, he wasn't much of a threat, but he was really strong. Not strong enough to dimension hop though.

Then realization hit Dende. "But wait, how do you plan on warning Gohan if Bulma's machine exploded?" He asks the son of Vegeta.

Trunks smiled at the Guardian of Earth. "It's simple; we use the spare parts from Mom's machine and connect them to the time machine."

Bulma gasped at her son's plan and gave him a hug. "Trunks! That might just work! I can't believe I never thought of that before! If we get to work right now we can get Gohan back sooner than expected!"

Piccolo then sighed to himself, thinking about his friend. Despite only being missing for a few days, he really missed him. He was the only person he ever talked with and called a friend. It gets boring at the Lookout with just Dende and Mr. Popo. Hell, he doesn't even have a sparring partner anymore when he left. Gohan was his first friend and he was there for him from the very beginning: from Nappa and Vegeta to Frieza then to Cell and now he has to be there when Babidi arrives.

"Trunks!" Trunks rose an eyebrow when the Namekian called his name. "I'm coming with you to warn Gohan."

Everyone turned their attention to the Namekian, who crossed his arms over his chest and stared directly at the Lavender haired teen.

"A-Are you sure, Piccolo?" Trunks titled his head at him.

Piccolo grunted before a small smirk appeared on his face. "I've never been surer in my life."

Vegeta mirrored his smirk. "Good for you, Big Green."

His smirk fell. "Go to hell, Prince."

Bulma sucked her teeth at the two fighters. "Fighting won't get us anywhere. If we want Gohan back as soon as possible, then we have to get to work right this second." She then focused her attention back to her son. "Just tell us what we need to do, Trunks."

* * *

Gohan sat between the two Zoldycks: Killua to his right and Silva to his left. Killua sat the closet to him, their arms pressed against each other and Killua's head leaning against his head. Gohan didn't care though, he was just glad Killua was okay. The young Zoldyck didn't care either, he was just tired. Not because of the beating his brother gave him, but because it was getting late and couldn't get much sleep thanks to the chains that hung him.

"So, Gohan," Silva began as he met eye contact with the Saiyan. "Tell me your story. I'm quite interested on how you became so strong."

A small smile spread on his lips when he heard his father. He's been waiting for Gohan to tell his story. At first, he didn't really care, but when he saw his transformation, he knew he had to know how he got so strong. Gon told him that his master, 'Mister' Piccolo, who Gon is now referring him to, taught him everything.

Gohan tapped his cheek, thinking back to the time they fought Raditz. "When I was small, my Dad always told me I had potential, I just never showed it. That all changed when my 'uncle', Raditz, came and kidnapped me." Killua's eyes went wide for a moment but he stayed silent. "My Dad and Mister Piccolo, my sensei, fought him before Dad was beaten badly. I don't remember much though, all I saw was red but Dad said I became so mad that I actually did damage to Raditz…"

Killua looked at his master, his head still resting on his. "So you're uncle just came out of nowhere and took you?"

The demi-saiyan looked at Killua, onyx eyes meeting blue eyes, before chuckling. _I think it's time I told him…_

"No, my uncle came from space." He replies, causing Silva to raise his eyebrows in interest and Killua's jaw to drop slightly. "You see, My Dad and Raditz are called Saiyans, an alien race. They look like humans, but they grow monkey tails ever since birth."

Killua's eyes trailed from Gohan's face to his behind, but didn't notice no tail behind him. "Hey, Gohan, what happened to your tail?"

"I got it cut off when I was young." He answers, smiling at his student. "My Dad had one when he was a kid too, but he had it removed as well. Anyway, the Saiyans were nearly extinct when a tyrant named Frieza blew the planet up. The only survivors were My Dad, my uncle, The Prince and his partner."

Silva nodded at him, finding himself intrigued by his story. "Tell me more about these Saiyans."

"Saiyans were a naturally aggressive race, from what I've heard." Gohan then frowned to himself. "They conquered planets for Frieza in exchange for armor, money, and weaponry." He then fell silent for a moment before sighing. "I don't know what else, that's all I found out from Vegeta, another Saiyan."

Killua stood frozen for a moment. He could never see Gohan taking over a planet or being very aggressive, even though he'd love to see that. The closet glimpse of him being aggressive was when he was a super saiyan two. Gon might not like it, but Killua would love for Gohan to act like that: he's far more serious, angrier, and more deadly. He couldn't wait to become stronger than him, but that could be highly unlikely. Right now, he's just a newbie.

"Killua mentioned that you can transform." Silva smirked at the preteen. "Tell me, is that what saiyans do too?"

Gohan nodded. "Yes, but not every Saiyan can. When we transform, we call it a Super Saiyan; a legendary transformation that only pure hearted Saiyans can do. According to Vegeta, it awakens every one-thousand years." He then chuckled to himself, remembering when Vegeta was boasting to himself when he fought Frieza. "But that was debunked when after only two years, Me, Vegeta, and his son Trunks turned super saiyan."

Silva chuckled at him. "That sounds like more of a bargain sale."

Gohan laughed along. That sounds something like Vegeta would say if he saw another person turn super. Killua smiled at them before laughing along.

"Can those guys turn Super Saiyan Two as well?" Killua asks, stopping his laughing fit.

Gohan shook his head. "Nope. Right now, I'm the only one who can."

Silva rose his eyebrows again. "Oh, so you must be special. How did you achieve such a form? Killua told me he was very excited when you saw you like that."

Gohan blinked at the Zoldyck before averting his eyes to Killua, who laughed nervously with a small blush on his face. No one ever told him they loved that form, he found it kind of scary himself. Even Vegeta said he finds the form very…odd for a Saiyan. Well, he was probably saying that because he was jealous. Cell, too, was scared when he first laid eyes on that transformation. It wasn't the power that made him scared, it was the way he looked at him. He glared daggers at him, all his face showed was hatred and rage.

"I was so angry with someone that it just happened." He shrugs, but Killua noticed how his eyes suddenly turned cold. "He was hurting my friends, so I just let it out. All I saw was red again and the next thing I knew was me beating him half to death."

Killua glanced up at the demi-saiyan. "Hold up, if any of this stuff happened, wouldn't be on TV or the newspaper? How come I never heard about this?"

Gohan let out a low sigh. Maybe Kurapika was right…maybe it was time to tell him.

"Killua…" Gohan fell silent, meeting eye contact with the assassin. "…I'm not from this world." Silva's eyes went a little wide while Killua only stared in confusion. "I come from a different dimension. I came here…on accident. You see, my friend was making a machine that sent me here. I don't belong here…I'm sorry for not telling you."

Killua was silent as well for a short moment before his jaw dropped. That has to explain these enemies he never heard of! Ki! Mister Piccolo! Everything!

"How come you never told us?" Killua asks, lifting his head, his voice sounding angry.

Silva's focus then fell on his son. He's never seen Killua angry before. Sure he's seen him mad, like now, but not full blown pissed off. No one really messed with him besides Milluki and sometimes Illumi. Perhaps that's the only way to show his potential: to get him so mad to the point he snaps and Gohan might be the perfect person to help him.

Gohan frowned. "I'm sorry, I was never planning on telling you guys. I only told Kurapika because he was on to me. You have every right to be mad." He waited for the assassin to either hit him or get in his face. This must be payback for what he did to Killua when Illumi messed with his head.

Killua scoffed. "Ah…it's okay. I guess I kind of knew that." He rubbed the side of his face, trying to ignore his friend's smiling face. "But I don't blame you. If someone ever hurts you or Gon I'll beat them half to death too." Silva smiled proudly at his son.

Gohan smiled at him. "Thank you, Killua. I'd do the same if anybody hurts the both of you."

"It seems like you two really look out for each other and this Gon boy." Silva pointed out. Even though he never met Gon before, he had a feeling he'd do the same if someone threatened those two. It was like a brotherly bond the three of them shared. Unlike his wife, he respected such a bond between good friends. He was proud of Killua for making friends, friends who'd be there during the toughest times.

"I now see why Hisoka is so interested in you."

Gohan picked up a low growl from Killua as the assassin remembered the magician from the Hunters Exam. For some reason, he hated the man. Maybe it was the way he looked at Gohan and Gon, or maybe because he and his brother teamed up against them. It could even be just because he's nearly as strong as Gohan. That doesn't matter though…he just hates it when someone says his name.

"How did you know about Hisoka, sir?" Gohan titled his head at the father.

A small, mischievous smile grew on Silva's face. "Illumi told me."

Now it was Gohan's turn to growl. He hated Illumi for what he did to Killua at the Exam. He made him kill for no reason and leave him and Gon behind just to get beaten by his family. If he ever saw him again, he would make sure he never hurt Killua or threaten Gon again. Hopefully, he'd see him later than sooner.

"Both of you have potential, I can tell." Silva says, catching their attention. "Killua, I need you to do your father a favor."

Killua rose his eyebrows. "What's that?"

Silva smirked. "I want you to unlock your potential. I want you to become strong, Kil, stronger than your old man. I'm proud of you, Kil. You and I are different. I finally realized that when you left home." He then reached over and placed his hand on top of his head. "You are my son, but you are your own person. Live as you please. If you get tired, you can come home." Gohan wanted to say something, but decided to keep his words.

Killua nodded at him. "I understand."

Silva nodded back. "Understood. Now promise me one thing: never betray your friends."

Gohan narrowed his eyes at him as the two continued their exchange. '_Oh, now they say never betray your friends? At least he's better than most of this family. Don't worry Killua, me and Gon will always be by your side. Illumi, Hisoka, and anyone else who hurts you will have to deal with us.'_

"You're dismissed."

Killua stood up from his seat and headed towards the door with Gohan close behind. The demi-saiyan noticed, however, a smile on the assassin's face as he opened the door. This made him smile warmly at Killua, who lifted his head to notice his smile.

"Wait, Gohan." Gohan turned his head and glanced at Silva. "May I speak with you for a moment?"

Gohan averted his eyes at Killua, who gave him a nod. He smiled again before shutting the door behind him.

"I know you and Killua are the greatest of friends." Silva says. "That's why I need you to do me a huge favor…" Gohan rose an eyebrow, wanting the assassin to continue. "When you train Killua, I need you to make him mad. I need you to make him so angry that he almost snaps."

Gohan's eyes went wide at the favor. He never wanted to make his friends angry. Sure Killua has potential, but will getting him angry help release it? The only one who ever did that was him and his Dad, but that's because someone did something so bad they snapped. But he can't make his friend snap for no reason.

"What? Why?" Gohan asks. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

"Why not? It worked for you."

"It worked for me because that was the only way to unlock my potential." He explains while crossing his arms. Raditz, Frieza, Vegeta, and Cell all helped him unlock his potential by hurting his friends. "I don't think Killua needs that kind of training. However, Gon is a different story. If you want me to unlock his full potential, all I have to do is get him so mad he snaps. In a way, Gon's like me; we both have nearly the same name, nearly the same hair and color, same age, and the same personality. With the right training, he can be just as strong as me, saiyan or not."

Silva blinked at him for a moment before chuckling. Maybe he was just worked up over nothing. Maybe Killua did need some other type of training. He never asked about the Gon child, but that was good side notes. Gon can become something spectacular as well.

"Well, at least promise me one more thing." Silva continues. "Promise me you'll always be there for Killua. Even through the toughest times, be there for him. Never betray him. He'll never betray you, I just know it."

Gohan didn't know what to say. He was so use to the rest of the Zoldyck family saying Killua won't be his friend that he totally forgot what to say. A small smile curved his lips as Silva waited for his response. He wanted to thank the man, but he knew he wouldn't accept it for some reason.

"I promise, sir." He replies. "I promise I'll always be there for Killua in the toughest of times...he and Gon…I'll protect them…"

"For I am their shield."

Killua waited for his friend, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He's been doing some thinking as he waited for him. He found it funny that Gohan was protecting him yet he was protecting Gohan at the same time, even if he was stronger. It was also funny how badly he wanted to fight Gohan during the Exam with his own odds of winning very slim. Hell, even if he was fighting Gon, he'd still lose. _Gon just got lucky because he learned much more than me…_

He stopped his thoughts when the door creaked open and Gohan walked out, hands behind his head.

"What did my father want?" He asks, placing his hands on his hips.

Gohan smiled at his friend before shrugging. "Oh, nothing, just to make a promise." Ignoring his student's confused face, Gohan yawned. "I'm tired, Killua. Let's just get out of here and meet Gon and the others. Then we'll decide what to do next."

Killua rose his eyebrow. Gohan was tired? Weird, he never seen him tired before. Usually he was wide awake even if it was late at night. "Well, we can stay here and sleep in my room and leave early in the morning."

Gohan immediately shook his head without a second thought. "No way with your family here."

Killua scoffed at him. "You make it sound like they're evil."

"They _are _evil, Killua. Well, most of them are. I want to leave as soon as possible."

Killua stared at his friend with a questionable look. He didn't know how to respond to that, so he just laughed at him. "Okay, whatever you say, Gohan. C'mon, let me pack my stuff and we'll leave." Gohan followed the Zoldyck down the hallway. "And I'm tired of seeing you in that one outfit. I'm giving you some of my clothes. We should be the same size."

Gohan blushed. "What?! W-Why?! I'm just fine with my gi. What are you, my Mom or girlfriend or something?"

It was Killua's turn to blush. "What?! B-Baka! No! I'm just sick of seeing you in that thing. How long have you been wearing that?" He exclaims while pointing at Gohan's Piccolo gi.

"How long has Gon been wearing his green outfit?" Gohan counters, trying to turn the tables in the argument.

Killua fell silent for a minute. Huh, how long as Gon been wearing that outfit? "Wait a second!" He then grabbed one of his locks and the collar of his shirt. "Don't try to change the subject! You're getting some of my clothes if you like it or not!"

"Stop that!" Gohan then grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him. "I refuse! Let's just get going, Killua!"

"Not until I see you carrying your new clothes!"

"Bite me!"

* * *

Looking up at the testing gate in determination, Gon balled his fists tight. When Zebro mentioned Gohan getting through the gate he knew he had to get through the gate as well, the same way Gohan did. He didn't know about opening five gates, but he sure will open at least one! _Don't worry, guys…we're coming._

Leorio began stretching as he approached the gate, wearing a weighted vest. "So you said Gohan managed to open five gates?" He asks in utter disbelief at the gatekeeper. When he was first told this, he nearly crapped his pants at the boy's sheer strength. Kurapika was right. Gohan was no ordinary child…

When Kurapika heard of this, he couldn't help but smirk in admiration at the demi-saiyan. He knew he was always special when he first met him. Something about him just screamed 'strong' and 'spectacular'. He was glad to have met him. He certainly earned his respect and trust after all.

Zebro nodded at the teen. "Yes. He was certainly confident most of the time." He then chuckled to himself at the memory. "I've never seen someone eager to get Master Killua out of his mansion. He must be very special to him."

"He's his friend, of course he is!" Gon exclaims, throwing his hand in the air. "Let's go find them!"

Leorio smirked, approaching the gate. "Let's see if I can outclass that Son boy." He then placed both hands on the gate. "Don't worry, Gohan and Killua! Leorio is here to…!"

Leorio went flying when the gate suddenly opened from the inside.

Kurapika went to check Leorio, whose head was planted in the pavement, while Gon watched as all seven gates opened. He gasped in amazement at the power of the person. Whoever opened it had to be very strong! Gon ran up to the gate, waiting for the individual to reveal himself.

However, it wasn't one, but two people emerged from the gate. One had white, spiky hair and the other had black spiky hair. The white haired boy was carrying a bag on his back, possibly full of clothes and other materials.

"Killua! Gohan!"

"Gon!"

"You guys are back!"

The three best friends ran towards each other and smiled warmly. Perhaps the best feeling in the world, according to Gohan, was reuniting with your best friends. It felt like the bond they shared got stronger every time they meet. It was just them, no more people or places to worry about. The only threat is someplace else, maybe far away. They'd meet that threat again sooner or later, but for now, it was just them.

No Hisoka and Illumi in the way. No Red Ribbon Army. It was just a Son, a Freecss, and a Zoldyck.

Gohan, Gon, and Killua.

* * *

Gohan was asleep for most of the train ride to the airport. He was resting his head against Gon's shoulder while putting his feet on the empty seat between Killua and Kurapika. Leorio sat to his right and Gon sat to his left while Killua sat across from him and Kurapika sat across from Leorio. Killua found himself dozing off a few times, but he managed to keep himself awake. The sun was quickly rising, so that meant they almost reached their destination.

Gon pressed down on one of Gohan's locks away from his mouth. "He's sound asleep. When was the last time he slept, Killua?"

Said assassin shrugged his shoulders at his friend. "He looked pretty tired when I saw him." He says before his eyes focused on the sleeping Gohan. The young Saiyan let out a few quiet snores that Gon wasn't bothered by. "I don't think he even slept since I left." He continued to stare at the demi-saiyan for a minute.

"It's been itching me," Leorio broke the silence and looked forward at the Kurta Clan member. "What _did _Hisoka say to you, Kurapika?" Leorio decided to get the question off his chest. It's been bugging him ever since the Final Phase. Since they were on the topic of Hisoka, it made sense for him to ask.

Kurapika closed his eyes, thinking back when he fought the Magician. His eyes narrowed when his sentence began replaying in his head like a broken record. It was now stitched into his brain, thanks to Hisoka. Thanks to him, he may finally take down that pathetic Troupe.

"He told me…" Kurapika's voice trailed off. Gon and the others leaned forward towards him. "He said, "I have some information for you regarding the spider"."

Leorio made a small gasp and his eyes went wide in shock. "The Phantom Troupe?"

Gon had never heard of them before, but Killua did remember something his Dad told about them. He said to not worry about them and if anything, he or his grandfather will take them down. He followed his advice and never interfered with them. However he heard from mobster that they were "extremely scary" and they were "monsters". _I wouldn't call them assassins…more like bounty hunters or thieves._

"I do not recall mentioning the Phantom Troupe to Hisoka." Kurapika points out, leaning forward in his seat. '_Maybe he was eavesdropping or just playing tricks with me. Yet Hisoka is very serious, he never jokes around. Maybe…'_

Killua shrugged before resting his head on the window. "Maybe the bastard was eavesdropping." He finishes with a yawn.

Kurapika nodded at him. "Either that or he heard from another." Then the image of the Phantom Troupe spider flashed in his mind. "The spider is the Phantom's Troupe symbol, so those familiar with the organization refer to the Troupe as such." He let out a low growl before continuing. "I was interested in his information. After the orientation, I asked him about it. He told me he would see me in Yorknew City on September 1st."

"September 1st?" Gon asks in disbelief. "That's over half a year! What's going to happen in Yorknew City?"

Everyone sat in thought until Leorio snapped his fingers. "They'll hold the world's largest auction!"

Kurapika nodded. "That's the perfect place for them to strike. From the 1st through the 10th, there will be an auction for unusual items, rare goods, and national treasure from around the world." He explained. "The event attracts all manner of nasty folk who come looking to satisfy their greed. It's the biggest gathering of money in the world."

Suddenly, Gohan shot up from his nap, knocking over Gon and Leorio nearly falling out of his seat. Kurapika jumped while Killua rose his eyebrows.

"So the Troupe has to be there!" He exclaims.

Leorio scowled at the now awaken Saiyan while Gon rubbed the bump on his face. "Hey! How long have you been listening?" Leorio demanded, a vein visible on his temple.

Gohan chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his head. "Not too long, I guess. Just enough to know who the Phantom Troupe are." Then his expression turned serious. "But from what I just heard, they have to be bandits or thieves so that auction is the perfect place for them to reveal themselves."

Kurapika shook out of his state of surprise before chuckling at him. "You're right, Gohan. So on that day, Hisoka will be somewhere in Yorknew City."

"September 1st. Got it."

* * *

One of the worst feelings in the world was saying goodbye to a friend. It's even worse if more than one of your friends have to go. Well, Gohan was having this feeling right now. Kurapika and Leorio had to leave to follow their dreams: Leorio wanted to be a doctor and Kurapika needed money to participate in the auction. Where they were going, they never told them. It was sad to watch them go, but Gohan knew they would see them again.

September 1st. He marked that day on his calendar; the day they reunite once again.

"Until we meet again." Leorio smiled at all of his friends. He tried very hard not to tear up, and he did a good job doing just that.

Kurapika nodded. "Yes, that will be…"

"September 1st, in Yorknew City!" They all say in unison.

Leorio waved goodbye and left for his gate, followed by Kurapika. Gohan gave the Kurta Clan member a thumbs up, which he gladly returned. "Become a great doctor, Leorio!" He laughed at the future doctor's reaction before he waved goodbye once again.

"Will do, kid!"

Gon waved goodbye to their airship once they made it outside. Killua stood behind him, trying to hide his face thanks to his embarrassing friend. Smirking, Gohan wrapped his arm around his shoulder and waved goodbye to the airship, causing Killua's face to turn beat red. He enjoyed teasing Killua, especially if it involves him getting embarrassed by him or Gon. Deep down, he knew Killua enjoyed it too, but he just has a hard time showing it.

"Bye-bye!" Gon waved goodbye one last time before facing his friends. "It's just the three of us now. So, what do you guys want to do?"

"You really have to ask?" Killua scoffs before glancing at his teacher. "We train, obviously. I found my Ki so now I want to learn how to use it."

Gohan laughed before nodding. "Killua's right. You guys have to learn more on how to control your Ki."

Gon nodded in determination. "Yeah! We need to train so I can punch Hisoka in the face to return his tag!"

Rubbing the back of his head, Gohan couldn't help but start thinking about the magician. He didn't know why he was so obsessed with him, but perhaps there was a good reason. Was it because he was strong? Was it because he can tell he has potential? Even though the things Hisoka did made him look like a bad person, maybe he wasn't _that _bad. Maybe he was just looking for a strong opponent or show how strong he can be…

"That's exactly why we need to train, especially you." Killua jabbed his thumb on Gon's chest. When Gon only stared in confusion, Killua rolled his eyes while picking up a stick. "Here, I'll make it easier for you." He then proceeded to draw Hisoka's and Hanzo's face in the dirt. "This is Hisoka. This is Hanzo."

Gohan and Gon glanced at one another and shrugged as the assassin continued his demonstration. Killua then drew a long line between Hanzo and Hisoka. "This is the gap between Hanzo and Hisoka in terms of strength. Now the gap between you and Hisoka…" Killua dragged the stick along the whole patch of dirt, over the grass, and until the end of the next patch of dirt. "Is right here."

"W-What?!" Gon nearly yells in disbelief. There was no way Hisoka was THAT strong, right? '_I think Killua might be pulling my strings…'_

Gohan furrowed his eyebrows together at the assassin. "Oi, Killua! I think you got this wrong!" He went up to Killua, who crossed his arms, before sliding his foot over the line before stopping at the end of the grass. "This the gap between Gon and Hisoka! Don't worry, Gon, you're almost there." He then wiped away Hanzo's face. "You both are stronger than Hanzo, so we'll leave him out of this."

Killua grunted. "And where am I?"

Gohan rose his eyebrow in thought. He erased 3 inches from the line before pointing at the ground. "You're around here, Killua. You and Gon are almost equal in strength."

"What about you?"

Again, Gohan thought for a moment until sliding his foot over the line and stopped a few inches over Hisoka's face. "I'm around here. So Hisoka is almost as strong as me in my current form."

Both Killua and Gon were shocked at the sudden information. If Hisoka could be as strong as Gohan, how the hell could they stand a chance? Worst of all, what if Hisoka had something up his sleeve and beat him one on one?

"Hisoka is strong, guys." Gohan says while Killua led them to the exit. "If you want to land a blow on him sooner than later, we need to train ASAP."

Killua smirked. "Or I know a place where you can train fast enough to land a hit on him." He faced his friends, flashing them a gentle look. "Gon, Gohan, do any of you guys have money?" He knew Gohan wouldn't have any money, but it was just to be sure.

Gon shook his head. "Actually, I'm running out."

"I'm broke, sorry." Gohan shrugs.

"I don't have any, either." Killua says while placing his hands in his pockets. "But there's somewhere we can train and earn money at the same time."

Gohan leaned forward in interest at his friend. What could it be? The only way to train and earn money the way he knew was participating in the World Martial Arts Tournament and it was highly unlikely there was one here. If anything, they could find a wasteland or a mountain area to train. He couldn't imagine how strong they can get in six months if they just train with him! But, whatever makes them happy, he'll do it.

"Gon, are you sure you want to do this?" Gohan asks. "If we train right this second for the next six months, you both can get incredibly strong and I'm sure you can land several blows on Hisoka. But whatever you do, I'll go with you two."

Gon looked at his sensei with satisfaction on his face. "I'm sure, Gohan. If we train there under your instructions, I'm sure we'll become strong enough to beat Hisoka. Even better, we can get stronger just fighting other people while training with you."

Gohan smiled at his student before nodding. "Okay, I agree." He then faced Killua with a risen eyebrow. "Where can we train and earn money at the same time?"

Killua smirked.

"The Heavens Arena."

* * *

**Author: **_Just a heads up: If you guys are picturing this in the 1999 anime, picture Gohan in his old Dragon Ball Z design when he fought Cell._

_If you're picturing the 2011 anime, picture the new Teen Gohan design from Ultimate Tenkaichi, Battle of Z, or Xenoverse where he looks younger and looks better for Hunter x Hunter._


	13. Enter x Heavens x Arena

**Hunter x Hunter x Saiyan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter or DBZ or any of its characters**

Chapter 13: Enter Heavens Arena!

Author/Story update:

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! I hope everyone had a wonderful and safe new years! And as I promised, here is a new Hunter x Hunter x Saiyan chapter!

One of my resolutions this year is to keep updating as early as possible, maybe a chapter every week or two, if that's okay with you guys.

As for this story, I can't wait to get on with the Heavens Arena Arc. It's my third favorite arc in Hunter x Hunter with #1 being Greed Island (I can't wait to get to that) and #2 being Chimera Ant Arc (This arc will be the 'shit hits the fan' arc of this series). The Phantom Troupe Arc I can't wait to do either!

NEW POLL UP! VOTE IF YOU'D LIKE!

Thank you guys so much for giving this story love, I really appreciate it. All of your reviews, favorites, and followers keep me motivated to keep writing. Let's continue that! Also, if you are confused or have any ideas on your mind, tell me, I'm always listening! PM me if you want to clear some things or drop a review.

As for future chapters, You guys should decide for me: SHOULD I INCLUDE THE HUNTER X HUNTER MOVIES AS ONE CHAPTER EACH? You guys can make this happen, if you'd like.

One more thing: If you would like to write oneshots or spin offs (AU) about this fanfiction, you're allowed to. (Even though I highly doubt this would happen) You can do anything just PM me if you have an idea. (That means you can use Gohan, Killua, Gon, etc. but must have Hunter x Hunter x Saiyan in the title)

* * *

Heavens Arena stood two hundred and fifty-one stories tall. It also stood nine hundred and ninety-one meters tall. According to Killua, it's the world's fourth tallest building. Gohan looked at it in awe as the three fighters waited on line to sign up. He kept on wondering what the tallest building was in this world, not like it mattered though. In fact, this had to be the tallest thing he had ever seen in a city. It also took him by surprise, he'd never guessed this is where all the strong fighters go to fight.

Killua glanced up at the building as well before calling his friend. "Gohan. We're next."

The demi-saiyan blinked out of his trance before meeting up with him and Gon at the window. Inside was a young woman wearing a pink and yellow uniform with a small smile on her face. She seemed very relax for a busy employee…

"Welcome to Heavens Arena." She greeted them as she handed out a registration form. "Please fill out this form."

After signing, the employee typed their names in the computer. "Killua Zoldyck-sama, you are #2054." She then glanced at Gon. "Gon Freecss-sama, you are #2055." Then she finally turned her attention to Gohan. "Son Gohan-sama, you are #2056. They'll call your number on the first floor of the arena, so make sure you remember it." They nodded. "Then go right ahead."

Gohan let out a small sigh as they approached the entrance. It's been such a long time since he's been in front of hundreds of people all watching him fight. He could tell by all the yelling from inside that the first floor will have hundreds of participants. He's been shy since he was a baby, so there's no doubt he'd be shy when he enters the ring. However, it wasn't like he was fighting against Vegeta or something, these people could be very weak. If anything, they _are _weak.

Gon clenched the straps of his bag nervously. He also was a shy person in certain situations. He didn't mind fighting in front of a few people, but hundreds? This was on a whole another level! Sure he could be stronger than most of the people there, but he hated all eyes being on him. When he fought Hanzo, he didn't mind being watched because of two reasons: #1 was because he was stronger than him and #2 was because his friends were watching. Hopefully, he can get over his shyness sooner or later.

Killua, unlike the other two, didn't mind fighting in front of a bunch of people. Actually, he didn't care if he_ killed_ someone in front of a bunch of people. Maybe it was because he's been so isolated in his home that he didn't care what other people think. He's never been shy, but sometimes he wishes what it's like to be. Maybe it was like being embarrassed? Who knows? All he cared about was beating these weak people up, getting money, and getting stronger.

The cheering got louder and louder until all they could hear were grown men yelling and shouting foul words at each other. The first floor of the Arena was shaped like a small stadium with sixteen small rings in the middle, each with a letter on them. In the rings were people fighting each other with the lousiest techniques Gohan has ever seen. This was somewhat similar to the World Martial Arts Arena, but that had one big ring.

"It's been a while," Killua chuckles before sitting in one of the stands. "But the place hasn't changed."

Both Gon and Gohan glanced at one another before giving Killua confused looks. "You've been here before?" Asked Gon.

"Yeah, when I was six."

Gohan looked at his student in shock. All of this training he's endured, the kinds of training he goes through, keeps surprising him. It wasn't like he himself endured special training at a young age, but fighting in an arena full of stronger men at the age of six? That's pretty impressive. That sounded like something Piccolo would make him do. After all, it's a lot better than leaving him out in the wilderness with nothing but the clothes on his back for 6 months at the age of 4.

"…My dad left me here without a penny." Killua continued explaining to Gon while Gohan returned to reality. "He said I should reach floor 200 before coming home." He then smiled at the memory. "It took me two years."

Gohan blinked at his assassin friend, surprised. "Two years…?" He mumbled out.

Killua nodded. "Yeah but don't look surprised. I'm sure you could handle something like that at my age."

The demi-saiyan gave him a cheesy grin. Killua sure does know a lot about him…

He then focused his attention back at Gon. "If you want to fight people of Hisoka's level, you'll need to go higher. So basically, hurry up and defeat your opponent as fast as you can. Later when we do reach that level, Gohan will train us every day or as long as he wants. You okay with that?"

Gohan gave him a small shrug. "Sounds good to me. Until we find somewhere to spar, we don't get physical. We find somewhere quiet, meditate, and control your Ki."

Remembering back to the sparring session he had with his teacher, Gon smirked determinedly. Even though he never stood a chance, it was fun fighting with him. There were so many moves he showed and Gon couldn't wait to learn them. First, he wanted to master the Kamehameha wave Gohan taught him. It looked so cool when he showed him! When he first used it, it wasn't as effective as Gohan's, but with the right training it can be epic.

"When I do learn how to control it, I want you to teach me a different move besides the Kamehameha." Killua said as if he were reading Gon's mind. Both Gon and Gohan stared at him, confused yet again. "Ugh, you guys are idiots. I want to learn a new move because I want to be different."

Gohan blinked before sighing and flashing him a small smile. "Sure, I got a move in mind."

"#1973. #2055. Please enter Ring E."

Gon stood up from his seat. "#2055! That's me!" He then took off his bag nervously. "I'm getting nervous now."

Killua and Gohan looked up at their friend and flashed him a reassuring smile.

"Gon, don't worry. You're stronger than everyone in this room." Gohan reassures him with Killua nodding in agreement. "Just follow my advice: give them a strong push. Don't swing, don't charge up, just push. You trust me, right?"

Now feeling very confident thanks to his teacher, Gon nodded. "Yes. I'll always trust you!"

* * *

Gon easily won his match and how? By simply reaching his arm and lightly pushing his opponent out of the ring. He and Killua were both shocked and surprised by his strength, but Gohan smirked proudly at his student. _Good thing he followed my advice or else they'd be carrying his opponent to the emergency room._

Up next was Killua's match. Much like Gon's, he easily overpowered his opponent. With just one chop to the back of the neck, his opponent was out cold. Killua wasn't surprised at his strength, he knew he could easily win this match. After all, he did beat this floor at only six years old. After winning the match he was supposed to transfer to the 180th floor, but he decided to stay with his friends to cheer them on.

"#2056. #1886. Please enter Ring B."

Gohan stood up and stretched his arms. "Here I go. Wish me luck."

Gon laughed at him. "We should wishing _them _luck."

Killua smirked. "Try not to kill them or anything."

Rolling his eyes playfully, Gohan ignored the assassin before entering the ring. Already inside was a normal sized man with dark brown hair. He looked down smugly at the kid in front of him and Gohan didn't like being looked at like that. The ref stood in the middle of the two before raising his hand.

"Fighters, ready?"

They didn't answer.

"Begin!"

With a battle cry, the older male charged at the saiyan while the younger male only stood in place. When he was a good foot away from him, Gohan, as fast as a bullet, stuck his arm out and a strong gust of wind nailed the fighter in his gut. With a gasp, he collapsed in front of him, everyone watching in awe. Gon and Killua were the only ones who clapped for their teacher, despite already knowing the outcome.

"This kid is amazing!" Some of the crowd started to cheer for the young Saiyan.

"Those three have crazy powers!"

The ref shook out of his awe and handed Gohan a ticket. "#2056. Here is your ticket to advance to the 50th floor."

Gohan happily took the ticket, gave a bow, and then looked to ring C next to him. One of the fighters fell unconscious thanks to a young boy with short, brown hair and brown eyes. He was in a stance Gohan found very easy to mimic, but was surprised by his strength. He was easily a few years younger than he was. He looked like the youngest competitor here, which surprised him even more. With all the fighters and soon to be tough fighters here, it was obvious he was here to train.

The crowd went wild for this kid. "Yet another beast kid! He's spectacular! What's with all these strong kids coming here?"

The ref of that ring handed him a ticket. "You are permitted to advance to the 50th floor."

He took the ticket, examined it, and then stuck his arms out. "Osu!"

Gohan continued to stare at the kid for another minute until smiling and exiting the ring. '_Whoever taught him showed him a lot of discipline. I respect that.'_

When he reached his friends on the stairway, Gon congratulated him on his easy victory and Killua looked over at the young fighter he caught Gohan staring at. This boy, too, caught his attention. He didn't expect any more strong people their age or younger here. After watching his fight, he picked up on how he ended it with a few jabs to the guy's gut. Unlike his, he only ended his with one strike to the back of the neck. Just by that he knew he was weaker than them, but by how much?

"Killua…"

The assassin rose an eyebrow at Gon, who had his head titled and Gohan who waited for his response.

"Hmm?" He hummed, placing his hands behind his head. "Everything okay? Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

Gohan chuckled. "It's nothing. C'mon, let's head up to the next floor."

Gon quickly caught up with his teacher. "But I wanted to know what was up with him."

"Hehehe. Maybe later, Gon."

* * *

Gohan began humming to himself when he, his friends, and that kid from before were waiting to arrive on the 50th floor. The kid stood silent, standing in the back while Gohan and the others stood in front of the door. He wanted to talk to him, but Killua said "he would just get in the way". Sighing, he followed his advice and tried to ignore the kid behind him. Gon never noticed him, he was too busy thinking to himself.

The elevator operator was explaining how Heavens Arena worked and what each floor offers.

"The first 200 floors of Heavens Arena are divided into classes, each comprised of ten floors." She explained. Killua already knew how the Arena worked so he ignored her and Gohan and Gon only heard bits of what she was saying. "So after someone defeats an opponent in the 50s, they advance to the 60s. If they lose, then they'd drop back to the 40s."

Hearing the last part, Gohan nodded his head. "Oh, so that's how it works. I was really confused on how this went."

Gon nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I thought we advanced to the 2nd floor after the 1st one."

Gohan shrugged. "Maybe we did but after they saw our display, they gave us a boost."

"I've heard that after you pass the 100th floor, you get your own room!"

Killua rose an eyebrow at the voice while turning his head at his friends, wondering if they said that. Gohan and Gon shrugged before glancing at the kid behind them. Now he decided to talk? Maybe he was just shy at first…

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself." He says with a smile. "Osu! My name is Zushi! What about you guys?"

Gohan smiled back. "I'm Gohan."

Gon copied. "I'm Gon. Nice to meet you."

Killua frowned at the kid before being nudged in the ribs by his teacher. "I'm Killua." He sighs, rolling his eyes.

Zushi shrugged off the assassin's attitude before looking up at the demi-saiyan in awe. "I saw your fight earlier. That was amazing, yo!"

Exiting the elevator, Gohan rubbed the back of his head, a small blush on his cheeks. "You really thought so? I mean, it wasn't that amazing, Zushi." Killua rolled his eyes at him and scoffed. "You did well too. You're pretty strong for someone your age."

"What are you talking about?" Killua asks, hiding the annoyance in his voice. "You made it up here with one match, too." Gon nodded in agreement with his friend.

Zushi shrugged. "No…I still have a long way to go." He waved it off before his expression turned serious. "By the way, which martial arts discipline do you practice? I study the Shingen-Ryu Kung Fu fighting technique."

Gon looked at Killua, confused as usual. "School?" He then looked at his teacher for help. "You never mentioned what style we're practicing."

His first style of martial arts was the Demon style, thanks to Piccolo. He was taught that style for a while until his Dad came back and trained with him until the Androids arrived. Since his Dad practiced Turtle Hermit, it was safe to say he practiced half Demon and half Turtle Hermit. In easier ways, he was taught both.

"Well, we're not in any school." Gohan responds with a laugh. "But the style you guess are learning is what I was taught. You're learning both Demon style, from Piccolo, and Turtle Hermit, from my Dad's master."

Gon and Killua shot each other a look of awe. Turtle Hermit and Demon? Those styles sound something of a very old style. Gon wanted to know more about the Turtle Hermit style, even though Demon sounded kind of cool, and Killua couldn't wait to practice Demon style. If anything, he only wanted to practice Demon style, not Turtle Hermit. He never liked Turtle Hermits anyway as a child.

"Turtle Hermit and Demon?" Zushi repeated in disbelief. "I've never heard of techniques like that. Who taught you martial arts?"

Gohan smiled. "My old mentor, Piccolo taught me. After that, my Dad started to teach me for a little."

Before Zushi could reply, someone began clapping, catching their attention. Looking forward, they saw a man wearing glasses and a white, button-down shirt approaching them. At first glance, he looked like a fragile, dorky man, according to Gohan and Killua.

"Zushi." The man began, looking down at the four with a goofy grin on his face. "You did well."

Gon picked up how Zushi looked nervous at first until he gave the man a bow in respect. "Master!"

'_Master?!' _Gon and the others looked at him in disbelief, nearly falling flat on their faces.

"You've absorbed your lessons well!" He chuckles at his student.

Zushi gave him a bow again. "Thank You, Sensei." He then stopped and sighed. "Your shirttail's out again."

"Oops!" He quickly fixed his shirt. "Dang, sorry!"

Gohan continued to look at the man in disbelief. This guy was a master? It was hard to believe, this guy didn't seem strong at all! In fact, it was hard to sense him in the first place. He couldn't be an android, no doubt about it, but if he was weak and Zushi was strong, how was he a master? He had to be hiding his power and was doing a damn good job.

"Who're these three?" He asks, now noticing the three kids next to his student.

They were too busy looking in disbelief that Zushi introduced them. "This is Gon, Killua, and Gohan."

He smiled warmly. "Nice to meet you. I'm Wing."

Snapping out of their state of disbelief, they gave the teacher a bow in respect. Killua, however, simply stood there, examining Wing. He, too, was interested about him. He had to know so many things they didn't know, and not just because he was an adult.

"Osu!" Gon says.

"Hello." Gohan waved.

Receiving another nudge in the ribs, this time by Gon, Killua mirrored him. "Osu."

"I wasn't expecting any kids besides Zushi." Wing said, surprised at the three. "What brings you here?"

Killua scratched his cheek. "Well…Like Zushi, we want to improve. We also need to make money because we're broke."

Gohan crossed his arms at his friend, eyebrows knitted together. "I told them they were better off training with me for six months." Hearing this, Gon laughed nervously and Killua shrugged, unable to say anything.

Wing smiled at him. "Oh? So you're a teacher as well?"

Zushi's eyes went wide at the demi-saiyan, who nodded. "Yup, I'm training these two for as long as they want. Well, not like they have a choice." Gon grinned sheepishly at him and Killua chuckled at his attitude.

"Yeah, we have to do everything he says." Killua sighs, a small smile on his face. "Even though he can be a pain in the ass, he's still one of the coolest teachers out there, just saying." Gohan flashed him a cheesy grin, causing the assassin to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Osu!" Zushi quickly showed Gohan even more respect. "I'm honored to get to know you."

Gohan sweatdropped at him. '_There's no need for that…'_

"If kids your age made it up here, you must be fairly skilled." Wing says. "But you should pay strict attention to your opponent's body, as well as your own." Killua and Gon thanked him for the advice before they and Zushi approached the counter.

Just when Gohan was about to meet them, Wing stopped him.

"I'm surprised someone of your age is teaching them." He says, eyes a little wide behind his glasses. "You must be very skilled and well taught. Tell me, who trained you again?"

Gohan stood silent for a moment, eyebrows raised before chuckling. "Ah, you deserve to know, Wing. I was mostly trained by Piccolo, one of my close friends. He wasn't…normal, if you get what I'm saying. He trained me for a few years before my Dad came back so I trained with him ever since."

Wing nodded his head and turned his attention to Killua and Gon. "Now about those two. How long have you been training them?"

He shrugged. "Gon and Killua? Oh, for about a good week or so. Gon was my first student, since I met him when we were sailing to the Hunter Exam."

"Oh, you're a Hunter as well?" Wing asks in awe, making the Saiyan nod proudly. "Wow! You're a Hunter and a teacher only at, what, 12 years old? You are something spectacular, Gohan. That is your name, correct?"

He nodded.

His expression turned serious. "Now be honest, from teacher to teacher, who do you think will be a better fighter?" Gohan rose his eyebrow at him, a confused look on his face. "Let's say in the next few months, who will be stronger? Gon or Killua?"

Gohan blinked at his students, having a hard time finding the answer. He never really thought about that. Killua was already trained as an infant, so he's obviously better trained than Gon. However, Gon has so much potential it's scary. When he does show that potential, there'll be no doubt that Gon will be the stronger of the two. Yet Killua might pull an ace out his sleeve, thanks to his assassin skills, and do something he never thought could happen. In all, those two keep surprising him in every way.

Now that he thought about it, they could have more surprises up their sleeves! No matter what they were, they'd just keep on hitting him. Even the smallest surprise could have him standing awestruck or even face palming in embarrassment. Sometimes, he wondered if some of the stuff they did was just to tease him. Of course, he wouldn't be mad. In fact, he'd laugh when they did something like that. Gon was the one to do it the most and Killua hardly ever did that. The only thing that surprised him was the fact that he was immune to poison, that was it. He knew he was trained harshly at a young age and he knew Illumi would do something to him after the shit he pulled.

Nothing bad had ever happened to Gon, as far as he knows. He told him no one was there to teach him how to fight, he taught himself a few moves before meeting him. He said the only thing he used was his fishing rod, other than that he didn't really know much moves. The only time he really fought, full strength, was against him, after learning how to use Ki. After telling him all that, Gohan had never felt more proud about someone than him.

So, who was stronger? Gon or Killua? Well, right now, Killua was stronger since he had been trained at a young age. But a few months down the line, he had a feeling Gon will show the most power against him. He can't wait until he shows that potential…

"Oi, Gohan!" Gon called out for his teacher to follow. "Let's hurry so we can advance to the next floor!"

The young teacher chuckled. "Hold on, Gon!" He then looked up at Wing, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry about that. Gon doesn't have a lot of patience."

Wing smiled. "No, go ahead. I wouldn't want to keep your students busy. We'll talk when you have the chance."

Gohan gave him a bow. "Thank you, Wing-sama!"

After receiving their prize money, the four young fighters headed for the waiting room, obviously to wait for their numbers to be called. Killua was explaining to Gohan, since he missed the whole conversation, how each floor you earn different amounts of money. When he reached the 200th floor, he earned around 200 million. When he asked what happened to the money, Killua basically laughed and said he spent it on snacks.

"Just imagine where we would've been right now if you saved all that money." Gohan sighs, sitting on the bench in the waiting room while moving his folder of jenny around. He decided to save some of his money until he was starving, not just hungry. Killua already blew his money on a canned drink and Gon decided to follow in his footsteps and save it too.

Killua shrugged at him. "Look, if you were six, and you had 200 million, what would you do?" He asks while setting his back down in front of him. Sitting to his left was his teacher and to his right was Zushi. Gon sat next to Gohan on the other side, fiddling with his jenny as well.

Gohan sighed. "Well, I would support my family since we lived far away from the city." He says, causing Gon to lean over and look him in the eyes. "That's what my Dad did after winning a tournament he participated in."

Gon rose an eyebrow. "How long did that last?"

"A good 13 or 14 years I believe." He shrugs. "We still have lots of more money left over."

Zushi and Gon's eyes went wide, even Killua looked at him in disbelief. He couldn't even save his money for 5 years, yet his Dad could for his whole life? Not only that, but he spent his money on snacks, not his family. _Gohan's Dad must've won a lot…_

"#2054, Killua-sama."

Killua stood up from his seat and stretched. "I'm up already."

"And #1963, Zushi-sama. Please enter Ring A on the 57th floor."

Gohan and Gon looked both at Killua and Zushi in shock. They just met each other, now they have to fight? Knowing Killua, they hoped he'd just go easy on him, no going overboard. Gohan, thought, had a feeling Zushi wouldn't go down so easily. He only wished Killua wouldn't injure him or anything.

"Osu! I shall give it my best." Zushi bowed at the assassin.

Killua waved it off. "Sure. Well, you can't win them all." Ignoring the scowl from his teacher, Killua walked away with Zushi behind him. "Let's go."

Gon waved goodbye. "Good luck, guys."

"I'll wait for you both above."

When the two were gone, Gohan slumped against the wall, sighing. There was no denying it, Killua is definitely going to do something to Zushi. He was strong, plus his personality, he wasn't going to stay down in just one blow. Knowing Killua and his attitude, he was going to take things too far and use too much of his power. He should've warned him before he left. Now he felt bad for Zushi, poor kid has to try again and catch up with them.

Gon looked over to his teacher and shook his head. "Killua's going to take it overboard, isn't he?"

He already knew Killua so much that he basically knew what he was going to do. Much like his sensei, Gon felt bad for Zushi. He never witnessed Killua's techniques, even though he wouldn't be showing them in this match. Still, he wished Killua could take him seriously.

"I'm afraid so, Gon." Gohan says, leaning on his hand. "I should've told him not to use too much of his power. Zushi might be strong but he's not as strong as us."

Gon nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're right." His frown turned upside down. "Oh, that reminds me! Gohan, do you mind if we train together later? I want to become strong as fast as I can so I can punch Hisoka and give him back his tag."

"I would love to, but where would we practice?" Gohan asks, slightly annoyed by the question. Why would he ask to train if they had nowhere to train? "Not only that, but you do realize that we can't get physical until we find a wide open space. So for now, we meditate."

Gon's frowned appeared again. "Aww. I forgot about that, damn!"

"#2056, Gohan-sama. And #1654, Bango-sama. Please enter Ring C on the 56th floor."

Gohan cracked his knuckles. "Here I go, again. I'll meet you above."

Gon gave him a thumbs up. "Yeah, good luck, Gohan."

"Let's see how long this one lasts." He laughs before exiting the room. "It'll be over before you know it."

His student's cheeks turned a tad pink. "He didn't have to be so blunt about it."

* * *

The match was over in less than 3 seconds. Once it started, Bango flew out of the ring and collided with the wall. Gohan didn't even need to touch him to win. Everyone who watched the fight were dead silent, all looking at him in awe, until they began cheering his name. They all were wondering how he could defeat him without touching him. In Gohan's perspective, it was so simple a 4 year old could do it.

He simply used his aura to push the man out of the ring. That was it. All he did was just power up a tad and the match was over. Wing, who watched the fight, examined the Saiyan in interest. Not only was he a Hunter and a teacher and only 12 years old, but he was a Nen user? His aura was a dead giveaway, but it seemed different than the average Nen user. The way it looked seemed out of place…he'll ask him about this later.

Gohan noticed Wing in the crowd, clapping. Smiling, the demi-saiyan waved at him before being handed his ticket to the 60th floor. Thanking him, Gohan entered the elevator, being greeted by the elevator operator. She was telling him information about each floor, but he tuned her out, already knowing how the Arena worked. To be honest, he didn't want to hear her right now. He wanted to think for a minute.

'_Wing was looking at me like I was hiding something…' _He thought to himself, scratching his chin. '_Don't tell me he's on to me too. Am I a terrible liar as people say I am? Jeez, I need to step my game up a little bit.'_

"Do you understand how it works?"

"Yes, ma'am."

The employee scrunched her face in anger. She knew the brat wasn't listening. _Just stay calm and don't say anything. Next time, if he does this again, hit him. _"We reached the 60th floor."

Reaching the counter to be rewarded with his prize money, Gohan handed the employee his ticket until someone jumped on his back, causing them to fall on the floor. With a grunt, he turned around to glare at his attacker, only to see the smiling face of his first student.

"Don't jump on me like that." He sighs while collecting his jenny.

Gon laughed before handing her his ticket. "Hehehe. Sorry, I had to. You got here pretty fast, how long was your match?"

Shrugging, Gohan placed his hands behind his head. "I wasn't counting but the ref told me it was under 3 seconds, it set a world record, actually. They wanted me to advance to the 80th floor, but I refused. I wanted to advance with you guys to the top."

Gon smiled. "I knew you'd say something like that." He then held out his jenny and started counting. "…Look, we made fifty thousand coming to this floor!"

Gohan closed his eyes in disappointment. "We made sixty thousand, Gon…"

Gon laughed at himself. "HAHAHA! Sorry." He stopped before tilting his head. "Have you seen Killua? He said he'd meet us up here."

"Remember what I said?" Gohan asks. "Zushi must've lasted longer than he expected. We talked about this not too long ago."

Gon blinked at his teacher before glancing up at the TV that hung on the wall near the elevator. Hearing a small gasp from him, Gohan also looked at the TV, crossing his arms over his chest at the person filling the screen. Speak of the devil, look who it was.

Killua looked smug as ever while looking down at the fallen Zushi. The poor kid received a chop to the back of the neck and he was down instantly. Gohan actually felt a little disappointed in him. He knew he wouldn't stand a chance, but he didn't even try standing up or at least putting up a fight. The ref went to check on him, until Zushi stood up. Gohan was surprised, he didn't expect him to stand, especially with Killua's strength.

Then the elevator door opened and out stepped Killua. The broadcast must've been a recap. Gohan scowled at the assassin while Gon walked towards him, smiling.

"You made it!" He cheers before flashing him his money. "Look, I made fifty thousand."

"Sixty thousand!"

Killua gave him a nod, trying to look happy for his friend. "That's cool, Gon." He then glanced at his teacher and noticed the scowl on his face. "Before you say anything, I know I went a little overboard. But listen, when I was facing Zushi, I felt the same aura I felt from my brother."

Gohan rose his eyebrows. "You did? Maybe Zushi has some kind of technique because last time I checked, Zushi wasn't an asshole like your brother."

Killua scoffed at him but smiled at his language. "I know he can be sometimes, but believe it or not, he helped me a few times during tough situations."

"Oh don't give me that crap."

"It's true."

"Now how would you like it if I said Hisoka helps me during tough times?"

"NO! That's a different story. He's an asshole too!"

Gon stepped in the middle between the two, arms up with a nervous look on his face as he felt the tension in the air.

"Hey, hey, can we please not fight?" He asked, laughing nervously at the two. He didn't like his friends fighting, especially two of his best friends.

They only ignored him.

"How is that a different story?!" Gohan was now getting irritated, a vein visible on his temple. "Hisoka isn't as bad as your brother! At least he doesn't corrupt someone into killing!"

Killua's jaw dropped in disbelief. "That's what he usually does! Why are you taking Hisoka's side all of a sudden?!"

"Uh…guys?" Gon sweatdropped at the two as they kept fighting.

"I'm just proving a point!"

"Baka! Don't use Hisoka to prove a point!"

"Then don't bring your brother up, baka!"

"How come? He's family if you hadn't noticed, baka!"

"Baka!"

"Baka!"

"Baka!

Killua jabbed his index finger onto Gohan's cheek before poking it. "You're our teacher, right? You're supposed to show us how to behave ourselves and so far you're not doing a very good job!"

Gohan growled before getting in his face. "Are you questioning my teaching skills?!"

"ENOUGH!" Gon punched them in the back of their heads, sending them crashing against the wall. He was so annoyed that steam began hissing out of his ears. "Can we just get to the next floor?! I want to train as much as you guys!"

Killua rubbed the large on his head before raising an eyebrow. "Hey, have you guys ever heard of 'Ren' before?" He asks, causing his two friends to shrug at each other. "That's weird because I heard Zushi and Wing talk about not using it during Zushi's matches. I'm guessing that's what my brother used on me during the Exam."

Gohan rubbed his chin, then bump, in thought. "I never heard of such thing. I remember Netero saying something about Nen, but not Ren. Maybe they're similar, like Ki and Nen?"

Killua shrugged. "It can be, I don't know. But Gon, Gohan…change of plans."

Both of them titled their heads to the side at him. They had plans?

"We're going **all **the way to the top." He says, looking up at the ceiling dramatically.

Gon blinked a few times. "But…that was my plan all along."

"How long do you think it'll take us?" Gohan asks, crossing his arms in comfort. He hoped it wouldn't take too long, he still has to find a way home…

If he ever wanted to leave…

Killua shrugged at him. "It could take weeks, maybe even several months."

Gohan smirked before cracking his knuckles in determination.

"As long as I kick some ass."

* * *

**Baka**= Idiot/Stupid/Fool/etc.


	14. The x Magician's x Secret

**Hunter x Hunter x Saiyan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HXH or DBZ or any of its characters**

**Chapter 14: **The Magician's Secret

**IMPORTANT UPDATE! PLEASE READ!**

Hey guys, me again. And yes I know I haven't updated in a month but recently, I've been going through some drama and my laptop decided to break on me so that's why I haven't gotten the chance to update.

Also, this drama has been eating me away so I'm here to say you guys help me get through this drama. You support me by loving my stories and giving me tips and advice so I thank you for that.

Another thing that helps me is writing, obviously. I've been going through a slight depression recently and I'm having a lot of things on my mind, which stops me from writing sometimes. However, when I watch HXH or DBZ, that also helps motivate me writing even more stories.

From now on, expect A LOT of DBZ and Hunter x Hunter stories and crossovers. In fact, I'm working on 2 stories as we speak: another DBZ X HXH crossover with Gohan and Killua and a HXH story with 2 OC siblings.

The other DBZ x HXH story will focus mainly on Gohan, Goten, and Killua. It's basically another fic where Gohan raises Goten on his own so expect it to be more...mature and dark. Yes, it's going to be Rated M for language, sexual themes, and angst. Also, I'm going to take it a step further, and make it a Gohan x Killua story. I don't know why but this pairing works for me and I'll love it if you guys give it a chance.

The other HXH story will be focusing on two OC siblings: a brother and sister. It will be Killua x OC or if not Gon x OC. I'm currently planning out how the story goes from Hunter Exam through Phantom Troupe arc. As for the OCs, I'm making them kind of like the usual brother-sister relationship but the brother is cold, aggressive, and tough while the sister is more innocent and naïve.

I'm hoping I can post these stories either at the end of the month or the beginning of March so look out for those.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR LOVING MY WORK! YOU HELP MOTIVATE ME TO CONTINUE AN I PROMISE, I WILL UPDATE AT A EARLIER TIME NEXT TIME!

REVIEW RESPONSE:

THANK YOU GUYS for all those reviews! I know most of you said good job and keep it up, I would like to respond to guest reviewer: GOKHAN

Thank you for accepting the chance to draw Gohan, Killua, and Gon! I've been waiting for someone to do this! As for how to send it, you can reach me at mrwr3stl3mania30 (sorry old email) if not you can post on Deviantart under whatever like Hunter x Hunter x Saiyan or Gohan, Killua, and Gon and I can find it.

Update #1: Alright, I'm going to put this out there: THERE IS NO YAOI OR PAIRING IN THIS STORY. I know I've been dropping hints but I'm saving all that for another sorry I'm working on. Gohan, Gon, and Killua are just best friends and they don't want to make each other mad. So, NO no yaoi or any types of pairings in this story don't worry.

Anyway, I don't want to keep you guys waiting. Here's the chapter!

* * *

"Another KO victory for Gohan and using no hands yet again! Who can stop this kid?"

The young fighter smirked down at his unconscious opponent smugly. He stiffened a laugh as the older male struggled to stand back on his feet. If it wasn't for the roaring of the crowd, the whole arena could hear the man groan in pain. He continued to stare at the man before the jumbo screen behind him caught his attention.

On the screen was Killua, knocking his opponent out with a chop to the back of the neck. Gohan chuckled at his student, who glanced at the camera and gave a wink. With a risen eyebrow, Gohan looked at his camera and stuck his tongue out while waving his hands next to his head. Killua laughed at him while giving him a thumbs up.

"And in the next arena, a KO triumph for Killua!" The crowd cheered at the young fighter on the jumbo screen. "Since entering the tower three days ago, each has won six bouts in a row and no one's touched them!"

After receiving his ticket, Gohan rose his fist in the air, causing the crowd to go crazy. They absolutely loved him! No one has ever defeated their opponents without even throwing any punches. Those other two were amazing, but this kid was beyond that. It wouldn't be surprising if he reached all the way to the top.

"Their lightning strikes seem unstoppable! How long can they keep it up?!"

"And who can stop them?!"

* * *

Gon gasped for air as he watched his teacher block Killua's strikes with ease. They've been doing this for almost an hour; trying to hit their teacher using only their hands. Of course, Gohan wasn't going to make it easy. So far, both Gon and Killua were unable to land a successful hit. According to Gohan, this helped improve their speed as well as their stamina. It was exhausting, but it was worth it. Gon wasn't backing down even though it looked like he was about to pass out. The same for Killua as well.

BEEP! BEEP!

"Time's up!"

Killua gasped as he collapsed to the floor in exhaustion.

Gon cried out in relief when he heard the timer go off, mentally thanking the time Gods. This had to be the most intense training he'd ever done. Yeah, this was worse than the sparring match he had with Gohan. In that lesson he was allowed to use both his hands and his feet. In this one, however, using only his hands made it 10 times worse. His arms were so sore it was hard to even lift them up.

He felt like a mess too. His hair was draped thanks to the mixture of sweat and water. He felt the droplets of his sweat on his skin, running down his neck, face and chest, which caused his undershirt to get damp and stick to his body. That was a good sign, however. Gon knew sweating this much only meant he had a good work out.

"That was great, guys!" The Son teacher grinned proudly at his students. "You've improved your speed, as well as your stamina. Last time you guys could barely handle 30 minutes. Today, you lasted almost an hour. That's impressive for beginners."

Unable to move their arms, the two students laughed proudly at themselves.

"For once…I can't wait to...go to my room." Killua says between gasps.

Gohan chuckled at him. "When you guys get cleaned up, we can get right back to training." They both groaned tiredly at their teacher. "Sorry, but if you two want to get stronger and reach the top, we have to train as much as we can."

Killua sat up, pouting. "Can we just take a break? Why would we get cleaned up if we would just get sweaty again?!"

"Oh, we aren't getting physical." Gohan shook his head at him, causing him to raise his eyebrow. "We're going to meditate for a little while. After that, then we'll take a break. Then after that, we're going to see Wing and Zushi."

Gon also sat up, a small smile on his face. "Really?!"

Killua sighed before rubbing his sore arms. "I guess that's a good idea. I have to ask them about Ren anyway."

'_He's still wondering about that?' _Gohan thought with his head cocked to the side. '_I thought he'd just get over that. He isn't trying to learn that, right? So what if his brother used that on him. He already knows more techniques than him anyways.'_

"When do you think we'll reach the 200th floor?"

"Hmm?"

Killua shrugged. "Eh, I'm guessing the next day or so. We're already on the 150th floor. Plus, we beat our competitors in a matter of seconds." He then smirked. "If we keep it up, we'll be undefeated. We'll be unstoppable!"

Gohan flashed him a disapproving look. "Don't think like that, Killua. People who tend to act like that are the ones who don't finish the job."

He was obviously referring to himself when he fought Cell. Thanks to his own cockiness, he was unable to save his Father and finish off Cell when he had the chance. Killua was a good example too. He knew he'd take it too far when Zushi refused to stay down. He can't let his ego get in the way of a fight…if only Vegeta knew that.

Gon chuckled nervously at his assassin friend. "He has a point, Killua. You should only boast to yourself _after _you finish your fight."

The young sensei sweatdropped, but chose not to say anything to him.

"…Yeah, okay." Killua sighed at his friend's stupidity before standing up. "I'm going to my room to clean myself up. I'll see you guys later."

Gohan smiled. "Meet us in here in 30 minutes!"

Killua's shoulders slumped, then rolled his eyes, and huffed. "Yeah, okay, whatever."

Laughing, the sensei turned to his other student, who sat across from him with a grin. It looked like he wasn't planning on moving anytime sooner. After a short silence, Gohan looked at his student awkwardly before breaking the ice.

"You can leave too, Gon."

He shook his head. "Uh-uh. I want to meditate right now."

Once Gon made up his mind, there was no changing it. He was stubborn, but Gohan couldn't blame him. He was actually stubborn himself when it comes to certain circumstances. In fact, he thought it was a good thing to be stubborn. It meant you can be more decisive and quick to the point, that's great for proving your opinion. It also means you have a mind of your own, which can be valuable quality in life.

The best thing about it was it meant you get to choose your own path. For himself, he never really 'chose' to be Earth's protector, but he wanted to carry on his Father's wishes. Knowing Gon, he would probably follow suit. He can see him protecting this planet, with the right training. After all, he did have the same personality of him and his Dad.

Gohan blinked a few times in confusion until he shrugged it off. "Can't argue with you. Alright, Gon, we'll meditate for now. When Killua comes back, I want you to take a shower while me and him meditate. Got it?"

He nodded.

"Okay, here we go."

* * *

After meeting Zushi in the lobby, he began explaining what Ren was.

"Ren?" Zushi smiled at the assassin. "That's one of the four exercises." Noticing his friends weren't satisfied with the simple answer, he continued. "The Four Exercises are fundamental to all martial arts, to instill discipline and develop character."

Gon and Killua stared at him, confused while Gohan rose an eyebrow. He didn't know if he was trying to make it sound easy for them, or if it was the legit answer. Either way, it sounded confusing as hell.

"Learn Ten, know Zetsu, through Ren, to attain Hatsu." He quoted something they were unfamiliar with. "That's how you train for Nen! Now you know!"

Killua growled, a vein throbbing on his temple, showing the sign of frustration. '_We don't know shit!'_

Gohan ignored the annoyed assassin and scratched his head. So there were four different types of Nen? Or do all of them combined make Nen? All of this was just confusing, they were just better off asking Wing or Netero if they ever meet him again.

"Zushi!"

Speaking of the devil, Wing was approaching his student and Gohan noticed the disapproved look on his face. His eyes were narrowed directly at Zushi, who gave his master a bow nervously. He felt somewhat bad for him, though. It was scary when your teacher gave you that look.

Reaching his student, he placed his hands on his hips and shook his head.

"Are you trying to **teach**?" He asks demandingly, putting emphasis on the word 'teach'. "You're not qualified, let alone teaching another master." Gohan laughed nervously when Wing glanced at him under his glasses.

Zushi, believe it or not, began to shake under pressure. He hated it when his master was like this. He knew he was just looking out for him, but it was scary when he looked down on him like this.

Wing chuckled before nodding his head in a greeting manner at the three. "Gon, Gohan, Killua…An old proverb warns that a smattering of knowledge may leave one wallowing in greater ignorance."

Gohan flashed his assassin student a look. "As in, "A little learning is a dangerous thing"." Killua smirks, staring right back at his teacher smugly. "I just want to know what it is because I'm convinced it's the secret of my brother's powers."

The demi-saiyan shrugged. "I wouldn't call it "powers", but more like technique or energy." Ignoring Killua's 'Are you serious?' look, he flashed the older teacher a frown. "Look, Wing, I tried to tell Killua it wasn't a big of a deal, he knows stuff his brother doesn't, but he won't let it go."

Wing smiled at him. "I understand." He then looked in Killua's direction. "So, you're brother's a Nen user too? Don't you guys know Nen? I presumed you do because I noticed Gohan-kun's aura during one of his matches a few days ago."

All eyes were now on the Son boy.

Looking between his students, Zushi and Wing, Gohan sighed.

"I don't know what Nen is." He replied honestly with a shrug. "I taught Gon and Killua something else."

"Oh, you mean Ki?"

Both Gohan and Killua tilted their heads to the side at their friend, eyebrows risen. Gon could only laugh at them, a small blush on his cheeks.

Zushi looked at them with a questionable look. Wing, unlike his student, rubbed his chin in thought. '_I've never heard of such a thing, but why does it sound so familiar? I'm sure I've heard someone mention it, but that's it. Looking back at Gohan's aura, no wonder it looked slightly different than the average Nen user. I wonder what Ki is…'_

Noticing the confused look on Wing's face, Gohan took a step forward with a giant grin on his face.

"You see, Ki is simply life energy from within one's body." He explains while gesturing Gon to demonstrate. Nodding, the son of Ging held his hand out and a small yellow orb emitted from it. "If you're able to control it like Gon has, you can use it outside the body for different techniques. However, your body has certain physical limits so it's necessary to increase your Ki to overcome this barrier and become stronger."

Killua nodded in agreement with his master. "Gohan also told us we can draw out more Ki by powering up, enhancing our strength, speed, endurance, and having a better chance kicking people's asses faster."

Putting the orb away, Gon smiled at them. "I remember Gohan telling us there was three components: [**1**] Genki, Yuki, and Shoki. There's also "positive" and "negative" Ki, depending on the user. For example, Gohan, Killua and I use the positive Ki. A villain would use negative Ki."

Wing kept nodding to himself after every word. This was interesting, indeed. This 'Ki' was so similar to Nen it was actually kind of scary. Yet, he's never heard of Ki. Maybe this Piccolo teacher is some kind of ancient master? Or out of this world?

"That pretty much covers it up." Gohan sighs, rubbing the back of his head. "Now, do you mind explaining to Killua what "Ren" is before he bugs me about it all day?" The assassin shot him a friendly glare.

The older teacher smiled at them. "Oh yes, of course. In that case, let's adjourn to my hotel room."

* * *

_**Dear Gohan,**_

_**Mmmm…**_

_**Never in my life have I been so interested in someone…**_

_**Someone who can kill me in cold blood…**_

_**Yet somehow be scared when you see me…**_

_**You and that cute little friend of yours…**_

_**The both of you…**_

…_**Will make my wildest dreams come true…**_

…_**I can't wait to meet you again…**_

_**I know you're here…I can feel it…**_

_**Don't worry, I won't kill you…**_

_**I'll just hurt you…**_

_**Really…**_

…_**Really…**_

…_**Bad.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Hisoka **_

* * *

Gohan rubbed his arms when sudden chills were sent up his spine.

"You okay?" Killua asks, glancing at his friend with a risen brow.

Gohan stopped rubbing his arms, chuckled, and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, hahaha. I'm fine, just getting chills. Nothing major."

Killua continued to stare at his master closely before shrugging it off. Something did look a little off, but he seemed fine now. Of course, he still had to keep a close eye on him in case someone or something tried to harm him.

"What do you guys think the 200th floor will be like?" Gon asks, looking at his friends with a cheesy grin. He was too excited to keep to himself. After all the short and boring fights, they could finally fight someone challenging. Not only that, but they'll earn more money too!

Killua shrugged at his friend in clad green. "Beats me. I've never been up here before."

The elevator doors opened and they entered the 200th floor. It looked much fancier than the rest of the floors with red carpeting, marble walls, and fancy chandeliers. Gon gawked at it, examining the carpet while Killua looked on in confusion.

Noticing his assassin friend, Gohan glanced at him. "Something wrong?"

He nodded. "Yeah, where's the receptionist?" His question was answered when he looked at the sign on the wall with an arrow pointing to the desk. "Oh, hehehe. This way." Chuckling, Gohan and Gon followed him. Killua couldn't help but blush at them laughing at him. _Embarrassing…_

"We finally made it." Gon says feeling accomplished at him and his friends. After all the fights they've endured and the days spent, they finally made it to the floor where things start to get more challenging. He's never been more proud of himself, well, other than getting his Hunter license. He couldn't wait to face so many strong people. He really wants to find out how much he improved since the Hunter's Exam.

Killua nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'm getting excited."

Gohan smiled at his two students. Much like Gon, he was so proud of them. Hopefully, his training helped them reach where they are today. Not only training, but their support with each other helped them nearly reach their goal. He wants to go to the top with them and help them get pass their obstacles together, as a trio.

"So, I wonder how things work on this floor since everyone is making a big deal out of it." Gohan wondered, inspecting the hallway. "Do people challenge us on this floor or do they just call our numbers like before? Maybe they-"

The demi-saiyan stopped short and stared at the dark corridor, a serious expression on his face. _What the hell was that? I just felt something…eerie. It felt like I was being watched by monsters in a jungle or something._

When they went to check on their master, Gon and Killua stumbled when they felt the same eerie presence Gohan felt.

'_What is this?' _Killua's breathing hitched as he continued to stare at the corridor.

Gon gulped nervously. '_It feels like we're being watched, but it's a normal corridor.'_

Eyes narrowed, Gohan took a few steps forward, shocking the two. They tried to call him back, but their words fell on deaf ears. This was easily annoying him, so this had to be dealt with immediately. He soon stopped and glared, crossing his arms over his chest. He ignored the chills that were running up his spine, along with the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. He was creeped out, yes, but he had to act brave for Gon and Killua.

"Come out!" He shouts.

Gon and Killua exchanged nervous glances with each other. "What is he doing?" Killua asks, concerned for his friend.

"I-I wish I could help," Gon whispers, rubbing his arms. "But somehow I-I can't move."

There was a short silence between the three as they still waited for the person to reveal themselves. Killua tried to reason with him that no one was coming, but Gohan only ignored him. He knew someone was there and they were acting cowardly by not showing themselves.

Then the sound of footsteps filled the hallway.

Gohan and the others instantly went on guard, getting into quick stances. The footsteps became louder and louder and as they got louder, Gon and Killua became more nervous.

Having enough of acting like cowards, Killua narrowed his eyes dangerously. "We can do this!" He says to Gon before making his way towards their teacher. "Come on, Gon! Let's go!" Said boy nodded, following his friend.

Gohan smiled to himself when he heard his friends making their way towards him. He knew they wouldn't let him down. _I'm proud of you guys…_

All of a sudden, a dark aura began covering them with the temperature of the corridor dropping. Gon stopped walking and gritted his teeth together when his legs just stopped working. Killua began to shiver, rubbing his arms despite wearing a long sleeved shirt. Gohan, however, remained unfazed, keeping the same stance he had before. He never even moved from his spot on the floor.

"This is murderous intent, aimed at us." Gon points out, his face showing horror and shock.

Gohan growled. "HEY!" He yells loud enough for the whole 200th floor to hear. "Who's there?"

"Show yourself!" Killua adds but not as loud as his teacher.

The person revealed themselves from the corner of the hallway. However, it wasn't who Gohan was expecting.

It was an employee with purple hair and bags under her eyes, almost like she hasn't slept in days. Fortunately, the dark aura disappeared when she appeared. Gohan dropped his stance and rose his eyebrows in shock. _What?! T-That was her?!_

"Gohan-sama, Gon-sama, and Killua-sama, correct?" She asks kindly. Snapping out of his trance, Gohan nodded. "The receptionist's desk is over here, so please register for a 200s match today. You won't be able to register after midnight, so please be careful."

Gon blinked at her before leaning towards Killua, whispering "Was she the source of all that?"

The assassin shrugged, "I can't tell." He replies, wiping the sweat from his brows.

"By the way," she continues smiling. "There are currently one hundred, seventy-three contestants in the 200s class. And starting from the 200s, all weapons are allowed in matches. So please use whatever you have."

Gohan looked over his shoulder at his first student. "So you can use your fishing rod, Gon." The son of Ging nodded at him, understanding.

"Also, you will no longer receive prize money in the 200s class." She explains, causing Gon to raise his eyebrow in confusion. "You will fight only for glory, so please understand that if you're going to participate."

That's when they noticed a floating playing card beside her head before landing in front of them.

Gohan's eyes grew wide as saucers when a familiar figure stood behind her, facing the wall. She then noticed him, surprised, before standing to the side. Gohan was too shocked to move or say anything. He never wished to meet _**him **_here out of all places. Bad enough he was going to see him in Yorknew, but now he had a chance to fight him?! His shock was soon replaced with nervousness and he found himself shivering as he examined him from head to toe.

'_W-Why are you here?!'_

Killua felt more heated than shocked. He thought he wasn't going to see him for another 6 months?! Heavens Arena was only supposed to be Gon, Gohan, and himself, not him! He thought he'd never see him before Yorknew. Now he has to deal with him staring at his friends like they were candy and he was an obese child. He now has to be on full guard whenever he's around them, in case he tries anything funny or perverted.

'_N-No! Not now! Damn!'_

Gon began to sweat nervously as he continued to stare at him in disbelief. He thought he'd had time to train so he can become strong enough to punch him and give him back his tag. Now, it looks like his training has to be more intense than usual. It won't be easy since now he would be on his mind. He has to go through the looks he gives him and Gohan, the mind games, and the tricks he pulls from his sleeves. He wasn't nervous now. Now he was scared.

"Hisoka?!"

The magician licked his lips at the three, feeling very excited to see them again, especially Gohan-kun.

"What are you doing here?!" Killua demands angrily.

Hisoka moaned before smiling. "Why wouldn't I be? This is **the** spot for combat lovers, and I'm practically an addict." He chuckled for a moment before addressing the three. "The question is, why are you here?" Before they could respond, he cut them off. "Actually, I know why. I've just been waiting for you. You see, I sensed you heading towards the arena and decided to follow."

_SENSE?!_

"I saw you flying and then followed. Though I **figured **you'd come." His smile grew when he noticed their shocked faces. "Now, as your senior allow me to **warn** you…you're **not ready** for this." He then began waving them off like a baby. "So Shoo! **Leave** this floor!"

"As if!" Gohan yells before a strong gust of wind took them by surprise.

Hisoka smiled at him. "Oh, Gohan-kun, **you're **ready for this. I don't know about Gon-kun and Killua-kun. I've been waiting to fight you since I first laid my eyes on you." Giving him a perverted look, Gohan shivered in disgust at him. Killua, however, tightened his fists so hard that they almost bled. "Now look at you, looking like the older brother, protecting your younger siblings. I like that, I really do. I see you're the…seme of any relationship you're in."

"OI! OI!" Gohan shouts feeling creeped out, blushing heavily at the magician. Killua and Gon found themselves blushing as well. "None of that, Hisoka! If you want to fight me that's fine, but not today! I'm busy training Gon and Killua."

"Oh, that's fine. They need training anyway to get past me." He then sat against the wall, still smiling. "As for now, come back later. Right now's not a good time."

Killua let out a dangerous growl, making Gon and Gohan to glance at him in concern.

"NO WAY!" He yells so loud that it caused Gohan's ears to ring. "We've come **this far**…!"

He stopped when Hisoka held his hand out. "I **mean** it. You **can't** advance anyway, right?"

Then a small, purple orb emitted from his palm. Gohan's jaw almost dropped to the floor in shock while Gon's eyes grew wide and Killua gasped. There was no way…How could Hisoka learn such a thing without anyone teaching him?

_H-Hisoka…Hisoka knows Ki?!_

Finding his voice, Gohan took a step forward with gritted teeth. "H-how did you find your Ki?! I'm the only one who knows…"

"I learnt it from you, Gohan-kun…"

Gohan nearly fell off his feet. How did he teach him? Hisoka was never around when he explained Ki! So many question began racing in his head that it caused him to start having a headache. With this power…_Hisoka could match up with me…_

"You look confused." He chuckles with a creepy grin on his face. "You see, when I first saw you, I instantly knew you were something special. Ever since then, I've been spying on you throughout the whole Hunter Exam.I was there when you met Killua-kun, I was there when you found those pigs, I was there when, you were helping Gon-kun fly, but most importantly, I was there when you were fighting the Chairman."

"Impossible!" Gohan shouts in disbelief. "I would've sensed you all those times!"

Hisoka chuckled again. "You're so adorable. You were too busy fighting the Chairman to even sense me! Better yet, you were too proud of Gon you couldn't even sense me. I've heard everything from what you told Gon-kun and from what you told the Chairman. I then memorized all those key points and started meditating and I soon found my Ki."

"Where the hell were you?!" Killua asks, glaring daggers at him.

"I was watching you fight the Chairman from the entrance. I was watching you fight Gon-kun from the same spot, and that fight was what I always dreamed of. You two made my day that day. I know how you fight, Gohan-kun. If I were you, I would find some new techniques. I know about afterimage, about the Kamehameha, and about the Masenko, all of those moves you taught Gon-kun. Hehehehe."

Gon's eyes grew even wider. He thought in a matter of days he would match with Hisoka, but now he knows Ki. Even worse, he remembered Gohan telling him Hisoka almost matched with him in terms of strength without Ki! He **doesn't** stand a chance now…

"Anyway, come back later." Hisoka says as the orb disappeared. "I **mean** it!"

As fast as a bullet, the dark aura came back, filling the room. Killua and Gon covered their eyes from the sheer power of Hisoka, but Gohan remained unfazed, glaring at the magician. Even though Hisoka is a newbie with Ki, his aura was incredible! It was so menacing and dark it almost made him shake in his shoes. However, he was better than that. He fought against a Galactic emperor, androids, aliens, and a being from the future! This should be nothing!

Killua and Gon tried to move forward, but their legs refused to move. Worst of all, they began to shiver as the temperature of the room dropped to the point of freezing. They want to be brave, but this was too much!

"He's right, so don't try."

Turning around, they saw Wing standing at the end of the hall.

"Wing-san!" Gon cries out.

"You can't overcome his Nen." He says, staring at them. "Gon-kun and Killua-kun, you may have your aura, but it's too weak. It's so weak that it looks like you don't have one at all. Gohan-kun, however, was trained his whole life so he can get past his Nen. Right now, you two are like someone standing naked in a blizzard, wondering why it's cold. If you continue to strain your body, you may die."

Killua scoffed at him before pointing at the magician. "This is Nen?!" He exclaims. "He can stop us from moving forward through willpower?! Don't lie! That's bull-"

"KILLUA!"

Everyone stopped and stared at the irritated Son boy, who looked over his shoulder to glare at the assassin. He gave him a look that matches the one he gave his victims when he's pissed off. That menacing look that'll make even Vegeta cower in fear.

Killua gulped as he met eye contact with his sensei. He never thought a look similar to his would make him shake in fear. His eyes went wide before frowning at him, eyes glued to the floor, before his hair casted a shadow over his eyes.

"Enough." Was all Gohan said before focusing back on Hisoka, who smiled at the look he was giving him.

The employee from before looked between Hisoka and Gohan, confused.

Noticing the girl, Gon titled his head. "Hey, receptionist lady. What happens if we don't register for a fight today?"

The lady smiled at him. "Gon-sama, you would have to start again, from the first floor. However, Killua-sama refused to register once before. So if he fails to register again, his commitment will be questioned and he will be banned from participating."

The group fell in a short silence for a moment until Gohan glanced at Wing, his eyes casted downwards like Killua's.

"Wing-san…" He mumbles loud enough for the teacher to hear. "Can you take Gon and Killua to your room to help with their aura? I'm going to register." He knew this wasn't the right thing to do, leaving his friends like this, but he couldn't wait for them. He had to sign up to get it over with. He had to get past Hisoka.

Wing nodded. "Sure thing. I assume you'll meet us there, correct?"

Gohan nodded.

"Gohan…" Gon whispers, feeling defeated. He wants to be there by his side and get past Hisoka, but now he's going without them? He didn't know if he should be ashamed of himself for not being brave or at him because he's going without them.

Gon and Wing left the area, however, Killua remained in place. Gon tried to call Killua over, but the assassin didn't move an inch. Gohan noticed this and looked over at him, but decided to not say anything.

_Maybe I went a little too hard on him…but he had to watch what he said, you never snap at a teacher like that. After all, that's what Piccolo and Dad told me._

Frowning, Gohan walked towards the magician. Hisoka grinned creepily at him, deciding to save his aura for later. Gohan ignored the look he was giving him and stepped past him before staring him down. Hisoka continued to smile at him but Gohan scowled and approached the registration desk.

His attention was now turned at Killua, who was now glaring dangerously at him, almost like he wanted to kill him. Actually, he **wanted **to kill him, right here and right now. However, he knew better than that. Not only would Gohan get mad, but Gon as well. He promised he wouldn't kill without a reason why. He only should kill if the person was a threat to him or any of his friends.

_But Hisoka is a threat! I could kill him right now!_

"What's the matter, Killua-kun?" He asks with a risen brow. "You look like you want to kill me."

Killua chuckled darkly. "Trust me, I really do. I want to kill you right now but Gohan will be mad at me and not be my friend anymore. Well, I think he won't be my friend anymore." His chuckling stopped. "Just between me and you, Hisoka, stop looking at Gohan and Gon like that, it's creepy."

"Is someone jealous?"

"Jealous?" Killua repeats before turning red like a tomato. "Don't be an idiot! I'm just warning you or else…" A dark aura began surrounding Killua as he let his bloodlust ooze out a little. "I'll kill you."

Hisoka chuckled. "I'll be waiting."

* * *

"Are you sure he's here?" A gruff voice asks, stepping outside a giant machine that appeared out of thin air if you witnessed its arrival.

Trunks rubbed the back of his head, examining the monitor. "I believe so. There's **are** the coordinates Mom gave me."

Piccolo rolled his eyes before looking at his surroundings. This world reminded him of Earth: fresh trees, beautiful blue sky, soft green grass, and birds chirping. Actually, it felt nice and relaxing like back home.

"Shall we start searching?" Trunks asked, putting the time/dimension machine away in a capsule and putting it in his pocket.

Piccolo smirked. "Yeah. Just sense his power, it shouldn't be hard that hard."

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

**[1]- Genki= Energy **

**Yuki= Courage**

**Shoki= Mind**


	15. Nen X Ki X Hisoka

**Hunter X Hunter X Saiyan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HXH or DBZ**

**Chapter 15: **Nen X Ki X Hisoka

**Author: **_I'm back, everyone with some exciting news! Hunter X Hunter (2011) will be airing on Toonami on April 16th at 1AM! And yes, it will be English dubbed! Mark that down on your calendars, lades and gentlemen! Will I be watching it? Most likely! If you haven't found out who plays who, I'll tell you right now:_

**_OFFICIAL CAST:_**

_Gon: Erica Mendez_

_Killua: Cristina Valenzuela_

_Kurapika: Erika Harlacher_

_Leorio: Matthew Mercer_

_Hisoka: Keith Silverstein_

**_MY FANTASY CAST:_**

_Gon: Colleen Clinkenbeard_

_Killua: Laura Bailey_

_Leorio: Sonny Strait_

_Kurapika: Erika Harlacher (At least one of them made it)_

_Hisoka: Dameon Clarke_

**Author:** _Personally, I think Funimation should've picked up the rights because it has more mainstream anime like One Piece and DBZ and have more of a A+ cast. The only problem I have with the official cast is I think Cristina Vee's voice is a little too high for Killua. Killua has that deep yet feminine voice which is perfect for Laura Bailey (Just imagine Killua but with Trunks' voice.). _

_Colleen Clinkenbeard as Gon would be perfect in my opinion._

_I also picture Leorio with Usopp or Krillin's voice._

_Anyway, here's the chapter I promised you guys! Lots of love! :)_

* * *

Gon rose an eyebrow, curious to what Wing was about to do. The teacher had walked up to a flower vase and plucked each flower out of it. He then stood back a good distance away from the vase and aimed one of the flowers at it, almost like he was about to play darts. As Wing prepared himself, Gon couldn't help but glance at the door in worry. He was hoping both of his best friends will walk in the room and watch Wing with him. He really wanted to stay with Killua, but Wing advised him to leave him alone in his thoughts. He couldn't get what the big deal was. So what if Gohan yelled at him? Isn't that what teachers do?

In best friend standards, though, if your friend yelled at you, you know you did something wrong. Maybe that's why Killua was so aggravated? He knew the both of them would never want to disappoint or upset Gohan, and he knew that too. That's what friends are for. They're there for each other, even during the toughest of times. Just like when Gohan was there for Killua when Illumi messed with his head. Just like when he was there for Kurapika and Leorio when they were trapped in the cave surrounded by snakes.

Gon smiled to himself when memories from the Hunter Exam started to flash in his head. All of those obstacles they faced, all of those opponents they went up against, all of them were faced thanks to their friends. _Killua…Gohan…Kurapika…Leorio…_

"Don't be in your thoughts for too long, Gon-kun."

He jumped when Wing's voice brought him back to reality. The Nen User smiled at the preteen before pointing at the vase across from him. Gon let out a small gasp. The flowers Wing plucked out were pierced through the vase with the water inside the vase leaked out due to the small holes from the flowers.

"This is Nen." Wing states. "Nen is the ability to control, at will, the life energy, or "aura," that suffuses our bodies much like Ki. Everyone emanates a little of this life energy, but for most it leaks away unnoticed and uncontrolled. However, unlike Ki, Nen has several techniques to it: Ten is the technique that contains it within the body, toughening it and maintaining its youthful vigor. Zetsu shuts the aura flow off, like a valve. It's very…"

Before Wing could continue the door swung open, revealing a more relaxed Killua with his hands behind his head.

Gon stood up from his seat and exclaimed, "Killua!"

The ex-assassin smiled back at his friend. "Hey, Gon. What did I miss?"

Gon opened his mouth to say something but Wing beat him to it. "I was just explaining to Gon-kun the different techniques to Nen. Would you like to join him?"

He shrugged. "I guess so but don't get any ideas, Wing-san. We're here so you can help with our aura and tell me more about Ren. We're NOT here to learn Nen, we're fine with Ki thank you very much." As he said this, Gon shot him a soft glare.

Wing chuckled in amusement at him. "I understand, Killua-kun. Anyway, I told Gon-kun the different techniques of Nen: Ten is a technique that contains one's aura to toughen up the body and maintaining its youthful vigor. Also there's Zetsu that shuts the aura flow off. It's effective for hiding your presence, and relieving fatigue. Finally, there's Ren that enables you to produce **more **aura."

Killua and Gon's eyes grew wide after hearing this. There was a way to produce more aura? Gohan never told them that. In fact, they don't think he even **knows **that. Yet, how can one produce more than the one they already have? Nen sounds way more advanced than Ki, in their opinion. They had to ask Gohan more questions about Ki when he gets back. Who knows how long that'll take though? A few minutes? A few hours?

Noticing their reactions, Wing stood in silence, hoping they could sense whatever he threw out at them. _Let's put their sensing to the test. Let's see if they can sense my Ren already. _

As if on cue, Gon rose his head up when he felt something tickle in the back of his head. _What is this that I'm sensing?_

Killua poked his friend in the arm, whispering "Gon, do you feel that?" The other boy nodded, gulping as he did. "It's not as creepy and disturbing as my brother's or Hisoka's, but it's definitely odd." Gon nodded at him again.

Wing smiled. "Do you feel it? If you're wondering why it isn't creepy or weird, it's because there's no malice." As they listened on, Wing looked astonished at them. _Incredible! Their sensitivity is truly amazing! Gohan-kun taught them well. Not just that, but the environments in which they grew up had much to do with it as well. If Gohan-kun taught them this well, I can only imagine how strong this Piccolo person can be._

As if he read his mind, Gon glanced at his assassin friend with a small smile. "I wonder if Gohan can sense this."

Killua rolled his eyes at him. "Baka, if we can sense it I'm pretty sure he can." He then frowned upon looking at the door. Gon mirrored him, frowning at the door as well. Hopefully, he can walk in at any moment. Maybe right now…or right now…Now! No? How about now?

Wing rose his finger in the air, catching their attention. "Aura is an irreducible facet of our existence, and is effective against other humans…or aliens or monsters…In good and bad ways. If you were in the shoes of a murderer or any kind of criminal, you can eradicate a defenseless person with only using your aura. Just like what you said, Gon-kun. "Ki can be used by both good and evil people". So, the only way to protect yourself against any of those is to learn Nen or Ki yourself. Luckily, you two already know that."

He then shuffled towards the wall next to him. "For example, if you were a Nen user, you can use Ten. It'll use your aura to block your opponents attack." He placed his hand on the empty wall. "Otherwise…"

He pushed the aura from his hand into the wall, creating a giant crack big enough to look like a small crater. Gon and Killua looked at both Wing and the wall in shock, jaws hitting the floor. _T-This is Ten?! _They both exclaimed in their heads.

Wing looked back at the two with a deadpanned expression. "…Your body winds up shattered."

* * *

"_Well, have a seat."_

_Hisoka grinned at the Chairman. "Don't tell me that this is the exam's final phase." He chuckles, crossing his arms over his chest. This would be absolutely ridiculous if it was. All of this waiting and anticipation and it'll come to an end like this?_

_Netero shook his head. "It may be related…I'll just be asking a few questions to satisfy my curiosity."_

_The magician's smile grew before obliging to Netero's first instruction._

"_First, why do you want to become a Hunter?"_

_With a small sigh, Hisoka answered "I'm not particularly interested in becoming a Hunter, but…"_

"_But?"_

"_A Hunter license can be very useful." He continues. "For example, Hunters can't be punished when they kill someone."_

_Netero grew silent for a minute before writing down his answer. "I see. Then I'll move on to the next question. Which of the other eight applicants are you keeping an eye on?"_

_Hisoka chuckled to himself. "#99. #405 is on my radar as well, but #99 I'm keeping an eye on. If #406 was still participating, he'll be the one I'll keep my eye on. Sadly, he's already a Hunter." Netero nodded to himself, writing everything down._

"_I see you're keeping an eye on Gohan too, eh?" He chuckles before scratching the side of his head with the eraser tip of the pencil. "One last question. Which of the other eight applicants would you least want to fight?"_

_Hisoka scratched his chin for a moment, trying to decide his full answer. "That would be #405. Though #99 is also up there, as well as #406. However, if you're talking about at this moment, it would be #405." As Netero wrote all this down, Hisoka's grin grew again, this time into a menacing one. "I should mention that the one I most want to fight at this moment…"_

"…_is you."_

_Netero ignored him. "Yep, nice job. You're excused."_

'_Crafty old man…he left himself so undefended, I lost my edge.'_

Hisoka stared at his cards that were pierced through the wall. Every time he keeps remembering that, he keeps telling himself he should've killed the old man when he had the chance. He left himself so unguarded it was like he was screaming "KILL ME!"

_I know better though. If I ever killed the Chairman they would hunt me down till the day I die. _

He then chuckled to himself. "I wonder what Gohan-kun would do if he found out I killed the Chairman? I wonder what Gon-kun would do too. Will they kill me? Or make me suffer the consequences? Torture me? I wonder…"

* * *

As Killua still stared at the wall in awe, Gon nodded at Wing's words. Even though he wasn't showing it, he was shocked about the real facts of Nen. If _anyone _could do something like that to a defenseless person, he couldn't imagine the damage Hisoka could do to him if he hadn't learned Ki. However, he knew deep down Hisoka wouldn't kill him. He would injure him severely, yes, but not give him a quick or slow death. If he doesn't want Hisoka to injure him as well, he has to train his butt off for the next few days.

Wing looked at Gon's haunted expression "Nen, much like Ki, is a power that dwells within every person. But very few know of it, let alone actually utilize it. Those who do become known as Geniuses, Psychics, or Superhumans."

Gon and Killua shared a look. "Super…Humans…?" Gon mumbles, not knowing how to react.

Killua flashed a childish smile. "I like that. Superhumans sound pretty cool." He finished with a laugh while rubbing the back of his head. _Isn't Gohan a superhuman or something? Or is he an alien…or half-alien? I can't remember…_

"If you are trying to awaken this power, there are two types of ways." He then rose two fingers in the air as he spoke. "The deliberate way and the aggressive way. I took the deliberate way with Zushi. He was dedicated, eager, and very quick to learn. He mastered Ten in just six months."

The ex-assassin scoffed. "Six months?" He asks before pointing at Gon. "It took Gon only **a few hours** to find his Ki." Said boy grinned sheepishly at him, shrugging as he did. "As for me, it only took me a few days. So if we want to get through Hisoka's barrier, we have to do it by midnight!"

Wing glanced between the two in thought. If they were learning Nen, he could just simply open their nodes to the fullest so their aura can become stronger. Well, since their learning Ki, it wouldn't have worked…would it?

'_Maybe if I opened more of their nodes, their aura can be expanded. It should work because both Nen and Ki deal with one's aura. Although if it doesn't…it could possibly __**kill**__ them! Should I wait until Gohan-kun gets here to hear what he thinks?'_

"Gon-kun…Killua-kun…show me your auras." Wing demanded, a very stern expression on his face.

The two shared glances again before nodding. With a grunt, they summoned their auras. Wing noticed how Gon's aura was gold while Killua's was white. He was surprised on how clearly their aura was, but it wasn't strong enough to get through the barrier. With the deliberate way of Nen training, it could take them up to a few days to strengthen it. But that'll be too long. It's best to wait for Gohan-kun to arrive to see what he thinks.

As Wing continued to study them, Killua looked down at his hands, looking in astonishment as he watched his aura circle around them. He never had the chance to fully look at his aura, not even in a mirror. He felt the small amount of power that burned in his hands and he held back the urge to shoot a blast just to see the amount of damage he could do. That had to wait, though. Maybe when they reach the finals or if he goes toe-to-toe with Hisoka he can test it out.

Unlike his friend, Gon closed his eyes so he can concentrate. He remembered Gohan telling him meditating while summoning your aura can help clear your mind and decrease fatigue. When it came down to training, he absorbed every lesson and tips Gohan told him. He told him everything he's teaching him will help him in battle so he must pay attention. Despite it only being 3 days, he learned a lot from his friend/teacher. He told him stories about his sensei, Mr. Piccolo, and all the harsh training sessions he put him through. Gon found himself lucky he wasn't going through the things he went through.

After examining the two for another minute, Wing sighed. "Just as I thought." Hearing the defeat in his voice, they powered down. "Your auras are good for beginners but I'm afraid it's not strong enough to get through Hisoka's barrier."

Killua yanked on his hair. "Damn!" He cursed while Gon crossed his arms, trying to find a solution to their problem. "Where the hell is Gohan?! He should be here helping us train! Damn!" He finished his tantrum with a huff before crossing his arms over his chest, eyes narrowed.

Glancing at his youngest friend, Killua's eye twitched. '_No reaction?'_

Just when he finally found his solution, the door swung open catching everyone's attention. No one stepped in for a moment, increasing the amount of suspense in the air. Finally, Gohan stepped in with a towel wrapped around his neck. His spiky hair was even spikier than before due to running the towel furiously on his head. He had on a white sleeveless shirt and his usual purple gi pants and Namekian shoes. He had a big smile on his face as he entered the room.

"Oh, hey guys." He greeted, chuckling before wiping the rest of the water from his face.

Gon smiled back and ran up to him. "Gohan! Where were you?"

He scratched his cheek. "I had to clear my head so I decided to take a shower. Then after that I meditated and finally made my way in here. While I was walking I felt your power go up so I assumed you two were showing Wing-san your aura."

Killua smirked at him. "You really nailed it on the head, y'know?"

Gohan shrugged at him. "Eh, I guess." He turned his attention at Wing while ignoring Killua's displeased look from getting a simple answer. "So, how're they doing, Wing-san?"

The teacher smiled at him and readjusted his glasses. "I've got to say, they're auras are amazing for beginners. However, I'm afraid it's still too weak to get past Hisoka." Gohan nodded. "Gohan-kun, is there any way to make their auras stronger by midnight? I was going to open up their nodes more but since they already learned Ki I don't think it'll work." The demi-saiyan glanced at his two students before glancing back at Wing.

"Have you tried it?" He asks, his smile returning. "Are there any consequences?"

Wing nodded. "Yes. It's a shady, highly frowned upon method." He explains. "They will be ignoring the correct procedure. They could even die, if the person using this method were weak or evil." Gohan blinked at him and titled his head to the side.

"But you're not evil or weak." Gon argued before stopping for a second. "…Right?" He finished with a nervous laugh causing Killua and Gohan to smack their foreheads in unison.

The method sounds like a good idea, but he won't take the risk of losing two of his close friends. As a friend and a teacher, he has to protect them and look out for them during tough situations. This wasn't one of them, but he wouldn't recommend they do it. If anything, he'll bring out his trump card if it comes down to it. When he does bring it out, Gon and Killua will become stronger in a matter of seconds.

Then he remembered something.

"Gon, Killua, listen up." Like soldiers following their orders, they turned serious and nodded. "When I was registering, I saw one of the matches here in the 200th floor and I gotta say, people here are strong." Their eyes grew a little wide before Gohan continued. "Just like Wing here, they know how to use Nen." Their eyes grew wider. "I know because I've seen them do things Ki could never do. They can summon things and sometimes even control others!"

The two looked at Wing for confirmation. "It's true." He sighs. "Up here, everyone knows how to manipulate Nen. And they have a special greeting for any newcomer ignorant of Nen, a Nen attack. They don't care, even if people die. Only those who survive are allowed to pass. They are the chosen. However, they pay a steep price."

Gohan held his hands out at Gon and Killua. "That's exactly why I'm about to do this. Gon and Killua, you two are my closet friends." This caused Killua to roll his eyes and blush slightly. "I'm only doing this once but not because I'm your teacher, but because I'm your friend. I trust you two. Now, take off your jackets and backpack then turn around."

They blinked at their teacher and obliged. Like Gohan, Gon wore a sleeveless white shirt while Killua wore a black one. They then turned around so Gohan can place his hands on their backs. Gon winced when Gohan's hand touched his back and created a burning sensation. Killua felt it too and let out a small hiss in pain.

"This is the only way to get your aura stronger by midnight." He finished with a slight chuckle in amusement. "You two will be mad at me though."

"Wait, what?"

They suddenly cried out in shock when they felt their bodies being filled with incredible power. Wing shielded his eyes from the sudden gust of wind in the room and the brightness of the three's auras. It was so bright that it could shine the entire room if all the lights were off and if it was dark outside. '_Ah, I see what Gohan-kun is doing. He's not opening up their nodes…no…he's giving some of his aura to them! That's smart but bad for him. That would mean he would lose some of his power just for them.'_

Gohan smirked as he placed his hands to his sides again. Watching the two examine themselves in awe somewhat made him feel proud. Sure they will be angry at him when he tells them what he did, but he, and hopefully they, understood the consequences.

After everything calmed down, Gon looked bug eyed at the aura surrounding his hands. It was much brighter than before and hotter. He felt a tremendous amount of power flowing through his veins practically begging to be tested out. Killua smirked to himself, confident about his newfound strength. Gon, however, frowned to himself. Getting stronger was on his agenda, but he wanted to get stronger on his own without cheating.

This wasn't his power. He wants to find his own strength.

"W-What did you do, Gohan?" Gon asks, hiding the disappointment in his voice.

Gohan's smile grew. "I gave you a small amount of my life energy."

Both students rose their eyebrows at him, signaling him to explain more.

He sighed. "I basically gave you some of my power. Not only did this increase your aura, but your power as well. However, this was a risk for me. Due to giving you guys some of my power, I lost some of my strength so now I'm weaker than before."

Gon, Killua, and even Wing's eyes grew double their sizes at the news. Noticing their reactions, Gohan scratched the back of his head with a nervous laugh. '_Something told me they would react like this hehehe!'_

"Why would you do that?" Gon was the first to speak and let his disappointment show. His eyes were casted downward, hoping Gohan wouldn't be able to see his narrowed eyes.

Gohan blinked at him, confused. "Why?" He chuckled. "Because you guys are my friends. You need power? I'll give you some because I trust you guys. Not only that, but you two have to get through Hisoka's barrier before midnight…"

"Gohan-kun believes in you two." Wing's sudden interruption made Gohan jump at his stern tone. "Let's just say you three are not friends. If Gohan-kun happened to meet the two of you in the park or on the street, he would right away trust you two. You two do not seem the type to stab someone in the back, I can tell just by looking at your eyes. Gon, I think, will be the most trustworthy one." This statement made Killua slump and sigh in defeat. Gon turned to the ex-assassin and apologized to him.

Wing nailed it. "That's one way to put it." He chuckles before giving Wing a bow in respect. "Thank you, Wing-san." The teacher nodded, a small smile spread on his face. "So now, Gon and Killua, you two should meditate for the next to 5 minutes to balance out your power. I'll join along when I'm ready, got it?" They nodded before sitting on the floor, legs crossed and eyes closed. Gohan nodded to himself, feeling proud that they already knew what to do.

Wing was impressed at Gohan's teaching abilities. Those two listened to everything he had to say and did anything and everything they were told to do. He thought it would be more difficult to get them to listen since they were the same age and that they didn't have to listen to someone who was the same age as them. '_Those two really look up to him for guidance. However, sooner or later, Gohan-kun will have to let them go. It's almost like a Mama bird raising her babies. She teaches them how to fly and survive before finally letting them go once they knew what to do. That time will soon come, so be careful, Gohan-kun.'_

* * *

Hisoka stared at the three figures down the corridor. His trademark smirk curved his lips when he identified who the three figures were. His predatory gaze fell on the teen in clad green when he noticed the bleak look on his face. Gon-kun was still scared of him? This appealed the magician as the three took a few steps closer towards him. He pictured their determined faces getting crushed once he unleashed his aura again. This time, however, it'll be stronger than before.

He released it like a rapid dog escaping its cage. The atmosphere turned heavy and the lightning in the room darkened with a dark purple fog. Gohan and the others stopped for a brief moment, which made him chuckle in amusement until they continued on their path. Hisoka whistled at their courage and resumed his fit of chuckles as they approached him, closer and closer. Perhaps the time has come…for Gohan-kun. His was itching for a fight with the demi-saiyan and he will get that fight. Today, tomorrow, hell maybe even next week! Gohan was the dinner and once he dealt with him, he'll move onto Gon, the desert. Killua was the appetizer, unsure if he wanted him or not.

They were just like a coconut, in his words. Gohan-kun was the hard, nearly unbreakable shell. Its tough coating and hard shell make it hard to break open. It protects the sweet milk in the inside everyone wants. Once the tough shell is broken, the sweet, delicious milk is venerable for the taking. That's Gon-kun. Once Gohan is broken and defenseless, Gon is his for the taking. Killua is the husk of the coconut, mainly because he's not interested in him. Although he can do something to the husk, its big brother will kill him. Is it worth the risk?

He laughed to himself when the whole 'coconut' stood in front of him.

"Well, well, welcome back." He laughs, relaxing his head back against the wall. "It appears you'll be able to skip the 'initiation'." His sly grin made Gon narrow his eyes at him. "Oh, Gon-kun? You're here to train yourself to fight me, correct?" Gon stood in place, refusing to say anything to the magician. "Your aura has improved, but it's still too weak for you to fight me." He licked his thin lips when his vision fell on Gohan. "Gohan-kun, however, is ready to face me. Just say the date and I'll be there."

Gohan looked at the magician in disgust. What was with him? Why is he so obsessed with him? Actually, he didn't even want to know. If he asked him, it'll make things even weirder. It does piss him off when he looks at him the wrong way. Not as much as Killua though. He never asked why he disliked Hisoka so much if he didn't do anything to him…yet.

The demi-saiyan glared at him. "I'll think about it." Was all he said before crossing his arms over his chest.

Hisoka chuckled and stood up from his seat. "You should think about it, Gohan-kun. I can't wait for our fight so please, make it quick." With that, he turned around and walked away until fixing his head over his shoulder. "Oh and Gon-kun. If you manage to win a single match in the 200s, I shall accept your challenge." He held his hand out as his pink aura surrounded it. "See you later…coconut."

'_Coconut?' _all three of them made a confused look at the turned away magician.

Killua glared at him before huffing and glanced at his teacher. "Where's the registration desk?"

Gohan smiled. "This way."

As Gon and Killua took the lead, Gohan stared at the oddly dark hallway, his guard being kept up. He felt a dark presence lurking behind him, but saw nothing. Giving the hallway one last look, he followed his students to the desk. If he would've stayed for a few more seconds, he could've heard the cackling that came from the end of the hall.

* * *

"Welcome to the 200th floor." The receptionist greeted with a giant smile on her face. "Please sign this registration form." She handed the forms to Gon and Killua, who began to sign it. "Would you like to register for a match now?"

They glanced at one another, confused before signaling their teacher for an explanation.

Gohan grinned at them. "Oh, I forgot to mention this but on this floor you can set up a match on any day you like in ninety days."

The receptionist continued for him. "Of course, you're free to fight every day, and you can also wait until the very last day to fight. Once you've participated in a fight, you have another ninety days to prepare. However, if you don't fight before those ninety days end you'll be disqualified and your name will be struck from all the records."

Gon's expression turned from confusion to realization in a second. "Does that mean we'll be fighting in this class multiple times?"

Gohan nodded. "Yup. You need ten wins to clear this floor. If I recall, I think if you lose four times before ten wins you lose." He hummed to himself in thought. Was he wrong? '_Or was it five loses and you lose? No, that seems stupid. Or was it three loses and you lose? No, that can't be it either. Everything here seems so confusing. Why couldn't this place be like the World Martial Arts Tournament? Every match you win you go up in rank and if you beat the champion you win the whole thing! It's so simple! But this place had to be more difficult!' _When he realized he was thinking about something so stupid, he blushed at himself. '_Am I really talking about this to myself?'_

"Oi, Gohan…"

He shook off his blush and answered him. "Yeah?"

"How tall was Killua's house again?" Gon asked innocently, rubbing his chin.

The receptionist stumbled but Gohan ignored her. "I don't remember, Gon."

"B-But the champion receives the prize of…"

"What do you guys wanna do?" Killua cut her off again, tilting his head to the side at his friends. "Now that I know the top floor's secret, I don't care anymore."

Gohan shrugged in response but Gon balled his fist. "Yeah! I just want to fight with Hisoka."

"Why are you kids even here?" The receptionist had tears streaming down her face for being ignored so much.

They ignored her again.

"If you want to fight him, you'll have to win a fight first." Gohan told him, raising his finger in the air. "If I were you, I would wait a few days before picking a fight. We can have a little R&amp;R before our next fight. What do you think?"

Gon stared at his teacher in thought for a moment before a determined look crossed his face. "No…" He mumbles, raising his fist to his face. Gohan and Killua shared a look of disbelief with each other. "I'm doing this! I have to find out how different these opponents are."

The sudden image of his Dad flashed in his head and Gohan couldn't help but smile proudly at him. Gon acted much like his Dad it was both weird and scary. He can't blame him, though. Gon was thirsty for a fight and he had no reason to be mad about that. In fact, it's been a while since he had a good fight as well. Netero nearly gave him a run for his money and who knows what Hisoka can do when he fights him?

Having enough of these three brats, the receptionist handed them another form. "You'll have to sign this form too." She grumbles, arms crossed while refusing to make eye contact with them. Gon nodded before signing it.

The sound of footsteps sneaking behind them made Gohan's instinct kick in. He turned around with his guard up, hoping it wasn't Hisoka again. Killua heard them too and rose his guard up as well. Fortunately, it wasn't Hisoka, but it was multiple people each with their own unique features.

One of them had on a red robe and a conical hat from the torso up, and a breathing mask underneath it. He stood on a metal prosthetic peg leg and supported himself with a wooden cane. Poor guy must've lost the other half of his body in an accident, Gohan wondered to himself.

To the right of him was a tall man with slanted eyes, thin lips, pale skin, and a face similar to a mask. His hair was white, kind of like Killua's, and was missing one arm. Killua narrowed his eyes at him. _'I wonder what happened to his arm. Actually, no I don't.'_

The last man was sitting in a motorized wheelchair with large wheels attached to it. He had purple spiky hair and wore a yellow colored head gear. This guy stood out from the rest of them.

"Do you guys want something?" Killua spoke up, annoyed by the three already.

The wheelchair man chuckled darkly. "No, not really."

"We're simply in line to register for a fight." The pale skinned man chuckled as well, a crooked smile on his face. The man in red laughed as well, his voice being the highest and thinnest out of the rest of them.

Gohan turned and looked down at the form Gon was filling out, humming to himself with his tongue sticking out to show he was concentrating. Their chuckling grew louder, much to his own annoyance. Killua had enough of them and sighed. "Oh, I see. Gon, these guys want to fight on the day you do."

The boy in clad green stopped his writing and looked at them for a moment. Gohan rose his eyebrows not at the three men, but at Killua. Really? He would've never guessed that. He just assumed they were waiting on line to register.

With a small sigh, Gon resumed filling out his from and checked off a box. "I'm ready to go whenever."

Gohan smirked at his student's bravery and faced the men. "There you go, now split."

The pale skinned man grinned, surprised at the two. "This boy has plenty of spunk." The rest of the two continued to chuckle at them, increasing their creepiness. Killua really wanted to knock their heads off for being annoying and Gohan wanted to shut them up as well. A short stare down occurred for a moment between the six with the three men still chuckling darkly at them.

The receptionist decided to lighten the mood up. "Then Gon-sama will be in room 2207. Killua-sama will be in room 2224." The three boys looked at her as she handed the two their keys. "We will let you know which day your match is."

Gon thanked her. "Thanks!"

With one last glance, Gohan followed the others towards their rooms. It was a good thing their rooms were close to each other, it wouldn't be a hassle to meet up with each other. He also couldn't wait to see their reaction to their rooms. His had one of the biggest beds he'd ever seen, a clean bathroom with a golden tub, and a nice view of the city. He could just stare out the window all day if he even wanted to.

After reaching a good distance away from those three creeps, Killua started a conversation. "They must have gone through that greeting Four-Eyes mentioned." Gohan huffed at Killua's name calling. Why does he have to do that?

Gon unlocked the door to his room and opened it anxiously.

"If you guys walked in blind…" Gohan's voice drifted off at the thought of both Gon and Killua losing limbs or even their lives. He never wants to think of something like that ever again. "…If you guys gone in blind, you could've ended up like them."

Gon was too busy running around in his big room to listen, but Killua looked at his teacher with a dumbfounded look. If Gohan would've never gave them that boost of power, they could've lost an arm or a leg? Just the thought of him losing one of his limbs caused him to shiver.

A sudden beep from the TV caught their attention. With a confused look, they read the message on the screen. **Your battle has been set for 3pm, March 11****th****! **Gon smiled at the message but Killua looked surprised at it.

"What? Tomorrow?" He exclaims, leaning forward to see if he read the message right.

Gohan blinked at the screen. '_Tomorrow? They didn't even give us enough time to relax! Eh, but knowing Gon, he wouldn't mind. He's got a strong spirit, I'd give him that. I scheduled my fight for this week, but I never got a message like this. That's odd…'_

"Hey, Gohan, train with me." Gon begged, letting out his aura but gave him puppy dog eyes.

The demi-saiyan stared at him for a minute before letting out a sigh of defeat. "Okay, Gon, sure. For today, just try to keep up, all right?" Gon nodded before taking several steps back to gain a good distance away from his teacher.

Killua shook his head at the two and sat down on Gon's bed. There was no stopping them now. Once Gon made up his mind to train, there was no going back. He was very stubborn and he hated it when he showed it, especially at him.

As the two slipped into their stances, Killua turned his attention at Gohan. '_I wonder when his fight is…' _In the blink of an eye Gon was out of sight. Killua watched them in amazement when Gohan spun around and blocked Gon's incoming punch with his arm. Gohan sent one of his own, but Gon saw this coming and caught it in his hand. Both fighters drew their hands back and sent them at one another with both barely dodging each other's strikes. Gon's punch scraped Gohan's left cheek while Gohan's punched cut Gon's right cheek.

Shoving the boy off, Gohan grinned when Gon ran at him again. "Hisoka is in for a surprise…" He chuckles as Gon's fist was coming right at him.

* * *

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**killuaxgohan21: **No problem!

**mrgohan21:** Yeah, Hisoka is pretty cool...

**vishwakarmarahul735: **Yeah, for now on I will be posting lots of HXH and DBZ stories. As of right now, Gohan is more powerful than Vegeta. I haven't decided if Gohan will learn Nen but as of now, no.

**TheRealDeal44: **Hisoka learning Ki is a big deal and like before, Gohan will not learn Nen as of now.

**Guest: **Your wish has been granted

**Tsukune12Rosario: **No, this will not be a Yaoi story. Firefly, my other HXH and DBZ story, is a Yaoi story between Killua and Gohan. So for everyone who thinks this will be yaoi, you thought wrong. No Yaoi. Nope.

**Guest #2: **This happens a lot with DBZ crossover stories. Stories wouldn't be interesting if Gohan or Goku or the others just KO someone with one blow. There are good DBZ stories where Goku fights Naruto or Gohan fights Sasuke and they can end them with one hit but they don't because it'll make the story more interesting. If I did something like that, than Gohan would be unbeatable so what's the fun in that?

**Guest #3: **Another wish has been granted...

**Hinkai: **No sweat, bro, everyone loves Hisoka! Your wish has been granted too!

_More questions? Tips? Ideas? Opinions? Drop them!_


	16. A x Challenge x Accepted

**Hunter x Hunter Saiyan**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or HxH or any of their characters.

**Chapter 16: **A x Challenge x Accepted

**Author: **_Yeah, sorry for the long wait, everyone. I was busy with major tests and projects but now that school is over I can finally focus on updating my stories. I personally like this chapter because it shows Gohan's future character development that I'm planning in the future. I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I do. Please, no flames in the reviews as well._

**POPULARITY POLL RESULTS:**

_1st place: Gohan_

_2nd place: Killua_

_3rd place: Hisoka_

_4th place: Kurapika_

_5th place: Gon_

_6th place: Leorio_

**Author:** _I'll most likely post another popularity poll after the Phantom Troupe arc or during the Greed Island arc (which I'm really excited to do). So please stay tuned for that!_ _I also have a new poll up. its for my future Kingdom Hearts/Shounen Jump story. Who do you want to accompany Sora in the new story? Vote and your decision will make a difference!_

* * *

"We have another thrilling match for you today!" The orange haired female commentator, Cocco, proclaims while sitting in her booth. "First, we have Gon, who managed to zip straight to this class and remains undefeated and untouched!"

Gon's image flashed on the screen before he rose from the ground in an elevator. He scanned the large audience with a concentrated look on his face. Now he had to start getting serious. According to Wing, most fighters on the 200s tend to kill or seriously harm their opponents so they can make it to the top with no effort. All of the training and strategies his friend taught him will have to come in to play in this match.

On the opposite side, another fighter rose from the ground, dressed in red. "His opponent will be Gido who currently holds a respectable 4-1 record."

Watching from the crowd, Gohan looked at Gido with a peering expression. Despite his appearance, he can sense Gido was strong for someone like him. Well, strong for someone who's missing the lower half of his body. He detected the faint aura around him as if he was ready to attack at any second. If Gon were able to hear him, he would've told him to unleash some of his aura just in case he tries anything. However, knowing Gon, he'd probably know that by now.

He glanced at his friend next to him, noticing the blank expression on his face. "Do you see..?"

Killua cut him off with a nod. "Yeah, that faint aura surrounding him."

As the two combatants approached the ring, the crowd began to roar in excitement. They thirst for a good fight between those two. The referee spoke the rules like they do in every match. He then rose his hand in the air before bringing it down. "Begin!"

The crowd started to cheer but the two fighters didn't move yet. Gon waited for Gido to attack first hopefully to find a weakness in his attacks right away. However, Gido started to chuckle at him, refusing to move either. Gon sighed and decided to make the first move by unleashing his aura with a battle cry. He didn't unleash all of it, but just some of it since he doesn't know Gido's full power yet or his techniques.

His chuckles turned to cackles when he held out his hand and summoned a dancing top that spun on his finger. He then raised his cane, laying the tops on the wooden cane and almost out of nowhere, eight more appeared, all in sync with each other.

Gohan leaned forward, surprised by Gido's choice of attack. Dancing tops? He's never seen anyone fight with those before. Not to mention all of them had auras as well. 'Instead of using blasts or his fists, Gido's using dancing tops?! Is that a way you can use Nen? Using other objects?'

Gon was also taken aback by the tops. He was expecting him to lunge at him to throw a few punches or even using his cane as a weapon, but dancing tops?

"There they are, Gido's **Dancing Tops**! He uses numerous tops to attack his opponent!"

Gido let out one last cackle. "Here we go…" He then swung his cane, sending the spinning tops launching straight at Gon. "Battle Waltz!" The tops danced around Gon, circling around him while he stood still in his place.

All of a sudden his back screamed in pain when one of the tops collided with his back. It felt like someone hit him with a baseball in the back. The crowd cheered again with Gohan and Killua watching the fight in awe.

Gohan rubbed his chin as the dancing tops were, again, spinning around Gon. "They're all moving with no complete pattern…it's like they're doing it on their own."

"Clean Hit!" The referee announced as Gon rubbed his back while eyeing the tops carefully.

Cocco made a small, surprised noise. "Oh, Gon gives up a clean hit and one point, right off the bat! He's off to a rough start."

Noticing the cautious look on his face, Gido laughed at him again. "I can use my Nen to keep these tops spinning for hours, as my attack." He explains as Gon started to dodge the tops one by one. "This attack pattern is so complex, even I don't know what will come next!"

Gon continued to examine the tops surrounding him, teeth grinding together at the amount of force in them. _'One of these small tops is like getting hit with a hammer…damn_!' He barely had enough time to dodge another top that aimed for his head. He jumped back but only for the tops to chase after him, skidding against each other causing Gon's eyes to go wide. Before he knew it, one collided with his back again.

Just when he regained his composure another top smacked him on the side of the head, knocking him down.

"He's been hit from behind by another top!" Cocco gasps dramatically. "Gon is in big trouble, after having been surrounded by the Dancing Tops!"

The ref rose his hand in the air. "Clean hit and knockdown! Two points!"

Cocco gasped again. "Gido has already earned four points!"

Gohan crossed his arms over his chest, hiding the urge to run out from the crowd to coach Gon through the fight. Even though he has no clue to how Gido's Dancing Tops work, he wanted to at least help him dodge the incoming projectile tops._ 'If Gido is this tricky, I can't imagine how his other friends will fight. It's best if I watch his movements closely in case I have to fight him in my match tomorrow.'_

"You bet!" Gon's declare snapped Gohan's attention back to the fight. He charged back in the ring, dodging the tops again. Killua had a small smirk on his face, confident about his friend. Gon had high spirits for sure. His ego wouldn't allow him to give up.

Another top slams into his chest, knocking all the air from his lungs and sending him flying out the ring. Gohan sighed at his friend with Killua shaking his head. Did Gon not see that top coming? Even they saw it and they were further away from the ring.

"Another direct hit! Gon is completely helpless!" Cocco cries out for more dramatic effect. "He's been knocked out of the ring! The score is now 6-0! He's dug himself a big hole!"

Gon stood back on his feet, his expression showing he was in deep thought. The ref walked up to him but Gon only shooed him away. "If you don't get in the ring by the count of ten, I'll rule you the loser! One!"

As the ref continued to count, Killua turned to face his sensei with a curious look. "What do you think Gon's thinking?"

Gohan glanced down at his friend, who was still thinking, then back to his white haired buddy. "Knowing Gon, probably something strategic. Just look at the tops, they're moving on their own without Gido doing anything. Also, it just came to me, why is the ref outside the ring?"

Killua titled his head to the side at him. "To not get hurt, I suppose but doesn't the rules say if the ref gets hit you're disqualified, kind of like wrestling?" The demi-saiyan gave him a small shrug in response. "But look, they're still moving even if Gon is out the ring. It's like they're automatically locked on to him only from inside the ring. Plus, the tops keep bumping into each other." The two of them sat in silence for a moment in their thoughts before Killua snapped his fingers in realization. "It's just like a game of sumo-tops!"

He looked at his friend with a quizzical look before it finally hit him. "Ah! That makes sense!"

Killua nodded in agreement. "I remember my Dad telling me commanding tops to move with precision is impossible. So it's possible Gido is telling his tops to hit anybody in their way."

Gon seemed to figure out Gido's tops too and charged back in the ring, running straight at Gido. "Heh." He chuckled at the boy's planned attack. "You may have figured out my tops, but you still can't land an attack!"

All of a sudden Gon was knocked out of the ring by Gido, who spun around like he was a dancing top himself. He landed on the ground with a thud.

Cocco pumped her fist in the air. "There it is! Gido's special technique, combining offense and defense! **Tornado Top**! He lands a strong counter on Gon!" Gido's score on the screen increased by 3. "Three points! The judge has awarded a critical hit and knockdown! Gido has nine points! Gon is on the verge of losing!"

"He's like a mini tornado." Gohan pointed out, eyebrows raised at Gido. "I gotta admit his style may be boring, but Gon is helpless if Gido continues doing what he's doing…C'mon Gon…you can do this…"

Gon stood like a statue in the ring, thinking how to find a way past Gido's Tornado Top. _'What should I do? If he scores one more point, it's over. But I want to keep fighting. What can I do right now_?' He thought for another moment before tightening his fists. _'I'm going to get in trouble but…I have to do this_!'

"Gon!"

Gohan's eyes went wide when Gon's aura faded away and was left completely defenseless. At this point if one of the tops hit him it'll critically injure him. He has no aura or Ki to defend himself, almost like wearing no protection during a Football match. Even his Dad wouldn't do something as reckless as this!

Killua gritted his teeth together, angry at his friend before standing up to yell at him. "Baka! What're you doing? If you're hit by a Nen attack, without protection, you'll get messed up big time!"

Gohan stood up as well. "What you're doing is reckless, Gon!"

Just when they finally thought their friend was crazy, he dodged two of the Dancing Tops that nearly collided with him. Both Gohan and Killua looked in awe at him before glancing at each other. That worked?

"Amazing! It's the first time Gon has managed to evade an attack!"

Everyone watched in amazement as Gon dodged the dancing tops with grace. However, just when everyone thought Gon would gain the upper hand, one wrong slip of the foot changed the game.

Gohan shook his head at his reckless student. So much for him remaining undefeated.

* * *

"Your right radius and ulna were both broken…"

"Fractured humerus…"

"Three broken ribs…"

"And twelve other minor fractions…" Gohan clicked his tongue like an angry parent and shook his head at his first student. Gon was laying down in his bed, eyes casted downward with a cast and sling on his right arm. "The doctor said it should take four months before you're completely healed."

Killua glared at their youngest friend while sitting on the edge of his bed. "You moron!"

Gon simply glanced at the two of them, an innocent expression on his face. "Sorry." He finished his apology with a nervous laugh.

The ex-assassin lunged at him but Gohan reacted fast enough to hold him back. "An apology won't help! Do you have any brains up there? Didn't you see what happened to those who'd suffered the traditional Nen greeting? One wrong move and you could have ended up like them! You're lucky not to be hurt any worse."

Gohan let go of him when he finally relaxed. "Why do you think I had Wing help you guys?"

Gon made a small humming noise to himself. "Still…" Killua narrowed his eyes at him, still angry. "I had a feeling I'd be okay." Killua made a frustrated grunt and glared at Gon harder than before. "I took a few hits but I wasn't in mortal danger, as long as he missed my vital spots-"

"And if he didn't?" Gohan asks, cutting him off with a scowl on his face.

Gon opened his mouth to respond, but instead made a small squeak when Killua pressed his foot on his broken arm. Gon puffed his cheeks up to hold in the pain while waving his arms in the air, hoping Gohan could help him out. The demi-saiyan only sweatdropped at the two.

A knock on the door made Killua put his foot down. "Come in." Gohan opened the door to reveal Wing standing with his eyes narrowed straight at Gon.

"Wing!"

"Four Eyes!"

The older master walked towards Gon's bedside.

"Uh, sorry…"

Killua winced when Wing smacked Gon across his face hard, leaving a red mark on his cheek. He stood still for a second, crossing his arms over his chest. "An apology won't help!"

Gohan looked at Gon, hoping he was okay, but he refused to look up at Wing in the face. He knew he was upset at himself for pulling a reckless act. He should've followed his advice and wait for a fight so they could train for a few more days but his battle hungry attitude changed his mind. Not to mention the person he was facing was a Nen expert for years.

Wing looked down at the upset boy. "What were you thinking?! Didn't you see those who'd suffered the traditional Nen greeting? You could have ended up just like them!"

As he watched the two, Gohan could only imagine if Gon was trained under Piccolo how his reaction would be. _'If that was Piccolo yelling at Gon like that, I don't think Gon will do something as reckless as that ever again._' He then shuddered when he thought back to the time when Piccolo told him to man up when they were training for Vegeta and Nappa. He could still hear him shouting at him in his head.

Killua stood behind Wing with his hands behind his head. "Oh, that's what I just told him."

Wing sighed after his outburst and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Honestly…I'm glad you weren't injured any worse."

Finding his courage, Gon looked up at Wing. His apology came out as a whisper. "I'm really sorry, Wing-san." Gohan frowned at his friend, feeling sorry that he had to disappoint Wing like that.

Wing chuckled at him before his smile dropped and his eyes were narrowed again at him. "No! I won't let this slide." Gon's eyes shrank at his sudden change of attitude. "Gohan-kun, do you know when Gon-kun will be fully recovered?"

Gohan rubbed the back of his head. "Um, he said around…"

"It should take about two months." Killua interrupted. The demi-saiyan sent a small glare his way, but Killua only looked at him with cat like features. He sighed, knowing Killua didn't give a damn. The ex-assassin stuck his tongue out at his accomplishment of getting him to give in to his childish antic.

Wing stood straight up. "I understand." He then glanced at Gohan. "Me and Gohan-kun discussed about this and we won't allow you to participate in any matches for two months! We won't allow you to train in…"

"As long as you have that cast on your arm." Gohan added, trying to cheer Gon up.

Wing paused for a second before continuing. "…If you don't abide by these rules, I will never help or teach you again. Well?"

All eyes were now on Gon, who looked down at his blanket in shame. He really wanted to fight in the next month, but he couldn't lose Wing as an aid. He still needs help with his aura and Wing was the best person to go to. He can't afford to lose him.

"I understand. I'll do as you say."

Gohan smiled at him.

Wing nodded briefly. "Good. Now give me your left hand." Gon held his hand out and Wing tied a small blue string around his pinkie. Gohan noticed the symbols on the string and rose his eyebrow. What on Earth do they mean?

Gon looked at the string, confused before looking back up at Wing.

"This is a promise thread. It will be a visual reminder of your promise." Wing explained. Gon examined the string one last time before nodding, understanding everything he said. Wing then looked between Gohan and Killua. "Gohan-kun, Killua-kun, a moment please."

They nodded.

* * *

Sitting outside in a park bench, Gohan placed his hands behind his head while Killua sat next to him, gripping the sides of the bench. It was a nice day out, not too cold and not too hot. It was nice getting fresh air after bring in the arena for weeks.

"Killua-kun, Gohan-kun, what is the objective you three are pursuing?" Wing asked, tugging his shirttail in.

Gohan shared a glance with his friend before speaking up. "I'm not sure if we even have an objective. Killua's plan was to earn some quick cash and I came to train them. Gon's here to train hard with me, or us, so he can defeat a guy named Hisoka. I guess you can say I'm here for that as well."

Killua nodded with his friend before looking up at Heavens Arena. "That's pretty much it. Looks like the others in the 200s want to reach the top floor. Battle Olympia, was it?" Wing nodded. "I don't know about Gohan, but I'm not interested."

"Actually, Gon might…" He then stopped to think for a moment before shrugging. "Ah, never mind. I don't know. Besides, I'm not interested either. He said he only wants to fight Hisoka, but I promised him I'd fight him first so he can learn his moves."

The ex-assassin almost stood up from his seat. "What?!"

Gohan rose his eyebrow at him. "Huh? You didn't know? I told Gon I'd fight Hisoka first."

"Why?!"

He smiled at him before putting up 3 fingers. "For three reasons: One reason is to show him how strong I am, the second reason is to show him he has to get through me before getting to you two, and the last reason is to warn Gon about what he's up against. Hisoka isn't like any of the people I've fought in my life. Something about him makes me feel…disturbed. Almost like I'm being watched everywhere I go. I have to fight him to get rid of this feeling and to know I can overcome any challenge thrown my way."

"If I don't fight him I'll be living with this disturbing feeling for the rest of my life. It'll be even worse if I meet him again after this. Also, I'm the reason why he's here. I didn't know he was watching me throughout the whole Hunter Exam and I also didn't know he was following us here. So it's my fault he got this strong. I want to get payback at him for doing all those things; the beating he did on Leorio and Gon, him helping your brother to try to corrupt you, and for giving me this disturbed feeling."

Both Killua and Wing stared at him, taken aback by his explanation, especially Killua. Hisoka always threw a creepy vibe, but he didn't know Gohan was disturbed by him. What also shocked him was the fact he stated Hisoka might be the most disturbing person he'll ever face and this is coming from someone who fought androids and an alien who blew up his Dad's planet.

A small smile curved his lips and Killua looked forward. "That makes sense."

Gohan chuckled. "Does it?"

Killua flashed him a small smile before turning back to Wing. "Anyway, I have a feeling Gon enjoys the thrills because of his match yesterday."

Wing looked surprised at him. "So you're saying he was enjoying a situation that could have cost him his life?" Wing asked in concern.

Gohan nodded. "That's one way to put it. My Dad was like that too, he always looked for a strong opponent even if he was out of their league. Hell, even I'm like that in certain circumstances, it depends really."

"Yeah, me too."

"But, Wing-san, Gon isn't the type to break a promise twice, so don't worry." Gohan reassured him, smiling brightly. "If he does break his promise again, I'll make him pay!" He finished with a laugh, rubbing the back of his head.

Wing looked between the two before nodding briefly. "As long as Gon's recovering, I won't leave his side…I mean, we won't leave his side. Right, Gohan?" Said teacher nodded in agreement with his friend.

Killua then looked up, his face paling when he noticed the clock that stood across from them, the time reading 3:50pm. "Damn! Gohan! You're match starts in ten minutes!"

Gohan's eyes went wide and he shot up from his seat. "What?! I gotta go, Wing! We'll talk later!" He waved goodbye to the older teacher with Killua behind his tail. "Oh, don't forget to tell Gon!" Wing watched the two leave, many questions still looming over his head. He stood still in his spot, eyebrows raised as he watched them leave with a trail of dirt behind them.

* * *

"We have an exciting match today!" Cocco proclaims as usual, trying to get the crowd amped up. "Now, we have Gohan, who, like his friend Gon, managed to reach the 200s with ease! Not to mention he remains undefeated and untouched throughout all his matches and knocks his opponents out without lifting a finger!"

The crowd cheered when Gohan's image flashed on the screen. The demi-saiyan felt like a champ when he exited the elevator to be met with hundreds of people cheering for him. One of the spotlights was on him and the other was on his opponent across the ring.

"Can Riehlvelt defeat the undefeated Gohan?"

Gohan cocked his head to the side, finally remembering his opponent's name. It was the wheelchair guy from when they first arrived on the 200th floor. Riehlvelt was across from him, a smirk plastered on his face. Gohan's innocent look changed to a more serious look when he spotted his cocky expression. He had feeling it was because his friend, Gido, who defeated Gon so he thinks he'll be just as easy to beat.

"Fight, Gohan-san!"

He turned his attention at the crowd to spot Zushi, Wing, Killua, and even Gon smiling at him. Wing must've let Gon come see the fight since he was his teacher and all. Now that he knew his friends were watching, he knew he couldn't let them down.

Riehlvelt noticed the change in attitude and his smirk fell. _'Oh? This kid's full of himself. Maybe I was wrong about him. Sadaso insisted on fighting this kid, but I couldn't help myself! It's not fair he calls the shots! Just watch Sadaso. Watch me take down their ring leader_!'

The referee stood between the two, arm held in the air. "Point and KO system! Fighters, ready?"

They didn't move.

"Begin!"

In a split second, Gohan disappeared, causing Riehlvelt's eyes to go wide. "What? He's gone?!" He yells out in disbelief, looking around for the young fighter. Little did he know that Gohan was behind him, ready to deliver a chop to the back of the neck, meaning instant knockout. All of a sudden his vison turned blue and he began to cough, his lungs being filled by smoke as he felt his body begin to burn for a moment.

"**Aura Burst**!" Riehlvelt laughed as his chair launched itself to the other side of the ring. Giant blue flames were burning out of the exhausts behind him. "I bet you didn't see that coming, did ya?!" He cackled causing Gohan to only scoff at him.

"Riehlvelt used Aura Burst to get away from Gohan!"

Wing rubbed his chin as he studied the blue flames from behind Riehlvelt. "Oh, so I see." Zushi and Gon looked up at him, confused. "Riehlvelt is using his aura as propellant for his wheelchair, making him able to move at incredible speed. That's interesting."

Gohan stood in place, trying to provoke Riehlvelt to use that move one more time. The crippled man seemed to read his mind and charged at him again with Gohan quickly slipping into a stance. However, Riehlvelt stopped short a good few feet away from him and laughed again. He stopped so sudden that Gohan thought he'd fly out of his seat.

"What's so funny?" Gohan demanded while still in his stance.

The crippled man grinned when two dark red colored snakes sprang out of nowhere and began to swing them around him, making a defense for himself. Gohan watched the 'snakes' being swung around like whips.

"**Twin Snakes' Song of Defense**!" The speed of the swinging snakes increased to that of a blur to the normal person's eyes. However, Gohan wasn't a normal person. He was a fighter, a skilled fighter at that.

Cocco let out a surprised cry. "Riehlvelt is using his snakes as defense! What will Gohan do now?!"

"Snakes?" Gon repeated, clutching the cast around his arm as he examined the swinging snakes.

Killua rose a finger in the air, correcting his friend. "Actually, Gon, they're more like whips than snakes. He's using them to create something like a force field to protect himself." Gon blinked at his friend then nodded, eyes narrowed when he returned to the fight.

Just when Riehlvelt thought he had the kid on the ropes, Gohan approached the swinging madman and dodged the snakes with grace. He jumped over the snakes like a jumprope. He even began to do a little dance as he jumped just for the fun of it. The crippled man let out a shocked gasped before trying to use Aura Burst again until Gohan was suddenly in front of him and put both his feet on his tires.

"Bastard…" Riehlvelt cursed, making Gohan grin at himself in a childish manner. "I'll skid your feet right off! Aura Burst!" This time, a much larger flame shot out of the exhausts making Gohan grunt as he felt the friction between the tires and his shoes, creating a burning sensation on the heels of his feet. The crippled man laughed louder, noticing the boy's face of pain.

However, everything stopped when the tires of his wheelchair fell off. His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at his misfortune and at the fact Gohan stood in front of him, holding one of his tires over his head. The crowd erupted into another fit of cheers at the undefeated hero.

"Gohan has removed Riehlvelt's tires from his chair! It looks like Riehlvelt cannot move anymore!"

Just when the ref was about to announce the winner, the snakes sprang out of nowhere again and latched onto Gohan's arms. He felt their teeth dig into his flesh, making him grunt. "It's not over yet!" Riehlvelt cackled. "I still have one more tr-GAAHHH!"

He screamed when he was yanked out of his chair and headed straight for his opponent. The last thing he saw was Gohan's smile before being head-butted right in the center of his face. Now the fight was over.

The ref checked on Riehlvelt, whose nose began to leak, before throwing his hands in the air. "KO! Winner is Gohan!"

His fans, that being most of the crowd, exploded in cheers again. Even Zushi and Gon stood up from their seats and started to cheer for him. Killua and Wing, however, smiled down at the victorious boy. Even though they knew the fight would've been one sided, they still enjoyed it.

"Gohan wins yet another fight! He's still undefeated!"

* * *

Shortly after his match, Gohan left through the tunnel that led back to the entrance. His eyes were fixed forward so he wouldn't have to see any other fighters giving him dirty or jealous looks. He remembered some of the fighters, most of them being only on the 20s, asking him how he got so strong. He only ignored them and simply said "100 pushups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats, and 10km run every day." Most of them believed him too.

The sound of someone clapping stopped him in his tracks. Looking up, he saw the man he didn't want to see right now.

Hisoka emerged from the shadows out of nowhere, clapping as he looked down at the preteen and smiled.

"Good match, Gohan-kun." He compliments, lowering his hands back to his sides. "I like how determined you look throughout the whole thing." His shoulder began to shake so he placed his hand over it with a sick grin creeping on his face. "I got excited watching you."

Gohan ignored his perverted tone. "What do you want, Hisoka?" He demanded.

The magician's grin grew. "You know why I'm here, correct? I want a match with you…or you want a match with me. You don't understand how long I've been waiting to get my hands on you." He then broke out into a fit of chuckles. "And I know how long you've wanted to put your hands on me."

"If you mean by beating you up for hurting my friends, than yeah!"

Hisoka rose an eyebrow in curiosity. "Oh? I hurt your friends? Are you talking about that doctor, Leorio? Or Gon-kun? I only did that because I was testing them." Not satisfied by that answer, Gohan took a step forward with his teeth clenched. "Oh, that look. Please stop…it's getting me even more excited!"

Now feeling disgusted, Gohan stopped giving him that look. "I'm only fighting you because I want to show you that no one messes with my friends." He thought for a moment before a sweatdrop ran down the back of his head from his stupidity. "I'm also doing this because I want Gon to know he can handle people like you."

He hoped Hisoka didn't see him act so forgetful.

"Is that so?" Hisoka asks, licking his lips. "Well, tell Gon-kun I'll be ready for him…anytime."

Gohan took a step forward again. "Don't worry, I will. So, when's our match, Hisoka? I'm free as of right now."

"Unfortunately, I'm not." He quickly replies before groaning. "You see, Gohan-kun, I have a match coming soon and I hope you can attend." He says in almost a whisper, dodging his question. "Tell you what, after my match we'll fight in one month. How does that sound?"

The demi-saiyan nodded. "Sounds good."

Hisoka grinned at him again before turning his back on him. "Such a good boy. Oh, and one more thing…" His dark, menacing aura started to send chills down Gohan's spine. He can see the dark, purple and pink aura fill the tunnel around them. To make it worse, he even started to sweat nervously at the amount of malice that he put in it. He didn't know if this was a threat…or a death threat!

"I need you to be serious with me." He groans out in ecstasy, already picturing the fight in his head. He pictured Gohan-kun's face as he fought him and could almost feel his true power be unleashed just because of him. "Don't hold back on me. I want to see the real you…the real Gohan-kun. It's about time you unleash your bloodlust. I _want_ to see your power…I_ need_ to see your power." His aura disappeared, returning the tunnel back to its dark color. "Just remember that. See you soon, Gohan-kun."

The demi-saiyan gulped as he watched him leave. Gohan felt his body go cold, feeling that disturbing feeling again. He kept on wondering why he was so obsessed with him. Was it because of the amount of power he had? Or was it just because, in his words, he was adorable? Even though he really didn't want to know, he has to ask him sooner or later. It'll eat him alive if he kept the question to himself.

But right now, he has to start training. After giving Gon and Killua some of his power, he grew weaker than before. In his current state, Hisoka would gain the upper hand unless he turned super but that's only a last resort. Now that he's been "invited" to his fight, it was the perfect opportunity for him to study his moves and figure out his battle strategy. He has to pay close attention to the fight. Knowing Hisoka, he'll have lots of tricks up his sleeve.

His hair casted a shadow over his eyes as he looked at the ground. Right now, he had to get back to Gon and Killua.

_'Gon…Killua_…' He thought to himself, picturing their smiling faces in his mind. _'If Hisoka kills me that day…I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a bad teacher…and a bad friend_…'

* * *

"No luck, eh?" The tall Namekian rose an eyebrow at the lavender haired Saiyan. They've been looking for their friend for the past day and they had no luck of finding him. They tried to sense his energy, but to their surprise, there was a lot of strong power levels in the area.

Trunks shook his head. "No, not at all. I looked in three different cities and asked people but they all gave me the same answer: no." He then sighed in defeat. "It would've been easier if he was powering up during our search that way we can easily sense him."

Piccolo frowned as the people who walked past him gave him weird looks. They've never seen a green skinned man before, let alone someone being that tall.

"What?!" Piccolo erupted, a vein throbbing in his head. "Don't keep staring at me like that! Stop it and keep moving, people!" Everyone gasped at his sudden outburst and obliged. Trunks looked at the creeped out people, somewhat feeling sorry for them.

As they kept searching, Trunks accidently bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry." He apologizes, rubbing his shoulder.

The man he bumped into waved him off before returning back to his phone call. "Yeah, sorry. Anyway, did you see the fight today? Yeah, that 'Gohan' kid is unstoppable! I was sure Riehlvelt was going to win that fight!"

The two Z-Fighters stopped short and quickly turned around.

"Did you hear that?" Trunks blinked as he looked up at the Namekian.

He nodded. "Hey!" He yelled, catching the guy's attention. "You mentioned someone named Gohan. Have you seen him?"

The man talked in his phone for a bit before placing it on his chest. He looked annoyed by the two, but quickly changed his expression when he laid his eyes on the Namekian. "Um, yeah he and two other boys are fighting at Heaven's Arena…"

"And where is this arena?" Trunks asks, cutting the man off.

"It's about an hour flight by blimp." He responds. "But if you drive that should be about a few hours. You can't miss it, though. It's one of the tallest structures in the world. Sorry, I gotta take this." He then returned to his conversation.

Piccolo crossed his arms over his chest. "You heard the man. We have to go to Heaven's Arena."

Trunks rubbed his chin in thought. "He said it should take an hour by blimp. So if we fly over there it should take us around half an hour."

That was enough for the Namekian to hear. He lifted off the ground until blasting off in the sky, followed by Trunks. _'Gohan and two boys_?' Piccolo questioned in his head. _'He finally met some new friends, eh? I can't wait to see this…'_

* * *

Hisoka sat on the floor in his room in the dark, the only source of light being the Ki that emitted from his left hand. He chuckled as he looked down at his other hand. He began to move his fingers as if he started to play with them.

"Five little piggies…" He sang as five finger sized puppets were on his fingers. On his thumb was Gohan, his index finger held Gon, his middle finger held Killua, his ring finger held Kurapika, and his pinkie held Leorio. "Oh so special to me…"

He dropped the puppet on his pinkie. "This little piggy went to become a doctor…"

He dropped the puppet on his ring finger. "This little piggy went to find a spider…"

He dropped the puppet on his middle finger. "This little piggy's brother wants him to become darker…"

He dropped the puppet on his index finger. "This little piggy is a good fighter…"

He dropped the last puppet on his thumb. "And this little piggy…" He let out a long groan, thinking back to all the memories he shared with Gohan-kun. "…and this little piggy…"

"…is my desire."

* * *

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Guest #1:** Yeah, the cast does sound awesome. I'm still disliking Killua's voice though.

**mrgohan21: **That's what I thought too when I first saw Nen. I'm still deciding if I should let Gohan use Nen, but most likely not.

**zekbolt55: **Thanks! Yes, I will have Gohan get really angry and use his full power but that's for later in the story, probably during the Chimera Ant arc.

**luigikid: **Yeah, the Japanese Dub is way better than the English Dub so far.

**Leo the Zodiac: **I'll most likely do that too. The amount of power Gohan lost should be enough for Gon and Killua to handle Nappa and maybe Saiyan Saga Vegeta if they team-up, so not that much. I'm not that great with power levels, especially DBZ.

**Tsukune12Rosario: **No problem! I agree, Nen does have more diversity to it so I'm making Ki be a more advanced version of Nen. I don't plan on having Gohan learn Nen, but if anything, He'll most likely be an Enhancer as well, maybe even a Specialist. No, they will not turn into half-saiyans. No plans for having a DBZ baddy show up in the series but maybe the movies. No love interest for Gohan. Thank you!

**Basket in a Nutcase: **I got my ticket!

**killuaxgohan21: **Thanks and I agree!

**Guest #2: **Thanks!

**dloold87: **I only depowered Gohan so he doesn't be like Saitama and end everybody with one punch and to make a more interesting story. Tell me, would you read a story about Gohan just winning every fight with one punch and becoming the most OP character? No? Makes sense. If you don't like it, then don't read, buddy and keep your flames to yourself.

**Guest #3: **You took the words right out of my mouth. Thanks buddy!

**imma1fan: **Me too!

**KCstills17: **He does seem a bit too aggressive at first, but I like a more mature Teen Gohan than the innocent one. It makes for a more interesting story. Thanks for the advice. I'll make sure to try to fix that! I appreciate the compliments too! Keep sending reviews like this, it'll really come in handy!

**rentamiya: **Thank you!

**gohansupersaiyangodblue: **Yes, Killua will still be able to use Godspeed. I'll make it into a transformation like a Super Saiyan.

**Guest #4: **Your wish has been granted!

_More questions? Tips? Love? Drop a review!_


	17. News & Updates

Long time, no see everyone! Sorry about being gone for such a long time. School got in the way, followed by family and sadly writer's block. However, I'm glad to finally tell you the current statuses of my stories:

**Hunter x Hunter x Saiyan **(_Dragon Ball Z x Hunter X Hunter): _This story is not dead. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak so anyone looking forward to it, I can tell you the next chapter will be up in the next few weeks, maybe even sooner. Just hang tight.

**Firefly **_(Dragon Ball Z x Hunter X Hunter): _Same reason with my other DBZ &amp; HxH story. This one, however, is on hiatus until further notice.

**The Light at the End of the Tunnel **_(Walking Dead x Walking Dead): _I'm planning on rewriting this story very soon after episode 3 of Season Three releases. I think I'm better off starting later in both series, most likely during Season Two in the game and Season 5 in the TV show.

**South Park: An Old yet New Face **_(South Park): _After watching both seasons 19 &amp; 20, it inspired me to continue this story…but until the new South Park game releases. After that, I'll include the new seasons and both the games.

**The Merc with One Piece **_(Deadpool x One Piece): _Unfortunately, I've decided to discontinue this story. In fact, I still have high hopes for it so if anybody wants to adopt this story, just contact me and I'll be glad to give you permission.

**The Saiyan Mesiter **(_Soul Eater x Dragon Ball Z): _It's been a while since I've touched this story. There's so many errors and stuff that doesn't make any sense, so I decided to rewrite it in the future. I don't know when, but I will.

That's about it. Those are the current statuses of my recent stories. In 2017, I'm happy to announce my new upcoming stories that I'm sure some of you can't wait to read.

_Upcoming Stories:_

**Shonen Hearts (title a work in progress) **_(Kingdom Hearts x Shonen Anime/manga)_: Perhaps the biggest story I'm gonna create, this is a AU crossover of Kingdom Hearts and Shonen anime/manga (mainly any manga published by Shonen Jump or Weekly Shonen). The way I'm setting this story up, it's basically Kingdom Hearts with Shonen characters replacing Disney characters and a few new elements I hope will keep the story intact. Final Fantasy will still be part of the story for sure. I currently have a poll up and you all can vote for who you want to accompany Sora in his adventure. The choices are Gohan &amp; Killua, Gon &amp; Killua, Gon &amp; Gohan, Krillin &amp; Gohan, or Krillin &amp; Chopper. In fact, I'm looking for someone to help me co-create the story. So if any of you know almost every Shonen anime, that'll be a great help. Expect this story to be released around late January or mid-February.

**Raised by a Sin **(_Seven Deadly Sins): _This is my new OC story about the Dragon sin of Wrath, Meliodas, finding a baby in the woods and raising him/her as his own. I'm still debating whether the OC should be a boy and a girl. This should be published in a few weeks.

**Boku no Hero League (title a work in progress) **_(My Hero Academia x Justice League/DC): _Another big story I'm working on. Not much to explain about this story. It's basically My Hero Academia and Justice League sharing one world. So the heroes like All-Might and Aizawa are part of the League and Superman is considered the 2nd most popular hero, with All-Might being 1st. I plan on having Batman &amp; Deku being the main characters because I think those two will work well together as a team.

That's about it. I hope you guys can be patient with me since I got a lot of stuff going on right now. I promise I will be back soon and I will continue the stories I promised to continue. Thanks everyone! See you soon!


End file.
